Nightmare : Shadow Hill
by Shauny and Mr Jack
Summary: Si vous lisez cette histoire, je vous en supplie, prenez le relais et faites la entendre. Montrez au monde ce que moi je n'ai pas réussi à faire… car si vous lisez cette histoire, mon histoire, c'est que je ne suis pas arrivée à me faire entendre.
1. Prologue

J'avance droit devant moi dans le couloir bordé de fenêtres hautes qui l'illuminent d'une lumière douce de fin d'après-midi, donnant un air incroyablement chaleureux à cet endroit. Je marche tranquillement, l'air sereine, alors qu'en moi, je suis tout sauf sereine : j'angoisse.

Ma main frôle doucement les lattes de bois vernies qui tapissent les murs. Je n'ai l'air de rien, je suis tout simplement en train de marcher. En vérité, cet endroit me fait un peu peur, je ne veux pas être là… mais il le faut. Un nœud se forme dans ma gorge et mon ventre se tord au fur et à mesure que j'approche de ma destination. Je sens que je ne vais pas tenir longtemps, je prie pour que j'arrive le plus vite possible à mon but afin de n'avoir plus le droit de songer que je peux encore reculer. Sans m'en rendre compte, je ralentis le pas, mais la pression qu'exerce sa main dans le creux de mon dos m'encourage à continuer, il me rassure. Je lui jette un regard de biais, cherchant en lui un quelconque soutient. Il arbore une mine sévère, il n'avait pas été d'accord avec moi quand je lui avais annoncé que je voulais quand même venir, considérant que cette épreuve avait été déjà assez dure comme ça et que la revivre ne me ferait qu'encore plus de mal. Mais j'avais tenu bon, il avait fini pas se ranger à mon choix et avait tenu à m'accompagner, j'avais tout de suite accepté, heureuse qu'il ait voulu venir me soutenir. Mon mal de ventre s'intensifie et j'ai l'impression que je vais vomir, mais je tiens bon, il le faut.

Je regarde à nouveau vers lui, mais renonce à le prévenir de mon état, inutile de l'inquiéter pour rien. Nous continuons notre route, ce couloir me semble interminable. A un moment, j'aperçois quelqu'un à notre droite, une jeune fille aux trait tirés par la fatigue et la tension, ses joues sont creusées et son tient est blafard. Elle me rend mon regard alors que je la détaille avec soin. Ses longs cheveux noirs semblent ne pas avoir été coiffés et partent en tous sens. Ses yeux sont d'un gris indéchiffrable alors que son regard d'acier me scrute, elle à l'air faible et apeurée… cette jeune fille c'est moi, que j'aperçois dans le reflet de la baie vitrée.

Après avoir découvert le spectacle que je montrais à tout le monde et surtout à lui depuis ce matin, ma fausse assurance que j'avais inutilement essayé d'afficher quand je lui parlais m'a semblé grotesque. Pas étonnant qu'il n'ait pas réussi à me croire. J'avais vraiment l'air d'être sur le point de déguerpir en braillant comme une perdue. Je me suis adressée un pâle sourire avant de regarder à nouveau devant moi. Nous sommes finalement arrivés devant une porte en bois sombre, il s'est arrêté devant celle-ci et s'est tourné vers moi.

- Tu es vraiment sûre que c'est ce que tu veux, m'a-t-il demandé en me lançant un regard inquiet, je ne pense pas que ça soit une bonne idée.

J'ai poussé un petit soupir – ma respiration semblait bloquée, mes poumons n'arrivaient plus à se remplir correctement – et l'ai regardé, une petite moue exaspérée sur le visage.

- Je te l'ai déjà dis, lui ai-je répondu, j'ai pris ma décision, que ça te plaise ou non.

Il a lui aussi soupiré tout en se passant une main nerveuse dans les cheveux.

- Pourquoi maintenant ? A-t-il finalement lâché avec colère, ayant plus l'air de s'adresser à lui-même qu'à moi, ça fait deux ans ! Alors pourquoi il fallait qu'ils viennent alors que ça commençait à aller mieux !

J'ai posé ma main sur son avant bras, essayant de le calmer par ce simple geste. Ça a marché, il s'est un peu détendu tout en me regardant d'une façon étrange, à mi-chemin entre l'inquiétude et l'exaspération. Je lui ai fais un sourire que j'espérais être convaincant. Apparemment, je n'avais pas été convaincante du tout au vu du regard qu'il me lançait maintenant. Il semblait prêt à m'embarquer sur le champ pour me faire sortir de cet endroit.

- On y va ? Lui ai-je demandé, évitant de le regarder dans les yeux, de peur qu'il y lise toute la peur que cette situation provoquait en moi.

Il est resté silencieux quelques instant et j'ai eu peur qu'il n'ait changé d'avis. Mais il a finalement soupiré et s'est avancé devant la porte, frappant deux petits coups sur celle-ci d'un geste sec. Il y a eu des bruits de pas puis la porte s'est ouverte, laissant apparaitre une femme d'une trentaine d'années. Ses longs cheveux blonds étaient ramenés en arrière en un chignon sévère, mais la dureté de sa coiffure ne gâchait rien du reste, ses yeux, d'un vert pétillant était fixés sur nous alors qu'un sourire bienveillant étirait ses lèvres. Tout en elle semblait respirer la joie de vivre, de son tailleur d'un gris délavé, à carreaux, la veste étant un peu trop grande pour elle, à son chemisier d'un rouge pétant qu'elle portait en dessous.

Étrangement, je l'ai trouvée détonante dans ce bureau d'un blanc stérile et impersonnel. Elle nous a regardés quelques secondes, son sourire toujours sur son visage, puis elle s'est effacée après nous avoir salués, nous laissant ainsi le passage pour entrer. Je me suis avancée à pas lents, mes jambes se sont mises à trembler. Ma résolution fondait comme neige au soleil. Là, j'aurais pu partir en courant en braillant comme une perdue. Je me suis forcée au calme, me faisant violence pour ne pas me mettre à trembler et à éclater en sanglots. J'ai dégluti avec difficulté alors que mes jambes me portent au milieu de la pièce exigüe. J'ai l'impression de ne plus contrôler mon propre corps et qu'il se dirige de son propre chef vers cette pièce tant redoutée. J'avais envie de hurler. Elle a fermé la porte et s'est assise derrière son bureau.

- Je vous en prie, asseyez-vous, nous a-t-elle dit tout en nous faisant signe vers les chaises qui se trouvaient en face d'elle, je m'appelle Kathleen Jones.

Je hoche la tête et m'assois sur la chaise qui est devant moi essayant de ne pas montrer que cette situation ne me plait pas du tout. Elle m'a regardée quelques minutes avec un sourire rassurant. Puis elle a attendu que je m'installe plus confortablement pour s'adresser à moi.

- Vous savez pourquoi vous êtes ici ? M'a-t-elle demandé avec douceur.

- … Oui.

Elle a hoché la tête d'un air entendu.

- Vous pouvez y aller à l'allure que vous voulez, rien ne presse.

Je lui fais un petit sourire qui va, du moins je l'espère, lui montrer que je vais tenir le coup. Je sens leurs regards braqués sur moi, ça me met la pression. Là, tout de suite, une chose est sûre pour moi… je ne tiendrais pas, je vais craquer, c'est certain.

- Vous voulez que je vous raconte mon histoire, c'est ça ? Lui ai-je demandé d'une petite voix qui m'a semblée pitoyable.

- Oui.

- Très bien. Je vais vous raconter mon histoire, l'histoire d'une jeune fille perdue dans un monde fou et monstrueux. Je vais vous raconter comment la compagnie Umbrella a détruit ma vie, pris mes proches… et mon bonheur. Je vais vous raconter mon cauchemar…

Ma voix tremblait, ainsi que mes mains, je les ai croisées, les cachant à leur vue.

- ça commence le 6 janvier 2008 dans la petite ville de Shadow Hill…

Je me suis interrompue, l'émotion m'avait submergée. Penser à avant, quand ils étaient encore tous là… me donnait envie de crier de toutes mes forces. Elle m'a encouragée à continuer d'un regard, sans rien dire. J'ai pris une longue inspiration, puis j'ai continué.

- … J'avais vingt-et-un ans et je vivais encore chez mes parents avec mon frère Jared, et ma sœur Alice. Nous habitions une grande maison aux abords du centre-ville…


	2. Chapitre 1

Heya les gens ! ^^

Le personnage de Leon Scott Kennedy ne m'appartient pas ainsi que Umbrella corporation et ses inventions monstrueuses ;)

Ceci est la première fiction que je poste sur ce site (voulant avoir des avis extérieurs sur mon histoire ^^), je trouve le début un peu niais, mais j'avais besoin de poser une situation familiale heureuse pour ensuite tout dégrader grâce au virus et aux monstres (donc ne me jetez pas de pierres si vous trouvez cette scène vraiment idiote et niaise : je m'en suis déjà rendu compte xD).

Une fois finie, je pense que je ferais une réécriture à ma sauce "actuelle" puisque le style d'écriture change avec la personne :) donc si cette fiction vou plaît, lisez la et donnez moi vos avis (je prends de tout ! Critiques comme gentils commentaires), si quelque chose ne va pas, dites le, j'en prendrais compte et modifierais mon histoire si je trouve que l'avis donné est pertinent :D

Voilà, en espérant que cette histoire sans grande prétention vou plaise,

Shauny

**...**

Jared « squattait » l'ordinateur, et Alice voulait aller dessus, ce qui posait problème vu qu'il ne voulait pas en décrocher.

- Allez ! S'est énervée Alice, laisse-moi aller un peu dessus ! Tu l'as eu hier toute la journée !

Il a poussé un genre de grognement en guise de réponse. Elle s'est mise à taper du pied, impatiente.

- Tu pourrais au moins me répondre quand je te parle ! A-t-elle dit, visiblement sur le point d'exploser et de lui mettre une taloche en plein entre les deux oreilles, tes potes tu leur parlera demain ! Tu les vois tous les jours !

- Mais toi aussi tu les vois tous les jours tes copines ma grande ! A-t-il rétorqué, ironique, alors maintenant, lâches moi les basques, _please_ ! Ok ?

Elle a affiché un air indigné et est sortie de la pièce en claquant la porte. Alertée par le bruit et les insultes qu'elle proférait contre Jared, je suis sortie de ma chambre où je m'acharnais sur un travail à faire pour la fac. J'étais en troisième année en faculté d'histoire de la Littérature et des arts. J'adorais lire ! Donc c'est pour ça que je consacrais mon Samedi après-midi entier à étudier la vie _passionnante_ d'un auteur du dix-neuvième siècle. Je suis donc sortie de ma chambre pour savoir de quoi il en retournait.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Lui ai-je demandé, un sourire en coin étirant mes lèvres.

- Arrête de rire, m'a-t-elle répondu avec véhémence, c'est cet imbécile de Jared ! Il veut pas me laisser aller sur l'ordi alors qu'il l'avait déjà eu hier toute la journée !

J'ai haussé un sourcil.

- Tu veux que j'aille lui parler ? Ai-je dis, essayant de canaliser sa colère du mieux que je le pouvais.

- … Pourquoi pas… a-t-elle finalement lâché, se calmant un peu plus chaque minute, ouais, c'est pas une mauvaise idée !

- Alors j'y vais !

Je me suis dirigée vers le bureau. J'ai ouvert la porte et j'ai vu Jared, assis… avachis, plutôt, sur la chaise de bureau devant l'ordinateur. Il m'a lancé un regard en coin, puis il est retourné à l'écran. Un sourire ironique a étiré ses lèvres.

- Alors ? A-t-il dit à l'attention d'Alice, on est allée se plaindre chez la grande sœur ?

- Très drôle Jared ! L'ai-je interrompu, empêchant ainsi Alice de l'invectiver, mais maintenant tu vas me faire le plaisir de décoller ton arrière train de cette chaise, et d'aller t'amuser autrement !

Il m'a regardé un petit moment, me défiant du regard, puis il a poussé un soupir résigné. Il a fermé toutes les fenêtres qu'il avait ouvertes et s'est levé.

- Ok ! A-t-il dit, mais c'est nul d'utiliser plus fort que soi !

Je lui ai fais un grand sourire et lui ai ébouriffé ses cheveux bouclés.

- Oh, allez ! Lui ai-je lancé, tu vas pas en mourir non plus !

Il s'est dégagé de ma poigne en me lançant un regard courroucé. Il a ensuite regardé Alice qui lui a fait un énorme sourire en lui faisant un petit signe de salut de la main. Il a poussé un grognement puis il est sorti de la pièce en ronchonnant. Je me suis tournée vers Alice qui s'était déjà jetée sur l'ordinateur.

- Bon ! Ai-je dis, encore besoin d'aide ?

Elle m'a fait signe que non, puis elle s'est concentrée sur l'appareil.

- Alors j'y retourne !

Je suis sortie en fermant la porte derrière moi. Une fois dans le couloir, je me suis dirigée vers les escaliers qui menaient au rez-de-chaussée. Arrivée en bas, j'ai aperçu notre mère dans le jardin en train de jardiner, comme toujours. Mon père était assis sur le canapé et il regardait les informations, je me suis mise à marcher en direction de maman. Me voyant arriver, elle s'est mise à me faire de grands signes, un large sourire aux lèvres.

- Loup ! A-t-elle dit, l'air radieux, alors ? Comment avance ton travail ?

J'ai eu un petit rire sarcastique.

- Bien, ai-je répondu, si tu considères que passer trois heures à plancher sur un texte sans avoir la moindre idée qui te vient à l'esprit c'est avancer, alors c'est comme si j'avais déjà fini !

Elle a ri.

- Ne t'en fais pas va ! A-t-elle dit, l'inspiration ne vient pas comme ça en claquant des doigts ! Tu vas finir par y arriver !

- Si tu le dis ! Lui ai-je répondu en riant, c'est que ça doit être vrai !

- Mais bien sûr que c'est vrai ! Douterais-tu de l'impartialité de ta très chère mère ?

- Bien sûr que non, voyons !

On s'est regardées, puis on a éclaté de rire en chœur. Une fois notre hilarité passée, je suis rentrée et suis remontée dans ma chambre pour essayer à nouveau d'écrire ce fichu devoir… ce qui n'était pas gagné ! Je suis restée dans ma chambre jusqu'à l'heure du dîner. J'ai entendu quelques coups légers contre ma porte, puis la tête de Jared est passée par l'embrasure.

- Tu viens ? M'a-t-il demandé, on va manger.

Je me suis appuyée contre le dossier de ma chaise tout en poussant un long soupir et en m'étirant. Je me suis redressée, et me suis tournée vers mon frère.

- J'arrive, lui ai-je répondu avec un sourire.

Il m'a souri, puis il est retourné en bas, moi sur ses talons. Une fois en bas, une délicieuse odeur de nourriture m'a sauté à la gorge, je ne m'étais pas rendue compte que j'avais aussi faim ! On s'est tous assis à table, puis nous avons dîné tout en discutant de choses et d'autres. Mon père m'a harcelée pour savoir si j'avais un nouveau petit copain, et Alice a aussi eu droit au même interrogatoire que moi. Jordan en a été dispensé, seulement pour ce soir. Il était policier et était donc d'une nature très protectrice en ce qui nous concernait. J'avais appris à me servir d'une arme à feu à mes douze ans sous sa demande. Le repas fini, nous avons tous débarrassé la table, puis nous sommes chacun retournés vaquer à nos occupations respectives.

- Bonne nuit, ai-je dis à mes parents avant de me diriger vers l'escalier pour aller me coucher.

- Bonne nuit, m'ont-ils répondu.

J'ai monté les escaliers après avoir jeté un regard dans leur direction une dernière fois. Je suis allée dans la salle de bain pour me changer et pour me brosser les dents, puis je suis entrée dans ma chambre. Je me suis glissée sous les draps frais de mon lit, et me suis endormie très rapidement…


	3. Chapitre 2

En plein milieu de la nuit, j'ai été réveillée par un cri strident, déchirant… un cri d'agonie. Comme si quelqu'un était torturé à mort, puis tout à coup, le hurlement a cessé.

Je me suis redressée, et ai tendu l'oreille, le cœur battant à cent à l'heure. Il n'y a plus eu aucun bruit pendant un long moment, persuadée d'avoir rêvé, je m'apprêtais à me recoucher, quand un nouveau cri à retenti, glaçant. Ayant perdu toute notion d'espace, je n'arrivais pas à situer ces cris. Est-ce qu'ils venaient de dehors ? Ou de… dans la maison ? Tout est devenu clair lorsque j'ai reconnu la voix de mon frère… Jared. Le cri à cessé dans un horrible gargouillement. _Quelqu'un tuait ma famille !_ Je me suis précipitée vers la porte et ai voulu l'ouvrir, mais j'ai stoppé mon geste. De l'autre côté, on pouvait entendre des pas traînants et une respiration sifflante, presque un râle inintelligible. Les pas se dirigeaient vers ma chambre !

J'ai juste eu le réflexe de tourner le loquet de ma porte que la personne ou… la chose qui se trouvait derrière s'est jetée de tout son poids dessus. J'ai poussé un cri, paniquée je me suis mise à pleurer. J'ai tenté de retrouver mon calme pendant que la chose derrière la porte donnait maintenant de grands coups dessus pour la faire céder. Des fissures on commencé à apparaître tout le long de la seule protection dont je bénéficiais contre mon agresseur, je me suis rapidement habillée, et me suis cachée dans un placard au fond de ma chambre. J'ai eu le temps de fermer la porte du placard et de poser une main sur ma bouche pour que mes hoquets provoqués par la peur ne se fassent pas entendre, que la porte à cédé dans un craquement retentissant. La… chose a émis un grognement satisfait, puis elle s'est introduite dans ma chambre de son pas chaloupant, comme celui d'un somnambule. Une effroyable odeur de pourriture est montée, j'ai retenu une exclamation de dégoût et une envie fulgurante de régurgiter mon repas. Je me suis concentrée sur mon agresseur, c'était un homme de petite stature, d'après ce que je pouvais en voir – la lumière était éteinte, et seule la lumière de la Lune me permettait d'entrapercevoir cet… homme –, trapu, les bras musclés, il marchait de façon gauche, comme si il allait s'écrouler à tout moment. Mais quand il est passé devant la porte du placard où j'étais cachée, il a fait une chose très effrayante, il s'est mis à renifler l'air autour de lui, _il me pistait !_ Il a fini par se diriger droit vers moi, j'aurais pu tourner de l'œil tellement j'avais peur.

Arrivé devant la porte, j'ai pu le détailler et j'ai failli pousser un hurlement d'horreur,_ j'étais en plein cauchemar !_ Il arborait un large sourire plein de dents jaunes et noires, mais le pire était son apparence physique, sa peau partait en lambeau, et à certains endroits, l'os était à nu. Sa bouche était rougie par le sang et des morceaux de chair étaient encore coincés entre ses dents, ses yeux étaient vides de toute expression, à part une joie sauvage face à ma terreur, la joie de faire un carnage… Les yeux d'un fou. J'ai reculé contre le mur du fond, voulant me cacher le plus possible de cette chose immonde. Il a posé une main squelettique aux longs doigts blancs sur la poignée, et a commencé à la tourner, j'ai fermé les yeux et attendu que cette chose me tue. Si elle me voyait, j'étais foutue. Mais avant d'avoir pu ouvrir entièrement la porte, la créature s'est arrêtée, puis est partie, semblant avoir été appelée par quelque chose ou quelqu'un. J'ai mis plusieurs minutes à me rendre compte du fait que j'étais toujours en vie et que la chose était partie. J'ai attendu encore quelques minutes, histoire de vérifier si ce n'était pas une ruse pour que je sorte de ma cachette.

Je suis finalement sortie du placard, regardant de tout côté pour vérifier si aucune autre de ces bêtes n'était encore là. Je me suis dirigée vers la sortie le plus discrètement possible, il fallait que j'aille dans la chambre de mes parents, mon père avait une arme à feu, elle pouvait peut-être arriver à le repousser ! Mais arrivée dans l'encadrement de la porte, je suis restée bloquée… tout mon être me criait de sortir en courant pour aller au secours de ma famille ! Mais les hurlements de douleur et d'agonie me sont revenus en tête, réalisant soudain qu'ils étaient peut-être … non, sûrement tous morts, j'ai plaqué une main tremblante contre ma bouche pour empêcher un cri de douleur de franchir mes lèvres. Ma vue s'est brouillée de larmes et mes jambes sont devenues faibles, n'étant plus capable de tenir debout, je me suis laissée glisser au sol, cachée derrière mon bureau.

J'ai attendu longtemps… le temps que mes sanglots étranglés se soient calmés, je m'étais forcée au calme de peur que cet homme revienne attiré par le bruit que j'aurais fait. J'ai jeté un coup d'œil vers la porte, il n'y avait plus aucun bruit dans la maison, il y régnait un came inquiétant. J'aurais préféré que cette… _chose_ qui était entrée fasse du bruit pour que je puisse la situer avec précision dans la maison, le pire était que je ne savais pas si mon agresseur était le seul à être à l'intérieur ou s'il était venu avec un groupe. Je me suis finalement levée lentement, veillant à ne faire aucun bruit qui aurait pu signaler ma présence. Une fois debout, je me suis figée, attentive au moindre bruit, mais il n'y avait rien. J'ai discrètement regardé de tous côtés pour vérifier si j'étais bien seule dans le couloir, puis, prenant mon courage à deux mains, je m'y suis engagée en rasant les murs, prête à me plaquer contre ceux-ci si jamais j'apercevais quelqu'un. J'ai avancé ainsi, pas à pas, dans toute la longueur du couloir, ces quelques pas m'ont semblé durer des heures. Arrivée devant la porte de la chambre de mes parents, j'ai marqué un temps d'arrêt… la porte était ouverte ! Il y avait encore quelqu'un dans la maison ?

« _Pitié ! Faites que ce ne soit pas cet homme !_ »

J'ai poussé un long soupir pour tenter de me calmer, puis j'ai poussé la porte, m'attendant au pire des spectacles, ma respiration s'est accélérée et mon cœur s'est mis à battre à cent à l'heure. Une fois entrée, une forte odeur de fer m'a prise à la gorge, n'y prêtant pas plus d'attention, je me suis avancée dans le noir, éclairée seulement par la lumière blafarde qu'envoyait un réverbère depuis la rue. J'ai continué à avancer, la peur au ventre, quand mon pied s'est posé sur quelque chose de mou et de spongieux, je l'ai tout de suite retiré, et me suis penchée pour voir ce que c'était… Deux doigts, deux doigts et une sorte de masse de chair pleine de sang étaient là, à l'entrée de la chambre de mes parents. J'ai reconnu en celle-ci la forme d'un cœur humain et l'un des doigts portait une alliance.

J'ai crié, crié à m'en déchirer la gorge.

Je me suis précipitée vers le lit de mes parents ou un spectacle macabre m'attendait, ils étaient là, ma mère était allongée, elle n'avait pas bougé, elle devait sûrement avoir été la première à mourir… La gorge lacérée, comme déchiquetée par les mâchoires d'un monstre aux dents acérées, un trou béant ouvrait sa poitrine là ou son cœur aurait du se trouver, celui qui se trouvait dans l'entrée devait être le sien. Mon père était debout, il avait du se lever en entendant maman se faire dévorer – mes larmes sont revenues, accompagnées de sanglots hystériques, ma respiration était devenue difficile et chaque goulée d'air que je prenais avait des airs d'asphyxie – il était contre le mur à côté du lit. Le ventre ouvert, lui aussi avait eu la gorge lacérée, son agresseur semblait s'être acharné sur lui avec un couteau, toute sa poitrine était zébrée de grandes coupures et le sang avait giclé dans toute la pièce, jusqu'au plafond. Sa main droite semblait avoir été mordue… non, pas mordue, _dévorée_ ! Et il y manquait deux doigts, l'annulaire et le majeur… les doigts que j'avais retrouvés dans l'entrée.

J'ai eu un haut le cœur, l'estomac soulevé par cette vision d'horreur, je me suis détournée et me suis accroupie pour calmer la nausée qui venait de me submerger. A chaque seconde, je menaçais de tomber dans les pommes. Tremblante et fébrile, je me suis relevée maladroitement et me suis dirigée vers la commode où me suis mise à fouiller, je savais que dans l'un de ces tiroirs se trouvait la seule chose qui me permettrais de m'en sortir vivante, l'arme de service de mon père était dans l'un d'entre eux. De plus en plus paniquée, j'ai commencé à jeter le contenu de chacun des tiroirs à terre, quand j'ai finalement senti quelque chose de dur et de froid sous mes doigts. Tout en poussant un soupir de soulagement je me suis saisie du revolver, il était lourd et usé et la crosse avait été polie par l'usage. Ayant emporté un sac que je portais en bandoulière, j'ai attrapé toutes les munitions que contenait le tiroir et les ai mises à l'intérieur.

Avec une impression d'irréalité, je me suis retournée, tournant le dos à la sinistre scène qui s'étalait sous mes yeux. Si seulement tout ça n'avait été qu'un rêve ! Je me serais réveillée et tout serait redevenu comme avant… Mais la réalité était bien là devant moi, atrocement douloureuse et indéniable. J'ai poussé un juron entre mes dents serrées, la peur et la tristesse avaient laissé place à une haine brûlante, je me détestais ! Je me détestais pour mon incapacité à traquer la créature qui leur avait fait ça, et à la tuer ! J'aurais voulu pouvoir me déplacer avec nonchalance dans la maison, à pousser des hurlements de haine pour attirer la bête à moi, a lieu de ça je me suis déplacée avec une lenteur qui m'a moi-même exaspérée. J'ai veillé à ne faire aucun bruit, même si j'étais rompue dans l'art du combat au corps à corps, je voulais quand même rester à distance respectable de mon agresseur qui avait plus des allures de « zombie » qu'autre chose. L'arme à la main, cran de sûreté enlevé, je me suis avancée dans le couloir, il y régnait un noir d'encre.

Je ne me suis pas arrêtée devant les chambres de Jordan et d'Alice, je ne voulais pas voir dans quels états ils devaient êtres, et je savais déjà qu'ils avaient perdu la vie. D'un pas précautionneux, je me suis dirigée vers l'escalier. Arrivée au seuil des marches, je me suis permis un soupir et un arrêt provisoire, je suis restée immobile quelques instants, quand quelque chose est tombé sur mon épaule et a glissé le long de mon bras. J'ai sursauté tout en poussant un cri de stupeur, amenant ma main sur mon bras, j'ai attrapé la chose qui m'était tombée dessus et l'ai rapprochée de mon visage pour mieux la distinguer dans l'obscurité. C'était d'une matière visqueuse et glissante, molle et spongieuse, m'apercevant que l'objet se vidait d'un liquide sombre, j'ai amené mes doigts vers mon nez pour pouvoir les sentir. L'odeur de fer qui est monté vers mes narines m'a tout de suite rappelé quelque chose. J'ai laissé échapper un cri d'horreur tout en lançant le morceau de chair sanguinolente loin de moi. Essayant de reprendre une respiration normale, j'ai entendu un gargouillement discret venant d'au-dessus de moi. J'ai poussé un gémissement effrayé et ai lentement levé les yeux vers le plafond, devinant déjà ce qui s'y trouvait. Le monstre était là, il tenait dans l'encadrement de la porte, suspendu au plafond, il dardait sur moi un regard empli d'une joie malsaine, il arborait un horrible sourire déformé.

J'ai poussé un hurlement terrifié alors qu'il se jetait sur moi. Il m'a percutée de plein fouet, me clouant au sol, je pouvais sentir son haleine putride tout contre mon oreille, il m'a attrapée par les coudes, plantant ses longs doigts dans la chair de mes bras comme le ferait un rapace enfonçant ses serres dans la chair tendre de sa proie. Je me suis débattue de toutes mes forces en criant aussi fort que je le pouvais. Me rappelant soudain que j'avais une arme en ma possession, je l'ai mis en joue après avoir réussi à dégager un bras de sa poigne et j'ai tiré. Le coup a été brutal, le choc m'a fait partir en arrière alors qu'il s'effondrait dans un grand cri, du sang m'a giclé au visage. Libérée, je me suis élancée dans le sens inverse de l'endroit où il se trouvait, il était entre moi et les escaliers, et ne voulant plus me retrouver aussi proche qu'avant de lui, j'ai couru droit devant moi, sans vraiment savoir où j'allais. Je me suis instinctivement dirigée vers le bureau, j'ai passé la porte et l'ai fermée derrière moi dans un grand claquement sec, puis j'ai tourné le loquet. Je l'ai entendu arriver derrière la porte d'un pas lent, il semblait beaucoup s'amuser de cette situation.

- … Veux pas jouer ?…

J'ai faillis m'étrangler avec ma salive. _Il savait parler ?_ Ensuite j'ai entendu des grognements impatients, puis une exclamation de rage à retenti.

- … Veux pas jouer ! S'est-il exclamé, dans un grand cri.

Il s'est jeté contre la porte de toutes ses forces. Je savais déjà qu'elle ne résisterait pas très longtemps face aux assauts acharnés de mon agresseur. J'ai essayé de réfléchir à toute vitesse alors que les gonds de la porte commençaient à céder, je n'avais aucune sortie ou cachette pour me dissimuler à ses yeux, le bureau était trop bas et pas assez profond pour que je puisse me cacher en dessous et le placard n'était pas assez grand. Alors j'ai pris une décision éclair, sans réfléchir, je me suis mise face à la porte, arme pointée vers celle-ci et j'ai tiré. Cinq fois en tout. Il a poussé une exclamation de douleur alors que je sentais mon poignet s'engourdir à cause du contrecoup.

Il n'y a plus eu aucun bruit derrière la porte, pensant être en sécurité, je me suis approchée pour vérifier si j'étais bien débarrassée de la créature. Il y a eu un moment de latence durant lequel j'ai eu la folle idée que mes coups de feu à l'aveuglette avaient porté leurs me suis penchée vers les trous que les balles avaient faits dans la porte pour l'apercevoir. Quand soudain une main squelettique a surgit et m'a agrippé les cheveux avec force. J'ai laissé échapper un cri de surprise, et avec horreur, je l'ai vu. Il avait du sang qui lui coulait de la bouche et du nez, et une de mes balles lui avait fait un trou sanguinolent entre les deux yeux. _Il était toujours vivant ?_ Je me suis débattue avec force, frappant et griffant comme un animal effrayé. J'ai empoigné l'arme fermement et l'ai pointée vers son poignet pour qu'il me lâche, j'ai tiré deux fois, puis son os à cédé et son poignet s'est à moitié décroché. Tout en poussant un cri oscillant entre horreur et douleur, il a attrapé son membre maintenant inutile. J'en ai profité pour m'éloigner le plus possible de la porte, je l'ai ensuite entendu pousser un rugissement de rage et il s'est élancé sur la porte. Elle a volé en éclat.

Sans plus réfléchir, j'ai couru de toutes mes forces vers la seule sortie plausible tout en récitant une prière pour ne pas me briser le cou à la réception. J'ai sauté vers la fenêtre en me protégeant le visage de mes bras pour ne pas me blesser, quand j'ai rencontré la surface dure du verre, j'ai eu l'impression d'entrer en collision avec un mur en béton. Il y a eu un moment de blanc durant lequel je me suis sentie flotter, puis je suis tombée sur le toit qui surplombait la porte d'entrée. J'ai senti la surface dure du toit puis j'ai glissé de celui-ci et suis tombée sur le bitume. J'ai entendu un craquement sinistre et une douleur m'a fait pousser un long gémissement, je m'étais sûrement fêlé un os de l'avant-bras, la douleur n'était pas aussi forte que si j'avais eu un os brisé et je pouvais toujours bouger les doigts et le poignet. Le choc m'avait un peu assommée et j'étais restée allongée sur le sol en tentant de me ressaisir. Quand j'ai entendu des bruits de pas précipités venir de l'intérieur de la maison, je me suis relevée en quatrième vitesse.

Je ne savais pas où aller et les clés de la voiture étaient encore à l'intérieur, et il était totalement hors de question d'y retourner ! Je suis donc partie en courant vers le centre-ville. J'ai couru pendant longtemps, le temps que j'arrive à atteindre la route principale, mais à un moment elle se trouvait bloquée par une barrière signalant des travaux. Je me suis arrêtée devant celui-ci dans un dérapage qui a manqué de me faire tomber à terre. _Non !_ Le seul chemin qui pouvait me faire sortir de la ville était maintenant bloqué par des travaux ? La respiration hachée, je suis restée dans le carrefour quelques instants, les mains sur les genoux, j'ai regardé de tous côtés puis j'ai repéré un petit panneau jaune avec une indication « Déviation » écrit dessus. J'ai poussé un cri de joie et me suis élancée vers la route que pointait le petit panneau, jetant un regard en arrière, j'ai pu constater avec soulagement que l'homme qui m'avait attaquée ne m'avait pas suivie. Je suis partie en marchant vers une route bordée d'arbres, mal éclairée et à l'aspect peu accueillante. Peu rassurée, j'ai sorti l'arme que j'avais rangée, prête à me défendre bec et ongles. J'ai continué sur la route pendant une dizaine de minutes, et plus le temps passait, plus je commençais à douter de la déviation, je devais avoir raté une intersection. Comme pour me confirmer ce fait, un énorme portail bloquait la route entière, en fer noir, un grand panneau avec le mot « Zoo » était gravé dessus. Les grilles étaient cassées et à moitié effondrées, il devait y avoir eu du grabuge vu l'état de l'entrée.

Soudain un cri a déchiré la tranquillité de la nuit, un cri de détresse, un cri d'animal acculé, au seuil de la mort. Chamboulée par les émotions contradictoires qui m'avaient traversée, je me suis arrêtée et ai prêté l'oreille aux bruits alentours. Le cri a à nouveau retenti, glaçant de par sa véracité, et ce son, était à la fois magnifique et déchirant, joyeux et nostalgique, mélancolique. Cette voix a résonné en moi comme un tintement de cristal, pur et magnifique. Il fallait que j'aille voir quelle était la créature à laquelle cette « voix » appartenait.


	4. Chapitre 3

D'un pas décidé, je me suis dirigée vers les grilles et les ai passées sans une once d'hésitation. L'arme de mon père dans ma main droite, je me suis sentie puissante et intouchable à ce moment, je me sentais protégée et la peur n'avait plus de place dans mon esprit. Toute raison avait déserté ma tête et je m'étais avancée sans être consciente du danger que je pouvais encourir en fonçant tête baissée dans ce traquenard. Heureusement pour moi, à l'entrée, dans la cabine du concierge, j'ai trouvé une lampe de poche qui me permettait de voir le chemin que j'empruntais. Allumant celle-ci, j'arrivais enfin à distinguer l'intérieur du bureau, après mon accès de (sur)confiance en moi passé, j'ai commencé à ressentir le besoin pressant de partir le plus loin et le plus vite possible de cet endroit.

Ce sentiment s'est accru lorsqu'en faisant le tour de la pièce, le faisceau de la lampe à éclairé quelque chose, tout était sans dessus dessous, les meubles avaient été jetés à terre, comme si quelqu'un avait voulu en faire des barrages pour se protéger d'un agresseur inconnu, la baie vitrée à l'avant de la pièce avait été brisée et des morceaux de verre jonchaient le sol. Une tâche de sang colorait le sol d'un rouge malsain, elle continuait jusqu'à une armoire, la personne qui avait été blessée avait dû se traîner pour essayer d'échapper à son attaquant. Je me suis mise à suivre cette lente progression, mon arme dégainée, prête à abattre la créature qui avait été là quelques instants auparavant si elle se trouvait toujours dans la pièce. Je me suis accroupie devant la flaque de sang et ai posé mon doigt sur celle-ci, le sang était encore chaud et n'avait pas encore coagulé. J'ai balayé le bureau du regard.

«_ Ça s'est passé très vite, il n'a rien vu venir… Son agresseur à dû arriver par la fenêtre, il l'a faite exploser, ce qui a dû blesser le gardien au visage, puis il s'est jeté sur sa victime. Le gardien n'a pas eu la moindre chance de s'en sortir… Rapide et précis, un merveilleux prédateur. _»

J'ai prêté plus d'attention aux traces du meurtrier, indistinctes, comme s'il s'était déplacé par foulées immenses. Ça ne pouvait pas être un être humain ! J'ai continué d'essayer d'identifier les traces quand je suis finalement tombée sur une trace, immense et fraîche, elle ressemblait à celle d'un chat mais en beaucoup plus grande.

«_ Réfléchis ma grande ! Où est-ce que tu te trouves ? Dans un Zoo ! Donc Zoo égale animaux ! Donc s'il y a des animaux, qu'est-ce qui est plus grand qu'un chat ? Un chat est un félin, donc… Oh non ! Tout mais pas ça ! Pas un fauve ! _»

Mortifiée à l'idée de me retrouver face à un félin en colère et assoiffé de sang, je me suis redressée et me suis mise à regarder partout dans la pièce, j'ai commencé à réaliser que ce monstre pouvait me fondre dessus à tout moment, arme ou pas, s'il m'attaquait, je pouvais déjà me considérer comme étant morte d'avance. Les fauves étaient de merveilleux prédateurs, discrets et silencieux, il pouvait être n'importe où ! Ravalant mon angoisse grandissante, j'ai à nouveau suivis la progression du gardien de nuit, les traces se poursuivaient jusqu'à une porte à l'arrière, entrouverte, elle semblait s'ouvrir sur une sorte de remise. Il avait quand même réussi à faire un très long chemin ! C'était assez incroyable, mais je me suis rendue compte que les traces du félin allaient n'importe où dans la pièce, elles ne semblaient pas s'êtres concentrées là où le gardien devait se trouver, elles allaient et venait de lui à une extrémité du bureau.

«_ … Il jouait avec sa proie, il le regardait se traîner pour essayer de survivre ! _»

J'ai senti la nausée m'envahir, puis j'ai lancé un regard dégoûté à travers la pièce. Prenant mon courage à deux mains, j'ai poussé la porte du bout de mon arme, la lampe allumée, braquée vers l'avant. Il y avait du sang partout ! Comme si le gardien avait explosé de l'intérieur, l'épaisse moquette qui recouvrait le sol en était imbibée, même les murs en étaient couverts ! Promenant le faisceau lumineux que projetait la lampe dans toute la pièce, j'ai éclairé quelque chose au fond de celle-ci, un tas informe et sombre, on aurait dit des sortes de tuyaux à l'aspect gluant et visqueux, ils se trouvaient au pied du mur de gauche. Je me suis approchée au centre de la petite salle, essayant d'apercevoir le gardien et quand je suis arrivée près du mur, j'ai réalisé que le tas était en fait des boyaux. Refoulant mon horreur et ma peur j'ai lentement levé la lampe vers le haut du mur…

Là, j'ai poussé un hurlement d'horreur, je suis sortie en courant de la pièce adjacente et me suis accrochée à l'un des murs du bureau pour ne pas m'effondrer, arrivée à cet endroit, j'ai régurgité le peu d'aliments que j'avais réussi à avaler. Ma tête s'est mise à tourner et de petits points noirs me brouillaient la vue, je me suis laissée tomber à terre, une fois assise, j'ai mis ma tête entre mes jambes pour faire passer ma nausée. Quelques minutes plus tard, je me suis relevée et avec appréhension, je suis à nouveau entrée dans la remise. Il était toujours là, sa position était toujours la même… Le gardien de nuit avait bien été tué, mais pas par son premier agresseur, un animal ne pouvait pas faire ce genre de chose. A moitié dévoré, son visage n'était plus qu'un amas de chair a vif, ses orbites avaient été vidées, le ventre ouvert, son deuxième agresseur l'avait torturé avant de l'achever. Tous ses doigts avaient été coupés et les plaies avaient été cautérisées pour qu'il ne se vide pas de son sang. Il avait été crucifié sur le mur, et une intuition morbide me disait que ça n'avait été qu'une torture de plus, il était toujours vivant quand _ce monstre_ l'avait cloué au mur. La poitrine entièrement ouverte, la cage thoracique réduite en bouillie, l'assassin avait dû lui ouvrir entièrement pour laisser le champ libre à la bête qui l'avait attaqué en premier, tous ces organes manquaient, le fauve avait dû les dévorer, vidant le pauvre homme alors qu'il était agonisant. La nausée est revenue, j'ai secoué la tête, espérant faire passer mon mal-être grâce à ce geste. J'ai dirigé le faisceau de la lampe vers le haut du mur, une phrase avait été écrite avec le sang de la victime :

« Vas-y si tu l'oses… »

Les lettres avaient été tracées de façon maladroite, comme si un enfant les avait écrites, une flèche pointait vers le visage du cadavre. Sa tête avait été tirée vers l'arrière, sa bouche était ouverte et quelque chose en dépassait. Réprimant un frisson de dégoût, je me suis approchée et ai tendu une main tremblante pour attraper l'objet qui avait été enfoncé dans la gorge du gardien. Quand mes doigts ont touché sa peau mutilée, ma résolution à flanché, _je ne pouvais pas ! J'en étais incapable !_ Mais c'était un indice précieux, qui pouvait peut-être me sortir de cet enfer. Après un temps d'hésitation, j'ai à nouveau tendu le bras. D'un mouvement rapide, je l'ai attrapé, c'était un trousseau de clés couvert de sang, ce trousseau comportait plusieurs clés dont un porte clé où était écrit quelque chose :

« Lake Juliet – Umbrella corporation »

_« Umbrella corporation ? Ca me dit quelque chose… mais quoi ? Où est-ce que j'ai bien pu voir ce nom ? »_

J'ai fini par ranger le trousseau dans l'une des nombreuses poches de mon sac. Je me suis retournée et suis sortie prudemment des locaux réservés aux gardiens, l'arme à la main et regardant de tout côté pour essayer de détecter la présence d'un agresseur potentiel. Une fois dehors, j'ai éteint la lampe, un lampadaire éclairait les chemins pavés qui partaient à travers les allées sombres et les cages saccagées.

- … _Promenons nous… dans les bois…_

Ma respiration s'est bloquée tout à coup, le ton sur lequel cette comptine était chantée me donnait des sueurs froides. Ce chant sonnait comme une marche funèbre, la chanson d'un fou, sans rythme ni cadence. Des bruits de pas rapides ont retenti derrière moi et un mouvement à attiré mon attention au coin de mon champ de vision. Un rire discret mais sinistre à résonné et tout s'est arrêté aussi soudainement que ça avait commencé. Mes genoux tremblaient et mes jambes son devenues lourdes, _sur quoi est-ce que j'allais encore tomber cette fois ?_

- … _Pendant que le Loup y'est pas…_

La phrase avait sonné derrière moi, aussi claire et distincte que si la personne qui avait parlé s'était trouvée juste derrière moi. Je me suis retournée vivement, l'arme pointée dans la direction de la voix, mon cœur battait à cent à l'heure… personne…

- … _Si le Loup y était… _

J'ai paniqué, cette chanson plus l'ambiance sinistre de cet endroit me donnait envie de hurler de terreur et de partir en courant, aussi loin que possible. Sans m'en rendre compte, j'ai commencé à crier :

- QU'EST-CE QUE TU ME VEUX ! QU'EST-CE QUE TU ATTENDS DE MOI !

Je me suis soudainement rappelée avoir entendu cette même chanson pendant la nuit ou ma famille avait été tuée. J'ai compris que cette présence que je sentais inconsciemment depuis le début de mon cauchemar était celle-là même qui était là à me narguer. J'étais entrée dans une spirale infernale, j'étais en train de revivre, seconde par seconde la nuit où ils avaient tous été tués. J'ai compris que l'homme qui était présent dans notre maison n'était pas l'auteur des meurtres de mes parents et de mes frères et sœurs, non, c'était la personne qui était en train de chanter qui les avait assassinés. L'autre s'en était régalé… Soudain, tout s'est arrêté, le cri de détresse ce chant magnifique a à nouveau retenti, il semblait être une protection face à la comptine sinistre qui était chantée par un enfant semblait-il, mais j'étais bien incapable de dire si cette voix appartenait à un garçon ou à une fille.

Le chant m'a libérée de son emprise, je me suis tournée dans la direction de cette « voix » et suis partie en courant. Je ne me suis pas préoccupée du fait que je tournais le dos à un ennemi potentiel et que je risquais de mourir dans d'atroces souffrances à tout moment. J'ai couru à l'aveuglette pendant un long moment, uniquement guidée par ce son, pareil à un souffle, fragile et disparate. J'ai finalement débouché sur une place pavée, je me suis arrêtée et me suis retournée pour vérifier que mon poursuivant n'était pas juste derrière moi. Ne voyant rien d'alarmant, j'ai poussé un soupir de soulagement, j'avais réussi à me sortir cette horrible chanson de la tête. Un panneau indiquait dans quelle partie du Zoo je me trouvais, il y avait écrit « Zones tropicales », j'ai regardé autour de moi, il y avait plusieurs cages alignées et une grande volière en verre. Celle-ci aurait été magnifique si elle n'avait pas été détruite, des centaines de bouts de verre jonchaient le sol, reflétant la lumière de la Lune. Pensant être en sécurité, je me suis aventurée plus loin sur la place, quand un grognement sur ma droite m'a fait me figer. Lentement, je me suis tournée dans la direction du bruit, j'ai orienté la lampe dans cette même direction pour distinguer quelle créature m'avait vue.

Un loup… non, deux loups étaient là, à quelques mètres de moi. L'un était d'un noir d'encre, il était placé devant l'autre, en position de défense, les babines retroussées sur des crocs acérés, il semblait vouloir protéger celui qui était derrière lui, une plaie récente lui zébrait la tête, de l'œil gauche jusqu'à sa gueule, l'œil était miraculeusement intact. L'autre était d'un blanc immaculé, sauf que sa robe de neige était souillée de sang, une blessure lui barrait le flanc droit, de l'épaule à la cuisse, elle saignait abondamment, il était couché, et lui aussi arborait une attitude menaçante, les babines retroussées. Croyant être la source de leur agressivité, je me suis éloignée lentement, mais leurs regards étaient fixés vers une cage sur ma droite, la porte était ouverte et un écriteau expliquait quel animal s'y trouvait. Je me suis à nouveau figée et ai tendu l'oreille, des bruits de chair qu'on déchire et de déglutition semblaient venir de cette cage, intriguée, je me suis approchée. Le loup noir a poussé un grognement d'avertissement, j'ai sorti mon arme et ai regardé l'écriteau, il montrait une image de zèbre.

«_ Ça m'étonnerait que des zèbres puissent faire des bruits pareils… _»

Je me suis penchée vers l'ouverture et j'ai observé à l'intérieur, il faisait trop sombre pour arriver à distinguer quelque chose. J'ai attrapé la lampe et l'ai allumée… Grossière erreur, la lumière que je venais de projeter avait interrompu deux tigres énormes qui étaient en train de dévorer un zèbre d'après la fourrure que je pouvais apercevoir. Ils me regardaient d'un air menaçant, c'est à ce moment que j'ai remarqué que leurs yeux étaient injectés de sang et que leurs fourrures étaient clairsemées, des touffes de poils manquaient et laissaient apercevoir une peau couverte de croûtes et zébrée de marbrures noires. Sans savoir pourquoi, l'image de l'homme qui s'était introduit dans ma chambre m'est venue à l'esprit, l'état dans lequel se trouvaient ces tigres semblait être le même que le sien. J'ai éteint la lampe et je me suis mis à reculer le plus lentement possible, veillant à ne pas faire un seul mouvement brusque, mais à un moment, pensant être en sécurité, j'ai reculé plus vite, et mon pied s'est posé sur une branche qui traînait par terre. Je n'ai pas réussi à arrêter mon geste, la branche s'est brisée en produisant un craquement sec, assourdissant dans le calme absolu qui régnait en ce lieu.

Un feulement de rage m'est parvenu, après il n'y a plus eu aucun bruit, puis, mue par un quelconque instinct de survie, je me suis plaquée au sol. Quelque chose est passé à quelques centimètres de ma tête, m'égratignant au passage, j'ai effectué une roulade et me suis relevée souplement. Un des tigres venait de me sauter dessus, et je venais d'éviter de me faire égorger en me baissant, il ne me quittait pas des yeux tout en poussant des grognements effrayants. Je me suis mise à décrire un cercle pour rester face à mon agresseur qui s'était mis à bouger, toute mon attention était focalisée sur lui, je tenais mon arme serrée tellement fort que mes jointures me faisaient mal. En poussant un rugissement il s'est élancé vers moi, j'ai fais un écart au dernier moment et ses griffes ont fendu l'air à l'endroit où je m'étais trouvée quelques secondes plus tôt. J'ai pointé mon arme dans sa direction, mais un jappement m'a faite me retourner, l'autre tigre m'avait contournée pendant que le premier m'avait distraite, et le loup noir m'avait avertie du danger.

J'ai seulement eu le temps de pivoter qu'il était déjà sur moi, son corps tendu dans un saut prodigieux, mais avant de m'avoir atteinte, un hurlement de rage m'est parvenu et quelque chose à percuté le tigre quelques secondes avant qu'il ne me soit tombé dessus. En me redressant, j'ai pu apercevoir le loup noir en plein combat avec la bête, il grognait, donnait des coups de dents, griffait, il venait de me sauver la vie… Avant que je ne me sois totalement redressée, un poids énorme m'a percutée dans le dos, le premier tigre était sur moi. Je me suis débattue, alors que celui-ci approchait sa gueule de ma nuque, je pouvais sentir son souffle à l'arrière de ma tête alors que ses griffes m'écorchaient la peau des bras, j'ai regardé partout autour de moi, l'arme m'avait échappé quand il m'avait plaquée au sol. Sur ma droite, j'ai repéré un éclat de verre pointu, c'était ma seule chance.

Tout en poussant un cri de désespoir, j'ai tendu le bras et l'ai attrapé, je l'ai serré fort et l'ai dirigé à l'aveuglette dans la direction de sa tête. Mon arme improvisée à rencontré une petite résistance qui s'est très vite effacée, puis elle s'est enfoncée profondément, du sang à coulé sur la lame et s'est déversé sur moi alors que la bête poussait un grognement de douleur. Je m'étais entaillé les doigts dessus, le tigre à secoué la tête puis j'ai lâché prise, quand j'ai senti le poids dans mon dos se faire moins écrasant, j'ai tenté de me redresser. J'avais réussi à m'appuyer sur mes bras quand il s'est à nouveau appuyé sur moi, de toutes ses forces, je me suis retrouvée à nouveau plaquée au sol avec violence, l'impact avait été tellement fort que j'en avais été sonnée. Je m'étais résignée à mourir, quand un grognement menaçant à retenti juste devant moi, j'ai relevé la tête pour voir quel était le nouvel assaillant. Le loup blanc se tenait là, la tête basse, les babines retroussées en une attitude de défi, la haine brûlait au fond de ses prunelles grises. Le tigre ne lui a pas prêté plus d'attention que ça, il se préparait à me tuer. L'animal à poussé un nouveau grognement, puis il s'est ramassé sur lui-même et s'est ensuite tendu dans un bond, il a percuté le tigre de plein fouet, me libérant de son poids au passage. Profitant de cette occasion, je me suis levée maladroitement et me suis précipitée vers mon arme. Une fois l'arme dans ma main, je me suis tournée dans la direction des combattants, le loup était désavantagé à cause de sa blessure et de sa petite taille, le tigre avait l'avantage de par sa force et de sa grande taille, je l'avais blessé à l'œil, il a donné un coup de griffe au loup qui s'est trouvé projeté vers l'arrière, allongé sur le flanc, il n'a pas réussi à se relever assez vite, le tigre était déjà sur lui, toutes griffes dehors. Sans plus réfléchir, j'ai pointé mon arme vers lui et j'ai tiré, ma balle l'a atteint au flanc, il a poussé un feulement de douleur et s'est tourné vers moi.

«_ Merde, merde, merde ! Mais quelle idiote, comment je fais maintenant ? Je suis morte ! Il va me tuer ! _»

Quand il s'est élancé vers moi, mon sang n'a fait qu'un tour, en poussant un cri, je suis partie en courant dans le dédale de cages qui s'ouvrait devant moi. Je savais qu'il était avantagé à cause de sa vitesse, alors je me suis mise à tourner à chaque intersection, je ne suis jamais partie en ligne droite ce qui lui aurait permis de me sauter dessus. J'ai couru pendant cinq minutes, puis, n'entendant plus rien derrière moi, je me suis retournée pour vérifier si mon poursuivant était toujours là. Il n'était plus là, un calme inquiétant s'est installé, et comme je l'avais dis avant, il pouvait être n'importe où, c'était un chasseur hors pair, discret et précis. Un léger bruissement derrière moi a attiré mon attention, je me suis retournée lentement et j'ai pu voir le tigre à quelques mètres de moi, son corps était tendu, prêt à bondir pour me tuer, il y a eu un moment de latence durant lequel j'ai aperçu un enfant derrière la bête qui me regardait avec un sourire horrible, dévoilant des dents pointues et tâchées de sang, il était habillé d'une blouse d'hôpital blanche qui s'arrêtait au niveau de ses genoux, elle était déchirée et beaucoup de sang imbibait le tissu, une tignasse de longs cheveux brun emmêlés masquaient à moitié son visage, et ses yeux étaient à peine visibles. Il a penché la tête, puis sa bouche s'est ouverte pour parler.

- … _il nous mangerait…_

J'ai pu reconnaitre la voix qui avait chanté cette comptine un moment avant, il venait de la finir tout en me souriant. L'animal à bondi… J'ai fermé les yeux, m'attendant à mourir dans d'atroces souffrances, mais quelque chose m'a saisie par la taille, me tirant vers l'arrière avec violence. J'ai poussé un cri de surprise alors que je basculais, le tigre est passé à côté de moi. Je me suis retrouvée dans une des cages qui était miraculeusement intacte, la bête s'est tournée vers moi en feulant, la grille qui était ouverte s'est fermée juste devant lui, il s'y est heurté alors qu'il venait de bondir une deuxième fois. Je me suis rendue compte que j'étais tout contre quelqu'un, tellement proche que je pouvais sentir sa chaleur, c'était un homme d'après sa taille, un de ses bras me ceinturait alors que l'autre pointait une arme vers la bête qui essayait de s'introduire dans la cage. J'étais dos contre son torse, j'ai tenté de me dégager, il m'a laissée partir sans résistance. Quand je me suis retournée, j'ai pu détailler mon sauveur grâce à ma lampe que je venais d'allumer, c'était un homme grand, mince, mais tout en muscles, ses yeux étaient d'un gris acier, indéchiffrables, ses cheveux étaient châtains, ils lui arrivaient au niveau des pommettes et étaient coiffés avec une raie de côté. Il semblait surpris de ma présence, il plissait les yeux, éblouit par la lumière de la lampe que je braquais sur lui.

- Eteins ça ! M'a-t-il dit d'un ton pressé, tu vas nous faire tuer !

- Quoi ? Ai-je répondu, incrédule, mais c'est…

- Tu signales parfaitement l'endroit où on se trouve ! M'a-t-il interrompue, en colère, alors maintenant éteins cette foutue lampe !

Sans chercher à en savoir d'avantage, j'ai éteins la lampe. La cage à été plongée dans le noir, je n'arrivais plus à distinguer les traits de mon sauveur. J'ai laissé échapper un cri de surprise lorsque le tigre s'est élancé contre les barreaux justes à côté de moi. Mais avant qu'un son ne soit sorti de ma bouche, mon mystérieux compagnon s'est précipité vers moi et a plaqué une main sur ma bouche. L'animal à poussé un grognement de frustration, puis il s'est éloigné de son pas souple. Une fois la bête loin de nous, il a poussé un soupir, puis il a libéré ma bouche, me permettant de respirer, ce que j'avais arrêté de faire dès le moment où sa main était entrée en contact avec mes lèvres.

- Qui êtes-vous ? Lui ai-je demandé dans un chuchotement, et qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ?

- Plus tard, a-t-il dit, éludant mes questions, si on s'en sort.

J'ai poussé un soupir tout en levant les yeux au ciel.

- Bien sûr, ai-je répliqué, ironique, c'est sûr que là le temps presse !

- Tout à fait, a-t-il dit, agacé par ma tirade, les barreaux ne tiendrons pas indéfiniment, il faut qu'on trouve un moyen de sortir sans attirer son attention.

Ramenée à la réalité par ce qu'il venait de dire, j'ai dirigé mon regard vers l'allée qui passait devant la cage. Le tigre s'y tenait toujours, il faisait des allers-retours en grognant et l'enfant était toujours là, il nous regardait, un rictus de haine plaqué sur le visage. J'ai eu la surprise de ressentir une certaine satisfaction face à sa frustration, il n'avait pas réussi à me faire tuer, et cette joie sauvage qui venait de me prendre m'a fait prononcer ce que je pensais à haute voix :

- … Si le loup y est pas, il nous mangera pas !

Il a poussé un cri de frustration, puis il est parti en courant, disparaissant dans l'une des allées sombres. Quand j'ai reporté mon attention sur mon compagnon, j'ai pu constater qu'il me lançait un regard perplexe. J'ai secoué la tête, éludant sa question informulée. Le tigre commençait à s'impatienter, il grondait, montrait les dents tout en s'élançant avec force contre les barreaux de fer qui nous protégeaient de lui. Sans réfléchir, j'ai visé et tiré quatre fois vers le fauve, mes tirs ont fait mouche, je l'ai touché à la cuisse et au flanc, il s'est effondré en laissant échapper un cri de douleur. Le hurlement d'un des loups m'est parvenu à nouveau, fragile et merveilleux, mais celui-ci était aussi plein de détresse, réalisant soudain que le deuxième tigre était resté avec eux, j'ai senti une angoisse inattendue me serrer la gorge. C'était sans précédent, pourquoi est-ce que je me sentais concernée par la vie d'un animal ? D'un prédateur en plus ! Mais sans savoir pourquoi, je m'étais attachée à ces créatures, je voulais les protéger comme ils m'avaient protégée avant. Mon compagnon s'est redressé et à lui aussi tiré en direction de la bête, le tigre a été blessé à la patte, il s'est retiré tout en rugissant de rage. Des bruits de course ont retenti pendant quelques minutes alors que le fauve s'en allait, nous laissant seuls dans la cage. Inquiète, je me suis levée et me suis dirigée vers la grille qui bloquait la sortie, une fois arrivée devant celle-ci, j'ai cherché le mécanisme qui permettait l'ouverture. J'ai entendu des pas derrière moi et la voix grave et chaude de mon sauveur s'est élevée.

- Qu'est-ce que tu cherches ?

- Un moyen de sortir de cette cage, lui ai-je répondu avec plus de sécheresse que je l'avais voulu dans la voix, si c'est possible.

Vu que la cage était plongée dans le noir, je n'arrivais pas bien à distinguer les contours de mon compagnon, j'ai juste senti son épaule frôler la mienne lorsqu'il s'est accroupi devant l'entrée à côté de moi. Il y a eu un bruit de métal, puis la grille s'est levée, nous ouvrant le passage. Pressée, je me suis éjectée de la cage, il fallait que je rejoigne les loups, ils étaient sûrement en danger ! Je me suis tournée dans la direction que j'avais empruntée pour arriver ici et suis partie en courant, arme rechargée, prête à l'emploi. Mais avant que j'aie pu faire deux pas, mon poignet à été attrapé par quelque chose qui m'a faite me retourner, déséquilibrée, j'ai basculé dans la direction de la traction. J'ai fermé les yeux en poussant un petit cri, m'attendant à rencontrer la surface dure du sol, j'ai eu la surprise de tomber dans des bras chauds et puissants qui m'ont rattrapée et m'ont remise sur mes pieds. Je me suis redressée et ai toisé mon compagnon avec colère.

- Non mais ça va pas ? Ai-je dit, la voix tendue, qu'est-ce qui vous a pris ?

- Du calme, m'a-t-il répondu de sa voix grave, où est-ce que tu vas ?

- Je… j'ai été séparée de quelqu'un pendant ma fuite, ai-je menti, incertaine de la marche à suivre.

Parce que je me voyais mal lui dire que je voulais aller aider des animaux qui m'avaient sauvé la vie… il m'aurait prise pour une folle…

- Il faut que j'aille m'assurer de sa sécurité ! Ai-je continué en évitant son regard.

- Les environs ne sont pas sûrs, a-t-il dit, c'est dangereux, tu pourrais retomber sur ces tigres. Et vu la façon dont tu t'es débrouillée, je doute que tu tiennes plus de quelques minutes face à eux.

Je lui ai lancé un regard noir, _il pensait que j'étais une gamine sans défense ? _D'un mouvement brusque, je me suis dégagée de sa poigne et ai tourné les talons dans la direction que j'avais prise pour venir. Je me suis mise à marcher d'un pas rageur, mais mon « sauveur » n'avait pas l'intention d'en rester là, je pouvais sentir sa présence quelques pas derrière moi, ses pas résonnaient dans mon dos, il marchait à la même cadence que moi pour me parler.

- Je vais réitérer mon avertissement, c'est trop…

- Pas la peine de gaspiller votre temps et votre salive, l'ai-je interrompu en levant une main, j'y vais que ça vous plaise ou non !

Il s'est mis en travers de mon chemin tout en lâchant un soupir excédé. J'ai tenté de le contourner mais il m'en a empêchée, énervée, inquiète, j'ai croisé les bras pour m'empêcher de le frapper, je lui ai lancé un regard blasé, et j'ai attendu qu'il dise quelque chose.

- C'est dangereux, a-t-il répété, énervé lui aussi, tu risques de mourir ! Ce n'est pas un jeu !

- Et quoi ? Lui ai-je répondu, perdant patience, vous croyez quoi ? Que je suis en train de me prendre pour Lara Croft ? Que ça m'amuse de croiser des monstres qui essayent de me tuer ? Que ça m'amuse aussi de savoir que toute ma famille à été tuée par l'un de ces monstres ?

Quand j'ai prononcé ces derniers mots, ma voix s'est étranglée, j'ai eu envie de fondre en larmes, et – chose très étonnante – j'ai eu la folle envie que cet inconnu me prenne dans ses bras pour me consoler. J'ai essuyé les larmes qui avaient commencé à perler d'un geste rapide, il a détourné les yeux, un air désolé sur le visage.

«_ Pas du genre démonstratif le gars… _»

- Je suis désolé, a-t-il dit d'une voix douce, je ne savais pas…

- Ça c'est sûr que vous ne pouviez pas savoir, ai-je dis avec agressivité, mais bon, là n'est pas la question, je vais aller aider cette… personne que j'ai laissée.

Il a fait un claquement de langue agacé puis il m'a suivie sans rien dire de plus. Un nouveau cri s'est fait entendre alors que les battements de mon cœur s'accéléraient. Fébrile, je me suis mise à courir par grandes foulées, suivie par les bruits de pas rassurants de mon compagnon juste derrière moi. Arrivée sur la place, j'ai fait un arrêt brusque, où mon « ami » à faillit me tomber dessus. J'ai cherché les animaux du regard, trop stressée pour être objective, j'ai fouillé dans mon sac et ai sorti ma lampe que j'ai allumée. J'ai entendu mon compagnon dire un juron entre ses dents, sans lui prêter plus d'attention, je suis partie dans la direction des combattants que je venais de remarquer à l'une des extrémités de la place. Le loup noir était en mauvaise posture, sa blessure à la tête saignait abondamment et il commençait à faiblir, il commençait à céder du terrain face au tigre qui l'attaquait sans relâche. J'ai couru de toutes mes forces dans leur direction, arrivée à proximité d'eux, j'ai posé un genou à terre et ai mis le tigre en joue. J'ai vidé mon chargeur dans sa direction, une des mes balle s'est logées dans sa tête et les autres l'ont touché à la poitrine, il s'est tourné vers moi en rugissant, au moment ou il s'apprêtait à me sauter dessus, mon « sauveur » lui a tiré une salve de balles qui l'ont balayé, l'animal s'est retiré en rugissant. J'ai voulu partir en courant vers les loups, mais mon compagnon m'a attrapée par l'épaule et m'a entrainée vers un mur où il s'est appuyé. Il me regardait tout en rechargeant son arme.

- Tire leur dans la tête si tu veux t'en débarrasser, a-t-il dit d'une voix calme, tirer dans le cœur ne sert à rien, compris ?

J'ai rechargé avec plus de maladresse que lui, une fois mon geste fini, j'ai serré mon arme avec force et ai hoché la tête tout en lui lançant un regard assuré.

- Compris !

Il m'a adressé un léger sourire de connivence, puis il s'est détaché du mur en mettant le tigre en joue. Je l'ai suivi, quelques pas en arrière essayant d'apercevoir les loups dans la bataille qui faisait rage.

- Et éteins ta lampe ! M'a-t-il lancé, tu…

- …signale parfaitement l'endroit où on se trouve, je sais ! L'ai-je coupé, je crois que je vais commencer à comprendre à force !

D'un geste rapide, j'ai éteins la lampe et l'ai jetée dans mon sac, l'arme toujours pointée vers l'avant. L'animal a surgit sur notre gauche, sortant d'un petit bosquet d'arbres qui formaient une tâche d'ombre parfaite pour se dissimuler. Je n'ai pas bougé, je me suis mise à lui tirer dessus sans discontinuer, je l'avais touché deux fois à la tête et il commençait à faiblir, mais il continuait de courir vers moi. Je n'avais pas peur, ce qui était étrange car je risquais d'y laisser la vie, une sorte de bulle de calme m'avait enveloppée et les bruits alentours semblaient s'être assourdis. Cette sensation à disparu d'un coup lorsque, voulant tirer une autre balle, j'ai à nouveau appuyé sur la gâchette, mais aucune détonation n'a retenti, il y a juste eu un petit déclic… le chargeur était vide…

Le tigre s'est élancé vers moi en grognant. Voulant me protéger, j'ai levé mes bras devant mon visage et j'ai fermé les yeux, ma voix semblait être bloquée dans ma gorge, je n'ai pas poussé un cri. J'allais mourir et là personne ne pouvait me sauver… Un poids prodigieux et entré en collision avec moi, mais il ne venait pas du tigre, l'animal est passé à quelques centimètres de moi, ses griffes fendant l'air à l'endroit où je m'étais trouvée, mais je n'avais pas été éloignée assez vite, une douleur insupportable s'est propagée dans tout mon buste alors que les griffes du tigre lacéraient mon dos. J'ai poussé un cri de douleur tout en m'effondrant au sol avec l'homme qui m'avait sauvé la vie pour la deuxième fois en moins d'une heure. La douleur m'écrasant littéralement, j'ai été incapable de me relever, je me suis accrochée à mon « sauveur » de toutes mes forces, essayant de faire diminuer mon mal par ce geste, je pouvais sentir mon T-shirt s'imbiber de sang dans mon dos, mon corps entier brûlait alors que des milliers d'aiguilles se plantaient dans ma colonne vertébrale. J'ai poussé un gémissement de douleur alors que mon compagnon essayait de se redresser pour tirer.

L'animal nous chargeait à nouveau, il a pointé son arme vers lui et a tiré… deux fois, la tête de l'animal à volé en éclat, répandant du sang un peu partout, nous éclaboussant au passage, emporté par l'élan, son corps s'est effondré devant nous. Anesthésiée par la douleur, je n'ai pas réussi à bouger quand mon sauveur m'a soulevée pour me porter sur un banc. Je voyais flou, n'ayant pas été habituée à endurer une telle douleur, j'en avais été presque assommée, j'arrivais juste à distinguer la forme vague de mon compagnon, il m'a posée sur le banc, veillant à ce que ma blessure ne touche rien, puis il a commencé à s'éloigner. Toujours dans les vapes, j'ai attrapé son poignet. Quand il a senti ma main, il s'est tourné vers moi.

- Votre… ai-je tenté d'articuler, votre…

Il s'est accroupi en face de moi, tous les sons alentours semblaient assourdis, je n'entendais pas très bien.

- Oui ? M'a-t-il demandé, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Sa voix semblait lointaine, comme s'il avait été de l'autre côté d'une porte fermée, j'ai secoué la tête.

- Votre… nom…

Il est resté silencieux un moment, puis il s'est relevé.

- … Léon S. Kennedy, a-t-il finalement dit, et toi ?

- Loup…, ai-je dis ai-je dis d'une voix voilée par la douleur – chaque respiration que je prenais réveillait une douleur atroce dans mon dos qui me donnait envie de hurler –, Loup… Hearst…

- Original, a-t-il commenté tout en s'éloignant.

J'ai voulu me lever pour lui demander où est-ce qu'il allait, mais mes forces m'abandonnaient, ma vue s'est obscurcie, et j'ai sombré dans l'inconscience.


	5. Chapitre 4

Hello ;)

Je sais bien que la relation entre ma personnage principale et les loups est très mal mise en scène puisqu'ils lui font une entière confiance très vite (ce qui est franchement impossible), mais encore une fois, je ferais une réécriture plus tard en changeant certaines choses qui me déplaisent lorsque je l'aurais finie ^^ (ça fait quand même trois ans que je la traîne cette histoire sans arriver à la finir xD)

**...**

Je me suis réveillée en sentant quelque chose d'humide et de chaud me passer sur la main, ouvrant les yeux avec difficulté, je me suis redressée sur les coudes, j'avais été allongée sur le ventre pour que me blessure au dos ne touche rien. La douleur n'étant plus tellement présente, je l'avais presque oubliée, ce n'est qu'en me redressant que j'ai failli pousser un hurlement, en faisant ce geste, une vague de douleur m'avait submergée. Me rappelant de la sensation qui m'avait réveillée, j'ai regardé autour de moi, les loups étaient là, assis en face de moi à quelques centimètres. Le blanc s'est mis à me lécher la main, et cette sensation à été la même que celle de mon réveil, comprenant que c'était lui qui m'avait réveillée, je me suis assise, la douleur est revenue, mais elle était moins forte qu'avant, j'arrivais à l'ignorer. Avec des gestes lents, je me suis accroupie face à lui, puis j'ai tendu ma main, il s'est mis à la lécher à nouveau. J'ai laissé échapper un rire, puis j'ai passé ma main le long de sa tête, il à fermé les yeux tout en poussant un petit jappement de bien-être, je l'ai caressé doucement, je l'ai gratté sous la gueule, il n'a pas semblé trouver ça désagréable. Je me suis mise à jouer avec lui, avec émerveillement j'ai vu le loup noir s'approcher pour me sentir, j'avais réussi à gagner leur confiance, c'était étrange et merveilleux à la fois. Je ne comprenais toujours pas comment j'avais fait, mais ils m'avaient acceptée, ils m'aimaient bien.

«_ Ils m'aiment bien parce que je les ai protégés ? Non ! C'est impossible, les animaux n'ont pas la notion du bien et du mal, ils n'ont pas de sentiments, ils ne peuvent pas ressentir de l'amitié ou de la reconnaissance… alors comment… _»

La réponse m'a semblée claire lorsque je me suis tournée vers eux pour les admirer, leurs yeux brillaient d'intelligence, ils m'avaient adoptée parce que je les avais aidés. Ils voulaient me protéger comme je les avais protégés, contrairement à ce que je pensais, ils étaient capables d'avoir des sentiments. Toujours ébahie par ce qui était en train de m'arriver, je me suis levée et ai regardé aux alentours. Me rendant compte que j'étais seule, j'ai cherché mon « sauveur » du regard… personne, il n'y avait personne d'autre que moi sur cette place.

- … Léon ? Ai-je dis d'une voix mal assurée, il y a quelqu'un ?

Pas un bruit, personne ne m'a répondu, il m'avait abandonnée dans cet endroit, il était parti sans rien dire.

«_ …Connard ! _»

Furieuse, j'ai cherché mon arme dans mon sac, ainsi qu'une petite bouteille d'eau que j'avais emportée de la maison. Le jour se levait, projetant ses rayons sur le Zoo dévasté. De jour, l'endroit semblait moins effrayant, j'ai jeté un regard circulaire autour de moi pendant que je buvais, rien n'avait changé depuis cette nuit, le corps sans tête gisait toujours à quelques mètres de moi. Après m'être désaltérée, j'ai fermé la bouteille et l'ai jetée négligemment dans mon sac. J'ai rechargé mon arme et suis partie en direction de la sortie, pensant que les loups me suivraient, je ne me suis pas retournée, c'est seulement en entendant un gémissement que j'ai pivoté pour regarder en arrière. Les loups n'avaient pas bougé, le blanc était couché sur le flanc et le noir était assis à proximité, leurs blessures semblaient les faire souffrir. Je suis retournée sur mes pas et me suis accroupie à côté d'eux, j'ai examiné leurs blessures en prenant soin de ne pas leur faire mal. Une fois mon inspection terminée, j'ai lâché un soupir.

- Mais je n'ai rien pour vous soigner, ai-je gémi, m'adressant plus à moi-même qu'aux loups, même pour moi je n'ai rien…

Je me suis pincé l'arête du nez, essayant de réfléchir à une solution pour les soigner. J'ai regardé autour de moi, espérant que par miracle, le décor me soufflerait la réponse. Tout en balayant la place du regard, un panneau a attiré mon attention. Une vague de soulagement m'a submergée alors que je lisais le mot « Infirmerie » écrit en lettres noires. Je suis partie dans la direction indiquée tout en encourageant les loups à me suivre, ils se sont levés et ont commencé à boiter pour l'un, et à marcher précautionneusement pour l'autre. Le chemin était long et embusqué, parfois des arbres étaient tombés, formant des barrages infranchissables, toujours sur mes gardes, je gardais mon arme en main. Arrivant à une intersection, le loup blanc est parti vers la droite en clopinant, je l'ai suivi sans grande conviction, pour moi, on était déjà passés devant l'infirmerie sans le savoir. Nous sommes arrivés sur une petite plateforme circulaire qui surplombait une sorte de grande clairière avec un bosquet d'arbres. Intriguée, je me suis appuyée contre les barreaux qui fermaient la cage, je me demandais quel animal avait bien pu être élevé ici quand mon pied a écrasé un petit écriteau. Je me suis baissée et ai ramassé l'objet, il était couvert de terre et de poussière, j'ai passé une main dessus pour chasser les saletés, un loup hurlant à la Lune était représenté dessus. J'ai levé les yeux et ai fouillé l'enclos du regard, ils ne pouvaient pas avoir été deux loups seulement à avoir été captifs dans un si grand endroit, il devait y en avoir d'autres. Mais si ces deux là avaient pu sortir de leur cage, les autres aussi, et ceux là risquaient d'être moins gentils que ceux que je venais de rencontrer. Le loup blanc à a nouveau laissé échapper un gémissement de douleur alors qu'il essayait de s'appuyer sur sa patte droite. Je me suis accroupie à côté de lui et me suis mise à lui caresser le flanc gauche avec douceur.

- Ça va aller mon beau, lui ai-je murmuré, on va la trouver cette infirmerie.

J'ai poussé un soupir de défaite, elle n'existait pas cette infirmerie ou quoi ?

«_ J'aimerais bien avoir quitté cet endroit avant la nuit… _»

Je n'avais pas vraiment hâte de me faire attaquer à nouveau par des bestioles bizarres, surtout que Monsieur « je-suis-un-lâcheur » n'était plus là pour me sauver la mise. Quel connard quand même ! Il m'avait laissée là, sans attendre que je me réveille. Pour moi, c'était comme s'il m'avait jetée dans une fosse aux lions et était parti sans un regard en arrière.

«_ Mais merde ! On ne sauve pas deux fois la vie d'une personne qu'on va abandonner ensuite ! Je suis désolée mais là, il a fait fort ! Alors pourquoi il s'est fait chier à me sauver ? Franchement ? Surtout qu'il a failli y laisser sa peau lui aussi à jouer les héros. _»

Si je le recroisait, il était mort, j'allais lui casser la gueule jusqu'à ce qu'il en crève ! De colère, j'ai donné un coup de poing contre un arbre, une douleur m'est passée dans le bras alors que je poussais un petit cri.

- Aïe ! Me suis-je exclamée, furieuse contre moi-même, mais quelle conne ! Quelle conne !

Furieuse, inquiète, perdue, je me suis mise à pleurer. Je ne savais pas comment faire pour m'en sortir seule, et l'abandon de cet espèce d'enfoiré ne m'aidait pas à aller mieux, si je n'arrivais pas à me repérer seule, qu'est-ce que ça allait être avec deux animaux blessés dont il fallait que je m'occupe ? Je me suis assise et ai plongé ma tête dans mes bras, laissant libre cour à mes sanglots incontrôlés. Je suis restée longtemps dans cette position, mes larmes ne semblaient pas vouloir s'arrêter, mais quelque chose d'humide à touché le dos de ma main, relevant la tête, j'ai pu voir le loup noir assis à côté de moi. Il posait sa truffe contre ma main et était en train de se coucher, la tête posée sur mon bras. Celui-ci à été couvert d'un peu de sang, sa blessure ne semblait pas s'être arrêtée de saigner. J'ai passé deux doigts le long de sa tête, veillant à ne pas toucher sa plaie, il a fermé les yeux tout en poussant un petit soupir de plaisir. Je les ai regardés tout les deux, le loup blanc était couché à ma droite, tout contre moi, et le noir à ma gauche. Ils avaient une telle confiance en moi ! C'en était incroyable ! J'ai posé une main sur la tête du blanc, caressant doucement son pelage soyeux. Une fois mon geste terminé, il a relevé la tête pour me lécher la main. Une bouffée de gratitude et d'amour m'a submergée, il fallait que je m'occupe d'eux, je n'aurais jamais pu les abandonner ici. Le moral remonté à bloc, je me suis relevée et suis partie d'un pas de sénateur (à cause des loups) vers le chemin que nous avions emprunté pour venir. De retour à l'intersection, j'ai pris le chemin de gauche, celui que nous n'avions pas encore exploré, à mi-chemin, le loup noir s'est stoppé, il a baissé la tête et un grognement est sorti de sa poitrine. Il a retroussé les babines alors que le blanc adoptait une attitude semblable. J'ai pointé mon arme vers l'avant, cherchant un ennemi invisible du regard, j'ai regardé de tout côtés, m'attendant à voir surgir un monstre hideux juste devant nous. Au lieu de ça, j'ai aperçu l'enfant de la veille, il se tenait dans l'encadrement d'une porte, son horrible sourire toujours plaqué sur le visage. J'ai pointé mon arme dans sa direction, prête à tirer au moindre mouvement suspect.

- Qui es tu ? Lui ai-je demandé d'une voix mi-inquiète, mi-énervée, et qu'est-ce que tu fabriques dans un endroit pareil ?

Il ne m'a pas répondu, se contentant de me regarder d'un air absent.

- Est-ce que…, ai-je tenté, ma respiration s'accélérant et ma colère montant à chaque mot, est-ce que c'est toi qui à tué ma famille ?

Mes mains tremblaient, et la rage m'a submergée quand il m'a adressé un sourire et qu'il a éclaté d'un rire hystérique tout en hochant la tête. Puis il a pointé une direction du doigt. Incapable de me maîtriser, je suis partie en courant vers lui, tout en poussant un cri où se mêlait haine et tristesse, je me suis mise à tirer, j'ai vidé mon chargeur dans sa direction. Quand j'ai à nouveau regardé vers là où il se trouvait, il n'y avait déjà plus personne… Je me suis laissée tomber à quatre pattes en poussant un cri de frustration.


	6. Chapitre 5

Une fois calmée, je me suis relevée, j'ai cherché un nouveau chargeur dans mon sac et l'ai mis à la place de l'ancien en produisant un claquement sec. Je suis allée vers le bâtiment duquel était sorti le monstre qui m'avait volé ma vie tranquille, une grande croix rouge était dessinée sur un panneau où il était écrit : Infirmerie. J'ai attrapé la poignée de la porte et ai essayé de l'ouvrir sans succès, énervée, je me suis mise à frapper celle-ci avec force. Me rappelant d'une des choses dont

m'avait parlé mon père, m'éloignant de quelques pas, j'ai inspiré et ai expiré lentement avant de donner un violent coup de pied au niveau du loquet. La porte s'est ouverte d'un coup en produisant un craquement retentissant. Il y a eu des bruits de course quelque part à l'étage, puis il n'y en a plus eu aucun, un silence inquiétant s'est installé. Prudemment, j'ai fais un pas dans le couloir, restant dans l'encadrement de la porte. Dos contre celle-ci, j'ai fermé les yeux et ai inspiré en appuyant mon arme contre mon front, puis, d'un mouvement brusque, j'ai pénétré dans le bâtiment, l'arme pointée vers l'avant.

Aucun monstre ne m'a attaquée. J'ai poussé un léger soupir, soulagée. Mais les bruits qui étaient venu de l'étage du dessus me préoccupaient plus. J'ai avancé prudemment le long du mur, regardant de tous côtés, les loups derrière moi. J'étais un peu rassurée grâce à leur présence, leur réaction face au gamin m'avait prévenue à l'avance de sa présence. Donc si un monstre se tapissait quelque part dans cet endroit, les animaux me préviendraient. J'ai avancé doucement, tous les sens en alerte, mail rien ne se passait. Cet endroit était sinistre, les murs étaient couverts de traces de griffures, je me suis approchée et ai posé une main sur l'un d'eux. Ces traces n'étaient pas celles d'un animal… elles avaient la dimension d'une main humaine, mais les sillons profonds causés par les ongles ne me rassuraient pas des masses, c'était comme si ses ongles avaient soudainement poussés et étaient devenus tranchants comme une lame de rasoir.

Arrivée à l'intersection du couloir, j'ai bifurqué vers la gauche. La peur m'avait quittée, aucune trace d'une présence quelconque… l'homme qui avait causé les dégâts dans le bâtiment n'était sûrement plus là. Mais à la fin de ce couloir, une porte avait été déchiquetée, comme broyée et une immense tâche de sang tapissait le petit bureau sur lequel elle s'ouvrait. Je me suis approchée de ce qui avait autrefois été un être humain mais qui n'était maintenant plus qu'un amas de chairs sanguinolentes. Mon envie de vomir est revenue, je me suis retenue tant bien que mal. Il y avait quelque chose sur le bureau, un morceau de papier tâché de sang. Je me suis dirigée droit vers le bureau à pas précautionneux, prudente. Quand j'ai attrapé la feuille, plusieurs gouttes de sang en sont tombées, colorant le bureau brun d'un rouge horrible. Je l'ai tournée dans mes mains, cherchant à savoir quelle importance ce papier allait avoir pour moi. Un manoir à l'allure ancienne était représenté dessus. Le sang avait mouillé l'encre qui avait servi au dessin mais le plus important était encore visible. J'ai promené mon regard sur la surface du papier quand quelque chose à attiré mon attention. Deux mots étaient tracés avec du sang au bas de l'image, j'arrivais à reconnaître l'écriture grâce aux formes des lettres, les mêmes que lorsque j'avais trouvé le gardien de nuit.

L'agresseur de ces deux personnes me laissait des indices morbides, comme si c'était une sorte de jeu de piste pour lui : d'abord les clés, et maintenant un dessin… J'ai lu les mots.

«_Lake Juliet __?... ça me dit quelque chose…_ »

Je me suis creusée la tête pendant quelques minutes avant de réaliser la chose la plus évidente. Les clés me sont revenues en mémoire… il y avait un porte clé ! Oui ! Je me souvenais maintenant : « Lake Juliet – Umbrella corporation ». Donc c'était à cet endroit où cette chose voulait que j'aille, la peur m'a noué l'estomac, mon cauchemar n'allait pas se finir de sitôt. Je me suis retournée vers le couloir, il fallait que je trouve l'endroit où ils soignaient les animaux blessés. Les deux loups attendaient sagement derrière moi, je pouvais déjà les voir faiblir : la langue pendante, fatigués par l'effort de devoir seulement tenir debout et les yeux mi-clos. Il allait falloir que je fasse vite si je ne voulais pas avoir à les porter dans toute la bâtisse. Je suis repartie rapidement, les encourageant à chaque pas à me suivre. Arme au poing, je fracassais toutes les portes qui se trouvaient sur mon chemin et qui avaient le malheur d'être fermées ou bloquées.

Ma détermination grandissait de minute en minute, rien ne pourrait me résister tant que je n'aurais pas trouvé cette foutue salle de soins ! Foi de Hearst ! J'ai continué d'avancer d'un bon pas lorsque les animaux se sont figés, la queue basse et se sont mis à pousser des grondements sourds et étouffés. Intriguée et alarmée, je me suis plaquée contre le mur, regardant de tous côtés pour apercevoir quelque chose qui était pour l'instant encore invisible à mes yeux. Je suis restée figée et attentive pendant plusieurs minutes, le cœur battant, mon arme serrée et rechargée dans ma main, le regard fouillant chaque millimètre de terrain que je pouvais apercevoir. Je cherchais la menace, tendue, fébrile, j'avais horriblement peur. N'ayant rien aperçu d'anormal, j'ai poussé un soupir tout en me détendant imperceptiblement… il n'y avait rien. Mais les loups ne s'étaient pas calmés pour autant, ils semblaient attendre que quelque chose arrive, en position de défense, j'ai voulu les caresser pour essayer de savoir ce qui se passait mais avant d'avoir eu le temps de me baisser, le loup noir s'est retourné vers moi d'un bond.

Babines retroussées, grognement menaçant, apparemment, il ne semblait plus m'apprécier autant qu'avant. J'ai enlevé ma main et me suis reculée doucement, je le regardais fixement, cherchant à savoir quelle était la raison de ce changement subit. La tête basse, les yeux lançant des éclairs, les muscles tendus, tout dans son attitude irradiait la violence et la sauvagerie. Mais ses yeux n'étaient pas braqués sur moi… Un souffle chaud m'a balayé la nuque alors qu'une main décharnée aux ongles démesurés et tranchants se glissait autour de mon cou. J'ai retenu une exclamation d'horreur, j'étais paralysée, je n'arrivais plus à bouger un membre tellement ma peur était forte. Les animaux ont grogné férocement, mais ils semblaient douter de la tactique à adopter cette fois. Foncer à tête baissée n'était pas très prudent, car même si je ne pouvais pas apercevoir le visage de mon « geôlier », je savais qu'il devait être impressionnant. J'ai laissé échapper un gémissement de douleur quand une de ses mains s'est posée sur mon dos, en plein sur les marques de griffes que le tigre m'avait faites, la douleur était insupportable. Puis elle s'est enlevée, je pouvais voir son ombre se profiler sur le mur en face de moi grâce à la lampe qui était suspendue au plafond. Avec horreur, j'ai pu détailler sa morphologie qui n'avait déjà presque plus rien d'humain. Il se tenait à quatre pattes, ses jambes avaient été remplacées par des sortes de jambes à la peau couverte de croûtes, ses genoux se pliant dans le sens inverse de la normale, ses bras étaient démesurément longs, chacun fini par une main aux longs doigts squelettiques et prolongés par des ongles tranchants. Une larme m'a échappé et à coulé sur ma joue.

_« Pourquoi ! Pourquoi est-ce que je tombe toujours sur les choses les plus horribles ? »_

Une sorte de râle m'est parvenu et son souffle s'est accéléré alors qu'il approchait sa bouche de mon épaule. Avant que je n'aie pu esquisser un geste pour fuir, il m'a mordue sans ménagement. J'ai poussé un hurlement déchirant alors que je me relevais pour pointer mon arme vers le monstre le plus effrayant que j'aie jamais vu. Sa tête était à moitié dévorée et l'œil intacte était blanc, une sorte de cataracte couvrait son iris d'un fin voile laiteux. Il avait des mâchoires énormes aux dents pointues et tâchées de mon sang, j'ai regardé vers mon épaule, il m'avait mordue avec violence, un morceau de peau manquait, il me l'avait arraché quand je m'étais levée pour lui échapper. Une douleur insupportable me traversait de part en part, partant de mon épaule, passant par mon dos et faisant tout le parcours de mes terminaisons nerveuses transmettant ainsi ma douleur à tout mon corps. J'ai reculé alors qu'il s'était mis à avancer vers moi d'un pas traînant, je l'ai mis en joue et l'ai bombardé sans m'arrêter. Quand le chargeur à été vide, j'ai pu constater que ça ne lui avait rien fait. J'avais pourtant visé la tête comme me l'avait conseillé Léon…

«_ Alors comme ça en plus d'abandonner les gens en plein territoire ennemi, il donne aussi des faux conseils ? … Connard ! _»

A chaque fois que je repensais à lui ça me faisait le même effet, une colère noire m'envahissait et me donnait une témérité que je n'avais pas en temps normal. J'ai redirigé ma colère contre le monstre qui se trouvait en face de moi, à l'instar de Léon, il pourrait faire un bon « défouloir », non ? Je me suis redressée et lui ai envoyé mon pied droit en pleine figure alors que je venais d'effectuer un saut, il s'est retrouvé éjecté contre un mur. Une sorte de claquement sec m'est parvenu et j'ai pu constater qu'il venait de se briser un poignet en tentant d'amortir sa chute. Ça n'a pas eu l'air de le gêner, il n'a même pas poussé un seul cri de douleur, il s'est relevé et s'est à nouveau dirigé vers moi. J'ai encore reculé, me retrouvant ainsi acculée contre le mur du fond. Et maintenant ? Qu'est-ce que je pouvais bien faire pour m'en débarrasser ? Il était proche de moi, avançant de son pas trébuchant. Le dos courbé et la mâchoire ouverte sur ses dents aiguisées.

Ses bras étaient tendus devant lui, cherchant à m'attraper. Quand ses mains ont frôlé mes bras, je me suis baissée brusquement. Je suis restée accroupie et me suis penchée sur le côté, m'appuyant sur ma main droite, j'ai ramené ma jambe gauche sous moi et l'ai projetée vers le haut avec violence. Mon talon a heurté son menton. Il a été projeté vers l'arrière alors que le choc secouait encore tous mes os. Profitant de son inattention passagère, je me suis élancée dans le couloir, passant rapidement à côté de lui. J'ai couru de toutes mes forces vers la porte. Persuadée que j'arriverais à lui échapper, j'ai ralenti l'allure quand je suis arrivée à proximité de la porte. C'a été ma première erreur. Au même moment, quelque chose m'a saisi la cheville, me faisant tomber face contre terre. J'ai poussé un cri tout en basculant vers l'avant, je me suis écorché les bras sur le sol couvert de gravas en me protégeant avec ceux-ci. Une fois à terre, j'ai secoué la tête, essayant de reprendre mes esprits tellement le choc m'avait surprise.

J'ai regardé tout autour de moi, désorientée, mais quand j'ai été tirée vers l'arrière, j'ai laissé échapper un cri de détresse tout en essayant de m'accrocher aux murs du couloir, m'écorchant les doigts contre le plâtre blanc. J'ai lancé un regard derrière moi, j'avais sous-estimé la longueur de ses bras, il n'avait eu qu'à en tendre un pour me saisir le pied. Il me tirait vers lui, la bouche grande ouverte, la langue pendante. Une sorte de bave noire et visqueuse en sortait, s'étalant sur le sol avec abondance. J'ai réprimé un frisson de dégoût tout en tirant sur ma jambe, les mains accrochées à l'embrasure d'une porte. Des bruits gutturaux secouaient sa cage thoracique complètement défoncée en un genre de rire terrifiant. Il exprimait sa joie en agissant ainsi. J'ai regardé vers les loups, haletante, terrifiée. Ils étaient face à nous, le noir avançait à pas mesurés, la tête basse, un grondement ténu sortait de sa poitrine. Puis il s'est soudainement élancé vers mon agresseur, il a mordu le bras qui me tenait la jambe en grognant. Le monstre n'a pas semblé gêné pas cette attaque, il a secoué le bras jusqu'à ce que l'animal lâche prise.

La traction qu'il exerçait sur ma jambe me faisait mal, une crampe m'a traversé le bras. J'ai poussé un gémissement de douleur, et tout en prenant une respiration, j'ai lâché le mur de mon bras droit et ai attrapé mon arme. J'ai visé sa tête, et ai tiré en plein milieu de son front. La détonation qui a retenti m'a semblé assourdissante. La traction qui me mettait en torture a faibli. Profitant de cette faiblesse, j'ai tiré sur ma jambe de toutes mes forces. J'ai réussi à me dégager et me suis redressée. Je me suis retournée vers lui, il se tenait le front et semblait étonné du liquide qui s'écoulait par le trou que ma balle avait fait dans sa tête. J'ai reculé à pas lents le long du mur, les loups derrière moi. Mes mains frôlaient le mur, à la recherche d'une porte tout en essayant de ne pas attirer l'attention de mon assaillant. Quand j'ai senti la surface dure et lisse du bois contre mes doigts, j'ai saisi la poignée avec lenteur et l'ai tournée.

Le cliquetis caractériel du loquet qui se soulevait à retenti alors que le monstre continuait à examiner son sang avec curiosité. Quand il a entendu ce bruit, il s'est figé tout en relevant la tête dans ma direction, il a avancé dans ma direction tout en levant un bras. J'ai ouvert la porte et me suis engouffrée dans la pièce derrière moi tout en la refermant. Quand ses ongles se sont enfoncés dans le bois, je me suis jetée contre la porte avec violence pour l'empêcher de l'ouvrir. J'ai résisté alors qu'il s'acharnait sur la poignée pour entrer. Quelques instants plus tard, j'ai tourné le loquet et me suis éloignée doucement, essayant d'évaluer les chances qu'il avait de défoncer la porte. J'ai eu un sursaut quand il s'est à nouveau cogné contre celle-ci, mais elle a tenu bon. Rassurée, j'ai détaillé l'intérieur de la pièce dans laquelle je me trouvais. C'était une sorte de cabinet médical, une table métallique trônait au milieu de celle-ci et plusieurs commodes de couleur blanche étaient contre les murs ainsi qu'une armoire contre celui du fond et un bureau en dessous d'une fenêtre. Une forte odeur de médicaments flottait dans l'air.

«_ L'infirmerie ! Oui ! _»

Une vague de soulagement m'a envahie. Je me suis approchée du bureau et ai fouillé dans les tiroirs. Tous les animaux étaient répertoriés, j'ai cherché le dossier concernant les loups. Une fois celui-ci trouvé, je l'ai sorti et l'ai ouvert. Ils étaient tous décrits, il y en avait une dizaine en tout, mais mon attention à été attirée sur les descriptions de mes deux compagnons. Il y avait des photos les représentants, leurs poids et leurs tailles étaient précisés ainsi que leurs noms. Davran pour le loup noir et Lodos pour le blanc. Le noir était le plus âgé des deux, il avait quatre ans et le blanc deux, donc Davran était de dominant. Je me suis agenouillée devant eux.

- Alors comme ça vous vous appelez Davran et Lodos, ai-je dis tout en les regardants tours à tours.

Ils ont reconnu leurs noms et ont agité la queue tous les deux en me lançant un regard intelligent. J'ai ri. Mais ma joie passagère s'est vite calmée quand j'ai entendu le monstre qui se trouvait derrière la porte pousser une sorte de rugissement de rage. Fébrile, je me suis mise à chercher de quoi les soigner en vitesse. Une fois les médicaments et autres pommades nécessaires trouvés, j'ai soulevé Davran et l'ai placé sur la table en fer. Il n'a pas bronché et s'est laissé faire, une fois placé, il s'est assit et a sagement attendu que je m'occupe de lui. J'ai mis du désinfectant sur une gaze et ai tapoté sa plaie avec douceur. Il a esquissé un mouvement pour se dérober à la sensation désagréable mais est resté tranquille après que je l'ai rappelé à l'ordre. Une fois mon travail fini, j'ai passé une pommade sur sa tête et l'ai remis à terre. J'ai réitéré mes gestes avec Lodos et lui ai mis un bandage pour protéger sa blessure. Quand je me suis approchée de la porte, le monstre l'a percutée avec violence, me faisant reculer de plusieurs pas. Elle résistait toujours à ses assauts acharnés et ne semblait pas commencer à se fissurer. Une fenêtre donnait sur le couloir, les stores étaient baissés et ne laissaient filtrer aucune lumière. Je me suis approchée le plus lentement possible et ai éteins la lumière de la pièce, ainsi, si j'ouvrais les stores, il ne verrait pas ce qui se passait dans notre refuge.

Je me suis baissée et suis restée accroupie sous la fenêtre tout en tirant sur la ficelle qui relevait les lamelles en plastiques. J'ai regardé vers notre assaillant avec prudence, veillant à ne pas me faire remarquer. Maintenant que je n'étais plus dans le même espace que lui, j'ai pu prendre le temps de le regarder avec attention. Il était appuyé contre la porte et je pouvais voir son buste entièrement déformé, au niveau de son épaule gauche, une sorte d'excroissance hideuse palpitait. J'ai continué à le regarder quand soudain il s'est remis à quatre pattes, disparaissant de mon champ de vision. Je me suis dévissé le cou pour essayer de l'apercevoir à nouveau, sans succès.

Mais dans un mouvement brusque, son visage s'est retrouvé à quelques centimètres de la vitre, juste en face de moi, son œil unique et aveugle fixé sur moi. J'ai poussé un cri tout en faisant un bond vers l'arrière, me cognant la tête contre la table métallique. Il a ouvert la bouche et a appuyé ses mains aux longs doigts contre la fenêtre, ses ongles crissant contre la surface lisse, me donnant des frissons et laissant des traces de sang dans leurs sillages. J'ai reculé jusqu'à ce que mon dos se trouve appuyé contre le mur du fond. Ma respiration s'est accélérée alors qu'il appuyait de plus en plus fort, des fissures apparaissant sur la vitre. J'ai sorti mon arme et l'ai pointée dans sa direction, les mains tremblantes. Quand la vitre a explosé, je me suis baissée et ai avancé vers la porte en courant alors qu'il se précipitait en un bond à l'endroit où je m'étais trouvée quelques instants auparavant. Je l'ai ouverte et suis partie à toute vitesse vers la porte d'entrée du bâtiment.

«_ Si j'arrive à l'attirer dehors j'ai peut-être une petite chance de m'en sortir… _»

J'ai entendu un vacarme derrière moi alors que mon agresseur tentait de me rattraper, mais les couloirs étaient étroits et je tournais souvent aux intersections, les loups justes derrière moi. A un moment, j'ai pu sentir une de ses mains me frôler la tête, me laissant une longue estafilade sur la joue. Quand je suis arrivée dans le Hall d'entrée, j'ai piqué un sprint vers la porte vitrée qui se trouvait devant nous, je l'ai passée et l'ai refermée derrière moi. Je me suis éloignée de quelques pas mais les portes ont explosés, le monstre était passé au travers, il y a eu une sorte de déflagration qui m'a projetée vers l'avant. Je suis passée au dessus des quelques marches qui menaient à l'entrée et me suis écrasée au sol. Une douleur violente m'a parcourue des pieds à la tête, ma chute avait ravivé les douleurs que me causaient mes blessures au dos et à l'épaule.

Je me suis redressée rapidement et me suis retournée pour voir dans quel état était mon assaillant. Il était en sang, des morceaux de verre étaient profondément enfoncés dans son corps difforme. Il n'arrivait plus à se relever, une des lames de verre lui avait tranché le tendon d'Achille, lui coupant ainsi tout usage à son pied. Je me suis placée devant lui et l'ai mis en joue. Je me suis mise à tirer, visant cette masse de chair palpitante que j'avais pensé être son cœur. Quand mes balles l'ont touché, il a poussé un cri de douleur tout en plaçant ses mains devant son point faible pour tenter de le protéger de mes assauts. Puis il s'est soudainement baissé et s'est mis à se traîner dans ma direction, je me suis mise à reculer à la même vitesse que lui avançait, continuant ma triste besogne. Quand la dernière balle de mon chargeur s'est logée dans son « cœur », il est tombé face contre terre… il était enfin mort. Fatiguée, hébétée, je me suis laissée tomber à terre et me suis mise à pleurer, je n'arrivais pas à me rendre compte que j'avais réussi à m'en débarrasser seule, sans l'aide de personne. J'étais toujours en vie ! Je me suis relevée quelques minutes plus tard, tremblante et fébrile, mais toujours en vie ! Je n'arrêtais pas de me le répéter sans relâche, comme un disque rayé.

«_ Je suis vivante ! Je suis vivante ! Je suis vivante ! Je suis vivante !... _»

Mes larmes ne s'arrêtaient pas, j'étais incapable de me contrôler. Ma vue était brouillée alors que j'essayais d'avancer tant bien que mal vers le portail qui s'élevait devant nous quelques mètres plus loin, il était encore caché par un bosquet d'arbres. Les loups étaient derrière moi, ils semblaient aux aguets, prêts à tuer le prochain adversaire qui se mettrait en travers de leur route. Leur comportement ne m'a pas alarmée plus que ça, toute mon attention était focalisée sur ce portail de malheur, seul échappatoire qui me permettrait de sortir de cet enfer. Je ne me suis rendue compte de leur manège que lorsque je suis arrivée face à mon but… je me suis figée, incapable de dire quoi que ce soit. Après un moment de contemplation stupéfaite, je suis tombée à genoux et mes larmes se sont intensifiées. Je me suis recroquevillée et me suis mise à frapper le sol de mes poings tout en criant.

- NON ! NON ! C'EST PAS VRAI ! DITES MOI QUE JE REVE ! C'EST PAS POSSIBLE !

La raison de mon malheur était le portail, les grilles avaient été saccagées et transformées en un amalgame de morceaux de fer qui bloquaient tout passage, je me suis relevée doucement, comme si j'étais en train de rêver, je n'y croyais pas. J'étais bloquée dans le Zoo, et j'avais une petite idée de l'identité de la personne qui avait fait ça et qui cherchait ma mort depuis le début de cette histoire.

- ALORS ? Ai-je crié dans la direction de la zone où j'avais rencontré l'enfant la veille, CA Y EST ? T'ES CONTENT LA ? C'EST BON ? T'AS REUSSI A ME BLOQUER ICI ! ALORS QU'EST-CE QUE TU VEUX DE PLUS ?

J'ai tourné en rond, regardant de tout côté et m'attendant à apercevoir cette immondice à moitié cachée quelque part, me narguant, son sourire abominable plaqué sur les lèvres… Mais il n'y avait rien… J'ai poussé un cri de frustration. Je rêvais de le voir quelque part, à proximité de moi, de sorte que je puisse le cribler de balles et le voir agoniser. Je savais que j'étais cruelle à ce moment là, mais cette fois, le bien et le mal n'entraient pas en compte. Je me suis tourné dans la direction opposée de ce qui avait anciennement été la sortie de cet endroit et me suis dirigée vers la carte qui montrait où je me trouvais ainsi que les environs. Sans un mot, j'ai détaillé le plan.

«_ C'est beaucoup trop vaste… J'y arriverais jamais ! _»

J'ai poussé un soupir de défaite, me suis retournée et ai pris le premier chemin, la tête basse, le moral au plus bas. Davran et Lodos était toujours derrière moi, un peu en retrait, les yeux braqués vers un bosquet d'arbres qui bordait le chemin que nous empruntions. Je me suis tournée vers eux, intriguée alors qu'ils refusaient de faire un pas de plus.

- Eh ben alors ? Leur ai-je demandé, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?

Un grondement sourd est sorti de la poitrine de Davran, qui a vite été suivi par Lodos. Je suis restée face à eux quelques secondes sans comprendre ce qui pouvait bien leur arriver. Voyant que leurs regards étaient fixés vers la gauche, j'ai moi aussi regardé dans cette direction, certaine d'y découvrir la raison de leur comportement… Il n'y avait rien, mis à part les arbres touffus bordés de buissons fournis qui nous cachaient la vue. Mais un bruissement et un bruit de course, ainsi que les feuilles qui bougeaient m'ont démontré que nous n'étions pas seuls ici. Je me suis redressée et ai sorti mon arme.

«_ Bon, je suis déjà tombée sur deux tigres monstrueux, un psychopathe mangeur d'homme, un gamin tueur complètement taré et un hybride d'homme et d'autre chose d'inconnu. Je suis sûre que je peux plus faire pire ! _»

Mais j'avais tort, un animal méconnaissable est sorti des buissons. Il ressemblait à un loup d'après sa morphologie, mais pour le reste, c'était impossible de dire de quelle espèce il était. Des lambeaux de chair sanglante se détachaient de ses membres, laissant les muscles à nus. Les tissus étaient d'un noir dégoûtant et des sortes d'ailes sortaient de son dos, complètement défoncées et en morceau. Ses yeux étaient rouges et une sorte de liquide noir s'en écoulait. Il a baissé la tête et un grognement effrayant est sorti de sa gueule alors qu'il dévoilait ses crocs acérés et démesurément longs. Il a commencé à avancer vers nous. Je l'ai mis en joue et ai tiré. Je l'ai atteint à l'une des ailes, il a reculé sous le choc, mais n'a pas bronché. Je n'avais pas peur, nous étions à trois contre un, nous avions l'avantage. Mais mon assurance s'est vite effacée quand sept autres monstruosités du même genre son sorties des buissons.

Ils se sont alignés derrière lui, la gueule ouverte et le même liquide noir et visqueux s'en écoulait. J'ai reculé le plus lentement possible alors qu'ils avançaient dans notre direction. Je savais que nous étions maintenant en position de faiblesse, donc, des proies faciles car, arme ou pas, je n'avais aucune chance, ils étaient trop rapides et agiles pour tous les abattre. J'ai continué de reculer jusqu'à ce que j'entre sous le couvert des arbres qui se trouvaient derrière nous. Je me suis retournée et ai rapidement lancé un coup d'œil pour voir quelles options nous avions pour fuir. Les loups grognaient et avançaient vers les monstres, les babines retroussées, menaçants. Quand Davran à chargé le premier de la bande, je me suis retournée et suis partie en courant le plus vite possible à travers la forêt, essayant de ne pas tomber en me prenant les jambes dans une racine. J'ai couru pendant une dizaine de minutes lorsque je suis arrivée dans une sorte de petite clairière. Je me suis arrêtée, essoufflée, et me suis retournée pour vérifier si les monstres ne se trouvaient pas juste derrière moi. Il n'y avait rien. Tout était calme … trop calme. Un bruit de coup de feu m'a faite sursauter.

«_ Quoi ? Je suis pas seule ici ? _»

Déjà, je m'imaginais des scénarios improbables et fantasques. Mais quelqu'un était bien là, et avait tiré un coup de feu. Je n'avais pas rêvé ! J'ai couru dans la direction du bruit, manquant plusieurs fois de tomber à cause d'un trou ou d'une racine. Plongée dans ma course effrénée, je ne faisais plus attention à ce qui m'entourait. Mon attention entière était focalisée dans cette direction, vers cette personne inconnue qui partageait sûrement la même impression que moi, celle d'être bloquée dans un mauvais rêve, dans un cauchemar et de ne pas arriver à se réveiller. Mais je suis vite revenue à la réalité quand mes pieds ses ont emmêlés dans quelque chose qui trainait sur le sol. J'ai essayé de me rattraper tout en poussant un petit cri, mais mes mains n'ont rien trouvé pour se raccrocher. Je suis tombée lourdement sur le sol, provoquant un bruit sourd. J'ai pris quelques secondes avant de me relever. J'ai redressé la tête et l'ai secouée pour atténuer le sifflement dans mes oreilles. J'ai poussé un grognement alors que je ressentais une désagréable sensation, j'avais l'impression que mon cerveau était détaché et se cognait contre mon crâne quand je le secouais. Je me suis relevée avec lenteur et ai regardé autour de moi, cherchant la cause de ma chute. Un peu plus loin gisait une veste brune, de grande taille, un revolver était juste à côté. Je me suis approchée et me suis baissée afin d'examiner le vêtement avec plus d'attention. Je l'ai attrapée et l'ai soulevée, elle était faite dans une matière chaude et lourde, c'était une veste d'homme, déchirée à l'épaule droite et tâchée de sang. J'ai eu la désagréable impression de l'avoir déjà vue. Je me suis creusé la tête pendant cinq minutes pour essayer de me rappeler où est-ce que j'avais bien pu la voir. Mais à un moment, les coups de feu me sont revenus en tête et le reste m'est revenu très vite…

«_ C'est quand même pas… ? Non ! Ça ne peut pas être à Léon ! _»

J'ai tourné la tête de tous côtés, cherchant à l'apercevoir s'il était encore dans les parages. Une angoisse injustifiée s'était emparée de moi. Moi ? Me faire du souci pour lui ? Ça jamais !

«_ … Mais tout ce sang… _»

Je me suis forcée à rester calme et à réfléchir posément, si les coups de feu avaient été tirés c'est que la personne, qui était peut-être Léon, devait être vivante.

«_ Oui, mais il peut aussi être blessé, ou encore agonisant… _»

Quelques secondes plus tard, ayant médité mes paroles, je me suis rendue compte de l'idiotie de mes pensées.

«_ Mais quelle débile ! Arrête de te faire des films ma grande ! Si toi, t'as pu t'en sortir sans grands problèmes, pour lui ça doit être comme faire un tour à Disneyland ! _»

J'ai souri à ma propre remarque, franchement, Disneyland ? D'où est-ce que ça avait bien pu me venir ? Pourquoi pas chez les Bisounours tant qu'on y était ! J'ai pouffé de rire mais me suis instantanément calmée, parce que, rire alors qu'on risque de mourir à tout moment est assez… comment dire… morbide. J'ai enfilé la veste avec précautions, veillant à ne pas agrandir la déchirure de l'épaule. Une fois mise, je me suis rendue compte qu'il faisait plutôt froid, je frissonnais et lorsque le tissu chaud s'est posé sur mes épaules, une vague de bien-être m'a envahie. J'ai retroussé les manches, ai ramassé l'arme à feu, vérifié s'il restait des balles dans le chargeur et me suis mise en route. Au loin, un hurlement à retenti, je me suis arrêtée et me suis retournée, un sourire étirant mes lèvres. Les loups allaient bien. J'aurais pu reconnaître leurs voix entre milles.

«_ Ils arriveront à me rejoindre, ça je n'en doute même pas une seconde ! _»

Après tout, ils viendraient quand ils le voudraient, ils n'étaient pas des animaux domestiques, ils étaient libres et sauvages. J'ai inspiré avec lenteur, savourant la tranquillité dont je bénéficiais dans cette forêt, mais qui n'était que passagère, et je le savais bien. Je me suis remise en marche, toujours dans la direction des coups de feu. Ça m'aiderait peut-être à sortir de cet enfer et à m'éviter de me perde. J'ai marché pendant une bonne demi-heure dans cette forêt qui entourait ce Zoo, et je commençais sérieusement à douter qu'elle ait une fin. Mais je suis enfin arrivée à une sorte de clairière remplie de hautes herbes – qui m'arrivaient à la taille environ –, je me suis arrêtée et ai évalué les risques que je prenais en entrant dans un tel piège naturel. Ces hautes herbes étaient une cachette de choix pour toute créature avide de sang et de chair fraîche. Mais un cri derrière moi, qui n'avait rien d'humain, a attiré mon attention. Je me suis retournée et me suis retrouvée face à un monstre ailé, une sorte de mélange entre un oiseau et quelque chose que je ne connaissais pas mais qui avait beaucoup de dents… très pointues.

J'ai poussé un cri alors que la bête me fondait dessus. J'ai plongé vers l'avant, me mettant ainsi à couvert dans les herbes. J'ai utilisé l'arme que j'avais trouvée et ai tiré plusieurs fois dans la direction de « l'oiseau » qui cherchait à m'attraper avec ses serres acérées. J'avais réussi à le toucher à l'épaule. Il a été projeté vers l'arrière et est tombé au sol dans un cri. Mais il s'est relevé, l'air de rien et est revenu à l'assaut. Je me suis mise à quatre pattes et suis partie dans n'importe quelle direction, pourvu que je réussisse à trouver un abri pour qu'il ne puisse plus m'attaquer et que je puisse lui tirer dessus pour m'en débarrasser. Mais il ne lâchait pas l'affaire, il griffait, cherchait à mordre et me suivait partout où j'allais. A un moment, une douleur brûlante m'a traversé le bras, le monstre avait réussi à me mordre et ne me lâchait plus. J'ai poussé un cri de douleur tout en essayant de le faire lâcher prise en secouant mon bras blessé, mais je n'y arrivais pas. J'ai alors saisi l'arme que j'avais dans la main à l'envers et me suis mise à frapper la tête de l'oiseau avec la crosse de toutes mes forces. Il a poussé un petit cri quand un craquement à résonné et du sang s'est déversé sur moi. Mais il ne me laissait toujours pas. Il me faisait horriblement mal, et je pouvais sentir qu'il commençait à m'arracher la peau. Je commençais à désespérer quand soudain, quelque chose est arrivé derrière le monstre, deux formes, l'une noire et l'autre blanche, ont fondu sur la bête. Davran et Lodos étaient arrivés, ils avaient plaqué le monstre au sol et le mordaient sans relâche, ils le griffaient, grognaient. J'ai pu entendre la chose pousser des petits cris qui se sont amenuisés au fur et à mesure, puis ils se sont arrêtés dans un gargouillement écœurant.

Je me suis assise et suis restée là, tremblante et sans rien faire. Les deux loups se sont tournés vers moi, leurs gueules étaient couvertes de sang et des lambeaux de chair étaient encore accrochés à leurs dents, mais ils avaient l'air d'aller bien. J'ai tendu un bras et l'ai posé sur la tête de Lodos, qui était le plus proche de moi. Je l'ai caressé pendant quelques minutes. Etrangement, ce geste me calmait, peut-être parce qu'en faisant ça, je me prouvais à moi-même que je n'étais pas seule dans ce monde horrible et inconnu, qui pourtant revêtait les mêmes couleurs et les mêmes formes que celui qui était le mien… je ne savais pas, et je ne voulais pas le savoir. Je me suis finalement relevée et suis partie dans la direction où il n'y avait pas de traces dans les herbes, ce qui prouvait que je n'avais pas encore été vers là-bas. J'ai marché à pas mesurés, je ne voulais pas retomber sur un monstre du même genre que celui d'avant.

Je tenais mon arme fermement, presque trop fort, je me faisais mal, mais je refusais de desserrer les doigts. J'avais peur. J'ai marché longtemps, mon arme pointée devant moi, prête à tirer si besoin était. Je me sentais un peu rassurée grâce à la présence des loups. Davran avait pris un peu d'avance et marchait loin devant nous alors que Lodos était resté à côté de moi. Les coups de feu ont à nouveau retenti, j'ai eu un sursaut, surprise, puis je suis partie en courant vers les bruits. Les animaux me suivaient de près. J'ai couru de toutes mes forces, espérant arriver à temps pour prêter main forte à la personne qui était en danger. Puis tout à coup, aussi soudainement que j'y étais entrée, je suis sortie du couvert des arbres pour me retrouver face à un grillage haut de deux mètre approximativement. J'ai juste eu le temps de tourner la tête vers la droite pour apercevoir une voiture foncer à toutes blindes sur la route. Des monstres couraient après. Il y a eu des coups de feu et les hybrides se sont effondrés. Je n'ai pas cherché à attirer l'attention du conducteur de la voiture, de toute façon, j'étais trop loin pour que cette personne puisse m'apercevoir. Au lieu de ça, je suis restée très calme, je me suis mise à scruter les environs. Des cadavres de bêtes en tout genre jonchaient le sol, il y avait des traces de lutte et de sang un peu partout. Je me suis approchée avec prudence, vérifiant que tous les monstres étaient bien morts et ne risquaient pas de me fondre dessus à tout moment. J'ai regardé de tous côtés, cherchant une quelconque sortie, mais il n'y avait rien à part ce grillage. Il s'étendait sur toute la longueur, que je regarde vers la gauche ou vers la droite. J'ai soupiré tout en prenant appui sur celui-ci.

«_ Bon, je fais comment maintenant ? J'ai fini par trouver une extrémité de ce foutu Zoo. Mais ça ne m'aide pas des masses. Je fais comment pour sortir ? _»

J'ai à nouveau soupiré.

- Bon, me suis-je dis, une chose est sûre – j'ai regardé vers le haut du grillage d'un air résigné – faut que j'apprenne à voler…

Et je me suis mise à rire, là, comme une idiote. Un rire d'hystérique sortait de ma poitrine, incontrôlable et totalement incongru si on prenait en compte le contexte qui m'entourait. A savoir : monstres, sang, mort, et tout ce qui allait avec. Je me suis appuyée sur la grille et me suis laissé glisser au sol tout en riant. Je me trouvais totalement débile, mais j'étais incapable de me calmer, un fou rire venait de me prendre. J'avais besoin d'évacuer tout le stress que j'avais emmagasiné, et je n'avais rien trouvé de mieux que de rire. Ça m'a pris cinq bonnes minutes avant que je ne réussisse à me calmer. Mes abdominaux étaient contractés à force de rire, je me suis relevée avec difficultés. Une fois debout, je me suis appuyée sur mes genoux et, pliée en deux, j'ai entrepris de reprendre mon souffle. Je n'en revenais toujours de cet accès d'hystérie (_si, si, on peut appeler ça comme ça !_). _Qu'est-ce qui m'avais pris ?_ Une fois mon souffle redevenu normal, je me suis redressée et me suis dirigée à l'opposé du grillage. J'ai fais quelques pas et me suis retournée. J'ai jaugé la hauteur de l'obstacle et ai haussé les épaules.

«_ Allez, je me lance ! Et si je me tue à l'atterrissage, tant pis ! Ça m'évitera de me faire dévorer vivante par je ne sais quelle bestiole bizarre… _»

J'ai inspiré avec lenteur, et suis partie en courant vers la grille. J'ai couru de toutes mes forces, récitant une prière pour réussir. Etrangement, je trouvais certaines similitudes entre ce moment là et le moment où j'ai dû sauter par la fenêtre du bureau à la maison. Dans les deux cas je ne savais pas si j'allais m'en sortir en un seul morceau. Arrivée à proximité, j'ai pris une impulsion sur un rocher et ai sauté vers le haut. J'étais arrivée à hauteur de buste quand je suis entrée en collision avec le grillage. J'ai poussé un cri alors que je me courbais vers l'avant. Les bouts de métal qui dépassaient au bout m'écorchaient la peau du ventre. Je me suis démenée pour passer mes jambes de l'autre côté tout en me blessant un peu partout. Quand j'ai finalement réussi, je me suis laissée tomber vers l'avant sans chercher à me protéger. Je suis tombée comme une masse. Heureusement, la terre était meuble et avait amorti ma chute. Je suis restée allongée, sans bouger, j'avais l'impression que chaque centimètre carré de ma peau était à vif. Quelques minutes plus tard, je me suis redressée, un peu sonnée par la douleur et par le choc. Mais il y avait une chose à laquelle je n'avais pas pensé… les loups ! Comment est-ce que j'allais les faire passer la grille ? Je ne pouvais pas les laisser ici !

- Merde !

Je les ai cherchés du regard, mais ils n'étaient plus là. Affolée, je me suis mise à les appeler. Mais un grattement continu à attiré mon attention un peu plus loin, juste devant le grillage. Ils étaient là, ils avaient trouvé une petite ouverture entre le sol et la grille et ils creusaient pour l'agrandir. J'ai soupiré, soulagée qu'ils aient réussi à se débrouiller seuls. Je me suis mise à genoux devant eux et j'ai commencé à creuser de mon côté afin de leur faciliter la tâche. Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, ils étaient en train de se faufiler par leur sortie de fortune. Une fois les deux animaux dehors, je me suis mise à reboucher l'ouverture. Je ne voulais pas faciliter la tâche aux monstres qui étaient dans cet endroit pour sortir. Une fois mon ouvrage terminé, je me suis retournée et sui partie dans la direction de la ville. Avec un peu de chance, il restait peut-être des survivants…


	7. Chapitre 6

Une demi-heure plus tard, nous sommes arrivés aux abords de la ville. Tout semblait dévasté, comme s'il y avait eu une tempête extrêmement violente. J'ai sorti mon arme, ai vérifié qu'il restait assez de balles dans le chargeur, et suis entrée dans ce qui avait anciennement été ma ville natale. Je ne reconnaissais plus rien… c'était comme si le monde lui-même avait changé… plus sombre, plus inquiétant. Je n'avais qu'une seule envie : trouver une voiture, monter dedans avec les loups et filer en vitesse le plus loin possible de ce cauchemar. Des bruits de verre cassé se sont fait entendre alors que j'avançais avec prudence le long de la rue principale. Je me suis tournée dans la direction des bruits tout en pointant mon arme. J'ai pu apercevoir au loin une femme qui entrait dans le centre commercial. Je me suis lancée à sa poursuite sans réfléchir.

- Madame ! Attendez !

Mais elle continuait d'avancer en trottinant vers ce piège mortel. Le centre commercial devait grouiller de ces bestioles !

- C'est dangereux !

Quand je suis entrée dans le bâtiment, je l'avais perdue de vue. J'ai fouillé l'endroit du regard, il était plongé dans la pénombre, il n'y avait plus d'électricité. Mes mains sont devenues moites, j'avais vraiment peur, ici, dans le noir. J'allais rebrousser chemin, quand de discrets sanglots ont retenti vers le fond du couloir en face de moi. J'ai inspiré et me suis avancée. Elle était là. De là où j'étais, je ne pouvais qu'apercevoir son dos agité par les sanglots. Le plafond était cassé et de fins rayons de soleil l'éclairaient. Je me suis approchée et me suis accroupie derrière elle. J'ai posé une main sur son dos. Quand elle a senti mon contact, elle s'est redressée tout en se raidissant. Elle n'a plus fait aucun bruit.

- Madame ?… Tout va bien ?

Inconsciemment, j'ai légèrement reculé. Elle a laissé échapper une sorte de râle étouffé, puis à un moment, elle s'est retournée violemment tout en se saisissant de moi. Elle m'a attrapée par les coudes et j'ai poussé un cri tout en faisant un bond vers l'arrière. Elle n'avait presque plus de visage, ses lèvres avaient été arrachées par je ne savais quoi, laissant sa mâchoire à nu. Ses ongles s'enfonçaient dans la peau de mes bras alors qu'elle resserrait sa poigne. J'ai poussé un cri et ai essayé de me reculer le plus possible afin de lui échapper. Je me suis débattue avec toute la force dont je disposais, mais elle ne me lâchait pas. Un bruit de verre a attiré mon attention, au niveau de mon coude, il y avait une bouteille. Je me suis cabrée comme un diable en furie, et j'ai attrapé la bouteille par le goulot. Je l'ai levée et lui ai fracassé sur la tête. Elle a poussé un cri tout en me lâchant. J'avais finalement réussi à me relever et j'ai commencé à courir vers le bout du couloir, vers la lumière. Mais elle m'a fait perdre l'équilibre en me saisissant par les jambes. Je me suis retrouvée plaquée au sol, elle au dessus de moi, essayant de me blesser. Je lui ai donné un coup de pied à l'estomac. Elle a été projetée vers l'arrière. Libérée de sa poigne, je me suis redressée et l'ai mise en joue. J'ai eu quelques secondes d'hésitation, pendant lesquelles elle s'était relevée et courait à nouveau vers moi. Quand elle à été à proximité, mon instinct de survie à repris le dessus. J'ai tiré. Quand je l'ai entendue tomber ainsi que le gargouillement sinistre qui s'est fait entendre avant que le silence ne règne, j'ai fermé les yeux, dégoûtée par ce que je venais de faire, même si c'était pour sauver ma propre vie.

J'avais le tournis, alors tous les gens étaient comme ça ? Non ! Non ! NON ! Je ne voulais pas ! Mes larmes se sont mises à couler sans que je puisse les contrôler. Je me suis relevée et me suis dirigée vers la sortie d'un pas titubant, j'avais l'impression qu'un poids énorme s'était abattu sur mes épaules. En chemin, j'ai été rejointe par Davran et Lodos. Ils semblaient affolés, je me suis agenouillée devant eux.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Leur ai-je demandé, intriguée, ça ne va pas ?

Davran piétinait, il donnait l'impression de vouloir déguerpir en vitesse. Lodos en faisait de même, mais lui me saisissait par la veste pour me traîner vers l'intérieur de la bâtisse, à la suite de son compagnon. Je me suis dégagée, perplexe. Je ne voulais pas aller plus loin dans cet endroit sinistre. Il me faisait peur. Je n'ai plus prêté attention aux loups et me suis dirigée vers la sortie à grands pas. Ils me regardaient sans bouger depuis l'endroit où ils étaient tout en gémissant. Je ne me suis pas retournée, après tout, ils viendraient quand ils le voudraient. Une fois arrivée dehors, l'atmosphère s'est allégée. J'ai été éblouie par le soleil qui se reflétait sur une vitre. J'ai placé ma main entre les rayons lumineux et mes yeux pour en atténuer l'intensité. Quand mes yeux se sont accoutumés à la luminosité ambiante, mon souffle s'est bloqué. Il y avait des gens à une centaine de mètres de moi. Mon cœur à fait un bond dans ma poitrine, il y en avait encore ! J'ai voulu me diriger vers eux mais un grondement sourd, venant de derrière moi m'a stoppée. Davran était là, il fixait ces gens d'un air menaçant tout en grognant. L'avertissement était clair : je devais me méfier de ces personnes. J'ai pris le temps de les détailler. Ils étaient tous ensembles, mais quelque chose semblait manquer. Personne ne parlait, ils étaient tous là, à marcher d'un pas de zombie comme si… attendez… _Zombie_ ? Ma respiration s'est accélérée quand un homme de haute stature m'a dévisagée. Ses yeux étaient blancs, comme le monstre que j'avais vu dans le Zoo ! Le même liquide noir semblait s'écouler de ses yeux. Il

a poussé un cri tout en me désignant, attirant ainsi l'attention des autres. J'ai fais quelques pas vers l'arrière, mon arme pointée vers eux. C'était peine perdue ! Ils étaient trop nombreux ! Quand ils se sont lancés à ma poursuite, je suis partie en courant vers l'intérieur du centre commercial. Dans l'encadrement de la porte, il y avait un boîtier qui commandait les grilles. J'ai tiré dedans. Il y a eu un crépitement et les grilles de métal sont tombées en provocant un boucan de tous les diables. Ça m'avait donné une protection qui les retiendrait un petit moment. Ils se sont jetés dessus tout en poussant des cris gutturaux. Je suis partie en vitesse. J'ai rejoint les loups et me suis retournée pour voir l'un des hommes percer le métal d'un coup de poing, toute la chair de son bras s'est décrochée, laissant les muscles à nus.

Je suis partie en courant, ignorant la nausée qui me soulevait l'estomac. J'ai monté toute une volée d'escaliers, m'enfonçant toujours plus à chaque minute dans cet endroit effrayant. J'étais certaine que, même si je m'éloignais du danger qui me suivait de dangereusement près, j'étais en train de me jeter dans les bras d'un autre peut-être encore pire. J'ai couru a perdre haleine, j'avais peur de me retourner et de découvrir qu'ils étaient quelques pas derrière moi. Plusieurs fois, je me suis fait des ecchymoses sur les bras et les genoux en chutant, mais je ne faiblissais pas. J'ai traversé plusieurs couloirs sombres, seulement éclairée par la lumière de ma lampe de poche. J'ai fini par m'arrêter, considérant que j'étais assez loin pour souffler quelques minutes. Je me suis appuyée contre un mur en essayant de reprendre mon souffle. J'avais l'impression d'étouffer dans cette obscurité opaque et sinistre. Je me sentais horriblement vulnérable comme ça. Je ne pouvais pas voir dans le noir, ce qui donnait un avantage considérable à mes assaillants.

«_ Je vais me faire tuer… _»

J'ai soupiré avec fatalité. Tant pis, s'il fallait que je meure, autant essayer d'emmener le plus de mes adversaires avec moi. Une fois mon souffle revenu à la normale, j'ai détaillé les environs. Je me trouvais dans l'une des allées principales du centre commercial. Il y avait de nombreux magasins qui bordaient l'allée des deux côtés. Je me suis remise en marche tout en examinant les enseignes, essayant de me souvenir de ce que ça avait été avant. Je me rappelais vaguement avoir déjà marché dans cet endroit, mais ça faisait longtemps que je n'y avais plus été. Plongée dans mes pensées nostalgiques, je n'ai pas tout de suite prêté attention aux bruits alentours, pourtant… oui… un crissement, le bruit que font les débris de verre lorsqu'on marche dessus. Tout près de moi … trop près de moi.

J'ai regardé sous mes pieds, rien, pas de verre. Mais le bruit continuait. J'ai promptement éteint la lampe, jurant intérieurement tout en pensant à ce que Léon m'avait dit : j'avais signalé ma présence avec brio. J'ai résisté à mon envie de me mettre des gifles. Putain ! Ce que je venais de faire équivalait à me balader avec un gilet fluorescent où serait écrit : « pour la bouffe c'est ici ! ». Ma bouche est devenue sèche alors que ma respiration s'accélérait. J'ai levé mon arme et ai regardé partout autour de moi dans l'espoir d'apercevoir la chose qui était là. Espoir vain… à moins d'avoir une vision infrarouge incorporée. Je me suis mise à reculer doucement, veillant à ne pas faire de mouvement brusque qui aurait pu signaler ma présence. Je suis restée comme ça pendant quelques minutes, espérant à chaque seconde toucher le mur de mon dos, et pas autre chose. Quand j'ai senti des planches rugueuses dans mon dos, j'ai lâché un discret soupir de soulagement. J'ai passé ma main gauche dessus, vérifiant si je me trouvais contre une porte, mais rien, pas de poignée. A la place, je pouvais sentir qu'il y avait des écarts entre les planches de bois. C'était une allée qui avait sûrement dû être condamnée pour travaux ou autre chose du genre. Les bruits se sont à nouveau fait entendre, j'ai retenu ma respiration alors que mon mystérieux « visiteur » passait près de moi sans me voir.

Je me suis accroupie et j'ai attendu. Si je pouvais éviter de me battre, je sauterais sur l'occasion sans hésiter. Il n'y a plus eu aucun bruit, méfiante, je me suis mise à compter les secondes. Pendant dix secondes, il n'y a plus rien eu, puis, un bruit de pas sur ma droite. J'ai pivoté dans cette direction, mon arme prête à l'emploi. Je me suis appuyée sur le mur et, avec lenteur, me suis relevée. J'étais collée au mur, je me pressais contre comme si j'avais voulu entrer dedans et disparaitre de la surface de la terre. J'ai entendu les pas s'éloigner et tous les muscles de mon corps se sont détendus. J'ai soupiré. Mais un léger bruissement venant de derrière moi, ainsi qu'un râle étouffé m'a interpellée… Attendez… derrière moi ?

«_ Qu'est-ce qu… ! _»

Mais je n'ai pas eu le temps d'y réfléchir d'avantage. Un cri a résonné et un bras est passé par l'un des interstices entre les planches, m'attrapant par la gorge. Je n'ai pas pu pousser un cri, la main qui venait de m'empoigner venait de se serrer. J'étouffais. J'ai essayé de me dégager, mais d'autres bras m'ont attrapée, m'immobilisant. Je me suis débattue comme un diable, me cabrant, donnant des coups de pieds et de poings. Rien ne marchait. Des points noirs se sont mis à danser devant mes yeux, et mon corps commençait à s'engourdir.

«_ NON ! PAS MAINTENANT ! _»

Mon arme m'a échappé, j'étais incapable de la tenir fermement. Une larme a roulé sur ma joue, puis les ténèbres se sont refermées sur moi. Ma tête à basculé vers l'avant tandis que mon corps s'affaissait comme une poupée de chiffon. J'étais en train de mourir…

Un cri monstrueux s'est fait entendre dans les tréfonds de ma semi-inconscience. Il y a eu une déflagration, ainsi que des cris, mon corps à soudainement été projeté vers l'arrière avec violence tandis que les planches contre lesquelles j'étais retenue prisonnière volaient en éclat tout autour de moi. J'étais libre, ma respiration était erratique, j'inspirais à fond, toujours allongée, avec la sensation que l'air était la chose la plus merveilleuse du monde. Je suis restée comme ça pendant plusieurs minutes, savourant le seul fait de pouvoir respirer librement. J'étais vivante. Les loups étaient là, près de moi. Ils s'étaient placés devant moi, me cachant ainsi la vue de ce qui était en train de se passer. Je me suis redressée avec lenteur, ma gorge était atrocement sèche et me lançait à chaque respiration. De loin, je pouvais apercevoir la silhouette impressionnante de la chose qui venait – sans le savoir – de me sauver la vie.

C'était un monstre énorme, je ne voyais que son dos, mais il me faisait déjà peur. Un frisson de pure terreur est remonté le long de ma colonne vertébrale. Je me suis mise à trembler. La créature qui se tenait devant moi, avait la morphologie d'un homme, mais pour le reste, il n'y en avait plus aucune ressemblance. Sa colonne vertébrale ressortait horriblement, lui donnant un air reptilien, et une queue pointue la prolongeait vers le bas. Ses jambes étaient musclées, et la peau semblait pourrir. Son bras droit était démesurément long, il était terminé par une longue main squelettique prolongée par des ongles longs et tranchants. Une excroissance hideuse remplaçait son épaule droite. Son bras gauche était pareil à l'autre jusqu'au coude, mais le reste était remplacé par une lame tranchante et longue qu'il utilisait pour déchiqueter ses proies. Je ne pouvais rien apercevoir de plus. Des bruits terribles se sont fais entendre alors qu'il dévorait mes anciens adversaires. Pour ça, je lui devais une fière chandelle. Mais qu'il ne compte pas sur moi pour lui sauver la vie à mon tour !

J'ai reculé jusqu'à me trouver acculée contre le mur du fond, m'éloignant le plus possible de la bête. Je n'osais plus faire aucun mouvement. Puis tout s'est arrêté, les bruits de succion ainsi que les grognements. J'ai redressé la tête vivement pour regarder vers le monstre. Il avait fini son carnage et tournait maintenant en rond dans l'espèce de place circulaire qui s'ouvrait vers le haut, donnant ainsi accès aux étages supérieurs. J'ai regardé vers le haut. Un peu de lumière filtrait des fissures du toit, éclairant la scène d'une lumière douce. Je suis retournée à mon examen de la créature, maintenant qu'il se tenait face à moi. Les loups se sont plaqués au sol quand il s'est tourné vers nous. J'ai fais de même en me projetant derrière un pot décoratif, faisant confiance à l'instinct de ces animaux. Ils ne grognaient plus, ils semblaient attendre qu'il s'en aille, ou ne pas vouloir attirer son attention. Je ne savais pas. Quand je l'ai regardé de derrière le pot rectangulaire rempli de fleurs, j'ai réprimé un cri. Son visage était semblable à celui du monstre qui m'avait attaqué à l'infirmerie dans le Zoo. Ses yeux étaient blancs, il semblait aveugle, et d'impressionnants crocs sortaient de sa bouche ensanglantée.

Je me suis redressée, rassurée. S'il était aveugle, il ne pourrait rien contre nous. Mais je me suis vite rendue compte de ma bêtise. Beaucoup trop tard. L'excroissance qui surplombait son épaule droite était un œil, unique et immense. Quand je suis sortie de ma cachette, son iris d'un rouge malsain s'est braqué sur moi. Je me suis mise à reculer alors que les loups recommençaient à grogner. Ils se sont placés devant moi. La chose s'est mise à avancer vers nous d'un bon pas, presque en trottant. Puis il à levé son bras gauche au dessus de sa tête. Tout en poussant un cri, je me suis projetée vers l'avant, juste avant qu'il n'abaisse l'épée qui aurait dû me fendre le crâne. J'ai glissé entre ses jambes alors que les loups se jetaient sur lui. Il s'est retourné vers moi sans prêter plus d'attention aux animaux qui chargeaient avec violence. J'ai poussé un gémissement de détresse avant de me mettre à quatre pattes et de partir vers l'avant. Mais sa main m'a attrapée par le bras. Je me suis sentie soulevée du sol brusquement. Puis, son visage hideux s'est trouvé juste devant moi, à quelques centimètres.

J'étais suspendue, mes pieds ne touchaient plus le sol. Il me tenait par le poignet droit, celui qui tenait l'arme. J'ai poussé un cri de douleur quand il a serré les doigts, m'enfonçant ses ongles dans la peau. J'avais l'impression que les os de ma main allaient imploser sous la pression de ses doigts. J'ai essayé de me contorsionner pour qu'il me lâche, mais il n'y avait rien à faire, il était trop fort pour moi. Il a approché son bras tranchant sous ma gorge, caressant ma carothyde avec la pointe. J'ai poussé un cri quand la lame m'a entaillée, laissant une traînée brûlante à l'endroit où il m'avait blessée. Quand il a à nouveau avancé son bras vers moi, j'ai levé un pied et l'ai placé entre la lame et moi. J'ai réussi à le bloquer en plaçant mon autre pied dans le creux de son coude. Il pesait de toutes ses forces sur mes jambes, mais je tenais bon. J'ai profité de ce moment de répit en fouillant dans mon sac de ma main gauche, ce qui était problématique : mon sac était du côté droit, et je n'arrivais pas à atteindre le fond où la deuxième arme se trouvait. J'ai poussé un gémissement quand j'ai senti quelque chose céder dans ma main droite.

«_ J'y arriverais jamais ! _»

Quand j'ai senti quelque chose de dur sous mes doigts, une vague de soulagement m'a submergée. J'ai attrapé l'objet et l'ai sorti… c'était la lampe de poche.

- MERDEEEEEEE ! Ai-je crié de toutes mes forces.

Allez ! Qu'est-ce que je pouvais bien faire avec ça ? Essayer de l'effrayer ?

«_ Ouais, compte là-dessus et boit de l'eau ma grande ! C'est impossible, à moins d'un miracle. Putain ! _»

Puis, une idée m'est venue à l'esprit, et si…

- Qui vivra verra ! Me suis-je dis tout haut.

J'ai braqué la lampe vers son œil unique et l'ai allumée d'un coup. Il a poussé un cri tout en plaçant son bras gauche devant l'œil éblouit, le protégeant ainsi de mon attaque. Puis il m'a brutalement lancée à travers le couloir. J'ai poussé un cri tout en essayant de protéger ma tête avec mes bras. J'ai eu l'impression de voler pendant une bonne minute avant d'entrer en collision avec le sol violemment. J'ai glissé sur une dizaine de mètres avant de rencontrer un mur. J'avais mal partout, mais je pouvais encore me relever, une douleur dans ma main droite m'a faite pousser un gémissement : il m'avait brisé le petit doigt.

Je me suis remise sur mes pieds et me suis accroupie. Le monstre avait disparu. J'ai sorti les deux armes. J'ai vérifié avec soin que celle que j'avais trouvée n'était pas abimée. Et je me suis avancée prudemment, les pistolets pointés dans des directions opposées, l'un vers la droite et l'autre vers la gauche. J'étais terrifiée. J'avais conscience que ce monstre jouait avec moi, il me traquait, c'était sûr. J'ai entendu des grognements venir des étages supérieurs, puis plus rien. Je me suis avancée vers le milieu de la petite place intérieure. Je me suis mise à tourner sur moi-même avec lenteur. Je n'ai pas allumé ma lampe, consciente que si je le faisais, je mourrais en quelques secondes à peine, trahie par l'éclat de la lumière que projetterait l'objet.

Je tremblais de tous mes membres, j'avais l'impression de vivre un cauchemar, mais un cauchemar très réel dont il était impossible que j'arrive à me réveiller. C'était la réalité : j'allais mourir si je ne prenais pas d'initiative maintenant ! Alors c'est sans réfléchir que je me suis élancée dans le couloir en face de moi. Les loups m'ont suivie, je pouvais entendre les cliquetis de leurs griffes sur les dalles de béton qui recouvraient le sol. Un hurlement a retenti derrière moi, atrocement proche. J'ai crié tout en accélérant ma course. J'ai couru en ligne droite pendant longtemps, mes poumons étaient en feu, chaque respiration que je prenais me faisait mal et mes jambes commençaient à faiblir. Mais j'ai continué malgré tout. Je savais que si je ralentissais, ne serais ce qu'un tout petit peu, je mourrais, déchiquetée par la lame qui lui servait de bras. Je pouvais entendre les bruits de ses pas qui provoquaient des secousses à chaque foulée.

A un moment, je l'ai senti prendre une impulsion, puis plus rien. Il n'y a plus eu aucun bruit. Je n'ai pas ralenti tout de suite, effrayée à l'idée d'un piège, mais il n'y avait vraiment plus personne derrière moi. Je me suis finalement arrêtée, la gorge en feu et les muscles raidis. Je me suis appuyée contre un mur, essayant de reprendre mon souffle très irrégulier. J'ai fais un inventaire des diverses blessures que j'avais : mon bras droit avec un os fêlé, mon dos zébré des marques de griffures des tigres, ma tête égratignée ainsi que mes jambes et mon ventre, ma main droite avec mon petit doigt brisé, mon épaule mordue par ce monstre, et enfin mon bras gauche, mordu par cet oiseau de malheur. J'ai soupiré.

«_ Si on regarde toutes mes blessures, on pourrait retracer mon parcours jusqu'ici ! _»

J'ai posé ma tête contre le mur, la penchant un peu vers l'arrière et j'ai fermé les yeux. Je ne savais pas quoi faire maintenant. Avec tous les monstres qui rôdaient dehors, il était plus prudent de rester à l'intérieur. Mais la présence de cette bête était vraiment très inquiétante. Je me sentais faible et vulnérable quand j'imaginais qu'il pouvait être n'importe où. Que ça soit à l'autre bout du centre commercial, comme à cent mètres de moi… ou peut-être moins. J'ai retenu un frisson, j'en avais assez de toutes ces choses qui m'arrivaient depuis ce matin ! Qu'est-ce qui se passait bon sang ! Je voulais savoir, mais ma seule chance était de trouver quelqu'un qui n'était pas encore devenu comme les gens que j'avais rencontrés. Ce qui aurait tenu du miracle. A part, bien sûr, ma rencontre providentielle et inopinée avec Léon… Je me demandais bien où il pouvait se trouver celui-là. J'ai laissé échapper un grognement énervé. Pourquoi est-ce que je revenais toujours à lui ? Ça devenait une obsession ou quoi ? J'ai secoué la tête d'un geste rageur. Une fois calmée, j'ai essayé de me relever en prenant appui contre le mur, mais mes jambes tremblaient trop fort et je me suis laissée tomber au sol alors que ma vue devenait trouble.

- J'ai perdu trop de sang, me suis-je dis dans un souffle, la douleur se réveillant peu à peu.

Mes mains et mes jambes tremblaient et j'avais l'impression que tout mon corps était devenu une immense douleur. L'adrénaline m'avait permis d'ignorer toutes mes blessures alors maintenant que je commençais à me calmer, j'avais presque l'impression de rouvrir mes blessures à chaque petit mouvement. J'en venais à me demander comment est-ce que j'avais fais pour me déplacer jusqu'à maintenant. J'ai appuyé ma tête contre le mur tout en me passant une main nerveuse sur le visage. Après un moment, j'ai refait une tentative pour me lever. J'ai dû m'agripper au mur avec force pour réussir à tenir debout correctement, j'ai poussé un soupir une fois en place. J'ai avancé de quelques pas avant de me stopper pour reprendre mon souffle.

«_ Si je commence à me fatiguer aussi vite, je vais pas faire long feu ici… _»

Jurant intérieurement, je me suis forcée à repartir. Et j'ai continué mon avancée, d'un pas de sénateur qui m'exaspérait. Si une de ces bestioles me tombait dessus maintenant, j'étais morte. Les loups me suivaient docilement, ils semblaient calmes, ce qui me rassurait. Ils semblaient savoir quand il y avait un ennemi à proximité. Lodos a prit un peu d'avance sur nous et est parti vers le bout du couloir en trottinant. Je l'ai suivi des yeux, enviant sa force et son courage. Ils pouvaient encore se déplacer librement, eux.

- Allez, me suis-je dis d'une voix forte, on continue !

Et je suis repartie de mon pas mesuré. Tout semblait incroyablement calme dans cette aile du centre. C'était beaucoup trop calme pour que cet endroit soit sans danger. J'ai repensé à la bête de tout à l'heure, si ça ce trouvait, il était en train de me traquer, ou même de m'observer dans un coin de ce couloir. Ma respiration s'est accélérée alors que j'étais en train de me représenter le monstre caché dans l'ombre, se préparant à me fondre dessus pour me tuer. J'ai levé mon arme d'une main tremblante. Le poids dans ma main me rassurait, je me sentais protégée comme ça, moins vulnérable. Un bruit de course s'est fait entendre quelque part. J'ai poussé un cri de surprise tout en pointant mon arme dans n'importe quelle direction. Les bruits ont continué, s'amplifiant de seconde en seconde, ça semblait se rapprocher, mais le son était comme étouffé, comme si ça venait de derrière une porte très épaisse. Intriguée et rassurée de ne pas me trouver dans la même pièce que la chose qui se déplaçait, j'ai collé mon oreille contre le mur à ma droite. Ça venait de là. Un coup de feu est parti et un cri de fureur s'est fait entendre. Les bruits étaient très proches, je me suis reculée quand il y a eu un grand coup contre le mur. Il y avait deux bruits différents, des pas lourds et très espacés et d'autres plus légers et rapides. Un nouveau coup de feu a été tiré et l'une des vitres qui tapissait ce mur s'est fissurée. Quelque chose est passé au travers, la faisant exploser en mille morceaux, je me suis baissée et j'ai placé mes mains devant mon visage pour le protéger. Une fois les débris tombés, j'ai pointé mon arme vers la chose qui venait de se redresser. Je ne savais pas si c'était une personne ou un animal, ou autre chose car il n'y avait pas assez de lumière.

- Qui est là ! Ai-je dis d'une voix forte, montrez-vous !

La chose s'est figée et s'est tournée vers moi. Un nœud s'est formé dans mon estomac et mes mains sont devenues moites. La forme sombre s'est lentement avancée vers moi, j'ai reculé tout en enlevant le cran de sécurité de mon arme, provocant un petit cliquetis. La chose s'est arrêtée à quelques pas de moi.

- Tu es la fille du Zoo, non ?

J'aurais pu tomber à la renverse. Cette voix !

- Léon ? Ai-je demandé d'une voix tendue, c'est vous ?

- Oui, m'a-t-il simplement répondu, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

La colère est revenue, plus forte et plus violente que jamais. J'ai voulu me jeter sur lui pour le frapper, mais je n'en ai pas eu le temps car il s'est lancé sur moi tout en criant « Attention ! ». Il m'a écrasée de tout son poids alors que le mur près duquel nous étions est parti en morceaux. Je me suis dégagée en vitesse pour me redresser, mais Léon m'a retenue par les bras, me maintenant au sol, j'ai voulu protester, mais ma voix s'est bloquée dans ma gorge quand j'ai vu le nouvel arrivant. C'était le monstre que j'avais croisé un peu plus tôt. Il tournait en rond tout en poussant des cris haineux. Il était couvert de blessures et saignait abondamment, un liquide noir et visqueux sortant de ses plaies. Il ne nous avait pas encore vus. Je me suis mise à trembler et la poigne de mon compagnon s'est raffermie, comme s'il essayait de me rassurer par ce geste. Je me suis raidie.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ? Lui ai-je soufflé d'une voix acide.

- Il a soupiré tout en regardant un peu partout dans l'allée ou nous nous trouvions.

- Il faut qu'on trouve un moyen de sortir de là sans attirer son attention, m'a-t-il murmuré.

Je l'ai repoussé sans douceur et me suis accroupie derrière un muret qui nous séparait de la bête. J'ai regardé en tout sens, cherchant silencieusement un moyen de sortir de ce piège grandeur nature. Le monstre s'est tourné dans notre direction et j'ai baissé la tête rapidement, manquant de peu de cogner mon front contre le bord de ma petite protection. Je me suis tournée vers Léon, appuyant mon dos contre le muret. Il ne bougeait pas, il semblait être devenu une statue dans l'obscurité, son regard d'acier analysant chaque parcelle de terrain. Tout en l'observant, j'ai commencé à me poser des questions : qu'est-ce qu'il faisait ici ? Qui était-il pour savoir se battre contre ces choses ? Comment est-ce que ça ce faisait qu'il en connaisse autant à propos de ces monstres et de ce qui se passait dans cette ville ? Frustrée de ne pas pouvoir lui poser toutes mes questions, et sachant pertinemment qu'elles resteraient sûrement sans réponses, j'ai poussé un profond soupir. Mon compagnon m'a lancé un regard perplexe alors que je me retournais pour voir où était le monstre. En même temps, je pouvais le comprendre : une fille, se retrouvant seule face à des bestioles horribles devrait, normalement, être à moitié hystérique maintenant, et pas soupirer d'un air blasé alors qu'une de ces créatures se trouvait à quelque mètres. Mais bon…

«_ On est pas non plus obligés d'être tous pareils ! _»

J'ai baissé la tête, me retenant pour ne pas me donner de baffes. Non mais franchement ! C'était le moment pour se poser des questions existentielles ? J'ai secoué la tête tout en fronçant les sourcils, déplorant moi-même mon inconscience face au danger qui se tenait juste devant nous. J'ai continué mon exploration visuelle du couloir, mais je ne trouvais rien qui nous aurait permis de sortir vivants de cet endroit. J'avais envie de me mettre à hurler. Hurler parce que j'étais en colère. Hurler parce que j'étais désespérée. Hurler parce que j'avais horriblement peur… Quand la main de Léon s'est refermée sur mon épaule, j'ai faillis faire un bond tout en poussant un cri, mais, heureusement, ma voix s'est brisée dans ma gorge, retenant ainsi mon cri. Je me suis tournée vers lui avec brusquerie, le bousculant presque au passage. Sans rien dire, il m'a désigné une fenêtre brisée un peu en hauteur dans le mur. Le seul problème était que cette même fenêtre se trouvait une quinzaine de mètres plus loin et notre abri se terminait à quelques pas de nous, ce qui faisait qu'il fallait qu'on se déplace à découvert sur dix mètres approximativement.

«_ Ce type est taré… _»

Je lui ai lancé un regard incrédule, il voulait vraiment qu'on se fasse tuer ce malade !

- Vous êtes sérieux ? Lui ai-je chuchoté d'une voix tendue ou se mêlait la colère et l'incrédulité – en un geste rageur, j'ai montré la distance qui nous séparait de cette sortie – on va se faire repérer dès la seconde où on va sortir du couvert de ce foutu muret !

Il m'a regardée quelques secondes avant de s'avancer tout en me tenant par le bras, me forçant ainsi à le suivre. J'ai essayé de le faire lâcher mais rien n'y a fait, il me traînait littéralement alors que j'essayais de m'accrocher à tout ce qui passait près de moi pour le stopper. Au bout d'un petit moment, j'ai fini par me résigner et l'ai suivit docilement tout en récitant tous les jurons que je connaissais dans ma tête, muette prière destinée à mon « très cher » compagnon. Une fois à l'extrême limite de notre protection, il s'est arrêté pour me refaire face.

- Bon, a-t-il dit tout en me scrutant comme s'il voulait voir à travers moi, à partir de maintenant il faudra que tu m'écoutes sans discuter, d'accord ?

- … Pardon ? Me suis-je exclamée, outrée par son comportement de petit chef.

Il a poussé un long soupir tout en se passant une main nerveuse dans les cheveux.

- Tu m'as très bien entendu, m'a-t-il répondu, il faudra que tu suives toutes mes directives sans faire d'histoires. Il en va de nos vies alors, s'il-te-plaît, fais ce que je viens de dire.

- J'ai dû mal comprendre, ai-je commencé, tout mon être rempli d'indignation, vous pensez que je vais me taire et dire « Amen » à tout ce que vous allez dire ?

Il s'est tendu et s'est rapproché de moi en me saisissant par les coudes.

- Bon, je vais faire simple. En gros : tu la fermes et tu me suis, ça te vas ?

J'ai ouvert la bouche pour répliquer, mais il ne m'en a pas laissé le temps, sans attendre, il m'a à nouveau attrapée par le poignet et s'est remis en marche. Puis il s'est un peu redressé et s'est mis à courir le plus silencieusement possible vers un abri nouveau alors que la bête nous tournait le dos. Il s'est laissé glisser derrière un banc à moitié cassé. Une fois en place, il m'a fait signe d'avancer à mon tour. J'ai pris une grande inspiration et me suis un peu relevée pour vérifier où se trouvait notre « charmant compagnon ».

Il tournait en rond, défonçant parfois un objet ou un pan de mur qui avait le malheur de se trouver au travers de son chemin. Quand il a fendu un mannequin d'une des vitrines en deux, j'ai fermé les yeux. Cette vision me faisait horreur, même si ce n'était qu'une poupée de plastique grandeur nature, parce que ça me montrais peut-être la façon dont j'allais mourir d'un moment à l'autre. Une fois sûre que le monstre ne risquait pas de me voir quand je sortirais de ma cachette, je me suis relevée, et, pliée en deux, je me suis mise à courir à grandes enjambées tout en essayant de faire le moins de bruit possible. Quand je me suis jetée au sol à côté de Léon, celui-ci m'a attrapée et m'a serrée contre lui.

La créature s'est tournée vers nous, son attention attirée par le bruit sourd que j'avais provoqué en me laissant tomber. Elle a regardé dans notre direction pendant quelques minutes avant de retourner à son massacre du mobilier. La pression qu'exerçaient ses bras s'est faite moins forte, puis il m'a lâchée, mettant un peu de distance entre nous. J'ai expiré tout l'air que j'avais bloqué dans mes poumons au moment où il m'avait attrapée, ayant momentanément oublié de respirer. _Pathétique_. Mais je m'étais sentie tellement bien, tellement protégée quand il avait fait ça… J'avais presque envie qu'il recommence pour voir si ce n'était que dû à la peur, ou si ça venait vraiment de lui. Je suis restée quelques minutes là, perdue dans cette bulle de protection et de calme, mais au moment où Léon s'est redressé, tout a volé en éclat. Non mais je pensais à quoi là ? J'avais dû me prendre un énorme coup sur la tête ! C'était sûrement ça !

Un bruit assourdissant a attiré mon attention vers le milieu du couloir. Le monstre était devenu fou, il criait, frappait dans le vide, il dévastait tout sur soin passage. Puis il s'est mis à se déplacer n'importe comment, entrant parfois en collision avec des objets ou des murs, il a faillit marcher sur notre cachette, mais est reparti en sens inverse, se retrouvant ainsi entre nous et la sortie. Allongée sur le ventre, appuyée sur mes avant-bras repliés, j'ai laissé échapper une exclamation de défaite en voyant l'endroit où il se trouvait. J'ai posé mon front contre le sol poussiéreux pour éviter de me mettre à éclater en sanglots hystériques. Il y en avait vraiment marre ! C'était moi ou j'attirais toujours toutes les choses les plus horribles ? Vraiment, le sort s'acharnait contre moi ! Puis ma colère est montée d'un cran quand je me suis tournée vers mon compagnon. Je l'ai toisé quelques secondes d'un œil mauvais.

- Et maintenant ? Lui ai-je craché d'une voix vibrante de colère, on fait quoi, Einstein ?

Il a haussé un sourcil tout en me lançant un regard incertain.

«_ Eh ouais mon pote ! Creuse-toi la tête ! _»

Il a finalement soupiré et est retourné à son analyse du terrain.

- On va attendre, a-t-il lâché d'une voix à peine audible, et voir s'il ne se déplace pas d'ici peu.

Si la situation n'avait pas été si dramatique, je n'aurais pas hésité une seule seconde à me foutre de sa gueule. J'en aurais presque ri. Au lieu de ça, j'ai eu une sorte de petit rire sec et discret et ai fais mine d'applaudir en affichant une mine faussement extasiée.

- Noooon ! Ai-je dis en haussant les sourcils, un sourire faux sur les lèvres, pas possible ! Je n'y aurais pas pensé moi-même !

Il m'a regardée comme si j'étais une folle sortie de l'asile et a ensuite froncé les sourcils. Ne lui laissant pas le temps de me répondre, ni même de comprendre que je me payais sa tête, je me suis approchée de lui. J'ai posé mon coude sur son épaule tout en regardant dans la direction du monstre en une attitude très familière, presque comme une vielle amie.

- Oui mais, ai-je commencé d'une voix posée, comme si j'étais en train d'essayer de faire comprendre quelque chose d'évident à un débile, si notre « ami » nous tombe dessus ? On fait quoi au juste ?

Il a lâché un grognement, énervé par mon attitude méprisante.

- Moi au moins j'essaye de nous sortir de là, a-t-il finalement dit d'une voix tendue, pas comme _certaines_ – il m'a lancé un regard froid – et je ne vise personne, bien sûr.

Puis il m'a fait un sourire hypocrite et s'est retourné vers le monstre. Moi j'avais été clouée sur place par sa tirade.

«_ Il a raison, je suis vraiment débile ! _»

J'ai soupiré tout en secouant la tête. Je me suis aussitôt mise au boulot, cherchant n'importe où une sortie… rien. Désespérée, j'ai laissé errer mon regard sur le mur juste derrière nous. Mais quelque chose a retenu mon attention. Il y avait une grille d'aération à moitié enlevée au niveau du sol. J'ai plissé les yeux afin de percer le rideau d'obscurité pour essayer de distinguer sur quel endroit pouvait s'ouvrir cette grille. Sans un mot, j'ai fais une petite tape dans les côtes de Léon pour attirer son attention. Il m'a regardée d'un air exaspéré, sûrement convaincu que je voulais encore me foutre de lui, mais je lui ai désigné la grille du menton. Son visage s'est adouci et il m'a adressé un léger sourire en coin, puis nous avons rampé vers cette sortie providentielle. Une fois devant, il m'a arrêtée d'un geste quand j'ai voulu attraper la grille pour l'enlever. Je lui ai lancé un regard interrogateur.

- Attends un peu, m'a-t-il chuchoté doucement, ça risque de faire du bruit, donc d'attirer son attention – il a désigné la créature un peu plus loin du pouce – on va essayer de l'enlever quand il fait du bruit, tu me suis ?

- Jusque là, oui.

Puis il s'est placé juste derrière moi alors que je venais de m'accroupir devant la grille pour en saisir deux extrémités. Je pouvais sentir sa poitrine collée contre mon dos, diffusant une douce chaleur dans mes muscles tendus. Il a lui aussi saisi la grille à deux endroits, et nous avons attendu. J'ai fermé les yeux, attentive au moindre bruit. Un fracas assourdissant a retenti derrière nous. J'ai saisi cette chance, tous les deux, nous avons tiré ensemble de toutes nos forces. La grille a cédé dans un grincement strident, mais le son a aussitôt été noyé par d'autres crissements en tous genres. Quand toute résistance a été enlevée, j'ai faillis partir en arrière, écrasée par le poids de cette grille. Mais Léon m'a aidée à la repousser et à la poser contre un mur tout en douceur pour éviter de provoquer un vacarme de tous les diables. Il s'est ensuite séparé de moi pour passer prudemment la tête de l'autre côté pour vérifier que l'endroit était sûr. Peu de temps après, il s'est retourné vers moi et m'a fais signe de le suivre alors qu'il passait entièrement de l'autre côté. J'ai voulu me pencher pour en faire de même, mais ma tête s'est mise à tourner et je me suis subitement sentie extrêmement faible. Je me suis laissée tomber sur mes mains, me retrouvant ainsi à quatre pattes. J'aurais pu tourner de l'œil, une écœurante envie de vomir m'a prise à la gorge. Une main m'a attrapée par le poignet et j'ai redressé la tête faiblement pour apercevoir le visage de Léon. Il m'observait avec inquiétude, voyant sans doute mon air groggy et mon teint qui devait avoir sûrement viré au blanc du style cachet d'aspirine. Il s'est extirpé prudemment du passage et s'est redressé face à moi tout en posant une main fraîche sur mon front.

- Ça ne va pas ? M'a-t-il demandé en fronçant les sourcils.

Sans lui répondre, j'ai fermé les yeux pour essayer d'atténuer la migraine qui venait d'exploser dans mon crâne. Je me suis sentie subitement faible alors que mon compagnon venait de me saisir par le bras pour essayer de me faire réagir. Sans pouvoir me retenir et avec l'impression de ne plus pouvoir contrôler mon propre corps, je me suis sentie tomber vers l'avant et m'affaisser contre Léon. Je n'avais pas perdu connaissance, mais j'étais vidée, épuisée par toutes les choses qui m'étaient arrivées et à cause de la quantité de sang que j'avais perdue. J'ai senti les bras de Léon se refermer sur mon dos avec hésitation, comme s'il ne savait pas quoi faire dans ces cas là.

«_ Pff ! Quelle question, il va m'allonger par terre et m'abandonner, comme au Zoo… _»

Mais j'ai eu la surprise de sentir sa poigne se faire plus forte. Ses mains m'ont agrippé les épaules et son visage inquiet est entré dans mon champ de vision. Quand il a vu que je n'étais pas totalement inconsciente, il a semblé se calmer.

- Est-ce que tu peux encore te déplacer ? M'a-t-il chuchoté d'une voix qui m'a semblée passer au ralenti dans ma tête.

J'ai bougé mes bras avec lenteur et ai pris appui sur ses avant bras pour me redresser. Au prix d'un immense effort, j'ai levé les yeux vers lui.

- Je…je crois que oui, lui ai-je répondu d'une voix chevrotante.

Il a hoché la tête et est reparti vers notre sortie de fortune sans pour autant lâcher ma main. J'avais eu un accès de faiblesse mais maintenant, je me sentais un peu mieux, mes forces commençaient à revenir petit à petit. Je l'ai suivi de près, faisant attention à ne pas faire de bruit en me déplaçant. Une fois de l'autre côté, j'ai pu constater que nous étions dans un couloir adjacent. Sombre et poussiéreux, il semblait avoir été témoin d'une bataille rude. Tous les meubles étaient en morceaux, les vitrines avaient été brisées et des morceaux de verre jonchaient le sol. Contrairement aux autres allées, le sol n'était pas recouvert de dalles en béton mais d'un plancher vieux et grinçant, il produisait un son étrange à nos oreilles alors que nous avancions d'un pas mesuré vers l'avant tout en faisant attention aux endroits où nous posions nos pieds.

Mes tremblements sont revenus, plus forts que jamais, je n'avais pourtant pas froid mais je n'arrivais pas à me calmer. La main de Léon s'est serrée sur la mienne avec force. Je marchais un peu en arrière par rapport à lui, j'ai posé mes yeux sur sa silhouette rassurante tout en serrant moi aussi ma main dans la sienne. Nous avons continué notre avancée, le vacarme que produisait le monstre derrière nous s'amenuisant peu à peu, mais à un moment, quelque chose m'a foncé dessus, sortant de l'ombre tout en poussant un cri. J'ai fais un bond sur le côté pour éviter la chose en question qui s'est en fait avéré être un oiseau tout en criant de surprise, un son aigu qui s'est répercuté dans tout le couloir. Je me suis figée tout en plaquant mes deux mains sur ma bouche, horrifiée par le bruit que je venais de faire. Et c'est avec une horreur atteignant des sommets que j'ai entendu un cri horrible me parvenir en une sorte de réponse. Il y a eu un bruit énorme suivi d'une petite secousse quand le monstre avait dû défoncer le mur de notre allée. La main de Léon s'est refermée sur la mienne et m'a tirée vers l'avant, me forçant à le suivre alors qu'il partait en courant. Nous avons couru comme ça pendant une durée que je ne saurais plus bien déterminer, une minute ? Dix ? Vingt ? Une heure ? Aucune idé il y a eu un instant où, au moment où j'ai posé mon pied par terre pour prendre une foulée, le plancher a cédé sous mon poids.

J'ai poussé un cri alors que ma jambe s'enfonçait jusqu'en haut de la cuisse, me déchirant le pantalon contre les arêtes tranchantes du bois brisé. Léon a fait un arrêt brusque pour se retourner lorsque je lui ai lâché la main. Il s'est baissé à mon niveau alors que j'essayais de sortir ma jambe du trou en prenant appui sur mes bras. Voyant que je n'arrivais à rien, il s'est placé derrière moi et a mis ses bras sous mes aisselles pour me soulever.

- Rien de cassé ? M'a-t-il demandé d'une voix tendue tout en jetant de fréquents regards vers le fond du couloir.

- Je ne crois pas, lui ai-je répondu tout en tirant de toutes mes forces pour sortir ma jambe.

J'avais presque réussi à sortir mon genou entier lorsque quelque chose m'a saisie par le pied et m'a tirée vers le bas avec violence. J'ai poussé un cri alors que je refaisais un plongeon vers le plancher, mais les bras de Léon m'ont rattrapée de justesse.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

- Quelque chose me tire vers le bas ! Lui ai-je presque hurlé alors que la traction sur ma jambe devenait insupportable.

Quand ma jambe entière a à nouveau été dans le trou, Léon m'a lâchée pour se placer autrement. Il s'est mis face à moi et m'a attrapé les mains pour essayer de me tirer. Derrière lui, j'ai pu apercevoir le monstre arriver de loin.

- Léon… ai-je soufflé à mon compagnon pour essayer de l'avertir du danger.

Il n'a pas réagit, sûrement absorbé par sa tâche, mais je pouvais voir la silhouette de la créature grossir au fur et à mesure que la distance qui nous séparait de lui s'amenuisait.

- Léon ! Lui ai-je dis d'une voix de plus en plus pressante, il arrive !

- Je sais ! M'a-t-il aboyé tout en se mettant à examiner le sol avec attention.

J'ai voulu lever mon arme dans la direction du monstre mais la chose qui me tenait par la jambe voulait manifestement me faire passer toute entière par ce minuscule trou. J'ai poussé un cri de douleur alors que la sensation d'être écartelée me reprenait. J'ai cherché Léon du regard pour le trouver accroupi juste devant moi, un peu plus loin, il semblait fasciné par la vision du sol à moitié pourri et délabré. Puis j'ai reporté mon attention sur notre assaillant et j'ai eu l'horreur de constater qu'il était beaucoup plus près que ce que je pensais… trop près.

- LEON ! Ai-je crié d'une voix stridente.

Et avec l'impression que tout se passait au ralenti, j'ai vu Léon lever son poing en l'air et l'abattre soudainement sur le sol. Un craquement sinistre à retenti et j'ai pu sentir toutes les lattes en bois se fissurer en dessous de nous. Mon compagnon a plongé sur moi alors que le plancher cédait. J'ai passé mes bras autour de lui alors que les siens se refermaient sur mon dos. Nous avons chuté pendant une dizaine de secondes avant de rencontrer le sol de l'étage du dessous, mais le plancher n'a pas résisté à notre poids, nous avons traversé le sol en provoquant un bruit sourd, et celui du dessous aussi, ralentissant progressivement notre chute. En traversant le troisième plancher, je me suis cogné la tête violemment contre le rebord. Ma tête est partie vers l'avant et, sous le choc, j'ai pu sentir que nous avons ensuite touché la terre ferme, puis les ténèbres se sont refermées sur moi alors que Léon se redressait.


	8. Chapitre 7

Heya ^^

Alors, juste un petit mot pour dire que je me suis permis de prendre certaines libertés quant à l'âge de Léon puisque dans mon histoire, il aurait vécu les évènements de Raccoon city à vingt ans alors que normalement il est plus vieux, voilà :)

**...**

Je me suis réveillée quelques heures plus tard, tremblante, en sueur, mais vivante. J'ai poussé un soupir de soulagement tout en me passant une main nerveuse sur le visage. Je me suis redressée avec peine, n'arrivant pas à ouvrir les yeux complètement à cause de la migraine qui me vrillait la tête. Je me suis assise et c'est là que je me suis rendue compte que j'avais été allongée sur un lit de camp et que je me trouvais dans une pièce de taille moyenne où des tas de cartons s'empilaient. Je devais être dans la remise d'un des magasins, donc encore dans le centre commercial. J'ai pu entendre des pas et Léon est entré dans la pièce.

- Ça va mieux ? M'a-t-il demandé d'une voix douce.

Je lui ai adressé un sourire ironique, maintenant que le danger était passé et que ma vie ne dépendait plus de lui, mon agressivité revenait au galop.

- Mis à part que j'ai mal partout et que mes blessures se sont sûrement toutes ouvertes à nouveau, je pète la forme !

Il a soupiré tout en levant les yeux au ciel et s'est ensuite approché de moi. Il s'est assis sur le rebord de mon lit de fortune, une boîte blanche entre les mains. Je lui ai lancé un regard interrogateur alors qu'il l'ouvrait. Voyant que je ne comprenais pas ce qu'il était en train de faire, il s'est légèrement tourné vers moi et a agité doucement la boîte.

- Une trousse de secours, a-t-il précisé tout en sortant plusieurs bandages et des compresses, il faut que je te soigne.

J'ai eu un mouvement de recul quand il s'est penché vers moi.

- Je peux me débrouiller toute seule, lui ai-je répondu d'une voix agressive.

Il a haussé un sourcil moqueur avant de me répondre.

- Ah oui ? A-t-il dit d'un air condescendant, et celles que tu as dans le dos ? Comment tu vas faire pour les désinfecter _toute seule_ ?

J'ai voulu lui balancer une réplique cinglante, mais quand j'ai voulu me redresser complètement, un éclair de douleur m'a parcourue entièrement. J'ai poussé un petit cri tout en basculant vers l'arrière sur mon oreiller. Léon n'avait pas bougé, pas étonné par ma douleur. Il me lançait un regard blasé du genre « Je t'avais prévenue », ce qui m'a énervée au plus haut point. Avec un soupir exagérément long, je me suis assise doucement et lui ai tendu mes bras égratignés. Il s'est mis à désinfecter les plaies rapidement et je me suis efforcée de ne pas grimacer sous la sensation désagréable. Il a ensuite passé des bandages le long de mes bras. Il s'est ensuite attaqué à mon épaule, il a examiné la plaie quelques secondes avant d'écarquiller les yeux de surprise.

- Tu as été mordue ? M'a-t-il demandé d'une voix soudainement tendue.

- Euh… oui, lui ai-je répondu sans comprendre où il voulait en venir, et alors ?

Sa main qui tenait mon bras s'est serrée, me faisant presque mal.

- Quand ? A-t-il simplement dit.

- Hier, mais…

- Est-ce que c'est un enfant qui t'as mordue ? M'a-t-il interrompue en me secouant.

J'ai tenté de me dégager mais sa poigne était trop forte pour moi.

- Lâchez-moi ! Ai-je protesté en tirant sur mon bras pour qu'il desserre les doigts, vous me faites mal !

- Réponds-moi ! A tonné sa voix grave alors qu'il faisait un mouvement brusque pour me faire me retourner vers lui.

- NON ! CA TE VAS COMME REPONSE ?

Le tutoiement est venu tout seul, il n'a pas tiqué. Ma réponse a semblé le calmer, il s'est reculé et m'a lâchée. Il a ensuite poussé un soupir de soulagement tout en se passant une main sur la nuque. Moi j'étais à côté de lui, figée et stupéfaite par la violence dont il avait fait preuve. Qu'est-ce qui lui prenait à ce psychopathe ? Il était malade où quoi ?

- C'est quoi le rapport avec un enfant ? Lui ai-je demandé, prête à lui faire mordre la poussière s'il repartait dans un délire incompréhensible.

Il m'a regardée de biais, sans doute réticent à me donner des précisions, et a poussé un autre soupir, mais de défaite cette fois. Il ne m'a pas tout de suite répondu, se contentant de me lorgner comme si j'étais celle qui détenait toutes les réponses. J'ai soufflé, exaspérée par son mutisme soudain alors que quelques secondes plus tôt il était en train de me hurler à la figure sans que je sache pourquoi. J'ai esquissé un mouvement pour partir, mais il m'en a empêchée en me saisissant par le bras. Enervée, je me suis retournée pour lui dire de me lâcher, mais ma voix est restée bloquée au moment où mon regard à rencontré le sien. Acier contre acier, nous analysions chacun la détermination de l'autre, cherchant une faille, une faiblesse, mais ses yeux à lui me semblaient à cet instant plus gris qu'un ciel d'orage, une cachette où se dissimulait une forme sombre, un secret. Puis la colère que j'éprouvais pour lui est revenue, comme une vague qui m'a submergée des pieds à la tête. De la colère je suis passée à la haine. Je le haïssais parce qu'il me laissait dans l'ignorance alors qu'il était flagrant qu'il savait la raison pour laquelle ce cauchemar faisait rage là dehors.

Quand il s'est levé pour se poster devant moi, je n'ai pas réfléchis aux conséquences de mon acte. J'ai avancé d'un pas vers lui et ma main a fusé vers son visage. La paume grande ouverte, lorsque mon coup a touché sa joue il y a eu un claquement sec alors que sa tête partait sur le côté. Il y a eu un silence de mort pendant quelques minutes, le temps qu'il se remette de sa surprise. Il a relevé la tête avec lenteur et c'est là que je me suis rendue compte de la portée de mon geste. Je ne connaissais pas assez bien cet homme pour anticiper ses réactions. Pendant une fraction de seconde, j'ai eu peur qu'il me la rende, mais j'ai eu la surprise de rencontrer un regard dénué de colère ou de haine. Surprise et incompréhension, c'étaient là les seules émotions dominantes dans ses prunelles. J'ai eu la subite envie de m'excuser, mais lorsque j'ouvrais la bouche pour lui dire, la colère s'est à nouveau élevée, comme un serpent prêt à attaquer. Et là, je lui en ai remise une avec le dos de ma main.

Cette fois, je ne lui ai pas laissé le temps de comprendre ce qui lui arrivait, je me suis rapprochée de lui en serrant les poings de rage. Il a voulu parler, mais je me suis jetée sur lui, toutes griffes dehors. Je lui ai donné un coup de poing dans les côtes et c'est à partir de ce moment là qu'il a commencé à bouger. D'un mouvement brusque, il m'a attrapée par le poignet tout en pivotant sur une jambe, se plaçant ainsi dans mon dos. J'ai voulu me retourner mais il m'en a empêchée en me ceinturant d'un bras. Aveuglée par la colère, j'ai lancé mon coude vers l'arrière, il y a eu un bruit sourd et j'ai eu la satisfaction de l'entendre pousser un grognement de douleur alors que ses bras me lâchaient. Je me suis écartée de lui prestement tout en me remettant en position de combat.

- Qu'est-ce qui te prends ? M'a-t-il lancé d'une voix emplie de surprise et de colère.

Je ne lui ai pas répondu tout de suite. Avec un cri de fureur, je me suis lancée vers l'avant, j'ai esquivé ses bras qui cherchaient à m'immobiliser en me baissant et je l'ai attrapé par le col, le rapprochant de moi.

- Ça ! Ai-je dis d'une voix voilée par la colère tout en lui faisant perdre l'équilibre sur une pile de cartons, le faisant tomber sur le dos, moi au dessus de lui, c'est pour m'avoir abandonnée dans ce foutu Zoo !

Il a froncé les sourcils tout en m'attrapant les bras. Je savais que là, je bénéficiais de l'effet de surprise, parce qu'en combat singulier il gagnerait haut la main face à moi. J'ai approché mon visage du sien brusquement.

- Dis-moi la vérité ! Lui ai-je sifflé, acide, au moins une fois dans ta vie, sois honnête et dis-moi ce qui se passe là dehors !

Il m'a attrapée par la taille en m'a faite basculer sur le côté, inversant les rôles. Je me retrouvais ainsi en dessous de lui. Quand j'ai voulu le frapper pour me sauver, il m'a saisi les poignets pour les plaquer au sol au dessus de ma tête. J'ai vainement essayé de me dégager en me cabrant et en donnant des coups de pieds dans le vide tout en lui crachant des injures au visage. Il a calmement attendu que je finisse par fatiguer et me lasser.

- Lâche-moi ! Lui ai-je crié d'une voix suraigüe tout en continuant à me débattre.

Je commençais à manquer d'air et je tremblais de plus en plus fort sous l'effet de l'effort que je faisais pour me dégager de sa poigne. J'avais la respiration de plus en plus hachée et mon corps tout entier commençait à me faire mal.

- Calme toi d'abord et après on parlera ! M'a-t-il lancé avec colère et autorité, ensuite, tu vas baisser d'un ton et éviter de hurler parce que je te signale qu'on est pas tous seuls dans cet endroit !

J'ai fini par laisser tomber mes envies de meurtre. Je me suis affalée par terre, cessant toute résistance face à sa poigne d'acier. Il ne m'a pas tout de suite lâchée, pensant peut-être que je simulais pour qu'il me laisse et que je puisse l'attaquer à nouveau.

«_ J'aurais dû penser à ça plus tôt ! _»

Il m'a finalement laissée et s'est assis à côté de moi tout en soupirant. Je me suis assise en tailleur, le toisant d'un œil méfiant tout en croisant mes bras sur ma poitrine.

- Alors ? A-t-il lâché d'une voix calme, qu'est-ce que tu veux savoir ?

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Lui ai-je demandé en relevant la tête vers lui, et qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ?

Ses yeux se sont voilés à ma dernière question. Pendant quelques secondes, j'ai pu voir de la tristesse se peindre sur ses traits, immédiatement remplacée par un masque d'indifférence.

- Raccoon city, a-t-il dit, tu connais ?

J'ai réfléchis quelques secondes. Ce nom me disait quelque chose…

- J'en ai entendu parler… C'est la ville qui a été détruite par un missile il y a quatre ou cinq ans, non ?

Il a acquiescé doucement, semblant plongé dans ses souvenirs.

- Il n'y avait pas eu une alerte à l'épidémie ? Ai-je continué, mes souvenirs se précisant au fur et à mesure

- La ville avait été mise en quarantaine. En vérité, il s'y est passé la même chose qu'ici…

J'ai ouvert la bouche de surprise pour la refermer ensuite, trop choquée pour parler.

- Mais… pourquoi personne n'a su pour les monstres et tout le reste ? Ai-je finalement lâché, incrédule.

Il a eu une exclamation dégoûtée tout en fronçant les sourcils.

- L'Etat a étouffé l'affaire, m'a-t-il presque craché d'une voix pleine de rancœur, à ton avis, qui a donné l'ordre de tirer ce missile ? Ils voulaient effacer toutes les traces.

Une vague de dégoût m'a submergée alors que je songeais aux familles des personnes qui avaient été tuées à cause de ça. Il a soupiré tout en se passant une main dans les cheveux.

- J'avais 20 ans à l'époque et je me souviendrais toujours de cette nuit là. Je venais d'arriver pour intégrer les forces de police de la ville, mais quand je suis arrivé, c'était déjà devenu une boucherie – son visage s'est fermé et ses poings se sont serrés alors qu'il continuait son histoire – C'est là que j'ai rencontré Claire Redfield, une jeune fille qui était venue à la recherche de son frère. Nous avons été les seuls survivants…

J'ai fermé les yeux, soudain fatiguée par la violence dont pouvaient faire preuve les être humains.

- Ensuite, j'ai été recruté par l'Etat pour assurer la protection de la fille de l'un des scientifiques d'Umbrella Corporation, l'entreprise qui a créé les virus responsables de la mutation des gens. – je me suis raidie à l'évocation de l'entreprise, ça me disait quelque chose – Plus tard j'ai été assigné aux services secrets et réquisitionné pour aller sauver la fille du président des Etats-Unis en personne. Elle avait été enlevée et séquestrée dans une zone éloignée en Espagne par une secte d'illuminés qui se faisaient appeler « Los Illuminados », ils avaient créé un parasite, le « Las Plagas » qui leur servait à contrôler les gens. J'ai réussi de justesse à m'en sortir et à sauver la fille.

Je l'ai regardé quelques secondes, dubitative, ça ne m'en disait pas long sur ce qui se passait ici. J'ai voulu lui demander des précisions sur le virus qui frappait Shadow Hill, mais il m'a devancée.

- Après pour ce qui se passe ici, a-t-il continué, je ne sais pas grand-chose. On m'a demandé d'éliminer un enfant qui serait à l'origine de la propagation du virus, c'est tout.

- Et tu n'as pas une description de cet enfant ?

Il a réfléchit quelques instants avant de se tourner vers moi, les sourcils froncés, l'air concentré.

- On m'a dit qu'il serait vêtu d'une chemise blanche d'hôpital et qu'il avait les dents pointues avec des cheveux bruns et longs, il doit avoir entre 6 et 8 ans approximativement. Une seule morsure de sa part transmet le virus à sa victime qui se transforme ensuite en monstre comme tu as dû en croiser en arrivant ici.

Mon cœur a raté un battement quand je me suis représenté l'enfant, j'ai revu son abominable sourire rempli de dents acérées. Un frisson de peur m'a parcouru le dos et j'ai dégluti avec difficulté.

- Léon, lui ai-je dis dans un murmure paniqué tout en m'accrochant à ses avant-bras, il y a un enfant qui me suit partout où je vais ! Il ressemble beaucoup à la description que tu viens de me faire ! Je l'ai déjà rencontré deux fois…

Voyant mon air paniqué, mon compagnon s'est approché tout en posant ses mains sur mes épaules.

- Calme-toi, m'a-t-il chuchoté d'une voix apaisante, tu es sûre que c'est bien le même enfant dont je t'ai parlé ?

J'ai hoché la tête avec raideur.

- … Il me fait peur… Les fois où je l'ai vu, il cherchait à me tuer…

Une larme m'a échappé. Il a posé une de ses mains sur ma joue et a essuyé la trainée humide avec son pouce.

- Ça va aller, m'a-t-il dit, ancrant son regard sombre dans le mien, il ne te fera rien.

A cet instant, je me suis sentie rassurée et protégée. Ses paroles étaient tellement apaisantes, il parlait avec tellement d'assurance que je ne pouvais que le croire. J'avais une boule d'angoisse qui m'obstruait la gorge, mais je me suis efforcée de faire bonne figure en lui faisant un petit sourire.

- Et pour ce qui est du Zoo, a-t-il continué alors que je me tendais à l'évocation de ce mauvais souvenir, je ne t'avais pas abandonnée.

J'ai haussé un sourcil alors que la colère refaisait surface. Mais il ne m'a pas laissée lui répondre.

- J'avais aperçu un enfant qui correspondait à la description qu'on m'avait faite. Alors je l'ai suivi quand il s'est éloigné vers la forêt, je n'avais pas remarqué qu'il m'attirait dans un piège. C'est quand je suis arrivé près de la grille que toutes ces bestioles me sont tombées dessus.

Je me suis rappelé tous les cadavres de bêtes en tout genres qui jonchaient le sol quand j'étais arrivée. J'ai aussi revu la voiture démarrant.

- Je n'avais pas réussi à revenir sur mes pas, il n'y avait pas d'autre choix je devais passer cette grille et essayer de te retrouver en revenant par la porte principale.

Il s'est tu et m'a regardée avant de reprendre.

- Mais la grille était totalement détruite, je ne pouvais pas passer.

- Alors tu es parti ? Lui ai-je demandé, plongée dans mes souvenirs.

J'avais l'impression d'avoir vécu dix ans entre la journée d'hier et aujourd'hui alors qu'il ne s'était écoulé que quelques heures.

- Non, m'a-t-il dit, les sourcils froncés.

Il me regardait comme si j'avais dit une énormité, la plus grosse connerie de ma vie.

- J'ai cherché une autre entrée et j'ai fini par en trouver une, mais le temps que j'arrive à l'endroit où je t'avais laissée, tu étais déjà partie.

Je le regardais, plongée dans mes pensées. Il serrait les poings, comme si quelque chose le maintenait dans une tension violente. Puis il s'est détendu sensiblement et s'est retourné vers moi.

- Bon, je vais finir de te soigner et après on va essayer de sortir de cet enfer.

J'ai hoché la tête en signe d'approbation tout en me rasseyant sur un petit tabouret en bois qui était dans un des coins de la pièce. Il s'est placé derrière moi et s'est mis à désinfecter mes plaies. Il a mis un grand morceau de sparadrap sur mon épaule meurtrie, puis il s'est attaqué aux griffures dans mon dos, cuisant souvenir de notre combat contre les tigres contaminés. Mon haut étant déjà en miettes dans le dos, il n'avait eu qu'à élargir les trous pour pouvoir me soigner sans que j'aie à me découvrir plus que ça, à part quand il avait dû me mettre le bandage autour du buste pour maintenir la gaze contre mon dos. Après ça, il s'est tourné vers moi pour vérifier que je n'avais aucune autre blessure que je ne pouvais pas soigner par moi-même.

- Tu peux te débrouiller toute seule maintenant ?

- Oui, pas de problème, lui ai-je répondu tout en hochant la tête, un peu engourdie par la douleur qui commençait à se réveiller à cause du désinfectant.

Il est ensuite sorti, me laissant seule ainsi qu'un peu d'intimité pour que je puisse retirer mon pantalon afin de soigner les égratignures sur mes jambes. J'ai désinfecté rapidement avec l'impression qu'à chaque fois que je posais le coton imbibé du produit sur une blessure, un feu brûlant se répandait dans tous mes membres. Une fois soignée, j'ai remis mon pantalon, mais il était déchiré lui aussi, il ne ressemblait plus à rien.

- Léon ? Ai-je appelé, est-ce qu'il n'y aurait pas un magasin de vêtements dans le coin par hasard ?

- On est en plein dedans, m'a répondu sa voix, atténuée par la mince porte en bois qui nous séparait.

J'ai enfilé tant bien que mal ce qui avait anciennement été mon jean préféré, mais qui ressemblait plus à une loque ou à un chiffon sale qu'autre chose. Puis je suis sortie rejoindre Léon qui m'attendait, adossé au mur juste en face de la porte. Quand il m'a vue, il s'est redressé et s'est avancé vers moi.

- J'aurais besoin de changer de vêtements avant que ceux-ci ne tombent en ruine, lui ai-je précisé tout en faisant un large geste de la main pour m'englober moi ainsi que mes vêtements en lambeaux.

Il a hoché la tête tout en se dirigeant vers le bout du petit couloir dans lequel nous étions. Il s'est arrêté devant une porte et l'a ouverte avec précautions. Je l'ai suivi sans rien dire, consciente que cet endroit devenait plus dangereux parce qu'il était plus grand et donc plus dur à sécuriser. Nous sommes entrés dans une immense salle remplie de rayonnages en tous genres, les néons qui servaient à éclairer la pièce entière clignotaient par intermittence, de façon irrégulière et certains étaient cassés donnant une atmosphère oppressante à ce lieu. J'ai pris une discrète inspiration avant de m'avancer à la suite de mon compagnon qui marchait d'un pas lent et silencieux à travers le rayon des produits de beautés. J'avais l'impression d'être épiée, en danger constant, comme si quelqu'un était là avec nous, caché dans l'ombre. Mon cœur cognait de plus en plus fort contre ma cage thoracique et j'étais persuadée qu'il était en train de remonter dans ma gorge au fur et à mesure que la tension montait dans l'atmosphère. Nous avons traversé plusieurs rayons avant de trouver celui que nous cherchions. J'ai finalement trouvé l'affiche qui en désignait l'emplacement, sale et déchirée, mais toujours lisible. Nous nous sommes avancés doucement, moi derrière Léon qui pointait son arme droit devant lui et j'ai fini par moi aussi vouloir sortir les miennes afin de pouvoir me défendre moi-même. J'ai baissé les bras le long de mon corps et ai cherché à attraper mes armes dans mon sac… rien.

- Merde ! Ai-je murmuré, la voix emplie de colère contre ma connerie irrécupérable.

Léon s'est arrêté d'un coup lorsqu'il a entendu ma voix.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

J'ai poussé un soupir exaspéré tout en me passant une main sur la nuque.

- J'ai oublié mon sac dans cette foutue remise, et mes armes sont dedans, voilà ce qu'il y a !

- On ne fait plus demi-tour maintenant, m'a-t-il avertie avant de repartir sans m'attendre.

J'ai dû marcher d'un bon pas, presque courir pour le rattraper.

- Et je fais quoi si on se fait attaquer ? Lui ai-je lancé, énervée, je me mets à hurler tout en agitant les bras dans tout les sens en attendant que tu me sauves telle une demoiselle en détresse des temps modernes ? – je me suis tournée vers lui tout en haussant un sourcil, les bras croisés sur la poitrine – ça c'est pas vraiment mon style, j'ai horreur de ce genre de choses !

Il a soupiré d'une manière assez appuyée pour me faire comprendre que je lui pompais l'air avant de s'arrêter tout en se tournant vers moi.

- Fais comme tu le sens ! Mais crois moi, d'après moi, tu es tout sauf une demoiselle en détresse !

J'ai ouvert la bouche en une expression indignée, ça voulait dire quoi ça ? Non mais pour qui il se prenait ? Je l'ai rattrapé en vitesse.

- Et toi alors ? Tu te prends pour qui là ?

Il a pris une expression blasée.

- Changes toi d'abord, m'a-t-il lâché, on verra après pour le reste.

J'ai retenu mes insultes avec beaucoup de difficulté et je me suis tournée vers les vêtements qui étaient exposés. Je n'ai pas cherché longtemps, un haut blanc à manches longues, large mais qui se resserrait au niveau du buste et au col évasé, avec un jean délavé un peu large. J'ai remonté les manches au niveau de mes coudes et je suis partie rejoindre Léon qui m'attendait un peu plus loin.

- Bon, j'ai terminé, lui ai-je dis tout en ajustant ma tenue, on fait quoi maintenant ?

Il m'a regardée quelques secondes avant de se tourner dans la direction dont on venait d'arriver.

- On va retourner dans la remise pour prendre le reste de nos affaires et après on se tire d'ici avant d'avoir de la compagnie.

J'ai hoché la tête en lui emboîtant le pas. Nous avons refait le chemin inverse avec la même prudence et la même lenteur avant de retrouver le petit couloir au fond du magasin. Une fois à l'intérieur, je me suis sentie immédiatement plus sereine et plus protégée. Dans la petite pièce, j'ai pris mon sac et ai passé la lanière au dessus de ma tête pour le mettre en bandoulière puis j'ai vérifié si mon arme était bien chargée. Puis je me suis occupée de l'autre avant de me rendre compte que l'arme que je tenais dans mes mains appartenait sûrement à Léon. Je lui ai lancé un regard à la dérobée. Il empaquetait toutes sortes d'objets dans un sac à dos et je ne pouvais le voir que de trois quarts. Puis je me suis décidée, j'ai attrapé l'arme par la crosse et lui ai tendu. Il s'est tourné vers moi, l'air étonné. Il m'a pris l'arme des mains doucement tout en l'étudiant avec attention. Il ne semblait pas la reconnaitre. J'ai senti ma gorge se nouer, si ça se trouvait, ce n'était même pas la sienne. J'avais peut-être trouvé le flingue d'un psychopathe tueur ou autre chose dans le genre. Mais son visage s'est finalement éclairé et il m'a fait un minuscule sourire.

- Où est-ce que tu l'as trouvée ? M'a-t-il demandé tout en tournant l'arme dans ses mains, je pensais que je l'avais perdue dans la forêt autour du Zoo.

- Et c'était vrai, jusqu'à ce que je tombe, dans les deux sens du terme, dessus. J'avais aussi trouvé ta veste, ai-je continué en évitant de le regarder dans les yeux.

Il m'a lancé un regard en me faisant un sourire narquois.

- J'avais remarqué, a-t-il finalement lâché, mais elle était en trop mauvais état pour la réutiliser, l'odeur du tissu imbibé de sang n'aurait fait qu'attirer ces bestioles.

Je lui ai fais une grimace en retour avant de retourner à l'inventaire de tout ce qui se trouvait dans mon sac. Une fois tous les préparatifs terminés, nous sommes à nouveau sortis dans le magasin. J'ai sorti mon arme mais ne l'ai pas pointée devant moi, pas la peine de me stresser pour rien. Il n'y avait aucun bruit, et cette atmosphère calme m'effrayait encore plus, j'ai inspiré et expiré plusieurs fois pour essayer de me calmer. Nous avons marché longtemps, longeant les murs et les rayons aussi silencieux que des fantômes. Puis nous avons fait une petite pause, Léon s'est appuyé contre le mur et je me suis postée face à lui.

- C'est trop calme, lui ai-je dis d'une voix tendue, il y a quelque chose qui cloche.

Il a hoché la tête tout en étudiant les alentours.

- Oui, a-t-il finalement lâché, quand on était arrivés ça grouillait de bestioles. Il y en avait tellement que j'avais dû nous barricader dans la remise…

Je lui ai lancé un regard perdu, je ne me rappelais pas de tout ça !

- Tu étais inconsciente, m'a-t-il précisé, c'est normal que tu n'en ais aucun souvenir.

Mais je ne lui prêtais plus une grande attention, quelque chose avait bougé derrière lui. Mais derrière Léon il y avait un mur en béton ayant l'épaisseur de deux personnes du même gabarit que moi mises les unes à côté des autres de front, donc avoir vu quelque chose bouger était impossible. J'ai secoué la tête tout en clignant des yeux pour m'éclaircir la vue. Ayant remarqué mon manège, mon compagnon me regardait comme si j'allais lui faire un malaise là tout de suite.

- Ça va ? M'a-t-il demandé, prêt à me rattraper si je tournais de l'œil.

- Oui, tout va b…

Mon mutisme à été brutal et surprenant, mais je n'arrivais plus à articuler un mot. Il y avait bien quelque chose dans le mur… et cette chose était en train de sortir, ou plutôt essayait de s'extirper. Il y avait deux traces bien distinctes de paumes appuyées à plat comme si quelqu'un essayait de sortir de l'intérieur du béton, puis des doigts décharnés et noirs sont sortis, suivis bientôt par une main longue et osseuse. De part et d'autre de mon compagnon, deux bras sont sortis avec difficulté, et moi j'étais là, à contempler ça alors que Léon était en danger. Il me regardait toujours, mais il était devenu nerveux, aux aguets. Sans un mot, j'ai tendu un doigt vers les bras pour le prévenir.

- Quoi ? M'a-t-il dit, ne comprenant pas ce que je montrais, qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

- Derrière-toi, lui ai-je soufflé dans un murmure apeuré, il y a quelque chose qui sort du mur !

Il s'est retourné brusquement tout en s'écartant du mur, me bousculant au passage. Lorsqu'il a vu ce que je voyais depuis un petit moment déjà, il a visé le mur entre les deux membres difformes et l'a criblé de balles. Ce qui a été sans résultat, la créature qui sortait n'a pas semblé souffrir de cet assaut. Un bruit de verre cassé a attiré mon attention, une autre bête sortait du mur un peu plus loin vers la gauche, mais celle-ci avait déjà sorti son buste entier. Une bouche noire et grande ouverte surmontée de deux orbites vides nous lançait une grimace morbide. Elle tendait désespérément les bras vers l'avant dans une tentative pour nous attraper, mais elle était trop loin. J'ai montré la créature à Léon pour lui signaler qu'il y en avait d'autres. Et en faisant ça, je me suis rendue compte qu'il y en avait bien une vingtaine qui sortait au fur et à mesure des murs du magasin entier.

- Ils sont trop nombreux, ai-je lancé à mon compagnon, il faut qu'on sorte d'ici !

Sa main s'est refermée sur la mienne et il est parti en courant vers les portes à l'avant. Je l'ai suivi tant bien que mal alors que nous évitions les bras tendus vers nous pour nous arrêter. Les monstres qui avaient réussis à sortir se traînaient dans notre direction par la force des bras. J'ai sauté au dessus de l'un des monstres tout en poussant un cri lorsque mon pied s'est écrasé sur un bras, provocant un claquement sec. Une fois dehors, nous nous sommes élancés vers la droite, suivant les panneaux indiquant la sortie des lieux. Nous avons finalement aperçut les portes vitrées scintillant dans le soleil couchant, elles reflétaient la lumière et nous empêchaient de voir de l'autre côté. Léon jetait des regards fréquents derrière nous et parfois visait et tirait, il ne regardait pas devant nous. Mais un mouvement, une ombre devant une des vitres m'a arrêtée. J'ai pilé net quand j'ai vu des centaines de personnes pressées contres les portes… des contaminés. J'ai dû tirer mon compagnon vers l'arrière pour éviter qu'il se jette dans les bras de ces gens.

- Non, lui ai-je crié, pas par là !

Il m'a lancé un regard sévère avant de se tourner vers les portes.

- Merde !

Je me suis retournée afin de vérifier à quelle distance se trouvaient nos poursuivants. Il y en avait une dizaine qui avançait avec lenteur, se traînant et laissant une trainée noirâtre derrière eux. Léon s'est mis à leur tirer dessus un à un, visant toujours la tête qui explosait dans une gerbe de sang. Je me suis retournée vers les gens qui étaient dehors et qui frappaient de plus en plus fort contre les portes, fragilisant le verre et créant des fissures. J'ai fais un lent tour sur moi-même, regardant et répertoriant toutes les sorties possibles que nous avions. Il ne nous restait qu'une seule solution…

Je me suis tournée vers Léon tout en lui désignant les escaliers qui montaient à notre gauche.

- On monte ! Lui ai-je crié pour couvrir les bruits de coups, c'est notre seule chance !

- Quoi ? Si on monte on est morts ! M'a-t-il répondu tout en continuant de tirer.

- Et si on reste ici : on est morts !

Il m'a regardée comme si je venais de lui dire que je venais de la planète Mars avant de soupirer.

- A quoi tu penses ?

- Le toit ! Ai-je crié, c'est là qu'on doit aller pour sortir !

- Et on fera quoi une fois «_ sur le toit _»? M'a-t-il lancé d'une voix où se mêlaient la colère et le sarcasme, il va nous pousser des ailes et on va s'envoler ?

J'ai retenu difficilement mon envie de l'attraper par le col pour lui en foutre une bien méritée.

- Non, mais j'essaye de nous sortir de ce merdier ! Lui ai-je craché d'une voix acide, mais maintenant, si tu as d'autres remarques vas-y, ne te gênes surtout pas, fais en profiter toute la classe ! Moi, j'y vais avec ou sans toi !

Et sur ces belles paroles, je me suis tournée vers l'escalier et j'ai commencé à montrer les marches quatre à quatre en courant. Je ne me suis pas retournée, j'avais l'impression que je venais d'avaler un morceau de plomb à mesure que je m'éloignais de lui. Mais un bruit sourd ainsi que plusieurs pas rapides derrière moi m'ont rassurée un peu plus tard. J'ai tourné la tête afin de voir le visage qu'il arborait. Il avait une mine sévère, les mâchoires serrées, visiblement, il ne pensait toujours pas que ma solution nous sauverait mais il tenait à rester en vie.

«_ Tant pis ! _»

J'ai failli trébucher lorsque j'ai regardé vers les baies vitrées qui commençaient à céder sous les coups acharnés des gens contaminés. La poigne de Léon m'a soutenue alors que je me redressais rapidement.

- Allez, allez ! M'a-t-il pressée, me collant de près, plus vite !

L'escalier se terminait au deuxième étage. Quand nous avons sauté les dernières marches qui nous séparaient du couloir, un bruit assourdissant nous est parvenu d'en dessous, les vitres étaient brisées. J'ai jeté un regard paniqué autour de nous, certaines lumières marchaient toujours, nous permettant de nous y retrouver dans l'obscurité. J'ai entrainé Léon vers une allée en face de nous alors que des bruits de courses précipitées se faisaient entendre dans l'escalier juste derrière ainsi que des cris. J'ai couru de toutes mes forces, m'efforçant de rester à la même hauteur que mon compagnon. Nous avons dû sauter ou contourner bon nombre d'obstacles en tous genres qui nous entravaient la route avant de bifurquer vers la droite dans une allée sombre. Mais après quelques pas, je me suis rendue compte que nous étions dans un cul de sac. Devant nous, il y avait une porte de service réservée aux employés. J'ai foncé vers cette sortie providentielle tout en priant pour qu'elle ne soit pas fermée. Je me suis cognée contre le bois brut de la porte avant de m'acharner sur la poignée, je l'ai tournée, mais rien n'a bougé, pas de déclic, rien. Elle était fermée à clé…

- Non ! Ai-je crié, désespérée tout en continuant à tourner la poignée de plus en plus fort, non !

Léon s'est posté près de moi et a lui aussi essayé d'ouvrir la porte. Je me suis tournée vers l'autre bout du couloir, les cris se rapprochaient et des ombres commençaient à se faire voir sur le mur, signe que nos « amis » étaient de plus en plus proches. Un frisson de terreur m'a parcourue, c'était inutile d'espérer pouvoir faire demi-tour, on était bloqués. Léon a tiré sur la poignée, mais même une fois cassée, le loquet restait bloqué. J'ai reculé pour m'adosser au mur tout en pressant mes mains contre mon visage.

«_ Mon dieu, c'est un cauchemar ! Faites que je me réveille ! Par pitié ! _»

Mais mon dos à rencontré une grille, j'ai poussé un cri tout en me retournant. Une vieille grille de monte charge était là, et je me demandais s'il marchait toujours. J'ai cherché le bouton d'appel et une fois trouvé, j'ai appuyé dessus avec fébrilité tout en jetant des regards rapides vers le bout du couloir. J'ai pu entendre le mécanisme s'enclencher en grinçant alors que l'ascenseur commençait sa lente descente. Les cris se rapprochaient de plus en plus, augmentant ma terreur d'un cran encore.

- Allez, allez, ALLEZ ! Ai-je dis, ma voix devenant un cri alors que je donnais maintenant des coups de poing sur le bouton.

Quand le bas de la cage s'est fait voir, je me suis tournée vers Léon.

- Léon ! Lui ai-je crié pour couvrir les hurlements, par ici !

Il s'est tourné vers moi et m'a fais signe de passer la première quand j'ai ouvert la grille. Il a commencé à tirer alors que je l'avais attrapé par le T-shirt pour le tirer à l'intérieur. Il est passé et j'ai refermé les grilles de justesse. Une femme est passée devant nous, se jetant sur les grilles de toutes ses forces tout en criant. Je me suis littéralement jetée en arrière, mais ses doigts se sont refermés sur mes cheveux. Elle m'a tirée vers elle alors que je poussais un cri, mais Léon m'a attrapée et lui a tiré une balle dans la tête. Je me suis collée contre la façade à l'opposé de la grille, tremblante, tout en pointant mon arme sur les gens qui commençaient à se rassembler pour passer leurs bras à travers les grilles qui nous en séparaient. J'avais terriblement peur qu'elles cèdent et que ces monstres puissent nous fondre dessus pour nous dévorer. J'ai tiré plusieurs fois pour éclaircir leurs rangs. Il fallait que je puisse accéder à l'interrupteur qui faisait monter la machine afin d'appuyer sur le bouton de l'étage où nous voulions aller. J'ai pris une grande inspiration tout en glissant mon arme à l'arrière de mon jean et je me suis tournée vers Léon.

- Couvre-moi !

Et je me suis précipitée sur le petit tableau, appuyant sur le bouton qui se trouvait le plus haut. J'ai senti des doigts me frôler, me griffant parfois alors que mon compagnon tirait, très près de moi, puis je me suis éloignée prestement. Quand l'ascenseur à commencé à monter, je me suis appuyée contre le mur du fond et me suis laissée glisser au sol. Notre ascension était lente et bruyante, mais nous étions en sécurité, et c'était tout ce qui comptait pour le moment. Les étages défilaient derrière la grille devant nous avec lenteur, parfois plongés dans un noir opaque et inquiétant. J'ai appuyé mes paumes contre mes yeux, posant mes coudes sur mes genoux repliés. Je me sentais fatiguée tout à coup, j'avais l'impression d'avoir passé trois jours sans dormir alors que ça ne faisait que deux ou trois heures maximum que je m'étais réveillée. Puis je me suis redressée pour m'examiner, j'ai laissé échapper un ricanement ironique.

- Ça ne fait même pas une heure que je me suis changée et j'ai déjà réussi à les tâcher de sang ! Ai-je dis d'une voix dédaigneuse tout en tirant sur le bas de mon haut où se trouvaient plusieurs tâches.

Mon compagnon a poussé un soupir avant de venir s'adosser au mur à côté de moi. Il s'est assis et a commencé à vérifier l'état de ses armes.

«_ Il ne sait faire que ça ou quoi ? _»

Je l'ai regardé faire pendant quelques minutes avant de pousser moi aussi un soupir de fatigue. J'ai fermé les yeux tout en appuyant l'arrière de ma tête contre le mur et j'ai commencé à me rappeler ma vie avant ce désastre. Derrière mes paupières closes, je voyais défiler les visages souriants de ma famille : mon père, souriant avec fierté lorsqu'Alice lui avait offert son premier cadeau pour la fête des pères, Jordan, riant aux éclats avec ma mère, Alice qui arborait une mine gênée mais souriante lorsqu'elle m'avait avoué sortir avec un garçon depuis peu… Mais tout était bien fini maintenant, et cette atroce vérité s'est imposée à moi comme un coup de poing dans l'estomac. Pendant un moment, je me suis sentie sonnée, choquée, j'avais envie de me mettre à crier ma peine au monde entier, de tout casser, là, maintenant ! J'avais l'impression qu'une main de fer me sanglait l'estomac, m'empêchant de respirer librement. Je ne pouvais même pas donner de sépultures décentes aux membres de ma famille…

- Tu serais vraiment partie ? M'a demandé la voix de Léon, interrompant mon flot de pensées noires, sans te retourner ?

J'ai levé la tête vers lui sans vraiment comprendre où il voulait en venir, lui me regardait avec un sourire en coin.

- Pardon ? Lui ai-je demandé tout en penchant la tête sur le côté, de quoi tu parles ?

Il a laissé échapper un rire discret tout en faisant tourner son arme dans ses mains.

- Je te demandais si tu allais vraiment partir toute seule comme tu l'avais dis si je ne t'avais pas suivie dans l'escalier.

- Oh ça ! Me suis-je exclamée, comprenant enfin ce dont il me parlait, je ne sais pas… peut-être…

Il a gardé le silence pendant quelques instants, on pouvait toujours entendre les hurlements atrocement aigus venir d'en dessous de nous. Je n'avais qu'une seule envie, et c'était une chose complètement idiote, mais je voulais m'accroupir en me bouchant les oreilles et attendre que tout se termine, comme un petit enfant perdu et apeuré. Le néon qui éclairait la cabine s'allumait et s'éteignait par intermittence, mais les moments où il faisait noir étaient de plus en plus longs, alourdissant l'atmosphère déjà électrique. J'avais une boule d'angoisse qui me serrait la gorge, et j'étais sûre que j'aurais pu fondre en larmes si je me mettais à parler, alors je ne disais rien, j'attendais que notre ascension se termine et qu'on se retrouve enfin sur le toit. Mais je ne savais pas ce qu'on allait faire une fois là-haut, j'essayais désespérément de trouver une solution, mais mon cerveau tournait à vide, je ne savais pas comment on allait se sortir de là. Puis je me suis adressée à lui pour calmer mon angoisse et pour m'expliquer par la même occasion.

- En fait, ai-je repris, je serais sûrement partie seule, mais une fois le danger passé, je pense que je ne m'en serais pas aussi bien sortie sans toi… je serais déjà morte depuis longtemps sans ton aide…

Je lui ai lancé un regard de biais avant de continuer.

- Donc merci de m'avoir sauvé la vie… et d'être là, avec moi, ai-je conclu en évitant de le regarder dans les yeux tout en me triturant les doigts.

Je me sentais affreusement idiote et ridicule de lui faire une déclaration comme ça, mes joues chauffaient de plus en plus et j'étais sûre qu'à ce moment là je devais ressembler à une écrevisse. Ça sonnait comme une réplique d'un mauvais film, complètement kitsch… et idiot. Lui ne m'a pas tout de suite répondu, il se contentait de regarder devant lui, fixant sur le mur quelque chose que j'étais incapable de voir.

«_ Il s'est rendu compte que j'étais une dingue qui s'attache trop vite aux gens ! Il va m'envoyer balader et partir tout seul de son côté ! Merde, mais pourquoi est-ce qu'il faut toujours que je dise des choses sans réfléchir ! Je suis vraim… _»

- … Moi aussi, a-t-il finalement dit dans un murmure, interrompant mon monologue moralisateur.

J'ai froncé les sourcils tout en me penchant vers lui pour lui faire comprendre que je n'avais rien entendu de ce qu'il venait de dire.

- Hm ?

Il a semblé se rendre compte du fait que j'étais ici avec lui.

- Je disais que moi aussi, je serais déjà mort sans ton aide, m'a-t-il dit en se tournant franchement vers moi, alors… Merci à toi aussi.

Je lui ai fais un sourire chaleureux en guise de remerciement. Puis la cage d'ascenseur s'est immobilisée dans un vacarme assourdissant et nous avons pu distinguer un couloir à l'allure sinistre derrière la grille qui nous en séparait. J'ai déglutis avec difficulté alors que mes mains se mettaient à trembler à nouveau. J'ai regardé Léon qui examinait toujours le couloir, s'assurant sûrement qu'il n'y avait aucun danger qui nous guettait. J'ai pris une longue inspiration avant d'expulser tout l'air lentement par la bouche pour tenter de me calmer.

- C'est ici que tout va se jouer, m'a dit mon compagnon en me regardant, prête ?

J'ai sorti mon arme et l'ai vérifiée rapidement avant de lui répondre en faisant claquer le chargeur alors que je le replaçais à l'intérieur.

- Oui ! Lui ai-je répondu tout en lui faisant un petit sourire de connivence.

Il m'a rendu mon sourire avant de se retourner vers la grille pour l'ouvrir. Un grincement aigu s'est échappé de celle-ci lorsqu'il l'a repliée… Un son beaucoup trop fort à mon goût, j'ai jeté un regard nerveux vers la droite puis vers la gauche. Mes prunelles ont accroché un escalier un peu plus loin qui montait vers nous, j'avais toujours l'impression que quelque chose se trouvait juste derrière nous, prêt à bondir. J'étais sûre de voir d'un moment à l'autre tous les gens que nous avions semés un peu plus tôt arriver en courant dans notre direction. Léon s'est avancé prudemment au milieu du couloir alors que je le collais de près. J'ai regardé un peu partout, au fond d'un couloir sur notre gauche se trouvait une porte métallique surmontée d'un petit panneau vert qui montrait un petit bonhomme qui montait un escalier. J'ai donné un coup de coude à mon compagnon afin d'attirer son attention. Quand il a posé ses yeux sur moi, je lui ai fais un petit signe du menton vers ce que je pensais être la sortie de secours. Il a suivit mon geste et a vu la porte, il a ensuite hoché la tête avant de se diriger vers celle-ci d'un pas précautionneux. Je l'ai suivit, aux aguets, l'arme pointée vers l'avant… j'avais un mauvais pressentiment. J'ai voulu me tourner vers Léon pour lui faire part de mes inquiétudes mais un bruit de course s'est fait entendre tout près de nous. Je me suis tournée dans la direction des bruits tout en pointant mon arme dans cette même direction… rien.

«_ Je n'ai pas rêvé ! J'ai bien entendu quelque chose ! _»

Mais un cri atrocement proche a retenti, j'avais l'impression que la personne qui criait se trouvait tout près de mon oreille, mais il n'y avait rien. J'ai regardé vers mon compagnon, il pointait lui aussi son arme dans une direction opposée, appuyant son dos contre le mien. Mais plusieurs gouttes me sont tombées dessus. J'ai posé ma main sur l'une d'elle avant de la ramener vers mon visage afin de distinguer ce qui me tombait dessus.

«_ C'est sûrement de l'eau… _»

Mais je me suis figée quand j'ai vu la couleur sombre du liquide… c'était du sang. J'ai levé la tête avec lenteur tout en récitant toutes les supplications que je pouvais connaître dans ma tête, priant pour qu'il n'y ait rien au dessus de moi. Du noir, c'était là tout ce que j'arrivais à apercevoir. Il faisait trop sombre et le plafond était trop haut pour que je puisse voir qui que se soit. J'ai poussé un discret soupir de soulagement tout en revenant au couloir en face de moi. Il n'y avait peut-être rien au dessus de moi, mais quelque chose avait bien crié et était donc ici avec nous. Léon m'a jeté un regard par-dessus son épaule et je me suis tournée vers lui pour lui montrer que tout allait bien. Mais un poids m'est tombé sur les épaules.

- LOUP ! a crié mon compagnon tout en se précipitant vers moi.

J'ai poussé un cri tout en m'écrasant au sol, cri qui s'est perdu dans celui aigu de mon agresseur. Quand je me suis tournée vers lui, j'ai reconnu ces longs cheveux emmêlés et ce sourire ouvert sur une rangée de dents acérées… l'enfant que Léon recherchait était là, au dessus de moi. J'ai poussé un nouveau cri tout en me débattant avec fureur. Il s'est jeté sur moi en ouvrant la bouche, les dents en avant, je l'ai attrapé à la gorge afin de le tenir éloigné alors que ses petites mains se mettaient à me griffer le bras avec des gestes frénétiques. Je l'ai envoyé valser contre un mur et je me suis relevée rapidement, pointant mon arme vers l'endroit où il se trouvait, mais il n'y avait plus rien. J'ai reculé pour me rapprocher de Léon.

- Ça va ? M'a-t-il demandé en m'attrapant par le bras.

J'ai hoché la tête avec raideur, encore sonnée par la violence de l'attaque. Mais cette fois, j'ai été attaquée par derrière, deux petits bras sont passés de part et d'autre de ma tête et se sont refermés sur moi. Quand j'ai senti ses dents contre ma peau, j'ai poussé un hurlement suraigu tout en me débattant. Léon a tiré et a attrapé l'enfant afin de l'éloigner de moi, il poussait toujours des cris, puis j'ai entendu un nouveau coup de feu suivit d'un bruit de chute. Des bruits de pas ont retenti puis plus rien. Moi j'étais tombée à genoux en laissant échapper des sanglots incontrôlables. Je manquais d'air, j'avais le tournis et l'impression que j'allais vomir mes tripes dans la seconde. J'ai entendu Léon s'approcher pour s'accroupir devant moi.

- Il m'a mordue ! Lui ai-je crié tout en pressant ma main sur l'endroit où j'avais senti ses dents, il m'a mordue !

- Non, il ne t'a pas mordue ! M'a dit Léon tout en se rapprochant de moi, tu m'entends ?

- Il m'a mordue ! Ai-je continué, incapable de comprendre, ou bien d'écouter ce qu'il était en train de me dire, Il m'a mor…

- Il ne t'a pas mordue ! M'a-t-il interrompue en me saisissant par les épaules pour attirer mon attention, son ton devenant plus dur, regarde-moi !

J'ai levé les yeux vers lui avec lenteur, refusant toujours de croire que j'allais pouvoir m'en sortir.

- Tu n'as pas été mordue, a-t-il répété doucement, d'accord ?

- Mais…, ai-je commencé, sans savoir comment continuer, la main toujours pressée sur ma peau.

Il m'a attrapé le poignet pour que j'enlève ma main afin de voir si, oui ou non, j'avais été blessée. J'ai retiré mes doigts de mon épiderme et mon compagnon a examiné mon cou avec attention, passant sa main dessus et me faisait frissonner par la même occasion.

- Tu n'as rien, a-t-il finalement dit tout en me faisant un sourire encourageant, tout va bien.

J'ai fermé les yeux, tentant d'endiguer le flot de larmes qui m'avait submergé. Le bras de mon compagnon est passé autour de mes épaules et il m'a tirée vers lui. Je me suis retrouvée le front appuyé contre son épaule.

- Tu ne deviendras pas comme eux, m'a-t-il murmuré d'une voix douce, je te le promets.

Au début je suis restée raide comme un piquet contre lui, mais au fur et à mesure, je me suis détendue. J'ai attrapé son T-shirt de la main gauche et l'ai serrée, m'accrochant à lui de toutes mes forces et j'ai fondu en larmes. J'ai laissé sortir toute ma peine et ma rage, tout le désespoir qui m'habitait ainsi que ma rancœur et mes doutes. C'était vrai, une question me taraudait tout le temps, une fois sortie de ce cauchemar… Qu'est-ce que j'allais devenir ? Où est-ce que j'irais ? Je n'avais plus personne… plus rien à quoi me raccrocher pour tenir. J'avais désespérément besoin que quelqu'un me rassure et me dise que tout allait bien se passer. Et voilà que cet homme que je ne connaissais que depuis quelques heures me prenait dans ses bras et me disait ce que je voulais entendre… J'avais besoin de lui, de sa présence, de sa force, je voulais qu'il reste ici avec moi. Qu'il ne m'abandonne jamais… Je me sentais si inutile et faible, j'avais l'impression d'être la fille pas moche mais pas super intelligente qui ne sert qu'à se faire attaquer dans un film d'horreur quelconque. Quelques minutes plus tard, je me suis forcée au calme et me suis éloignée de Léon, le regard vissé au sol.

J'avais honte de mon accès de faiblesse, et je savais que si je levais les yeux, je serais incapable de soutenir son regard. J'ai reniflé bruyamment avant de me redresser complètement, agrandissant la distance entre nous. Je voyais un peu flou et mes yeux étaient gonflés, chose due au fait que je venais de tremper son T-shirt en larmoyant comme une madeleine, mais pour le reste, je me sentais étrangement bien. Je m'étais vidée de toute cette tension et de cette angoisse constante en laissant libre cours à mes larmes et à ma colère. Je me sentais si légère, plus rien ne tirait mon humeur vers le bas.

- Ça va mieux maintenant, non ? M'a demandé Léon, un sourire dans la voix.

Etonnée, je me suis tournée vers lui en fronçant les sourcils mais le sourire aux lèvres.

- Comment ? Me suis-je contentée de dire, j'étais incapable d'exprimer ce que je ressentais, comment est-ce que… ? Oui… ça va… bien mieux…

Il m'a sourit franchement, déclenchant en moi une sensation de chaleur que je n'arrivais pas à identifier. Je me suis détournée quand j'ai senti cette chaleur se faire de plus en plus présente au niveau de mes joues.

- Pourquoi ? A continué mon compagnon, je ne sais pas, l'humain est ainsi fait et je serais bien incapable de te l'expliquer. La seule chose dont je suis sûr, c'est que quelque fois, vider son sac et se laisser aller ça ne peut faire que du bien…

J'ai hoché la tête tout en me mordant la lèvre, un tic nerveux que j'avais hérité de ma mère. A chaque fois que quelque chose me gênais, je me mordais la lèvre inférieure. Et les gens qui me connaissaient bien le remarquaient très vite, ce qui faisait que je ne pouvais plus mentir en toute tranquillité sans me faire fliquer à cause de ces foutus gênes. Mais à ce moment là, je ne voyais pas trop ce qui avait pu le déclencher, l'enfant ? Cet endroit ?… _Léon _? Non ! Qu'est-ce qui aurait bien pu me gêner de ce côté-là ? Ce mec était la personne la plus gentille que j'avais rencontrée dans cet enfer… même si parfois son caractère de merde étais plus qu'horripilant et que ça me donnait envie de lui arracher la tête, mais bon, il fallait que je fasse avec. Et puis, il me protégeait sans cesse du danger, ce détail m'a rappelé la façon dont il m'avait appelée quand je m'étais faite attaquer…

«_ Loup ! _»

J'ai poussé un soupir tout en me passant une main sur le visage. Mais je me suis figée dans mon geste… minute…

«_ Loup !… Mais oui, les loups ! _»

J'ai laissé échapper une exclamation atterrée alors que je me relevais pour me diriger vers la cage d'escalier qui descendait. Merde ! Je les avais complètement oubliés ! Oh non ! Ils étaient restés en bas avec tous ces gens monstrueux !

«_ Par pitié, faites qu'ils ne se soient pas fait attraper puis dévorer par ces créatures ! _»

Une boule d'angoisse énorme venait de prendre forme dans ma gorge, rendant ma respiration irrégulière. J'ai presque couru mais une poigne de fer m'a clouée sur place en m'attrapant un poignet pour me retourner.

- Qu'est-ce qui te prends encore ? M'a lancé Léon d'une voix énervée.

- Il faut que je redescende ! Lui ai-je presque crié tout en cherchant à échapper à ses doigts, laisse-moi !

Il a serré plus fort, me faisant mal. J'ai poussé un gémissement de douleur.

- Tu ne vas nulle part ! A-t-il tonné d'une voix forte, c'était toi qui voulais qu'on monte, alors maintenant qu'on y est, on y reste !

- IL FAUT QUE JE DESCENDE ! Ai-je crié en tirant de plus en plus fort sur mon bras.

- C'EST DU SUICIDE ! M'a-t-il répondu en m'attirant à lui pour me saisir par les bras, tu veux mourir ?

Un sanglot m'a échappé alors que je baissais la tête.

- Mais il faut que je les aide ! Ai-je dis, me parlant plus à moi-même qu'à lui.

- Qui ? S'est-il enquit, le ton moins dur qu'avant, de qui est-ce que tu es en train de me parler ? Qui est-ce que tu dois aider ?

- Les loups…

- Des loups ? A-t-il répété afin de s'assurer qu'il m'avait bien comprise.

J'ai hoché la tête machinalement alors que mon esprit était déjà plongé dans des scénarios plus horribles les uns que les autres. Je me voyais déjà face à leurs cadavres à moitié dévorés, ou pire… face à eux, transformés par le virus qui ravageait la ville entière. Je n'aurais pas eu la force de me battre contre eux…

- Ecoutes, a continué mon compagnon, ce sont des animaux sauvages, et les animaux ont un instinct de survie très développé par rapport au nôtre. Ils sont sûrement vivants, mais là, il faut que nous ont sorte d'ici vivants. D'accord ?

- Mais si jamais…

- Ils sont déjà dehors, j'en suis sûr, m'a coupé Léon en haussant un peu la voix, énervé par ma ténacité, alors maintenant, on va y aller.

Je lui ai lancé un regard incertain avant d'avancer d'un pas vers lui, vers la sortie. Il m'a souri et s'est tourné vers la porte. Je l'ai suivi sans rien dire, plus angoissée que jamais, j'avais réussi à taire mes inquiétudes, mais dans ma tête, Davran et Lodos étaient sûrement aux prises avec les gens de tout à l'heure. Je mourais d'envie de tout balancer et de redescendre pour aller les chercher, même si ça voulait dire me séparer de Léon, ma seule chance de survie. Je me suis stoppée derrière lui quand il s'est placé près de la porte alors que dans mon esprit commençait à germer un plan pour lui échapper. J'étais sur le point de le mettre à l'œuvre quand quelque chose de froid s'est refermé sur mon poignet droit. J'ai poussé un cri tout en faisant un bond vers l'arrière, mais ce qui me tenait m'empêchait de m'éloigner. Quand j'ai regardé ce que c'était, j'ai pu apercevoir un bracelet en fer qui m'enserrait le poignet, relié par une chaîne à un autre bracelet, mais qui n'était pas accroché à moi. Il était autour du poignet gauche de Léon. J'ai levé les yeux vers lui alors qu'une colère phénoménale m'envahissait, prenant de plus en plus d'ampleur à chaque seconde. Lui me regardait avec un petit sourire victorieux.

- C'est quoi ces conneries ? Me suis-je exclamée tout en agitant mon poignet devant ses yeux, pourquoi tu nous as menottés ?

Son sourire s'est élargit alors qu'il croisait les bras, m'obligeant ainsi à lever le bras et à me rapprocher de lui pour suivre le mouvement.

- Ça, a-t-il dit calmement, c'est pour t'empêcher de faire une connerie justement.

- Pardon ? Lui ai-je répondu, priant pour que mon incrédulité feinte soit crédible, mais je n'allais _pas_ faire de connerie !

Il a soupiré, le sourire toujours aux lèvres, sans doute amusé par ma mauvaise foi. Mais pas dupe.

- Franchement, ça me vexe que tu me prennes pour un idiot, m'a-t-il lancé d'une voix faussement chagrine.

J'ai lâché un grognement tout en secouant la tête, énervée.

- Bon d'accord, mais des menottes ? Tu veux qu'on se fasse tuer ou quoi ?

- Ça fera travailler notre esprit d'équipe, a-t-il répondu tout en haussant négligemment les épaules.

J'aurais pu lui balancer mon poing dans la figure. Comment faisait-il pour faire preuve d'une telle légèreté alors que des monstres nous couraient après et qu'on risquait notre peau à chaque seconde ? Après quelques instants plongés dans un silence buté, j'ai cédé à ma curiosité.

- D'où tu les sors ? Lui ai-je demandé tout en testant la solidité de la chaîne en tirant dessus, histoire de voir si j'arrivais à me libérer pour lui fausser compagnie.

Lui qui avait décroché de la conversation pour se concentrer sur la porte et comment l'ouvrir, s'est retourné vers moi.

- Quoi ? M'a-t-il lancé tout en haussant les sourcils.

J'ai levé mon poignet, lui faisant lever le bras avec moi, et l'ai secoué.

- Ça ! Lui ai-je lancé d'une voix sèche.

- Je l'ai pris à un policier de la ville, m'a-t-il répondu avec désinvolture, comme si ce n'était pas bien grave.

- Tu… quoi ? Me suis-je écriée, choquée par son acte, mais c'est illégal ça !

- Crois moi, m'a-t-il dit en levant sa main droite dans un signe d'apaisement, vu son état, il n'en aurait plus eu un grand besoin.

Je me suis tue, me rendant compte que cet homme était sûrement devenu un monstre lui aussi. Mais quand je me suis mise à réfléchir à quand est-ce qu'il avait bien pu les prendre, je me suis aperçue d'une chose. Un horrible doute m'a assaillie…

- Par pitié, lui ai-je lancé d'une voix blanche, dit moi que tu as les clés !

Il a laissé échapper un rire nerveux avant de me faire un sourire navré.

- Non…

«_ Oh gé-nial ! _»

J'ai plongé mon visage contre ma main libre tout en poussant un soupir désespéré qui s'est transformé en grognement de colère.

- De mieux en mieux ! Ai-je dis d'une voix tendue, et comment on va faire pour se détacher maintenant que monsieur à eu la super idée de nous menotter ensemble ?

Il a haussé un sourcil, et c'est sans se départir de son sourire idiot qu'il s'est à nouveau tourné vers la porte.

- Oh allez, m'a-t-il lancé, c'est pas si grave ! Du moins, pour l'instant… On improvisera quand on voudra se détacher…

- Ouais, lui ai-je répondu, sarcastique, et si l'un d'entre nous se casse la gueule, l'autre fait un plongeon avec ! – j'ai secoué mon poignet, faisant tinter la chaîne – On va se faire choper en trois secondes à cause de ça ! – j'ai fais mine de trouver la situation particulièrement drôle – Ha ! Et ça se dit agent du gouvernement !

Il n'a pas relevé mon reproche, se bornant à secouer la tête négligemment.

- Mais non ! Fais-moi un peu confiance ! M'a-t-il finalement dit dans un soupir agacé, et pour ce qui est des chutes, on va essayer de faire travailler ton sens de l'équilibre !

Il avait fini sa phrase, son ton devenant de plus en plus moqueur. J'ai eu une exclamation indignée avant de lui asséner une claque sur l'arrière du crâne.

- Je ne te permets pas ! Lui ai-je dis d'une voix énervée, mon sens de l'équilibre est très bien !

Il s'est massé l'arrière du crâne, me lançant un regard noir et marmonnant des paroles incompréhensibles avant de dire un ton plus haut :

- Si on peut même plus rigoler…

Puis il s'est tu, se concentrant sur la porte. Peu après, il s'est écarté et a sorti un trousseau rempli de sortes d'objets métalliques en tous genres. J'ai froncé les sourcils, je ne comprenais plus rien là.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? lui ai-je dis, incrédule.

Il a soupiré et s'est tourné vers moi lentement.

- Comme tu peux le voir, je suis en train de crocheter la serrure.

- Mais… on peut pas la défoncer comme les autres ?

Il a inspiré un grand coup avant de se relever pour me faire face. Il m'a fait un sourire crispé avant de taper du poing sur la porte, faisant un bruit sourd et métallique.

- Elle est en métal, m'a-t-il répondu d'une voix agacée et ironique, alors à moins que tu sois capable de casser une plaque métallique d'au moins cinq centimètres d'épaisseur d'un coup de pied, je ne vois pas trop comment faire pour l'ouvrir. T'as une autre idée ?

Je me suis tue, me retenant de lui faire ravaler ses moqueries à grands coups de massue. Il s'est agenouillé devant la serrure et a choisi une tige en métal et une sorte de crochet qu'il a introduit dedans. Il a bougé les deux objets doucement jusqu'à ce qu'un déclic se fasse entendre. La voie était libre et la porte ouverte.


	9. Chapitre 8

Nous avons été un instant éblouis par la lumière du jour avant de pouvoir examiner l'endroit où nous nous trouvions. Nous étions sur une petite plateforme en fer, reliée aux autres qui se trouvaient en dessous et au dessus de nous par des escaliers fait dans le même matériau. Ça descendait comme ça jusqu'au sol, donnant sur une petite rue sombre.

- On va descendre, m'a dit Léon en scrutant la ruelle en contrebas, ça m'a l'air désert, je pense qu'on pourra s'en sortir facilement par là.

J'ai poussé un soupir de soulagement avant de commencer à descendre les marches, suivie de près par mon compagnon. J'ai failli tomber plusieurs fois, les marches étant rouillées et fragiles, j'en ai loupé quelques unes par moments, mais à chaque fois, la poigne de Léon me ramenait vers l'arrière alors que j'amorçais une chute en avant. Quand nous sommes arrivés sur la troisième plateforme, mon compagnon m'a saisie par l'épaule afin que je me tourne vers lui.

- Je crois qu'il vaudrait mieux, pour nous deux, que je passe devant, m'a-t-il dit d'un air sérieux.

J'étais totalement crispée. Ne lui répondant pas tout de suite, je me suis accrochée de toutes mes forces à la rambarde tout en m'efforçant de ne pas regarder vers le bas. Je ne lui avais pas dit, mais j'avais un vertige monstrueux. Mes jambes se sont mises à trembler alors qu'une migraine violente me ravageait le cerveau. Me sentant prête à vomir, j'ai fermé les yeux en poussant un soupir tremblant. C'était incroyable le nombre de fois où j'avais eu envie de vomir et où je m'étais sentie mal. Les paupières toujours closes, j'ai pu entendre les pas de Léon se diriger vers moi.

- Ça ne va pas ? M'a-t-il demandé d'une voix inquiète.

J'ai dégluti difficilement avant d'ouvrir doucement mes yeux pour les tourner vers lui.

- Je… j'ai le vertige, lui ai-je annoncé d'une voix tremblante, montant dans les aigus sous l'effet de la peur.

Notre conversation a été plongée dans un silence stupéfait pendant quelques instants, puis j'ai senti que mon compagnon s'accoudait à la rambarde à côté de moi.

- Tu ne crois pas que tu aurais pu me le dire plus tôt ? M'a-t-il finalement dit d'un ton étrange, à mi-chemin entre la colère et le sarcasme, mais ce dernier l'a emporté, parce bon, moi, à ta place si j'avais eu le vertige, je ne me serais sûrement pas précipité pour passer devant. Surtout dans des escaliers comme ceux-là.

- Je ne me suis pas précipitée pour être devant ! Lui ai-je répondu en relevant vivement la tête vers lui, provocant un remue ménage dévastateur dans ma boîte crânienne.

J'ai poussé un gémissement en attrapant ma tête des deux mains. Sans faire attention au sifflement aigu qui me détruisait les tympans, j'ai tendu mollement ma main vers l'escalier qui descendait.

- Mais je t'en prie, ai-je dis à Léon d'une voix rauque ou pointait quand même mon sarcasme, ce qui m'a réjouis, passe devant !

J'ai fais une petite révérence en lui faisant un sourire mauvais. Il a poussé un grognement mécontent avant de me passer devant pour descendre. Je l'ai suivi tant bien que mal, m'efforçant de ne pas regarder vers le bas et devant me courber vers l'avant en tendant le bras à cause des menottes. Une fois au sol, j'ai laissé échapper un soupir de soulagement en posant une main tremblante sur mon estomac noué. La terre ferme, enfin. Nous nous sommes mis à avancer lentement, aux aguets, cherchant la moindre trace d'un ennemi, mais rien. Le désert total. C'était comme si tous les monstres avaient évacué ce secteur de la ville. J'ai saisi mon arme de la main gauche d'un geste malhabile.

J'ai retenu un grognement face à la maladresse dont j'allais faire preuve, puisque, étant droitière, je n'avais pas l'habitude de me servir de ma main gauche. Si jamais je devais tirer, il y avait des risques que je touche Léon par mégarde. Mais je ne me suis pas résolue à la ranger, trop angoissée pour me séparer de mon seul moyen de défense. Tout en avançant, je me suis remémoré tous les évènements que j'avais vécu dans le bâtiment qui s'élevait sur notre droite. J'essayais de me rappeler à quel moment exactement j'avais été séparée de mes amis lupins. Quand j'avais revu Léon, ils étaient toujours avec moi, mais je n'avais pas le souvenir de les avoir vus quand nous étions partis en courant dans le vieux couloir abandonné pour fuir la bête qui nous poursuivait. Et après, plus rien. Ils n'étaient avec nous ni dans le magasin, ni dans l'ascenseur… Mon angoisse revenait à grands pas, nouant ma gorge déjà sèche et rendant ma respiration irrégulière. J'ai déglutis avec difficulté tout en m'efforçant de penser à autre chose.

Léon avait raison, ils étaient sûrement en sécurité quelque part là dehors. Ils m'avaient sauvé la vie plusieurs fois, donc ils étaient en mesure de se défendre tous seuls. J'ai inspiré doucement entre mes dents serrées avant d'expirer de la même façon. J'ai décrispé ma main autour de mon arme lentement, avec l'impression que mes doigts ne se tendraient plus jamais. Il n'y avait plus aucun bruit, comme si toute la ville s'était endormie d'un seul coup. Un brouillard opaque s'est abattu, nous empêchant de voir à plus de deux mètres devant nous. J'ai suivi mon compagnon pendant deux minutes, tendant l'oreille, cherchant à entendre quelque chose qui signalerait que nous n'étions pas seuls ici. Mais rien, les bruits de nos pas sur le gravier m'empêchaient de me concentrer. A un moment, je me suis stoppée, me campant solidement sur mes deux jambes afin de réussir à arrêter Léon sans me faire traîner. Ça a marché. Dès qu'il à senti ma résistance, il s'est retourné pour me faire face. Mais ça je ne l'avais pas vu. Les yeux fermés, l'oreille tendue, j'essayais d'identifier un bruit de fond continu. Comme un bourdonnement sourd.

- Qu'est-ce qu'…

- Shhhhht ! L'ai-je interrompu en levant une main dans sa direction sans pour autant ouvrir les yeux.

Nous sommes restés quelques instants comme ça avant que Léon ne commence à s'impatienter. Je l'ai entendu piétiner nerveusement, puis faire un pas vers moi.

- Tu entends ? Lui ai-je murmuré, les yeux toujours clos.

- Quoi ?

- Ça, lui ai-je répondu, comme si c'était une évidence.

Il m'a lancé un regard blasé, un sourcil haussé. Me rendant compte que je venais de sortir quelque chose de vraiment gros et me sentant subitement idiote, je me suis obligée à mettre des mots sur ces bruits.

- On dirait un bourdonnement, lui ai-je expliqué en fronçant les sourcils sous l'effet de la concentration – je me suis tournée vers lui pour lui lancer un regard surpris – Tu ne l'entends vraiment pas ?

Il m'a fait non de la tête avant de repartir. J'ai agrippé la chaîne des deux mains pour l'arrêter.

- Attends !

Il s'est tourné vers moi en soufflant.

- Quoi encore ! Il faut qu'on bouge !

- Attends ! Lui ai-je répété, incapable de m'expliquer clairement, attends.

- Mais dis-moi au moins ce que tu veux faire !

- ET LAISSES MOI REFLECHIR DEUX SECONDES !

Il a soupiré de manière forcée, me faisant ainsi comprendre que cette situation commençait à l'énerver sérieusement.

«_ Quand je disais que ce mec avait un caractère de merdre ! _»

- Mais réfléchir à quoi ? M'a-t-il lancé d'une voix forte, sans pour autant se mettre à crier comme moi, tu imagines ces bruits parce que tu as peur ! Et c'est tout à fait compréhensible ! Mais pour l'instant, il faut qu'on parte d'ici avant d'avoir de la compagnie !

Mais je ne lui ai pas prêté une grande attention, je venais de me focaliser sur un cri. Faible et lointain, ce qui faisait que Léon ne l'avais pas entendu. Ce cri s'est ensuite mué en différentes voix, graves et aigues, des gens venaient. Un gargouillement plus proche a attiré mon attention. Une ombre se mouvait dans ce nuage de brume. Avançant d'une démarche lente et désordonnée qui lui donnait un air désarticulé particulièrement dérangeant. Le dos courbé, la tête penchée à l'extrême vers la gauche, la silhouette s'est affinée, dévoilant les courbes d'une femme. Elle tenait dans sa main un hachoir tâché de sang. Sa peau blême, presque translucide par endroits, était craquelée. Elle était contaminée. J'ai reculé inconsciemment, mais Léon m'a attrapé le poignet, m'empêchant de m'éloigner. Je l'ai regardé de biais, surveillant toujours la femme du coin de l'œil. Il ne me regardait pas. Son regard était fixé sur quelque chose au dessus de mon épaule.

- Et ça ? lui ai-je demandé dans un souffle, je l'imagine aussi ?

Il ne m'a pas répondu, focalisant toute son attention sur la chose qui devait se trouver juste dans mon dos. J'ai pu sentir tous ses muscles se tendre. Son bras libre est passé autour de ma taille pour me serrer contre lui en un geste protecteur. Mon rythme cardiaque s'est affolé et ma respiration est subitement devenue irrégulière. Je me suis asséné une claque mentale énorme, furieuse de l'effet qu'il produisait sur moi. Mon compagnon a tourné la tête vers moi pour me lancer un regard rassurant, prenant sûrement ma réaction pour de la peur. Je n'allais pas mentir, ça m'arrangeait. Je lui ai fais un faible sourire en guise de réponse. Je refusais qu'il ait cet ascendant sur moi, c'était malsain. Je ne le connaissais que depuis un jour ou même moins que ça et je ressentais déjà quelque chose à son égard ? Non ! Ça ne pouvait pas être possible ! Je n'étais pas le genre de fille qui tombait amoureuse d'un type juste parce qu'il avait de la classe ou un autre truc de ce genre. Je détestais ces filles superficielles et idiotes. J'ai secoué la tête discrètement afin de m'éclaircir les idées.

La femme face à moi continuait d'avancer dans notre direction de son pas désordonné, sa lame pointée vers mon visage. Elle semblait prête à bondir, mais elle n'avait pas l'air d'avoir assez de force pour le faire. J'ai agrippé mon arme avec force alors qu'elle continuait sa lente avancée vers nous. J'ai regardé tout autour de nous afin de trouver une échappatoire providentielle qui nous aurait permis de fuir cette ruelle sombre et glauque. Léon était toujours aussi tendu. A un moment, il a levé son arme pour tirer deux fois. Il y a ensuite eu un bruit sourd, quelques gargouillis, puis plus rien. Je me suis tournée doucement, comme si un mouvement brusque risquait de précipiter les choses, pour découvrir à quoi ressemblait notre ancien assaillant. J'ai laissé échapper un hoquet de surprise quand j'ai reconnu les traits marqués et le visage émacié de Mme Grant, ma prof de math de troisième. Dans mes souvenirs, elle était restée cette femme sévère et méchante, toujours fourrée dans ses tailleurs sur mesure, qui prenait un plaisir malsain à rabaisser ses élèves qui n'avaient pas la chance d'être doués dans sa matière. Mais tout mes souvenirs m'ont semblés bien loin maintenant alors que je contemplais la vieille dame aux cheveux gris clair qu'elle était devenue maintenant. Elle ne représentait plus cette image de méchanceté pure que je lui avais attribuée plus jeune. C'était fou ce que l'âge pouvait changer chez une personne. Face à cette scène, j'ai ressenti une joie mauvaise, qui s'est transformée en dégoût de moi-même. Une amertume âcre s'est emparée de moi, répandant son goût aigre sur mon palais et dans ma gorge. J'ai eu un frisson nerveux avant de me retourner vraiment vers elle. Le bras de mon compagnon m'encerclait toujours et c'est ensemble que nous nous sommes avancés.

J'ai jeté un regard de biais à la silhouette sombre recroquevillée par terre en la contournant. Nous avons marché quelques minutes comme ça, surveillant fréquemment notre poursuivante, qui continuait sa lente avancée dans une vaine tentative pour nous rattraper. Puis elle a été rejointe par d'autres personnes, le teint blafard et le visage barbouillé de sang. Je les ai détaillés alors que Léon me guidait d'un pas plus énergique, presque en courant vers la rue principale. Ceux là étaient différents, leurs yeux étaient presque entièrement noirs et leurs dents semblaient être devenues pointues et saillaient vers l'avant, les obligeants à retrousser les lèvres en une grimace féroce. Celui qui était le plus proche de nous a poussé un cri aigu vers le ciel avant de s'élancer vers nous. Mon souffle s'est bloqué d'un coup lorsque je l'ai vu amorcer un bond droit sur nous.

J'ai réagis instantanément. J'ai agrippé la chaîne avant de partir en courant à toutes blindes, entrainant mon compagnon derrière moi. J'ai cru pendant quelques secondes que je m'étais déboîté l'épaule quand j'ai dû traîner Léon le temps qu'il se mette lui aussi à courir. Nous avons couru quelques secondes, nous rapprochant de plus en plus de la rue principale, qui, de notre point de vue, ressemblait plus à un couloir rempli d'une fumée opaque et blanche. On ne voyait rien. Nous avons déboulé dans la rue sans nous arrêter, mais arrivés en plein milieu de la route je me suis stoppée. Je me suis retournée rapidement afin de voir si nos poursuivants étaient proches, mais on ne voyait rien à plus de trente centimètres autour de nous. Un nouveau cri à retenti, horriblement proche, mais impossible à localiser. J'ai jeté un regard circulaire autour de nous, ma panique grimpant de plus en plus.

Il y a eu un coup de vent qui a fait tourbillonner la brume, nous laissant voir un peu plus loin. Il y avait une vieille voiture rouge qui trônait en plein milieu de la route. Les vitres avaient été brisées et la portière du conducteur était ouverte. Sans un mot, j'ai senti Léon se diriger vers la voiture et je l'ai suivi. Une fois devant, il s'est engouffré rapidement dans l'habitacle avant de m'entrainer à sa suite. Le tableau de bord était maculé de sang et les sièges étaient éventrés. Je me suis assise à la place du conducteur et j'ai instinctivement cherché les clés sur le contact. Ne trouvant rien, j'ai juré intérieurement alors que je donnais un grand coup sur le volant en m'efforçant d'avoir une respiration régulière. En même temps, à quoi est-ce que je m'étais attendue ? A ce qu'une voiture toute prête nous attende au coin de la rue avec les clés sur le contact ?

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? M'a demandé Léon tout en inspectant l'extérieur, l'arme pointée vers l'avant.

- Les clés ne sont pas là ! Lui ai-je répondu agressivement tout en redonnant un coup sur le volant.

Il s'est tourné vers moi.

- Tu sais faire démarrer une voiture sans avoir les clés ?

- Très drôle ! Lui ai-je répondu d'une voix acide tout en lui décochant un regard meurtrier, persuadée qu'il se foutait de moi, blague à part, on fait quoi maintenant ?

Il a soupiré en levant les yeux au ciel avant de continuer rapidement.

- Je ne plaisantais pas !

- Ah, parce que toi tu sais faire démarrer une voiture sans avoir les clés ? Ai-je dis en levant les sourcils exagérément.

Sans daigner me répondre, il s'est penché vers moi alors que je me collais le plus possible contre ma portière pour lui faire de la place tout en surveillant l'extérieur. Un autre cri s'est fait entendre.

- Dépêche-toi ! Ai-je lancé à mon compagnon qui semblait s'escrimer contre plusieurs fils de couleur, mettant deux différents en contact et provocant des vrombissements assourdissants de la part du moteur.

- Deux secondes ! M'a-t-il répondu, ça n'ira pas plus vite si tu me presse !

J'allais lui répondre quand un homme est tombé lourdement sur le capot de la voiture. J'ai poussé un cri alors qu'il se redressait pour nous jauger de ses iris meurtriers. Il a lui aussi poussé un cri étrange avant de sauter sur le toit et de le marteler de ses poings. Il ne semblait pas s'être encore rendu compte du fait que les fenêtres étaient grandes ouvertes.

«_ Pas très futées ces bestioles… _»

Le moteur a rugit violemment avant de se mettre en marche alors que Léon se redressait rapidement. Il a sorti son arme avant de se mettre à tirer dans le toit afin de tuer l'homme qui cherchait à se frayer un passage à l'intérieur à grands coups de poings. Après avoir tiré une salve de balles, il s'est tourné vers moi.

- ROULE !

J'ai sursauté avant d'écraser l'accélérateur. La voiture a bondi vers l'avant dans un crissement de pneus. J'ai slalomé entre les voitures accidentées en m'efforçant de ne pas nous faire entrer en collision avec quoi que se soit.

- Par où on va ? Ai-je demandé à mon compagnon alors qu'un carrefour se rapprochait de plus en plus.

- On va aller aux abords de la ville, m'a-t-il répondu tout en essayant de distinguer les panneaux directionnels, il faut qu'on se trouve un abri où passer la nuit. En arrivant ici j'ai vu des anciennes fermes qui avaient des granges solides, on peut essayer là-bas en premier et on verra si ça ne marche pas.

Alors qu'il voulait continuer de parler, l'homme qui était toujours sur le toit a passé son bras par la fenêtre. J'ai tourné violement vers la gauche, nous faisant faire un dérapage qui a fait tomber notre assaillant dans un cri. J'ai regardé dans le rétroviseur alors qu'il se mettait à courir pour nous rattraper et qu'une foule de gens contaminés le rejoignait. Nous avons roulé pendant cinq minutes environ, quand un cri a résonné dans les rues. J'ai ralenti quand une forme est sortie d'une ruelle en courant. Ma respiration s'est accélérée lorsque j'ai détaillé la créature. Mon souffle s'est coupé quand j'ai reconnu la silhouette longiligne de Margaret, mon amie d'enfance. J'ai pilé net, faisant crisser les pneus. J'ai ouvert la portière sans faire attention à Léon qui voulait sûrement savoir ce qui me prenait. Je l'ai traîné derrière moi jusqu'à elle. Elle était tombée à genoux, recroquevillée, les bras autour des jambes.

- Margaret, ai-je dis d'une voix douce en posant une main sur son épaule, Maggie.

Elle a sursauté et j'ai pu sentir un frisson nerveux lui parcourir le corps entier avant qu'elle ne lève la tête vers moi. Son visage était tuméfié et elle saignait du nez, mais pour le reste, elle ne semblait pas être devenue un monstre. Ses vêtements étaient couverts de sang et déchirés. Elle s'est jetée sur moi, me serrant dans ses bras avec une force que je ne lui connaissais pas.

- Loup ! A-telle dit d'une voix tremblante, me serrant de plus en plus fort, Loup !

- Tout va bien, lui ai-je dis doucement tout en lui rendant son étreinte – avec toutefois moins de violence qu'elle – alors qu'elle éclatait en sanglot, ça va aller, je suis là.

- J'ai… j'ai été attaquée par des gens… ils étaient… horribles…

Elle s'est interrompue pour tousser avant de renifler.

- Ben était avec eux ! A-t-elle continué en sanglotant, il m'a attaquée lui aussi !

J'ai resserré mon étreinte à l'évocation de notre ami, qui devait désormais être devenu un monstre avide de sang et de chair. J'ai fermé les yeux en essayant d'ignorer les images qui s'insinuaient dans ma tête.

- Il y avait aussi un enfant…

Je me suis raidie et j'ai pu sentir mon compagnon faire de même.

- Il était encore pire que les autres… il chantait en tuant des gens ! Il souriait, il… il était… monstrueux…

Elle s'est accrochée encore plus fort à mon cou et sa manche est remontée de quelques centimètres, dévoilant une marque de morsure. De petite taille, les dents semblaient être pointues, ouvrant des plaies rondes et propres. J'ai eu l'impression qu'un étau s'était resserré sur ma poitrine, je commençais à suffoquer alors que l'horrible vérité s'imposait à moi.

- Non…

- Loup, a murmuré Léon qui avait sûrement vu lui aussi la marque et qui devait envisager la pire chose qui puisse exister.

- NON ! Ai-je crié en refermant mes bras autour du frêle corps de la jeune fille qui jusqu'à aujourd'hui avait été ma confidente, celle avec qui j'avais vécu les évènements les plus heureux de ma vie de lycéenne et d'étudiante, en un geste protecteur, PAS ELLE !

Mes larmes ont commencé à couler.

- Je t'en prie, ai-je murmuré à Léon en lui jetant un regard suppliant, pas elle ! Ce n'est pas possible !

Je pouvais sentir son cœur battre frénétiquement contre ma poitrine, preuve qu'elle était toujours normale. Mais son rythme cardiaque s'est apaisé au fur et à mesure, se ralentissant de plus en plus pour finalement s'éteindre alors qu'un râle ténu commençait à sortir de sa gorge. Ses phalanges se sont enfoncées dans mon dos, son étreinte s'est verrouillée, m'empêchant de m'enfuir. Un sanglot m'a échappé et j'ai fermé les yeux…

Une détonation à retenti juste à côté de mon oreille. Du sang m'a éclaboussée alors que le corps désormais sans vie de mon amie s'affaissait contre moi. Léon se tenait accroupi devant nous, son arme levée, un fin trait de fumée sortant du canon. J'ai gardé les yeux fixés sur Margaret alors que mes sanglots devenaient de plus en plus violents. Maintenant, j'avais vraiment tout perdu. J'ai fais glisser son corps sur le côté avant de me relever en trébuchant pour faire face à Léon.

- POURQUOI ? Lui ai-je crié en l'attrapant par le T-shirt, ELLE N'ETAIT PAS…

Elle était en train de se transformer, m'a-t-il interrompue d'une voix calme en m'attrapant par le coude, il n'y avait pas d'autre solution…

J'ai baissé la tête, serrant les poings le plus fort que je le pouvais, toujours accrochée à Léon, alors que je me mettais à crier.

- Je n'avais pas le choix, m'a dit tout simplement mon compagnon, en une sorte d'excuse qui m'a semblée grotesque.

Un cri s'est fait entendre ainsi que des bruits de courses. Nos poursuivants commençaient à nous rattraper. J'ai reniflé bruyamment avant de m'éloigner de Léon. Sans un mot, nous sommes repartis vers la voiture. Une fois à l'intérieur, j'ai jeté un dernier regard vers mon amie avant d'appuyer sur l'accélérateur rageusement. Nous avons continué notre route sans encombre, un silence pesant s'était installé dans l'habitacle. J'ai allumé l'autoradio. La voix joyeuse du commentateur s'est élevée alors qu'il présentait la météo de la semaine. J'ai trouvé la situation tellement étrange. Quand je l'avais allumée, je m'attendais un peu à ne rien entendre, comme si le monde entier était mort en même temps que cette ville. Mais la vie ne s'était pas arrêtée, elle continuait, nous laissait derrière elle, vestiges d'une ancienne ville tranquille et heureuse. Une vieille chanson a commencé, emplissant la voiture de la voix grave et douce de la chanteuse, mais quelques secondes plus tard, elle a été coupée en plein milieu.

_- Nous interrompons nos programmes pour cette nouvelle : La ville de Shadow Hill, semblerait avoir été mise en quarantaine pour cause d'épidémie. Les scientifiques dépêchés sur place ne veulent pas encore donner d'avis définitif, mais l'un d'entre eux nous a laissé entendre qu'une nouvelle forme d'Antrax aurait été détectée, sous la forme d'une grippe violente et mortelle. Nous n'avons pas eu plus d'informations pour le moment. Nous vous tiendrons informés._

Et sur ces belles paroles, la musique est repartie où elle s'était arrêtée quelques secondes plus tôt. J'ai eu un hoquet de dégoût face à l'énorme mensonge que l'Etat avait fait avaler à tout le pays alors qu'ici c'était l'enfer. Et pas à cause d'une grippe, mais d'un virus mortel qui transformait les gens en monstres tueurs cannibales. J'ai poussé un soupir résigné avant de reporter mon attention sur la route. Les habitations commençaient à se faire plus rares, laissant place à de grands pâturages et à des champs. J'ai regardé le compteur : nous roulions à 100 kilomètres heure, mais l'indicateur de carburant était dans le rouge.

- On a plus beaucoup d'essence, ai-je prévenu Léon en passant un doigt sur le tableau de bord afin d'enlever le sang pour que mon compagnon puisse lui aussi le voir.

Quand j'ai regardé à nouveau la route, j'ai poussé un cri. Une petite fille s'y tenait, couverte de sang et en plein dans la trajectoire de la voiture. J'ai tourné le volant vers la droite en freinant de toutes mes forces afin d'éviter de l'écraser. Même si elle était l'un de ces monstres, je ne voulais pas la percuter, je ne l'aurais pas supporté. Les pneus ont crissé et la voiture a fait quelques tonneaux avant de se stopper dans le ravin qui bordait la route. Ma tête est partie vers l'avant et une douleur aigue m'a transpercé le crâne. La voiture était tombée sur le toit.


	10. Chapitre 9

Quand j'ai repris conscience, j'étais sur le dos, les jambes coincées sous mon siège qui maintenant se trouvait au dessus de moi et le bras droit tendu à l'extrême. Je m'étais cogné la tête, du sang coulait de mon arcade sourcilière jusque dans mon œil. J'ai pris appui sur mon coude gauche afin de me redresser et je me suis escrimée avec mes jambes pour réussir à les glisser violement vers moi. Je me suis ensuite mise en position fœtale, toujours appuyée sur mon coude et j'ai vérifié l'état de Léon. Lui aussi s'était cogné la tête contre le tableau de bord, il avait une entaille sur le front, à la naissance des cheveux et du sang s'en écoulait. Il était toujours inconscient.

J'ai regardé s'il ne s'était rien cassé, ou s'il était bloqué, mais tout semblait aller. J'ai inspecté mes bras qui me lançaient un peu. Je m'étais égratignée, mais à part ça et ma blessure à l'arcade, je n'avais rien d'autre. Sauf peut-être quelques bleus tout au plus. Ce qui était assez extraordinaire. Aucun mort, aucun blessé grave. J'ai regardé autour de moi. La voiture était en morceaux, le capot était plié, une portière était ouverte dans le mauvais sens et le toit s'était affaissé, réduisant encore l'espace déjà réduit de l'habitacle alors que le pare-brise, entièrement fissuré, nous tombait à moitié dessus.

- Léon ? Ai-je dis d'une petite voix tout en secouant doucement son épaule, ça va ?

Il a froncé les sourcils avant de cligner des yeux plusieurs fois. Il a poussé un grognement avant de tourner les yeux vers moi.

- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? M'a-t-il demandé en plissant les yeux, pourquoi on a eu un accident ?

Moi qui m'attendais à me faire engueuler, j'ai ouvert la bouche pour la refermer ensuite, ne sachant pas quoi faire entre : me réjouir et lui mentir ou lui dire la vérité et me faire engueuler. Mais je savais très bien que ce n'était qu'une amnésie passagère due au choc. J'ai poussé un soupir résigné avant de lui raconter.

- J'ai fait une embardée pour éviter d'écraser une petite fille qui était au milieu de la route, ai-je rapidement dis, espérant que ça passerait comme une lettre à la poste, voilà.

Mais c'était sans compter sur Monsieur rabat-joie.

- Quoi ? A-t-il lâché d'une voix de plus en plus énervée, on a plus de moyen de transport à cause de ça ?

- Et bien oui ! Lui ai-je répondu, sur la défensive face à son ton agressif, ça pose un problème ?

- Oui ! Un énorme problème ! Cette gamine était sûrement contaminée !

- Je n'aurais pas pu l'écraser ! Ai-je explosé, je n'aurais pas supporté ça ! Je ne pourrais jamais tuer sans compter, d'accord ? Shadow Hill est une petite ville et je connaissais presque tous les gens qui sont maintenant devenus des monstres ! Alors non ! Je ne pourrais pas faire comme toi et tuer ces gens sans que ça ne me fasse ni chaud ni froid !

A ma dernière phrase, je me suis interrompue, brutalement calmée. J'avais conscience que j'étais allée trop loin cette fois.

- Désolée, ai-je murmuré sans le regarder en face, je n'aurais pas dû dire ça…

Il ne m'a pas répondu tout de suite, mais je n'ai pas réussi à me résoudre regarder vers lui de peur de croiser son regard. Alors je me suis forcée à attendre qu'il me parle.

- Tu as raison, a-t-il finalement lâché, tu connaissais ces gens, ce qui va te compliquer considérablement la tâche. Mais à partir de maintenant, il fait que tu comprennes bien que la nouvelle règle à suivre pour survivre c'est : tuer ou être tué.

J'ai hoché la tête. Il m'avait répondu, c'était déjà ça. Mais il ne m'avait pas dit s'il me pardonnait ou pas. Et j'avais peur qu'il garde une certaine rancœur à mon égard.

- Bon, a-t-il continué, il faut d'abord qu'on sorte d'ici et qu'on se trouve un abri pour la nuit.

Je ne lui ai pas répondu, me contentant de donner un coup de pied dans ma portière qui était enfoncée vers l'intérieur. Elle n'a pas bougé d'un millimètre. J'ai soupiré avant de réitérer mon geste, qui a été sans résultat.

- Combien de temps on a été inconscients ? M'a demandé Léon alors que je m'escrimais sur la poignée de la portière.

Je me suis arrêtée pour me tourner vers lui, les sourcils froncés, concentrée sur mes souvenirs. J'ai regardé dehors à travers le pare-brise. Il faisait sombre, la nuit n'allait pas tarder à tomber et un froid mordant s'était abattu, formant des nuages de fumée quand nous respirions. Une fine neige a commencé à tomber.

- Je dirais… une heure ou un peu plus, ai-je finalement répondu en levant les yeux vers lui, le soleil commençait déjà à se coucher quand on roulait.

Je me suis retournée vers ma portière pour un dernier assaut désespéré quand deux coups de feux ainsi que la chute de plusieurs morceaux de verre m'ont faite sursauter. Je me suis tournée vers Léon tout en sortant mon arme d'un geste sec, aux aguets, prête à tirer si jamais un monstre se pointait. J'ai soupiré quand je me suis rendue compte que ce n'était que pour casser le pare-brise qu'il avait tiré dedans. A force de coups de pieds répétés et de coups de poings, nous avons fini par réussir à déloger la vitre pour nous frayer un passage dehors. Une fois debout, je me suis étirée, savourant le seul fait de pouvoir me déplacer hors de cet espace clos avant de me tourner vers mon compagnon qui venait de sortir de la voiture.

- Et la petite fille ? Lui ai-je demandé d'une voix tendue, tu crois qu'elle était un monstre elle aussi ?

Il s'est redressé pour me regarder dans les yeux.

- Je ne sais pas, m'a-t-il simplement répondu, espérons qu'elle n'en était pas un, ce qui donnerait un sens à ce que tu viens de faire – il a fait un signe de la main vers la voiture accidentée – parce que dans le cas contraire, on aura perdu notre seul moyen de transport pour rien.

Je me suis retenue de lui asséner un coup de poing. Il fallait toujours qu'il ramène les sujets sensibles sur le tapis d'une façon aussi abrupte ? C'était un être humain ou un robot ? J'ai poussé un soupir résigné avant de lui emboîter le pas. Nous avions atterri au beau milieu de nulle part, sur une route entourée de champs de maïs. J'ai inspecté les environs dans l'espoir de trouver une des fermes dont m'avait parlé Léon un peu plus tôt.

- Là, m'a dit la voix de mon compagnon dans mon dos – je me suis retournée pour regarder l'endroit qu'il pointait du doigt – Tu vois le toit rouge plus loin ?

J'ai hoché la tête tout en me frictionnant les bras avec énergie afin de me réchauffer. Nous sommes partis à travers champs, en ligne droite. Nous avons marché quelques minutes, plongés dans un silence de mort, quand des bruits de courses ainsi que de feuillage frôlé rapidement se sont fait entendre. Je me suis arrêtée à côté de Léon, l'arme pointée vers l'avant tandis qu'il guettait derrière nous. Les bruits étaient de plus en plus forts, comme s'ils se rapprochaient et un grognement est sorti d'une rangée de maïs juste à côté de moi. J'ai sursauté avant de pointer mon arme rapidement vers l'endroit concerné. Je me suis tournée vers Léon.

- Ça se rapproche ! Lui ai-je dis dans un chuchotement paniqué, il faut qu'on se tire d'ici en vitesse ! On a aucune chance ici !

Il a hoché la tête avant de m'agripper par le coude en partant en courant. Nous avons couru pendant deux ou trois minutes avant de sortir brusquement des rangées de maïs, entrant dans une petite clairière où trônait au centre une petite maison peinte d'un blanc crémeux et défraîchi. Nous nous sommes engouffrés par la porte d'entrée grande ouverte avant de la refermer derrière nous violement pour ensuite la bloquer avec une chaise. Léon s'est posté devant la fenêtre et je suis restée derrière lui.

- Alors ? Lui ai-je demandé, une touche d'appréhension dans la voix.

- Rien, m'a-t-il répondu tout en scrutant chaque parcelle du terrain qui s'ouvrait devant nous.

J'ai relâché ma respiration et tous mes muscles se sont détendus alors que je me mettais à regarder dehors moi aussi. Les rangées de maïs se sont mises à osciller dangereusement avant de s'ouvrir sur deux formes indistinctes qui se sont précipitées dans la clairière pour foncer vers la porte. J'ai poussé un cri en pesant contre celle-ci, m'attendant à subir un choc énorme quand la créature, quelle qu'elle soit, entrerait en collision avec. A ma plus grande surprise, il n'y a rien eu. Seulement un petit jappement et le bruit des griffes contre le bois. La tête noire balafrée de Davran est apparue derrière la petite fenêtre de la porte alors qu'il prenait appui dessus. Je l'ai regardé quelques secondes sans savoir quoi faire, émerveillée par le seul fait qu'ils aient réussi à nous retrouver jusqu'ici.

- C'étaient eux ! Me suis-je exclamée en claquant des doigts, sans réussir à décrocher de mes lèvres un sourire qui devait faire trois fois le tour de ma tête.

- Quoi ? M'a demandé Léon d'une voix soucieuse tout en surveillant Davran d'un œil méfiant.

Les bruits dans le champ ! Ai-je dis d'une voix excitée tout en me tournant vers lui, fière de ma déduction tout à fait logique, ça tombe sous le sens ! Ils voulaient nous rejoindre !

J'ai enlevé la chaise de la porte avant de l'ouvrir pour laisser les loups entrer. Ils se sont engouffrés dans la pièce en bondissant joyeusement autour de moi. Je leur ai caressé la tête à tous les deux avant de regarder vers Léon qui contemplait les deux animaux d'un air plus étonné qu'effrayé.

- Alors tu ne m'avais pas menti, a-t-il dit dans un murmure – il s'est approché lentement avant de s'accroupir devant Lodos, il a levé une main avec précaution avant de la poser avec le même soin sur la tête du loup – Ils sont magnifiques.

- Evidemment qu'ils le sont ! Ai-je répliqué en m'accroupissant moi aussi, c'est grâce à eux si je suis toujours en vie.

J'ai fais un sourire à Lodos en passant une main sur son pelage soyeux. J'ai ensuite regardé vers la fenêtre pour vérifier si les environs étaient sûrs.

- Il y a une grange, ai-je précisé à mon compagnon – je me suis relevée pour me poster face à la baie vitrée dans le salon – C'est bizarre…

J'ai plissé les yeux pour essayer de distinguer quelque chose. J'étais persuadée d'avoir vu une lumière s'allumer pour ensuite s'éteindre rapidement dans la grange.

- Quoi ? M'a demandé la voix de Léon dans mon dos alors qu'il se rapprochait.

- Je sais pas trop…

Je me suis retournée lentement vers mon compagnon pour lui faire face afin de lui expliquer ce que j'avais vu. Je me suis figée lorsque j'ai aperçu une silhouette se rapprocher furtivement de Léon. Cette personne, qui qu'elle soit, avait un revolver pointé sur moi. Sans dire un mot, il m'a fait signe de ne pas bouger ou sinon j'étais morte. J'ai hoché imperceptiblement la tête, réfléchissant à toute allure pour trouver un moyen de prévenir mon compagnon.

- Loup ? – j'ai sursauté avant de braquer mon regard sur lui – ça va ?

J'ai hoché vigoureusement la tête.

- Ça va, lui ai-je répondu d'une voix légèrement plus aigue, j'avais eu l'impression d'apercevoir quelque chose dans la grange _derrière_.

Il a froncé les sourcils avant de regarder au-dessus de mon épaule pour essayer de découvrir ce que j'avais bien pu voir. Du coin de l'œil je pouvais voir l'autre se rapprocher de plus en plus. J'ai à nouveau regardé Léon d'une manière assez insistante pour qu'il se doute de quelque chose, ou du moins je l'espérais. Mais non, il a juste froncé les sourcils avant de me regarder.

- Je ne vois rien, a-t-il simplement dit, tu es sûre d'avoir vu quelque chose ?

Enorme soupir.

«_ Allo la terre ! J'essaye de te prévenir qu'un mec armé s'apprête à nous flinguer tous les deux ! Mais à part, ça tout baigne ! _»

J'avais envie de lui hurler à la figure ce que je pensais, mais si je le faisais, je signais notre arrêt de mort. Puis j'ai décidé d'adopter une autre manière d'agir. J'ai regardé vers Léon avant de tourner mon regard rapidement vers l'homme derrière lui. J'ai répété mon manège pendant quelques secondes avant qu'il ne commence à se douter de quelque chose. Quand j'ai vu sa main se diriger lentement vers son arme, j'ai retenu mon souffle. Mais avant qu'il n'ait pu faire quoi que se soit, l'autre a fait un bond vers lui.

- LEON !

J'ai entendu un bruit sourd alors que mon compagnon basculait vers l'avant, m'entrainant dans sa chute. Nous sommes tombés lourdement au sol. J'ai vérifié l'état de mon compagnon rapidement, sa respiration était régulière, il était inconscient. J'ai tendu le bras afin d'attraper son arme tombée à terre mais un pied s'est posé sur mes doigts. J'ai levé les yeux pour me retrouver face au canon d'une arme.

- Je t'avais fais signe de pas bouger ! M'a sifflé l'homme rageusement.

J'ai poussé un grognement de colère avant de lever mon poignet pour lui montrer les menottes.

- Et ça, connard ? Lui ai-je craché, tu reconnais pas des menottes quand t'en vois une paire ? – il a regardé les bracelets métalliques – Alors tu comprendras le fait que je ne peux pas _ne pas bouger_ alors que tu le fais tomber !

Je me suis levée, m'apprêtant à lui faire bouffer son flingue à ce gugusse. La sécurité à claqué alors qu'il la retirait. Je me suis écartée de lui en levant une main. C'est à ce moment que les loups ont surgit, de part et d'autre de moi, ils se sont mis à grogner en montrant les crocs. L'homme en face à fait un pas vers l'arrière, ne sachant plus quel ennemi menacer de son arme.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe James ? A tonné une voix à l'autre bout du petit couloir, t'as pas fais de conneries au moins ?

- J'ai trouvé des clodos, a répondu ledit James en nous lançant un regard méprisant, j'en ai envoyé un au pays des rêves et je vais en faire de même pour la petite surexcitée… les flinguer fait aussi partie des options. On a pas besoin de deux squatteurs en plus de nous.

Je lui ai lancé un regard assassin tout en me plaçant devant Léon. Des pas ont résonné dans la pièce adjacente et un homme d'une cinquantaine d'années est apparu. Ses cheveux noirs parsemés de mèches grises étaient plaqués en arrière et une barbe de plusieurs jours recouvrait son menton et ses joues. Il avait un fusil à pompe passé en bandoulière sur l'épaule et un revolver. Il m'a toisée quelques instants avant de faire glisser son regard vers Léon.

- Qu'est-ce qui lui est arrivé ? A-t-il demandé sans le lâcher des yeux, vous vous êtes fait attaquer ?

- Je les ai piégés dans le salon, a commencé l'autre, l'air fier, t'aurais dû voir ça, c'était…

- Qu'est-ce qui lui est arrivé ? A-t-il répété d'une voix un peu plus forte qu'avant en posant les yeux sur moi.

J'ai légèrement sursauté quand je me suis rendue compte qu'il s'adressait à moi et non pas à son collègue.

- L'autre connard ici présent a assommé mon ami, ai-je dis en dardant un regard meurtrier sur James, nous n'avions même pas été hostiles ! Et cette espèce de sous-merde nous attaque pour on ne sait quelle raison !

Il a poussé un feulement de colère et a fait un pas vers moi, mais le plus vieux l'a attrapé par le bras.

- Ça suffit, lui a-t-il dit d'une voix dure, tu n'aurais pas dû le faire ! Et tu le sais ! Quand on trouve des survivants, on les accueille bien, on ne les attaque pas !

James a poussé un grognement mécontent avant de se détourner de nous après m'avoir lancé un regard haineux. L'homme âgé s'est tourné vers moi. Il m'a fait un sourire chaleureux, ce qui m'a étonnée.

- Enchanté – il m'a tendu sa main – je m'appelle Georges Grayson.

J'ai mis quelques secondes avant de me saisir de sa main pour la secouer doucement.

- Loup Hearts.

Il a souri avant de tourner son regard vers Léon, toujours inconscient.

- Léon Kennedy, ai-je dis, répondant à sa question silencieuse.

- Je vais vous aider à le transporter jusqu'à notre abris.

J'ai levé les yeux vers lui alors que je venais de m'accroupir pour me saisir de mon compagnon.

- Vous avez un endroit sûr où vous cacher ? Lui ai-je demandé, incrédule, où ça ?

Il s'est contenté de pointer du doigt la grange qui formait une masse sombre, puis il s'est saisi du bras de Léon avant de m'entrainer à sa suite vers la clairière qui entourait la maison. Sur le seuil de la porte d'entrée, il a marqué un temps d'arrêt en attrapant son fusil pour l'armer.

- A partir d'ici il faut qu'on fasse très attention, m'a-t-il chuchoté en examinant l'extérieur d'un œil méfiant.

J'ai acquiescé tout en sortant mon arme pour vérifier le chargeur. Une fois mon geste fini, j'ai passé un bras autour de la taille de mon compagnon qui pesait lourdement sur moi.

- Pourquoi est-ce que vous chuchotez ? Lui ai-je demandé en murmurant moi aussi.

- A cause d'eux, m'a-t-il répondu en pointant un endroit assez éloigné de nous.

Quand j'ai regardé dans la direction qu'il me montrait, je me suis figée alors qu'une sensation de froid me submergeait. Là-bas, à environ cinq cent mètres de nous, se tenaient trois chiens énormes. L'œil blanc et vitreux, la chair à moitié décomposée laissant les os presque à nus, ces animaux étaient contaminés. J'ai inspiré lentement avant d'expirer de la même façon. Il fallait que je garde mon calme.

- Comment on va faire pour arriver jusqu'à la grange sans se faire attaquer par ces monstres ? Ai-je demandé à Georges sans quitter nos ennemis du regard.

- C'est exactement ça le problème, a-t-il répondu d'un air sombre, on ne va pas pouvoir sortir sans qu'ils nous voient.

J'ai réprimé un frisson d'appréhension en secouant doucement la tête. J'ai ouvert la bouche pour demander plus de précisions à notre nouvel ami, mais celui-ci m'a fait signe de me taire brusquement. Il a fermé les yeux quelques instants, comme concentré à l'extrême sur une chose. Je suis restée là sans rien faire, mais je commençais sérieusement à me demander si je n'étais pas tombée sur un groupe de tarés… Un bruit infime m'a fait sursauter. Je me suis plaquée contre le mur en scrutant le plafond fébrilement, comme si je pouvais voir au travers en me concentrant. Après quelques minutes passées dans un silence total, je pouvais mieux localiser le bruit. C'était comme un crissement continu, désagréable et inquiétant qui semblait se déplacer à l'étage. Comme si quelqu'un s'amusait à racler une lame métallique contre les murs. Le crissement devenait de plus en plus proche et intelligible.

Quand j'ai entendu une marche grincer à l'angle du couloir, j'ai voulu tourner les talons pour sortir en courant. Une main ferme s'est abattue sur mon épaule, me clouant sur place. J'ai tourné les yeux vers Georges qui me faisait signe de ne pas bouger. D'autres marches ont grincé alors que la personne ou la chose qui tenait ce couteau descendait droit vers nous. Un frisson nerveux m'a parcouru l'échine. Je fixais nerveusement le mur qui me cachait notre nouvel ennemi. Une main squelettique s'est glissée à l'angle, s'y agrippant pour tirer le long corps maigre d'une femme à la peau translucide. Son visage était caché par le lourd rideau que formaient ses longs cheveux noirs, sa tête était penchée vers l'avant et son dos était arqué. Sa main droite tenait un long couteau dont la pointe tâchée de sang caressait doucement le mur, provoquant à nouveau ce bruit oppressant. Un silence lourd, chargé d'une tension palpable, s'est installé, seulement troublé par la respiration hachée de la femme et les bruits de gorge qu'elle laissait échapper. Sa tête était tournée vers nous, elle s'était arrêtée dans son avancée pour nous jauger.

Léon a poussé un grognement sourd alors qu'il s'appuyait plus fortement sur moi. Je l'ai agrippé par le T-Shirt pour qu'il ne fasse pas un mouvement brusque qui aurait pu pousser la chose à nous attaquer. Elle a avancé d'un pas vers nous en s'appuyant lourdement sur le mur, comme si le seul fait de tenir debout lui demandait un effort, la pointe de son arme se bloquant parfois dans un interstice sur la surface lisse. Mes mains sont devenues moites. Je les sentais plus que je ne les voyais trembler. Mon regard était braqué sur elle, à l'affût du moindre indice qui aurait pu me montrer qu'elle allait attaquer. Elle a levé sa main armée vers nous, traçant une ligne invisible devant elle avant de la laisser retomber mollement le long de son corps. Tout dans son attitude nous montrait qu'elle n'était pas dangereuse, peut-être folle, mais inoffensive. Mais l'atmosphère qui régnait autour d'elle le démentait. Elle a regardé son bras avec curiosité, comme si ce membre ne lui appartenait pas et qu'elle venait tout juste de le découvrir, levant sa main devant ses yeux en faisant jouer ses doigts sur le couteau.

Je respirais le plus profondément possible pour ne pas me mettre à haleter comme si je venais de courir un marathon. Mon cœur cognait furieusement contre mes côtes, et j'étais certaine que je devais faire un boucan de tous les diables. Il y a eu un moment de latence durant lequel elle a tourné son visage vers moi, oscillant de la tête d'une façon dérangeante. Elle a chargé en levant sa main armée au dessus d'elle en criant. J'ai ouvert le feu la première en pressant la détente sans le faire vraiment exprès, mes doigts étant tellement crispés autour de mon arme que je ne sentais plus la paume de ma main. La balle s'est logée dans sa hanche, la faisant tomber à la renverse contre une commode à laquelle elle s'est accrochée dans un gargouillement. L'espace d'un court instant, j'ai pu voir son visage, enfin dévoilé derrière ses cheveux sales. Ses yeux étaient les mêmes que ceux des autres, injectés de sang et entièrement blancs, une bile noirâtre s'écoulait de sa bouche et coulait jusque son menton. Léon remuait de plus en plus, tournant la tête de droite et de gauche dans une tentative pour reprendre conscience, ce qui ne m'aidait pas à tenir mon arme correctement.

Elle s'est relevée rapidement pour repartir à l'assaut vers nos compagnons qui l'ont cueillie d'une salve de balles. Courbée vers l'avant, je me suis dirigée vers le fond du couloir, traînant Léon tant bien que mal derrière moi. Les bruits de meubles cassés ainsi que de balles résonnaient dans mon dos alors que les assauts répétés de la créature étaient systématiquement repoussés par les deux hommes. Alors que je me penchais pour placer mon compagnon contre le mur, un cri de douleur s'est fait entendre, un cri glaçant… un cri humain. Je me suis retournée rapidement, mon arme pointée vers la chose. J'ai pu distinguer James agenouillé devant elle, les deux mains pressées contre sa joue ensanglantée. Georges tentait de la repousser en lui tirant dans les jambes afin de la faire tomber alors que cette monstruosité qui avant était humaine essayait de lui planter son couteau dans la tête en faisant de grands moulinets avec ses bras. J'ai tiré quand elle a réussit à submerger notre protecteur.

James gémissait pitoyablement, appuyé contre un mur, il essayait de se redresser pour l'aider lui aussi. Ses mains laissaient souvent échapper son arme, rendues glissantes par le sang. Je n'avais plus beaucoup de balles dans mon chargeur. J'ai vérifié mes réserves… vides. J'ai continué mon attaque en restant soigneusement à distance alors que la femme se tournait vers moi dans un hurlement de démente. J'ai reculé d'un pas sous l'assaut de son regard féroce. Elle a chargé à nouveau, se heurtant toujours à notre résistance acharnée. J'essayais de viser sa tête, mais la chaîne des menottes m'empêchait de viser avec plus de précision et mon poignet tremblait. Elle a donné un grand coup dans les côtes de Georges. Un craquement horrible a retenti alors qu'il rencontrait le mur avant de s'effondrer comme une poupée de chiffons. James a crié en se précipitant vers lui pour le défendre, nous laissant à découvert Léon et moi.

La créature a fait volte face pour se tourner vers nous avant de courir en criant. J'ai voulu reculer mais le corps de mon compagnon inconscient pesait trop lourdement sur moi. Déséquilibrée, je tombais en arrière, Léon au-dessus de moi. J'ai entendu mon arme glisser sur le sol sans savoir où. Mon compagnon commençait à s'éveiller, je pouvais voir ses paupières s'ouvrir difficilement alors qu'il essayait d'assimiler la situation. La femme a fondu sur nous, le couteau pointé sur ma tête. Elle l'a abaissé vivement, prête à me transpercer le crâne. Je cherchais désespérément mon arme autour de nous, mais plus je voyais la lame s'approcher, plus je savais ma fin proche. Tous les muscles de Léon se sont contractés alors qu'il tendait son bras devant nous pour attraper le couteau par la lame, stoppant sa trajectoire mortelle à quelques centimètres de ma tête. Elle a essayé de forcer sur son bras pour le faire céder, mais il s'est plié en deux pour lui donner un coup de pied dans le ventre. Elle a basculé vers l'arrière dans un roulé-boulé pour se retrouver à l'autre bout du couloir étroit.

Le couteau a entaillé la paume de Léon et ses doigts lorsqu'elle l'a arraché en tombant. Plusieurs gouttes de sang sont tombées sur mon visage. Je ne bougeais pas, les yeux rivés à lui. Je n'avais jamais été aussi heureuse de le voir, c'est à ce moment là que je me suis rendue compte du fait que je n'aurais pas pu me passer de lui. Je dépendais de lui… et ça me faisait horreur. Je me suis assise à côté de lui alors qu'il se redressait difficilement. Il a poussé un grognement en ramenant sa main blessée contre lui

- Ça va ? Lui ai-je demandé d'une voix tremblante.

Il a hoché la tête en plissant les yeux. J'ai arraché une bande de tissus de mon T-Shirt pour en faire un bandage de fortune que j'ai enroulé autour de sa main. La chose a tenté de nous attaquer à nouveau mais elle a été balayée par une salve de balles. James venait de nous protéger. Je me suis relevée en prenant appui sur le mur, cherchant frénétiquement mon arme des yeux. Je l'ai repérée à moitié cachée sous une petite armoire. Je l'ai ramassée rapidement avant d'aller aider Léon qui cherchait à se lever lui aussi en l'attrapant par le bras. Il s'est dérobé à mon aide une fois sur ses jambes, mais les menottes ne permettant pas de nous éloigner, je l'ai suivit alors qu'il s'approchait des deux autres. Georges était assis, dos contre le mur. Il était extrêmement pâle et un long filet de sang coulait sur son front ainsi que de sa bouche. J'ai voulu me baisser pour vérifier son état mais il m'a fait signe de ne pas approcher, que tout allait bien. La créature était au bout du couloir, elle se débattait violemment avec les débris d'un meuble qui lui étaient tombés dessus. Les murs, couleur sable, étaient parsemés de traînées d'un rouge carmin. J'ai fermé les yeux pour chasser la nausée qui me tordait l'estomac. Derrière le rideau de mes paupières, le monde était comme plongé dans un noir opaque et oppressant. J'entendais toujours le monstre crier et courir pour attaquer. Quelque chose s'est soudainement refermé sur mon bras avec force, me faisant sursauter alors que je faisais un pas vers l'arrière en ouvrant brusquement les yeux. Léon me tenait par le coude, ses yeux gris foncé posés sur moi.

- Tu n'as rien ? M'a-t-il demandé en regardant les tâches de sang qui maculaient mes vêtements.

J'ai secoué la tête tout en lui souriant faiblement. J'ai ensuite levé mon arme pour lui montrer.

- Par contre je n'ai plus de munitions, ai-je continué en baissant les yeux, bêtement gênée par le seul fait de soutenir son regard.

Il m'a fixée quelques instants avant de se retourner, comme à regret, pour s'occuper de la femme contaminée. J'ai été brutalement ramenée à la réalité quand le couteau de la créature s'est planté dans le mur près de ma tête. J'ai reculé vivement en poussant un cri. Elle avançait vers nous en trottant, les bras tendus en avant. Les hommes m'ont faite passer derrière pour me protéger d'elle en lui tirant dessus. L'espace restreint ne nous aidait pas à l'avoir. J'ai regardé derrière moi, le couloir était un cul de sac.

«_ Il faut toujours qu'on se tape les trucs les plus chiants à tuer ! _»

Une seule porte donnait sur le couloir dans lequel nous étions. Elle était entrouverte. Je me suis approchée doucement puis j'ai poussé la porte du bout du canon de mon arme, à l'affut du moindre ennemi. Une vaste cuisine s'étendait devant moi, baignée de la lumière argentée projetée par la lune. J'ai avancé de quelques pas en enfouissant ma main dans ma poche arrière pour en sortir le briquet de mon père. Je l'avais emmené comme un souvenir précieux. Je l'ai serré entre mes doigts avant de l'allumer. La lueur vacillante de la flamme a légèrement illuminé la pièce, me permettant de mieux distinguer l'agencement des meubles. De forme rectangulaire, une lourde table en chêne trônait au milieu de la pièce, entourée de six chaises. Je ne pouvais pas m'avancer de beaucoup à cause des menottes alors je restais sur le seuil. Les loups se sont engouffrés dedans, faisant cliqueter leurs griffes sur le carrelage. Je me suis permis d'avancer de deux pas, tendant le bras en arrière pour ne pas gêner Léon alors qu'il tirait. Une arche s'ouvrait sur un salon plongé dans l'obscurité. Un grand craquement s'est fait entendre suivit de cris, j'ai voulu me précipiter dans le couloir. Je me suis cognée contre la cuisinière en m'affalant dessus. Une odeur âcre s'est engouffrée dans mes narines. J'ai toussé plusieurs fois en pressant une main sur ma bouche et mon nez pour ne plus respirer le gaz. J'ai détaillé la cuisinière quelques instants avant de me rendre compte que s'était une gazinière. Je l'avais allumée en tombant, ouvrant le gaz. J'ai lâché le briquet précipitamment, éteignant la flamme qui aurait déclenché une explosion horrible qui nous aurait sûrement tous tués. J'ai ramassé le petit objet pour le ranger précieusement dans ma poche. J'ai regardé autour de moi avant de me figer. Ma tête commençait à tourner à cause de la saturation de gaz dans la pièce.

«_ … Mais oui ! Une explosion ! _»

J'ai ouvert toutes les autres vannes de gaz avant de revenir sur mes pas pour rejoindre les autres.

- Par ici ! Leur ai-je crié pour couvrir les cris de la contaminée.

J'ai tiré Léon par la chaîne des menottes. Ils m'ont suivie rapidement sans rien dire. Je les ai amenés dans le salon ouvert avant de me tourner vers eux.

- Allez contre le mur ! Ai-je dis en me tournant vers la cuisine.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette odeur ? A demandé Georges en pressant une main sur son visage, on dirait du gaz, mais – il s'est interrompu brutalement en me voyant sortir de briquet de ma poche – !

Il a tendu une main pour m'arrêter mais je m'étais déjà éloignée. Les loups étaient là, dans le salon. Je leur ai lancé un regard avant de me tourner vers l'endroit d'où viendrait la créature. Quand je l'ai vue arriver en gesticulant comme une possédée, j'ai allumé le briquet. Je l'ai jeté de toutes mes forces dans sa direction, dans le gaz qui s'est immédiatement enflammé. Puis je me suis jetée violemment vers l'arrière pour éviter d'être brûlée vive avec elle. Il y a eu un cri horrible, puis tout a explosé. Le souffle m'a balayée contre le mur du fond avant que je n'aie touché terre. Une vague brûlante m'est passée sur le visage, j'ai fermé les yeux en poussant un cri de douleur. Quelques secondes plus tard, tout était fini. Le bruit assourdissant qu'avait provoqué l'explosion s'était tu, il ne restait plus qu'une mer de flammes autour de nous. Mon épaule me faisait un mal de chien alors que je restais allongée sur des débris en tous genres. J'ai ouvert doucement les yeux… je voyais flou et une larme chaude et huileuse s'est échappée, coulant lourdement sur ma joue. J'avais l'impression que mon squelette entier vibrait. J'ai poussé un gémissement rauque quand une voix m'a appelée, sans parvenir à définir à qui elle appartenait. Je m'étais brûlé les avant-bras.

La douleur commençait à devenir insupportable, remontant le long de mes bras pour ensuite courir le long de mon dos jusque dans mes jambes. Une forme sombre s'est détachée devant moi, quelqu'un me parlait mais je n'arrivais pas à l'entendre. Un sifflement aigu et insupportable malmenait mes tympans. J'ai secoué la tête dans une tentative de reprendre totalement conscience, je n'arrivais pas à me concentrer. Deux bras m'ont saisie pour me redresser en position assise. Je n'arrivais pas à arrêter mes larmes. J'ai levé une main pour m'essuyer le visage mais la personne qui était devant moi m'a attrapé le bras pour arrêter mon geste. Et sans que j'aie pu dire quoi que ce soit, j'ai été soulevée rapidement. Je pouvais voir la mer de flammes défiler devant mes yeux en une forme rougeâtre mêlée de jaune. Puis, le plafond illuminé s'est soudain ouvert au dessus de nous en une voûte bleue foncée parsemée de petites tâches blanches. Le froid m'a mordu la gorge alors que mon sauveur, qui qu'il soit, se mettait à courir dans la clairière pour se diriger vers la grange, forme sombre et floue qui se trouvait sur notre droite. Il y a eu des tirs et des cris, mais je ne pouvais pas savoir à qui les voix appartenaient, je formulais juste une prière muette pour que Léon et les loups soient toujours en vie. Affolée par mon manque de vision et par la peur panique qui montait en moi au fur et à mesure que je me rendais compte que je voyais flou depuis trop longtemps, je me suis mise à gigoter pour que la personne qui me tenait me lâche.

- Du calme ! M'a soufflé une voix grave et essoufflée, on y est presque.

J'ai cessé de me débattre. Nous avons été brusquement plongés dans un noir opaque alors que derrière nous un claquement sec retentissait. J'ai été posée doucement à terre pendant qu'une lumière rougeâtre et vacillante s'allumait quelque part derrière moi.


	11. Chapitre 10

Deux mains se sont posées sur mon visage pour le tourner vers la personne devant moi.

- Tu as mal quelque part ? M'a-t-on demandé.

J'ai reconnu la voix de Léon. Un soulagement immense m'a dénoué les entrailles alors que je secouais la tête.

- Je… J'ai mal… aux yeux, ai-je dis d'une voix rauque et tremblante, et je me suis brûlé les bras.

Mes paupières ont été soulevées doucement pour vérifier l'état de mes yeux. Mes larmes chaudes s'écoulaient toujours librement sans que je n'aie aucun contrôle dessus.

- Tu saignes, m'a dit Léon dans un souffle alors qu'il passait son pouce sur ma joue.

J'ai essuyé mes yeux avant d'amener mes mains devant mon visage pour essayer de les voir clairement. J'ai senti la peur me tordre le ventre. Mes mains se sont mises à trembler alors que je pressais mes doigts sur mes paupières. De vraies larmes se sont mêlées au sang.

- Je ne vois presque rien, ai-je dis d'une voix cassée, rien…

Une main s'est glissée derrière ma nuque pour me tirer contre un corps chaud. Je me suis figée, ne m'attendant pas à autant de sollicitude de la part de mon compagnon. Ses bras se sont refermés dans mon dos. Je suis restée sans bouger quelques instants, n'osant même pas respirer trop fort.

- Léon ? Ai-je soufflé avec étonnement.

Il n'a pas répondu. Alors j'ai passé mes bras autour de son cou pour enfouir mon visage contre son épaule.

- Ça va aller, a-t-il dit doucement, tu as reçu le choc de l'explosion. C'est normal que tu aies quelques problèmes maintenant. Tes yeux doivent juste se remettre du choc qu'ils ont subit.

J'ai secoué la tête pour me donner contenance et je me suis redressée lentement. Il s'est reculé avec lenteur lui aussi, gardant ma main enfermée dans la sienne. Je l'ai suivit sans broncher lorsqu'il m'a aidée à me relever pour se diriger vers le groupe de personnes qui se tenaient dans l'ombre. J'ai faillis faire un bond quand quelque chose m'a frôlé la main. Quand j'ai baissé les yeux, j'ai pu voir les formes de Davran et Lodos. J'ai poussé un soupir de soulagement en enfouissant mes doigts dans leurs pelages chauds et doux. J'ai continué mon geste de façon machinale, sans vraiment m'en rendre compte. Cela semblait me calmer. Quelqu'un s'est détaché du groupe pour s'avancer vers nous.

- Comment va-t-elle ? A demandé une voix féminine.

J'ai plissé les yeux, essayant de percer l'obscurité ambiante pour mieux la distinguer. C'était une voix claire et douce aux accents juvéniles. Cette fille ne devait pas être plus âgée que moi.

- Elle va bien, a répondu Léon en me lançant un regard que je ne remarquais pas cependant, ou plutôt, elle s'en remettra.

Il y a eu un silence de quelques minutes avant que la fille ne s'avance un peu plus pour se trouver devant nous.

- On a réussit à se faire un stock de médicaments au fur et à mesure des missions effectuées, a-t-elle continué, ça pourra peut-être l'aider à aller mieux.

Je pouvais voir la vague silhouette d'une jeune fille longue et mince. Sa masse de cheveux blonds et bouclés encadrait un visage que je n'arrivais pas à voir clairement. Tout ce que je pouvais dire, c'était qu'elle souriait. Elle a tendu une main vers moi.

- Je m'appelle Elena Carlson, a-t-elle dit de sa voix haut perchée, et désolée pour mon frère, c'est un véritable imbécile. On a oublié de lui fournir un cerveau à la naissance, c'est navrant mais c'est la réalité…

Un éclat de rire m'a échappé, chose qui m'a étonnée étant donné tous les sentiments contradictoires qui me traversaient. J'ai saisi sa main maladroitement.

- Loup Hearts, ai-je répondu en lui faisant un sourire entendu.

Je l'ai immédiatement appréciée, même si je ne la connaissais pas, je la trouvais sympathique. Son humour n'était pas lourd et idiot, son trait avait été lancé pour détendre l'atmosphère et pour marquer le fait qu'elle n'était pas comme son frère. Elle a fait un signe de tête à mon compagnon. Un grognement rauque et hargneux nous a interrompus.

- C'est pas bientôt fini cet accueil larmoyant et dégoulinant de gentillesse ! A tonné une voix venant de l'obscurité.

Je me suis renfrognée en reconnaissant la voix de James, le frère de la jeune fille.

- Ferme-la James ! Lui a répondu sa sœur en lui lançant un regard venimeux, nous au moins on accueille bien les gens normaux, pas comme _toi_ !

Un rire grave à retenti quelque part dans la pièce alors que le jeune homme poussait un feulement furieux.

- Oui ! A continué la voix après l'éclat de rire en hoquetant, il aurait été capable d'accueillir bien gentiment une horde de contaminés !

- Lâche-moi toi ! A craché James, je t'ai demandé quelque chose peut-être ? Non ! Alors ferme-la !

Plusieurs soupirs nous sont parvenus alors que la dispute commençait à dégénérer lentement.

- Calmez-vous !

J'ai sursauté, j'avais compté quatre personnes jusque-là, et je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'ils soient plus nombreux encore. L'homme qui venait de parler avait un léger accent français, mais ça n'altérait en rien son langage, seuls les « r » étaient un peu heurtés et moins fluides.

- Ça ne sert à rien de vous battre entre vous ! A-t-il continué avec autorité, alors maintenant, vous allez vous calmer, et toi, tu arrêtes de bouger si tu veux que je suture la plaie correctement !

Une autre lumière a été allumée et j'ai pu voir avec un peu plus de facilité. Ma vue commençait déjà à s'améliorer. Il devait y avoir au moins une dizaine de personnes dans cette grange. La silhouette de James était courbée sur une chaise, un homme était assis sur un tabouret devant lui. Il tenait quelque chose de blanc dans sa main, sûrement une gaze, et tamponnait la plaie qui zébrait la joue du jeune homme doucement tout en recousant la peau. Un frisson de dégoût est passé le long de ma colonne vertébrale, pour rien au monde je n'aurais voulu me retrouver à sa place. A un moment, celui-ci a écarté vivement la tête en poussant un petit cri de douleur.

- Mais vous pouvez pas faire un peu attention ? A-t-il presque crié à l'attention de l'homme.

L'autre ne lui a pas répondu et a attendu que James daigne se rapprocher pour continuer de le soigner. Ce qu'il a fait après avoir poussé un soupir exaspéré. J'ai pu distinguer la forme de Georges assis par terre, dos contre le mur. Plusieurs personnes se tenaient autour de lui. Je me suis approchée lentement. Les gens se sont écartés à mon passage et j'ai pu voir que notre ami allait bien. Il était toujours d'une pâleur de craie et des cernes violettes étaient visibles sous ses yeux. Sa tête avait été bandée ainsi que son torse.

- Alors gamine, m'a-t-il dit dans un faible sourire – je ne me suis pas sentie vexée par le qualificatif qu'il venait d'utiliser, pour moi, cela sonnait comme un surnom affectueux – comment ça va ?

Je me suis agenouillée près de lui, Léon s'est accroupi.

- Ça va. Et vous ? Comment vous sentez vous ? lui ai-je demandé d'une petite voix en faisant un signe de tête vers son torse bandé.

- Oh, ça ira ! A-t-il dit en se redressant doucement, je ne suis pas à l'article de la mort non plus.

Il m'a fait un sourire que je lui ai retourné.

- Allez vous reposer un peu tous les deux, a-t-il finalement dit après quelques secondes de silence, mais avant ça, on va essayer de vous détacher.

Il s'est tourné vers un homme au teint halé, très grand qui se tenait accroupi à sa droite.

- Tu peux essayer de trouver de quoi les détacher ? Lui a-t-il demandé dans un souffle, la voix devenue rauque à cause de l'effort qu'il faisait pour se tenir droit sans l'aide de personne.

L'autre a hoché la tête avant de se diriger vers un coin de la grange plongé dans l'obscurité. Une main s'est posée sur mon épaule. Je me suis retournée pour faire face au médecin du groupe. Sans dire un mot, il a soulevé mes paupières pour vérifier l'état de mes yeux. Une fois son rapide examen fait, il m'a attrapé le bras pour m'aider à me relever.

- Venez, a-t-il dit d'une voix douce tout en m'entrainant vers le tabouret sur lequel James était assis quelques minutes plus tôt, je vais vous soigner.

Je me suis assise sagement, Léon à quelques pas de moi. Le médecin m'a fait un sourire encourageant tout en s'approchant pour prendre mon visage entre ses grandes mains.

- Je m'appelle Liam Crassin, a-t-il dit en dirigeant le faisceau d'une petite lampe de poche dans mes yeux, et comme vous devez l'avoir deviné, je suis médecin.

J'ai répondu à son sourire par un petit signe de tête accompagné d'un sourire crispé. Je ne me sentais plus très à l'aise en groupe. C'était comme si j'avais perdu la faculté, ou même l'envie, de supporter la présence non hostile de mes semblables. Je les trouvais trop nombreux et facilement repérables pour les créatures qui se trouvaient à l'extérieur de ces fragiles murs de bois.

- Combien de doigts voyez-vous ? M'a demandé le médecin en plaçant une main dans mon champ de vision avec deux doigts repliés.

Je voyais encore un peu flou, mais j'arrivais à distinguer plus clairement les traits des visages des gens qui m'entouraient.

- Trois ? Ai-je dis, incertaine.

L'homme a hoché la tête en posant une de ses mains sur mon bras en un geste d'encouragement. Je lui ai souri, vraiment cette fois.

- C'est très bien, a-t-il dit en examinant mes yeux à nouveau, je pense que vous avez dû recevoir des débris dans les yeux, ce qui a troublé momentanément votre vision. Mais une fois que votre organisme aura nettoyé tout ça, vous n'aurez aucune séquelle.

J'ai soupiré de soulagement alors que la boule d'angoisse qui me nouait la gorge disparaissait. J'ai senti un corps chaud se presser contre mes jambes. Davran venait de s'asseoir devant moi, à moitié sur mes pieds. Je lui ai caressé la tête distraitement tout en jetant un regard circulaire autour de moi. Mes doigts se sont attardés sur la cicatrice qui lui zébrait la tête, il a légèrement reculé sous la caresse désagréable.

- Monsieur Crassin, ai-je dis d'une petite voix alors que l'homme se tournait vers moi, vous pourriez vérifier les blessures des loups ? Je les ai soignés comme j'ai pu, mais je ne suis pas une experte en la matière.

Il les a regardés quelques secondes avant de hocher la tête affirmativement.

- Merci.

- Mais avant ça, a-t-il continué en me souriant, je vais vous mettre des pansements et des bandages dignes de ce nom.

Il m'a examinée des pieds à la tête, jaugeant mes blessures d'un œil compatissant.

- Vous n'avez pas eu la vie facile ces derniers temps.

J'ai laissé échapper un rire désabusé tout en songeant à ma famille et à tout ce que je venais de vivre en l'espace de… combien de temps déjà ? Je ne savais plus…

« _Une vie facile... c'est certain que non…_ »

- Effectivement, j'ai fais quelques rencontres mémorables, ai-je dis en passant une main sur mon bras où les égratignures commençaient à peine à se refermer, et encore, vous n'avez pas tout vu…

Je l'ai ensuite laissé s'occuper de mes différentes blessures en répondant parfois à ses questions. Je ressentais toujours cette impression de malaise, je n'arrivais pas à me l'expliquer, mais ça me dérangeait d'être avec autant de monde. Je pouvais entendre plusieurs voix s'élever plus loin dans la pénombre de la grange. Léon était assis en tailleur à côté de moi, attendant patiemment la fin de mes soins sans rien dire. Maintenant que nous nous trouvions dans cet endroit où nos vies ne dépendaient plus de l'autre, je commençais à sentir une légère froideur dans mon attitude envers lui. Je n'arrivais pas à lui pardonner la mort de Margaret, même si je savais pertinemment qu'il n'y avait pas eu d'autre choix. Je lui ai lancé un regard de biais, espérant ne pas attirer son attention en faisant ça. Il ne disait rien, ne faisait rien… il attendait. Comment faisait-il pour ne pas s'ennuyer ? A sa place j'aurais déjà attrapé une brindille ou autre chose pour faire des dessins idiots sur le sol afin de m'occuper. Une fois mes soins terminés, je me sentais déjà mieux. Une douce chaleur s'est lovée dans le creux de mon ventre alors que le médecin me faisait une piqûre dans le bras.

- Un antidouleur, a-t-il précisé quand il a remarqué mon regard interrogateur, une dose minime. Je vous rassure, vous ne tomberez pas dans un état comateux dans la seconde, c'est juste pour que vous vous sentiez un peu mieux.

J'ai acquiescé en souriant bêtement alors que je me relevais en faisant un léger bond du tabouret sur lequel je me trouvais. Bizarrement, je me sentais plus joyeuse maintenant… et je soupçonnais fortement le médicament de m'avoir mise dans cet état. Léon s'est relevé souplement tandis que je lui lançais un regard dubitatif.

- Quoi ? M'a-t-il demandé en remarquant que je le fixais.

- J'étais en train de me demander… est-ce que pendant l'entraînement que tu as eu pour devenir un « agent du gouvernement » – j'ai fais des guillemets imaginaires avec mes doigts – on vous a appris à ne rien faire ?

Il a froncé les sourcils, ne comprenant sûrement pas où je voulais en venir.

- Pardon ? A-t-il dit en se tournant pour me faire face, je n'ai strictement rien compris à ce que tu viens de me dire.

J'ai poussé un soupir exagéré en me passant une main dans les cheveux. J'ai ensuite croisé les bras sur ma poitrine en le jaugeant sévèrement. Je pouvais presque entendre une petite voix dans ma tête qui me disait de me taire avant de dire une connerie de plus, parce que j'allais vraiment m'enfoncer si personne ne m'arrêtais.

- Je disais que…, ai-je commencé avant de m'interrompre pour essayer de trouver un moyen de lui faire comprendre ce que je voulais dire, bon, en bref, je me demande comment tu fais pour arriver à ne rien faire pendant longtemps sans essayer de t'occuper, c'est tout !

J'aurais pu me mettre des baffes, c'était comme si je ne pouvais plus me contrôler. Mon corps m'obéissait encore, mais ma bouche semblait être devenue autonome, je n'arrivais pas à me taire et je disais tout ce qui me passait par la tête. C'était comme si j'avais bu trop d'alcool, sauf que c'était ce foutu médicament qui me faisait ça. Léon a affiché une mine étonnée pendant quelques secondes avant de se reprendre. Il a secoué la tête avant de croiser les bras lui aussi, un sourcil haussé et un sourire narquois sur les lèvres.

- Tu es stone, a-t-il dit en hochant la tête, son sourire s'élargissant.

- Non monsieur ! Ai-je répondu en levant un doigt théâtralement pour démentir, je ne me drogue pas, moi !

Il a laissé échapper un rire avant de se pencher vers moi.

- Je veux bien te croire, mais là, tu es complètement raide à cause de ce que le médecin t'a donné.

J'ai eu un rire idiot.

- Ah, peut-être…Je sais pas.

Il m'a souri avant de se tourner vers les autres, l'air pensif. Je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de le détailler sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte. Je devais bien avouer que je le trouvais plutôt à mon goût. J'ai ouvert la bouche pour lui dire alors qu'une sonnette d'alarme hurlait dans ma tête pour essayer de me faire taire, mais une voix grave s'est élevée à côté de nous, m'interrompant au passage.

- Je pense que j'ai trouvé ce qu'il nous faut pour vous libérer tous les deux, a dit l'homme que j'avais vu à côté de Georges un peu plus tôt.

Il nous a fait signe de le suivre alors qu'il s'enfonçait dans l'un des coins sombres de la bâtisse. Je suivais tranquillement, accrochée au bras de Léon qui semblait s'être fait une raison et attendait que je reprenne mes esprits. Une lumière faiblarde s'est allumée sur un bureau en bois brut où reposaient plusieurs outils plus ou moins tranchants. On se serait cru dans un film d'horreur avec ces instruments de torture posés devant nous. Mais j'étais sûrement la seule à partir dans un délire, vu que j'avais eu droit à un petit coup de pouce appelé _antidouleur_.

- Bon, a dit l'homme en nous faisant un sourire complice, je me présente avant d'essayer de vous détacher.

Il a tendu sa main vers nous, son sourire toujours accroché aux lèvres.

- Je m'appelle Lincoln Cain.

Léon a saisi sa main pour la serrer doucement.

- Léon Kennedy, a-t-il répondu de sa voix grave avant de faire un signe de tête vers moi, et Loup Hearts.

J'ai hoché la tête en faisant un sourire tandis que l'homme me regardait. Je savais bien que Léon m'avait présentée à ma place parce qu'il avait dû craindre que je ne me mette à lui secouer la main énergiquement tout en déblatérant des conneries, mais j'étais trop « joyeuse » pour lui en vouloir. Je me suis avancée tranquillement jusqu'au bureau avant de saisir une pince que j'ai faite tourner entre mes doigts.

- Alors ? Ai-je demandé à Lincoln en pointant la pince vers lui, qu'est-ce que vous allez utiliser pour enlever les menottes ?

Il a fait un geste large de la main pour englober tout ce qui se trouvait sur le bureau.

- On va essayer plusieurs outils, a-t-il dit en jetant un regard pensif sur nos menottes, je ne suis pas un expert là-dessus, donc je ne sais pas lequel marchera.

Léon a hoché la tête avec lenteur avant de se mettre à côté de moi pour examiner les différents objets. Lincoln s'est dirigé vers une vieille enclume qui reposait dans un coin, un marteau et un énorme clou dans la main.

- Venez, a-t-il dit en nous faisant signe de venir de part et d'autre de l'enclume.

Il a ensuite attrapé la chaîne pour la placer dessus.

- Ne bougez pas, d'accord ?

Nous avons acquiescé de concert alors qu'il plaçait le clou sur la chaîne et positionnait le marteau au dessus. J'ai fermé les yeux quand il a abattu le marteau, provocant un tintement métallique. Après quelques coups, il a poussé un soupir avant de se reculer légèrement. J'ai jeté un œil sur la chaîne. Elle étai toujours entière, les mailles étaient toujours accrochées les unes aux autres, les coups portés par notre ami n'avaient fait qu'aplatir le métal.

- Bon, a dit Lincoln, mauvaise pioche…

Il s'est tourné vers les outils après avoir laissé tomber le marteau et le clou sur un plan de travail un peu plus loin, l'air concentré, jaugeant chaque instrument. J'ai fais de même, et mon souffle s'est coupé quand je l'ai vu attraper une hache au long manche rouge foncé.

- Euh… Oui, mais non ! Ai-je dis en éloignant ma main précipitamment, tout sauf ce truc ! Je tiens à ma main moi !

J'ai entendu Léon pousser un soupir exaspéré à côté de moi tandis que je surveillais d'un œil méfiant les mouvements que faisait la hache entre les mains de notre compagnon. Ce dernier a regardé l'outil lui aussi avant de pousser un soupir tout en le reposant sur le bureau.

- D'accord, a-t-il répondu, c'était un peu dangereux et de toute façon, ça aurait sûrement eu le même effet que le marteau et le clou.

Il a continué son examen détaillé avant de s'arrêter devant la pince que j'avais prise et ensuite reposée un peu plus tôt. Après une courte hésitation, il l'a saisie et s'est tourné vers nous.

- On va voir si ça peut couper les bracelets au lieu de se concentrer sur la chaîne.

Nous nous sommes mis en place devant le bureau, le bras tendu, la main posée à plat sur le bois rêche. Lincoln a placé les lames coupantes de part et d'autre du bracelet métallique qui m'enserrait le poignet. J'ai eu un frisson lorsque le métal froid a frôlé ma peau. J'avais horriblement peur qu'il ne loupe son coup et me coupe un doigt à la place, ou pire… J'ai secoué la tête, m'efforçant de garder mon calme alors que je sentais les pinces se refermer pour presser de plus en plus fort. Il s'est passé quelques secondes durant lesquelles nous pouvions entendre la respiration de Lincoln, devenue sifflante sous l'effort. Puis un crissement suivit d'un claquement sec ont retenti dans le silence presque absolu qui régnait autour de nous. J'ai regardé mon poignet, m'attendant à ce qu'il me manque la moitié de mes doigts, mais tout semblait aller. Ma main n'avait rien. J'ai laissé échapper un soupir de soulagement alors qu'un rire victorieux sortait de la poitrine de notre ami. J'ai retiré le bracelet rapidement, heureuse d'avoir retrouvé mon autonomie et mon intimité, mais je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de ressentir une pointe de déception à l'idée d'être séparée de Léon. J'avais beau dire que ces menottes me dérangeaient, elles m'avaient permis de créer un lien un peu plus intime avec lui. Et cette intimité allait disparaître aussi vite que ces bracelets métalliques. Le même scénario s'est répété pour Léon, puis les menottes sont restées sur le bureau devant nous.

Quand nous avons fait demi-tour pour nous diriger vers les autres, j'ai eu un léger pincement au cœur quand j'ai remarqué que Léon ne marchait pas à côté de moi, mais de l'autre côté, plaçant Lincoln entre nous. Mais ce sentiment a vite été balayé par une vision du corps de mon amie affaissé contre moi. J'ai secoué la tête en fronçant les sourcils. Quand nous sommes arrivés à proximité du groupe, J'ai pu apercevoir Elena se diriger vers nous avec des formes colorées indistinctes entre les mains. Ma vue s'améliorait, mais j'avais toujours un peu de mal à distinguer les détails des choses. Un sourire éblouissant révélant ses dents blanches, elle m'a placé plusieurs de ces choses dans les bras avant d'en faire de même pour Léon.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Ai-je demandé en lui lançant un regard interrogateur.

- Des vêtements, a-t-elle dit en prenant l'un des tissus que je tenais pour le déplier, révélant la forme floue d'un débardeur aux bretelles larges de couleur noir, croyez moi, vous en avez besoin.

Elle a laissé échapper un rire en me rendant mon haut.

- Là-bas, il y a un abreuvoir qu'on utilise comme une baignoire, a-t-elle dit en pointant une porte à moitié invisible à mes yeux, c'est dans une petite écurie annexe, ce qui donne de l'intimité. Bon, l'eau est froide et ce n'est pas le grand luxe, mais c'est mieux que rien.

J'ai hoché la tête en lui faisant un sourire. Elle m'a fait un clin d'œil complice tout en s'éloignant avant de se retourner.

- Vous choisissez qui passe en premier, moi je vais voir si je peux vous trouver des couvertures pour la nuit.

Je l'ai regardée partir la gorge noué par le souvenir vif de ma sœur Alice qui venait de surgir dans mon esprit. J'avais perdu tout ce qui comptait pour moi, et ça, jamais je ne pourrais le retrouver. J'ai inspiré doucement avant d'expirer de la même façon, les dents serrées. Il fallait que je garde mon calme et que j'évite de penser à ma famille pour le moment.

- Tu peux y aller en première, m'a dit la voix de Léon dans mon dos, j'ai encore quelques choses à faire, et ça te fera du bien.

J'ai hoché la tête lentement tout en évitant soigneusement de croiser son regard. Je me suis ensuite dirigée vers la porte, tâtonnant le mur à la recherche de la poignée de la porte pour finalement la trouver. Une fois seule, je suis restée figée quelques secondes à l'entrée de la pièce. Avec un soupir, j'ai appuyé mon dos contre la porte en passant une main fatiguée devant mes yeux. J'étais vraiment crevée. Tout en réprimant un bâillement, je me suis avancée vers l'abreuvoir qui trônait au milieu de l'écurie. La pièce était propre, il n'y régnait aucune odeur animale et de la paille sèche jonchait le sol, crissant sous mes pieds. J'ai retiré mes vêtements précautionneusement, veillant à ne pas toucher mes blessures, chose qui aurait instantanément réveillé une douleur aigue. Puis je suis entrée dans l'eau. Elena avait raison… elle était gelée. J'ai mis au moins cinq bonnes minutes, voir même plus, à entrer le bas de mon corps dans la baignoire. Et c'est en mettant tout autant de temps que je me suis totalement immergée dans l'eau. Je crois que je n'avais jamais mis aussi peu de temps à me laver. En moins de cinq minutes, j'étais déjà sortie et me frottais énergiquement avec la serviette qu'on m'avait donnée, essayant de retrouver un peu de chaleur. Une fois sèche, j'ai enfilé mes nouveaux vêtements, mes cheveux toujours humides. J'ai commencé à m'avancer vers la sortie tout en ajustant le pantalon un peu trop grand pour moi. Quand je suis entrée dans la grange, j'ai eu la surprise de ne voir personne. J'ai cherché à apercevoir les gens qui un peu plus tôt se trouvaient dans cette pièce, mais plus personne ne se tenait aux endroits où ils avaient été à mon départ. La grange semblait déserte, plus aucun bruit ne troublait le silence.

« _Non…_ »

Avec une impression d'irréalité, je me suis avancée en passant une main nerveuse dans mes cheveux. J'ai jeté des regards affolés autour de moi, mais il n'y avait réellement plus personne. Ils ne pouvaient pas tous être partis ! Pas sans m'avoir prévenue…

« _Léon_ »

Il y a quelqu'un ? Ai-je demandé d'une voix faible, me sentant prête à hurler de désespoir.

- Loup !

J'ai sursauté quand la voix d'Elena s'est fait entendre au dessus de moi. J'ai levé la tête pour l'apercevoir sur une sorte de plateforme, comme une mezzanine ouverte sur la salle d'en dessous. Elle m'a fait un petit signe de la main tout en souriant. Je lui ai répondu par un signe de tête en souriant moi aussi, un soulagement immense me dénouant les tripes.

« _Il faut vraiment que j'arrête d'imaginer le pire à chaque fois qu'il se passe quelque chose d'aussi idiot !_ »

Mais quelle imbécile ! J'avais été trop vite dans mon jugement, je n'avais même pas essayé d'appeler pour savoir s'il y avait quelqu'un que je pensais déjà avoir été abandonnée ! C'était vraiment pathétique de se victimiser de la sorte, pour peu je me serais donné des claques.

- Comment on monte ? Lui ai-je demandé en faisant un geste de la main dans sa direction.

- Il faut que tu passe derrière les bottes de foin, a-t-elle répondu en pointant un coin de la pièce encombré par les bottes de foin en question, il y a une échelle.

J'ai hoché la tête avant de me diriger d'un pas rapide vers l'endroit qu'elle m'avait indiqué. En chemin, j'ai aperçu Davran et Lodos, confortablement installés dans la paille, je leur ai fais une caresse à chacun au passage. Une fois devant l'échelle, j'ai poussé un soupir, découragée. Cette échelle allait me tuer.

- Génial…, ai-je soufflé en regardant jusqu'à quelle hauteur elle montait, avec le vertige que j'ai je vais réussir à monter cette échelle en trois heures au moins.

Prenant mon courage à deux mains, j'ai commencé ma lente ascension, m'arrêtant souvent pour souffler en évitant soigneusement de regarder en bas. Une fois à mi-hauteur, mes mains se sont mises à trembler alors que j'entendais l'échelle en bois craquer quand j'attrapais un nouveau barreau. Je savais très bien que ce n'était rien, c'était normal que le bois craque sous le poids de quelqu'un. Ça n'allait pas se casser pour si peu… mais ça me foutait une trouille bleue. Je me suis arrêtée une nouvelle fois pour inspirer et expirer plusieurs fois, puis j'ai continué ma montée d'une traite. Quand j'ai posé mes pieds sur les lattes en bois, j'ai cru que j'allais tomber à genoux tellement mes jambes tremblaient. J'avais l'impression qu'elles étaient en coton. Je me suis accroupie pendant quelques minutes, attendant que les tremblements de mes mains et de mes jambes cessent. J'ai fermé les yeux en appuyant mes mains sur mes yeux, mes coudes posés sur mes cuisses. Un petit jappement m'a fait ouvrir les yeux. Un chiot Berger Allemand se tenait devant moi. Une de ses oreilles tombait sur sa petite tête tandis qu'il me lançait un regard interrogateur, la tête penchée vers la gauche. Il était assis et sa queue balayait le sol alors qu'il poussait un nouveau jappement. J'ai souri, attendrie par le petit animal, tout en tendant une main pour lui caresser la tête.

- Comment tu as fait pour monter ici toi ? Lui ai-je dis en le grattant derrière les oreilles.

- On le prend dans un sac pour le monter, m'a dit la voix de ma nouvelle amie à ma droite, il est assez petit pour entrer dedans. Bien sûr, on le laisse sortir sa tête pour qu'il puisse respirer.

J'ai souri au chiot qui jouait maintenant avec mes doigts.

- Et il s'appelle comment cet adorable animal ? Ai-je demandé à Elena en relevant la tête vers elle.

- Il s'appelle Max, c'est le chien de Sébastien, le fils de Liam.

J'ai stoppé mon geste alors que le petit animal me mordillait le pouce.

- Sa famille est ici ? Ai-je demandé, le cœur serré.

Remarquant mon trouble, Elena a hoché la tête doucement en m'aidant à me relever.

- Ça va ?

Je lui ai fais un sourire en secouant la tête, signe que je ne voulais pas m'épancher sur le sujet.

- Tout va bien, l'ai-je rassurée, je suis juste fatiguée. J'ai un eu sacré coup de barre tout à l'heure.

Comme si le fait d'en avoir parlé avait enclenché un levier, une fatigue énorme s'est abattue sur moi et j'ai eu envie de bailler. Et c'est en me passant une main lasse sur la nuque que j'ai suivi mon amie jusqu'à un coin tapissé de paille. Tout le monde était là. Tous ceux que je connaissais déjà, et d'autres que je voyais pour la première fois. A notre arrivée, un petit garçon s'est précipité sur le chiot en poussant un cri de joie.

- Ne crie pas comme ça, Sébastien ! L'a réprimandé une femme d'une trentaine d'années, il est tard – elle l'a pris dans ses bras alors qu'il se mettait à protester – toi mon petit bonhomme, tu vas aller te coucher.

Elle m'a adressé un sourire en passant devant nous pour aller allonger l'enfant un peu plus loin.

- Viens, m'a dit Elena en me saisissant par le coude pour me diriger vers un petit groupement de personnes assises en rond, on va te présenter les autres, comme ça tu connaîtras tous le monde.

Nous nous sommes assises entre un jeune homme qui ne devait pas avoir plus de dix-huit ans et James. Plusieurs regards curieux se sont posés sur moi tandis qu'Elena me tendait une couverture. Je l'ai remerciée d'un sourire en enveloppant mes épaules avec.

- Bon, a dit Elena après avoir administré une tape sonore sur le crâne de son frère qui lui avait marmonné quelque chose que je n'avais pas compris, je vous présente Loup Hearts.

Elle m'a adressé un clin d'œil tandis que les autres hochaient la tête en réponse. Le jeune homme assis à ma droite s'est ensuite tourné vers moi en souriant.

- Moi c'est Greg, a-t-il dit en me tendant une main que je saisissais rapidement.

Je lui ai rendu son sourire.

- C'est rassurant de savoir qu'il reste des gens qui n'ont pas encore été contaminés là dehors, a-t-il continué en redevenant grave.

- Oui.

C'était la seule réponse que je pouvais lui donner. Je n'aurais jamais pu leur dire que cette situation ne m'inspirait pas vraiment confiance, qu'elle était trop instable, trop fragile pour moi. Je n'avais pas envie de m'attacher à plus de gens qui risquaient de mourir d'ici peu. Enfin non, ce n'était pas que je n'avais pas envie… mais j'avais peur. Peur de perdre à nouveau des êtres chers. Une fille aux cheveux d'un rouge carmin étrangement voyant s'est penchée vers l'avant pour mieux m'observer.

- Tu t'appelle Loup, c'est ça ? A-t-elle demandé d'une voix plus grave que ce que j'avais imaginé.

J'ai hoché la tête en signe d'affirmation.

- « Loup », a-t-elle continué, comme l'animal ?

Un rire m'a échappé alors que je me remémorais les fois où j'avais dû expliquer le pourquoi du comment de mon nom aux gens qui ne comprenaient pas pourquoi j'en portais un aussi étrange.

- Oui, c'est ça, ai-je répondu, comme l'animal. Ma mère à toujours été une grande fan de ces animaux.

Un rire dédaigneux m'est parvenu à ma gauche alors que James s'esclaffait bruyamment.

- C'est pour ça que tu te trimballes tes deux bestioles ! A-t-il dit en me lançant un regard ironique, entre clébards vous devez bien vous entendre !

Je lui ai lancé un regard froid, un sourcil haussé. La blague typique sur mon nom. Je m'y étais habituée à force, les gens me la faisaient tout le temps.

- La ferme, James ! A dit sa sœur d'une voix menaçante.

Tout le monde regardait le jeune homme avec une moue mi dédaigneuse, mi amusée, un peu amusés par la dispute qui allait forcément suivre. Mais cette fois, j'avais bien l'intention de prouver à ce crétin congénital que je pouvais très bien lui fermer le clapet toute seule.

- Merci pour cette intervention des plus enrichissante, James, ai-je dis en lui adressant un regard méprisant, on en avait vraiment besoin. Mais maintenant, si tu n'as pas d'autres remarques brillantes à nous faire partager, j'aimerais bien discuter avec des gens un tant soit peu _civilisés_.

Ils m'ont tous regardée, étonnés par l'agressivité à peine masquée dont je faisais preuve dans ma réplique cinglante. Puis Greg a éclaté de rire, me faisant sursauter au passage. Il m'a saisit une main pour la secouer énergiquement.

- Alors là, bravo ! A-t-il dit en hoquetant, je t'admire !

Je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de sourire à mon tour face à son hilarité. James a poussé un grognement avant de se lever et de partir. La jeune fille aux cheveux rouges s'est rapprochée de moi pour me parler.

- Jessica Gordon.

Je lui ai rendu son sourire avec plaisir alors que Greg essayait de calmer son fou rire en posant une main sur ses lèvres, les épaules toujours tressautantes. Elena lui a donné un coup d'épaule en lui faisant signe de faire moins de bruit. Le vieil homme somnolait à moitié, assis dos au mur.

- Lui, c'est Henry Cain, m'a-t-elle précisé en chuchotant tout en faisant un signe de tête dans sa direction, le père de Lincoln.

Un reniflement méprisant s'est fait entendre. J'ai levé les yeux pour rencontrer le regard dur d'un adolescent d'environ quinze ans. Ses cheveux blonds et son air mauvais m'ont rappelé quelqu'un. J'ai poussé un soupir avant de me tourner vers Elena.

- Laisse moi deviner, lui ai-je dis avec un sourire, ton petit frère c'est ça ?

Elle a hoché la tête d'un air navré tout en haussant les épaules.

- Vous devriez être un tant soit peu reconnaissants envers James ! A dit le garçon en se levant à son tour, c'est grâce à lui que vous êtes ici maintenant !

Une exclamation choquée est sortie de ma bouche tandis que je tournais la tête dans sa direction. Je l'avais fait tellement vite que j'ai entendu une cervicale craquer.

- Pardon ? Lui ai-je répondu d'une voix sourde, grâce à lui ? C'est une blague j'espère !

L'autre a haussé les sourcils, comme si cette affirmation était une évidence. J'ai eu envie de me lever pour lui foutre mon poing dans la figure, mais je me suis forcée au calme. Ce n'était pas le moment de perdre son sang froid.

- C'est à cause de James que Georges à été blessé aussi gravement ! Ai-je continué, le volume de ma voix augmentant au fur et à mesure, c'est lui qui a assommé Léon alors qu'on ne lui avait rien fait ! Encore lui qui a eu la brillante idée de nous tuer au lieu de nous emmener ici ! Alors si c'est des remerciements de tu cherches mon gars, tu pourras toujours courir parce que la seule personne à qui j'en ferais, ça sera Georges !

J'avais dis tout ça sans reprendre une seule fois mon souffle. Je pouvais sentir mes poings serrés, prêts à servir, mais j'ai finalement poussé un soupir tout en m'asseyant plus confortablement. Le garçon est partit, sûrement vexé par ma tirade. Elena l'a regardé partir un petit moment avant de se tourner à nouveau vers nous.

- Désolé, m'a-t-elle dit, mes deux frères sont des crétins.

Je lui ai fais un sourire encourageant.

- Au passage, a-t-elle continué, il s'appelle Christopher. Je suis la seule de la famille, à part nos parents, bien sûr, à avoir eu droit au privilège d'être dotée d'un QI dans les normes.

J'ai éclaté de rire face à la grimace désespérée qu'elle faisait en nous racontant ça.

- Donc vous êtes bien venus ensemble ? M'a demandé Jessica une fois notre hilarité passée.

- Pardon ?

- L'homme qui t'accompagnais quand tu es arrivée, a-t-elle précisé.

- Oh, Léon ?

Elle a hoché la tête en signe d'affirmation tandis que son regard accrochait quelque chose qui se trouvait derrière moi au loin.

- Il est pas mal, a-t-elle dit dans un murmure avant de sourire.

J'ai senti mon ventre se tordre face à une émotion que je préférais ne pas essayer d'identifier. Je ne pouvais pas être… jalouse ?

- Allez les filles, nous a dit Elena en faisant une tape sur le genou de Jessica, on va aller se coucher maintenant.

Nous nous sommes ensuite séparés, chacun se dirigeant vers sa place où dormir. J'ai suivi Elena jusqu'à un coin un peu plus éloigné derrière une petite montagne de foin.

- Vous dormirez ici, m'a-t-elle dit en se tournant pour me faire face, j'ai essayé de trouver un endroit avec un tant soit peu d'intimité, mais c'est tout ce que j'ai pu faire.

J'ai secoué la tête en souriant.

- C'est très bien, lui ai-je répondu en chuchotant, moi ça me convient parfaitement.

- La couverture de Léon est là – elle a pointé un carré blanc qui reposait sur le foin – elle n'est pas très chaude, mais c'est le mieux que j'ai pu trouver.

- Merci.

Elle m'a serré rapidement dans ses bras, me surprenant au passage, avant de s'éloigner sans faire le moindre bruit. Je me suis ensuite aménagé une petite place dans le foin, je me suis blottie dans ma couverture. Après un long moment passé dans un silence total, il fallait que je me rende à l'évidence, Léon ne viendrait pas. Une vague tristesse s'est emparée de moi lorsque je me suis finalement rendue compte que ce que j'avais partagé avec lui n'était rien d'autre qu'une intimité forcée dont il allait se débarrasser rapidement maintenant qu'il en était libéré. Plongée dans mes pensées, je ne me suis pas tout de suite aperçue que des bruits de pas approchaient lentement. Ce n'est que lorsque quelque chose de chaud s'est pressé contre mon dos que j'ai eu un sursaut nerveux. C'était lui. Le dos contre le mien, il s'était allongé et semblait s'être endormi.

« _Aussi vite ?_ »

Ou il faisait semblant pour ne pas avoir à me parler. Cette perspective m'a donné envie d'éclater de rire. Je n'osais plus bouger, de peur de lui faire comprendre que je ne dormais toujours pas. Une chaleur rassurante s'est propagée dans tous mon corps par le biais de mon dos. J'avais l'impression que son corps irradiait de chaleur. Je me suis ensuite installée plus confortablement afin d'essayer de trouver le sommeil moi aussi. Mais après une heure, il fallait que j'admette le fait que je n'arriverais sûrement pas m'endormir. Dans un soupir énervé, je me suis mise à détailler mon environnement, histoire de m'occuper. Il faisait très sombre, m'empêchant de distinguer clairement les choses, mais une petite lucarne était au dessus de nous. Le volet était entrouvert, laissant entrer la lumière de la lune. De là où j'étais, je pouvais apercevoir un morceau de ciel étoilé. Un cri aigu a résonné dans la grange. Je me suis assise, comme si j'avais été montée sur ressorts avant de jeter des regards autour de nous. Mais ce n'étais pas un de ces monstres qui avait poussé ce cri. Des pleurs ont suivit peu après. Je me suis détendue en reconnaissant la voix du petit garçon et celle de sa mère qui essayait tant bien que mal de le calmer. Je me suis appuyée sur mes mains tout en penchant la tête en arrière. Je regardais toujours les étoiles, attendant patiemment que le petit se calme. J'entendais sa mère lui fredonner une chanson, mais il ne semblait pas arriver à se débarrasser de la peur qu'il avait eue. Je me suis rappelé des soirs où j'avais dû en faire de même avec Alice quand elle était plus petite et qu'elle aussi avait fait un cauchemar.

_- Sleep my love as the trees above, protect you from the dark._

Je m'étais mise à chanter doucement, fouillant ma mémoire à la recherche des paroles de cette berceuse que j'avais tant de fois chanté pour elle.

_- A great river will watch you as, you dream until dawn._

_Sleep my love, close your eyes._

_And when you awaken, the new day will bring to you, a bright new world._

J'avais fermé les yeux, les paroles me revenant au fur et à mesure. Je n'avais pas senti Léon se redresser lui aussi.

_- Sleep my love as the birds above, do rest their weary wings._

_Let the rain play a gentle song, to help your dream sing._

_Sleep my love, close your eyes._

_And when you awaken, the new day will bring to you, a bright new world._

Un silence confortable s'était installé dans la grange, seulement troublé par le vent et ma voix tremblante.

_- Ever so gently, hear my voice._

_Ever so softly, feel my touch._

_Always so tenderly, I walk._

_So go to sleep, my love._

Les yeux toujours clos, j'ai laissé la dernière note de ma voix s'étirer dans les ténèbres de la pièce. J'avais presque peur d'ouvrir les yeux et de croiser le regard de Léon. Qu'est-ce que j'aurais bien pu y voir : de la compassion ? de la pitié ? ou de l'agacement ? Finalement, le crissement de la paille à côté de moi m'a poussé à les ouvrir pour découvrir mon compagnon à nouveau allongé, me tournant le dos. Une vague déception m'a traversée, mais je l'ai vite chassée en secouant la tête doucement. De toute façon, pourquoi est-ce que j'étais déçue, hein ? Je me suis allongée moi aussi, la tête toujours remplie de questions et le dos pressé contre le sien.


	12. Chapitre 11

Heya ^^

Voilà la suite ;)

Et un très grand merci à toi Juls pour avoir pris le temps de me laisser cette petite review (le fait que mon histoire te plaise, ne serait-ce qu'un tout petit peu, me fait très plaisir :D). Et aussi pour te répondre, beaucoup de mes amies m'ont aussi fait le reproche de faire de trop gros paragraphes, ce qui alourdit beaucoup l'histoire .' *vraiment navrée*, j'essayerais de faire une présentation plus aérée à l'avenir xD. Mais (et j'ai vraiment honte de l'avouer) je ne sais pas vraiment comment m'y prendre pour découper tout en paragraphes homogènes, je demanderais à des amies de m'expliquer ^^ par contre le changement ne sera pas pour demain malheureusement : donc j'espère vraiment que ça ne te gênera pas trop de devoir lire mon gros bloc d'écriture .

Donc voilà la suite de ma fiction, en espérant qu'elle plaira :)

**...**

Le lendemain, je me suis réveillée doucement, un rayon de soleil passant par la lucarne frappait mes yeux de sa lumière aveuglante. Avec un grognement sourd, je me suis retournée pour me pelotonner contre la source de chaleur la plus proche de moi. Mais après quelques minutes de calme, plusieurs bruits se sont fait entendre dans la grange, signe que tout le monde s'activait. Je me suis redressée sur un coude avec difficulté, quelque chose de lourd et chaud passant dans mon dos et m'empêchant de m'asseoir correctement. J'ai ouvert les yeux pour me retrouver tout près de Léon. J'étais à moitié posée sur lui, la tête sur son torse, et un de ses bras était enroulé autour de ma taille. Je suis restée sans voix pendant quelques instants, ébahie par la situation dans laquelle je me trouvais. J'avais très chaud tout d'un coup, et mon visage devait sûrement être d'un rouge soutenu. Et c'est en retenant presque ma respiration que j'ai essayé de me débarrasser de son bras qui m'emprisonnait. Pendant un moment, j'avais cru l'avoir réveillé, mais il n'avait fait que pousser un profond soupir en bougeant un peu pour trouver une position plus confortable. Une fois debout, je me suis dirigée avec lenteur vers les autres pour ne pas le réveiller. La femme du médecin était déjà debout, ainsi qu'Elena et Lincoln. J'ai eu droit à un sourire éblouissant de la part de la jeune fille et à une tape affectueuse sur la tête par Lincoln. Elle était en train de manger, assise à une table faite de planches qui devaient sûrement venir du bâtiment lui-même.

- Salut !

Je lui ai répondu d'un hochement de tête en frottant mes yeux gonflés par le sommeil. Elle a eu un rire avant de me tendre la boîte de conserve qu'elle avait dans les mains tandis que je m'asseyais lourdement en face d'elle.

- Poires au sirop, a-t-elle précisé en voyant mon air interrogateur, sers-toi si tu en veux.

J'ai attrapé un morceau de fruit tout en la remerciant. Et avec une avidité presque animale, je me suis littéralement jetée dessus. Le jus sucré de la poire a envahit mon palais alors que j'avalais le morceau presque entier en laissant échapper un soupir d'aise. J'avais l'impression de ne plus avoir mangé de chose sucrée depuis une éternité. Elle m'en a redonné autant de fois que je voulais en me faisant des sourires complices en mangeant elle aussi. Puis Greg est arrivé, accompagné de Jessica. Ils se sont tous les deux assis après avoir ouvert une autre boîte de conserve.

- Bien dormi ? M'a demandé Greg dans un bâillement.

- Plutôt bien, oui, lui ai-je répondu avec un sourire tout en reprenant un morceau de poire.

J'avais presque l'impression d'être retournée en arrière, avec Alice et Jordan. J'ai senti ma bonne humeur retomber à ce souvenir alors que Léon nous rejoignait. Il avait l'air parfaitement éveillé, frais et dispo. J'ai retenu un sourire lorsque j'ai entendu Greg murmurer à Elena un « Mais comment il fait ? » incrédule, chose à laquelle elle a répondu par un haussement d'épaule. La femme du médecin est finalement allée s'asseoir avec nous, accompagnée de son fils, toujours endormit dans ses bras. Elle m'a saluée avec chaleur avant de s'asseoir en bout de table, à ma gauche. Ses longs cheveux bruns étaient attachés en une queue de cheval lâche qui laissait échapper quelques mèches rebelles. Elle avait assit Sébastien sur ses genoux pour lui donner à manger.

- Merci pour hier soir, a-t-elle dit en me souriant.

J'ai mis quelques minutes à me rendre compte de ce dont elle me parlait. Je lui ai fait un sourire que j'espérais être suffisant comme réponse. Je n'avais aucune idée de ce qu'il fallait que je dise.

- J'ai… réagis instinctivement, ai-je finalement lâché en fixant mon regard sur les planches grossières de la table, j'avais une sœur qui dormait mal la nuit quand elle était petite, et je lui chantais cette berceuse pour la calmer…

Le cœur lourd, j'ai relevé les yeux vers elle alors qu'une main douce et réconfortante venait de se poser sur mon bras.

- Ça m'a beaucoup aidée en tout cas, a-t-elle dit en lançant un regard protecteur à son fils avant de me sourire à nouveau, c'était une très jolie chanson.

- Merci…

Après ça, j'ai été accaparée par Elena qui semblait vouloir me faire un inventaire détaillé de tout ce qui se trouvait dans cette grange qui, maintenant que j'en connaissais un peu plus, prenait plus des allures de forteresse qu'autre chose.

- Mais d'où est-ce que vous sortez tout ça ? ai-je demandé à Georges qui faisait face à Elena autour de la table, comment avez-vous fait pour rassembler autant de vivres en si peu de temps ?

- Les gens qui vivaient ici s'étaient fait des réserves pour des années, m'a-t-il dit alors qu'il se saisissait d'une boîte pour se servir.

- A croire qu'ils avaient déjà prévu cette épidémie, a lancé Lincoln en donnant un léger coup de coude à Léon tout en laissant échapper un rire, ou ils étaient de vrais paranos.

Ce dernier n'a pas répondu, il lui a renvoyé son sourire avant de s'étirer, faisant au passage craquer quelques-uns de ses os. J'ai retenu une grimace en entendant les craquements. Je n'étais pas de nature fragile, je faisais moi aussi craquer mes jointures de temps en temps, mais j'avais horreur d'entendre ces bruits provoqués par quelqu'un d'autre. J'avais toujours l'impression que cette personne se cassait quelque chose. J'ai sursauté assez violemment lorsque son genou a heurté le mien, faisant décamper Max qui trainait dans nos jambes sous la table. J'ai rivé mon regard à mes mains en sentant le poids de son regard sur moi.

Quand on est arrivés ici, il y avait déjà tout ça, a continué Georges alors que je relevais les yeux pour les fixer sur lui, tout ce qu'on a ramené de l'extérieur ce sont les médicaments, les couvertures et les vêtements. Mais aujourd'hui il va falloir qu'on fasse une petite excursion dans le centre ville pour ramener d'autres médicaments et pour essayer de trouver de l'essence pour la voiture sinon on ne va plus tenir longtemps comme ça.

Les loups étaient couchés derrière le banc sur lequel j'étais assise. On les avait laissés sortir pour qu'ils puissent chasser et se nourrir un peu plus tôt. Tout le temps où ils étaient dehors, je l'avais passé à les guetter par la meurtrière qu'ils avaient aménagée dans l'un des murs. Maintenant ils étaient là, repus et en pleine santé. Max essayait de jouer avec Davran en lui mordillant l'oreille alors que ce dernier l'ignorait superbement, avant que le petit ne finisse par se blottir contre son pelage chaud. Plus tard, quand tous le monde avait fini de manger, nous nous étions tous rassemblés devant Georges qui nous expliquait la teneur de notre sortie en ville. Je m'étais assise sur la table, le banc ayant été poussé dessous pour faire de la place.

- On va faire deux groupes d'au moins trois personnes, nous a-t-il dit en étalant un plan de la ville sur la table à ma droite, il va falloir être très prudents. L'un des groupe va aller à une pharmacie pour prendre le plus de médicaments possibles avant de revenir en vitesse, l'autre ira chercher des vêtements plus chauds dans un magasin.

Lincoln, qui était en train d'aiguiser des couteaux de chasse tout en écoutant, s'est avancé pour les distribuer à quelques personnes. J'ai eu droit à un couteau fin et droit au tranchant effilé et dont le poids ne me gênait pas pour le brandir.

- Je vais juste vous rappeler une chose primordiale : si vous pouvez éviter la confrontation, fuyez, économisez vos balles parce que ça aussi on va en manquer bientôt, a continué Georges en nous regardant tour à tour.

- Visez la tête, a enchaîné Léon en vérifiant son arme d'un œil professionnel, c'est la seule chose qui les neutralisera pour de bon. Tirer dans le cœur ne sert strictement à rien, ce sont des cadavres ambulants, ils continueront d'avancer pour vous attaquer si vous ne réduisez pas leurs cerveaux en charpie.

Elena, qui était appuyée à la table à côté de moi, a eu une moue dégoûtée avant de placer une main devant sa bouche.

- Vous risquez de croiser des gens que vous avez connu de leur vivant, a dit mon compagnon en coulant un regard vers moi, surtout, n'hésitez pas à tirer. Je sais que ça sera dur, mais si vous avez une seule seconde d'hésitation, vous prenez le risque de vous faire tuer. Vous, ainsi que tous les membres de votre équipe.

Tous ont acquiescé gravement avant de se séparer pour discuter des différentes choses qui allaient être mises en place en notre absence par ceux qui resteraient. J'ai jeté un regard vers Léon qui étudiait la carte avec Georges.

- Alors ? ai-je finalement demandé, je suis dans quelle équipe ?

Léon m'a regardée quelques instants avant de se concentrer à nouveau sur la carte.

- Tu ne vas nulle part, a-t-il lâché, tu restes ici.

Je me suis figée tout en tournant la tête vers lui, mes yeux lançant des éclairs.

- Pardon ? J'ai dû mal comprendre.

Il a soupiré avant de se redresser pour s'approcher de moi.

- Tu m'as très bien compris, a-t-il dit en croisant les bras alors que je me redressais de toute ma hauteur, toujours assise sur la table, tu ne viens pas avec nous en mission. C'est trop dangereux.

J'ai serré les poings de toutes mes forces alors que je sentais mon indignation grossir de plus en plus.

- Tu n'as pas d'ordres à me donner ! ai-je explosé en frappant du plat de la main sur la table, je suis tout à fait capable de me débrouiller là dehors !

- Arrête un peu ton numéro de petite dure, a-t-il répondu, un peu plus calme que moi, je ne serais pas là pour surveiller tes arrières là-bas, tu devras te débrouiller toute seule cette fois ! Et crois-moi que tes animaux ne te seront pas d'une grande utilité si jamais tu te fais coincer par quelque chose de plus gros que toi ! Ouvre un peu les yeux, nom de Dieu ! Tu n'as aucune chance là dehors !

J'ai eu envie de le gifler, mais au lieu de me laisser emporter par la colère comme l'autre fois, je me suis contentée de planter un doigt accusateur dans son torse.

- Je n'ai pas besoin de toi ! ai-je dis, ma voix montant d'une octave, je n'ai jamais eu besoin de toi pour m'en sortir ! J'ai toujours réussi à me débr…

- ÇA SUFFIT ! a-t-il tonné alors qu'il plaquait les deux mains de part et d'autre de moi sur la table, la faisant trembler et dérangeant plusieurs objets qui trônaient dessus.

Je me suis tue, brutalement calmée par son action et par la proximité inhabituelle de son corps. Il était presque contre moi, penché en avant, et je pouvais sentir son souffle balayer mon front tandis qu'il me lançait un regard scrutateur. J'ai soutenu son regard, voulant me montrer rebelle jusqu'au bout, même si ça voulait dire que j'allais me mettre Léon à dos.

- Tu reste _ici_, a-t-il finalement dit entre ses dents serrées, insistant encore plus sur le dernier mot, lui donnant une consonance définitive.

J'ai détourné les yeux la première en poussant un soupir énervé, mais je n'osais pas bouger. J'ai senti son regard sur moi pendant quelques secondes avant qu'il ne s'éloigne lentement pour se redresser. J'ai aperçu Georges qui m'a lancé un regard désolé avant de se détourner. Il régnait un silence de mort dans la grange, tous les regards étaient fixés sur nous. Finalement, il m'a tourné le dos avant de s'éloigner de quelques pas pour parler avec Georges.

- Vous resterez ici, vous aussi, lui a-t-il dit d'un ton sec, vous êtes blessé.

- Non, mon garçon, lui a répondu ce dernier tout en bombant machinalement le torse pour montrer qu'il allait bien, je viens avec, et pas de discussion possible.

Mon compagnon a cédé d'un hochement de tête raide, puis il s'est isolé pour se préparer. J'étais restée sur la table, indignée au plus haut point. Mais pour qui est-ce qu'il se prenait cet imbécile ! Il n'avait pas d'ordres à me donner ! Un peu plus tard, Elena s'est approchée de moi doucement tout en posant une main sur mon épaule.

- Ça ira, m'a-t-elle dit en me faisant un faible sourire, on va mettre de nouvelles défenses en place et renforcer la grange en leur absence.

Je lui ai fait un sourire en réponse, même si je n'étais pas vraiment très heureuse de l'issue de ma conversation avec Léon. Je n'avais aucune raison de faire passer ma colère sur elle. Puis quelques heures plus tard, ils étaient tous fins prêts. Ils avaient formé les deux équipes de trois personnes : Léon, Greg, Lincoln d'un côté, et Georges, James, et Liam de l'autre.

J'étais restée dans mon coin, appuyée contre le mur du fond, je les regardais finir de se préparer et vérifier leurs munitions avec une impression de rejet et de trahison grandissante en moi. J'en voulais à mort à Léon pour m'avoir mise de côté comme une gamine encombrante et inconsciente. Je savais très bien me défendre toute seule, et j'étais sûre que mon compagnon en était lui aussi conscient… alors pourquoi ?

Du coin de l'œil, je pouvais voir Sarah, la femme du médecin, parler à voix basse avec son mari. Sébastien s'était mis à pleurer en silence tout en s'accrochant avec force aux jambes de son père, refusant obstinément de le lâcher. Il avait peur… peur que son père ne revienne jamais.

J'ai senti ma gorge se serrer alors que je prenais soudainement conscience du fait qu'ils ne sortaient pas faire une promenade quelconque, qu'ils risquaient de mourir à tout moment. Peut-être que l'un d'entre eux ne reviendrait pas de cette sortie. J'ai cherché Léon du regard, essayant de me rassurer en me disant qu'ils allaient sortir avec un agent entraîné qui allait les protéger du mieux qu'il le pouvait. J'ai eu un moment de panique quand je ne l'ai pas trouvé parmi le groupe rassemblé devant les portes. Il était déjà sorti ? Je me suis redressée, devenue aussi raide qu'un bout de bois, tout en m'approchant le plus calmement possible.

Je les ai tous regardés, voulant graver leurs visages dans ma mémoire pour ne jamais les oublier. Elena discutait avec Greg, elle était anxieuse, sa main frêle serrait celle du jeune homme avec force tout en tremblant légèrement. Lincoln essayait de rassurer son père en tapotant maladroitement son dos. Toutes les familles étaient à peu près réunies, Elena est allée serrer James dans ses bras et Christopher le regardait avec une sorte d'admiration qui m'a donné envie de le frapper. Il ne partait pas accomplir une mission glorieuse d'où il ne risquait que de sortir avec quelques blessures. Non. Si jamais il se faisait blesser, l'odeur du sang attirerait tous les charognards du coin qui se précipiteraient pour le dévorer. Jessica les regardait elle aussi de loin, assise dos contre le mur où je m'étais appuyée, elle semblait perdue dans la contemplation de ses amis. Elle aussi devait avoir peur pour eux. Personne n'était épargné. Quand Léon est finalement entré dans mon champ de vision, toutes les émotions qui me traversaient à ce moment là ont empiré. Je me suis arrêtée alors que ma respiration devenait lourde. Je m'étais attendue à ce que tout aille mieux en le voyant, mais il n'en était rien… parce que je risquais de le perdre lui aussi, tout comme ma famille.

« _Je ne vais quand même pas me mettre à pleurer !_ »

J'ai respiré le plus lentement possible tout en m'approchant de lui. Quand il a remarqué ma présence, il m'a lancé un regard de biais, voulant sûrement vérifier si je lui en voulais toujours. Je n'arrivais pas à parler, j'avais la gorge tellement serrée que je n'aurais sûrement pas réussi à articuler un mot. Je me suis appuyée au mur juste à côté de lui. Il finissait de se préparer, alors je suis restée silencieuse. Sa présence à quelques pas de moi me suffisait. Maintenant que l'ampleur des risques encourus me sautait au visage, j'avais beaucoup plus de mal à en vouloir à Léon. Il voulait que tout le monde sorte vivant de cet enfer, et il allait sûrement donner tout ce qu'il avait pour protéger les autres. Je lui jetais des regards furtifs, essayant de ne pas me faire remarquer tout en regardant de temps à autre les autres qui se tenaient devant moi. J'ai aperçu Elena qui s'approchait de moi à pas lents, son teint était plus blanc que d'habitude, lui donnant l'air maladif. Elle avait l'air tellement vulnérable à cet instant… comme si elle allait se briser si quelqu'un la brusquait. Puis Léon s'est redressé avant de commencer à s'avancer vers les portes, accompagné des autres. C'est à cet instant que j'ai senti quelque chose en moi se briser. Je ne savais pas quoi, mais une vague d'angoisse m'a submergée.

- Léon, l'ai-je appelé d'une voix étranglée tout en saisissant son T-Shirt pour le retenir.

Il s'est retourné vers moi, l'air intrigué alors que les autres s'éloignaient. J'avais les yeux vissés au sol, je me sentais incapable de croiser son regard. Je suis restée là quelques secondes à essayer de trouver quoi lui dire, sans vraiment trouver, puis je me suis finalement décidée à le regarder en face. Et à cet instant, j'ai fini par comprendre. En un simple regard, j'ai compris qu'il était tout aussi soulagé que moi de mon intervention, qu'il ne voulait pas partir sans savoir notre différent réglé.

- Sois prudent, ai-je lâché dans un souffle.

Il m'a sourit tout en hochant légèrement la tête, puis j'ai lâché son vêtement alors qu'il s'éloignait pour rejoindre les hommes sur le seuil.

- Tout ira bien, a murmuré la voix grave de Jessica derrière moi tandis qu'une main ferme se posait dans mon dos, ils vont tous revenir, comme d'habitude.

J'ai acquiescé en silence tout en gardant les yeux fixés sur le dos de mon compagnon jusqu'à ce que les portes se referment sur eux. Une fois le bruit du moteur de la voiture éloigné, nous nous sommes tous rassemblés pour faire le programme de la journée. Elena restait collée à moi, comme si elle voulait faire le plus de choses possibles pour éviter de penser aux autres là dehors. Je la comprenais. Pour la première fois de ma vie, j'étais nerveuse. Je ne m'étais pas attendue à me sentir aussi inquiète pour Léon, mais c'était un fait, et je n'y pouvais strictement rien.

- Bon, a dit Sarah alors que nous nous étions tous regroupés autour de la table, on va renforcer les parties fragilisées avec les planches que nous avons stockées au fond.

- Il faudrait que quelqu'un fasse un tour du bâtiment à l'extérieur pour dire quels endroits sont plus fragiles que d'autres, a fait remarquer Jessica qui était assise à ma gauche, parce que les attaques qu'on a essuyées la semaine dernière n'ont pas été très tendres avec les murs.

Je lui ai rendu son sourire tout en hochant la tête.

- Je veux bien m'en charger, ai-je dis en posant mon regard sur Sarah qui donnait à manger à un Sébastien récalcitrant, si personne d'autre ne veut le faire, bien sûr.

J'ai senti la main d'Elena qui était posée sur mon épaule se crisper, je me suis tournée vers elle pour lui faire un sourire rassurant.

- Je ne risquerais rien, lui ai-je assuré, et puis si jamais un problème se pointe, vous serez là pour couvrir mes arrières.

Sarah semblait peser le pour et le contre tout en fixant les portes d'un air pensif tandis qu'Henry faisait les cent pas en lançant de fréquents regards vers la meurtrière aménagée. Il était inquiet pour son fils. Tout le monde l'était. Elena se rongeait les ongles, presque jusqu'au sang alors que sa main restait fermement accrochée à moi. J'ai posé ma main sur la sienne avec douceur, pour ne pas la faire sursauter.

- Ça va aller, je ne vais pas non plus me jeter dans une fosse remplie de serpents sans espoir de survie, lui glissai-je dans un sourire qu'elle a essayé de me rendre sans grand succès, et les loups seront là.

Ce dernier argument l'a fait tourner les yeux vers les deux animaux qui attendaient devant les portes, visiblement envieux de faire un tour à l'extérieur pour se dégourdir les jambes et chasser par la même occasion.

- Bon…, a-t-elle fini par laisser échapper d'une petite voix, d'accord, mais sois prudente, ok ?

J'ai hoché la tête doucement, ne voulant pas la surprendre par mon envie un peu morbide de sortir de ce huis clos. J'avais besoin de bouger, de me dégourdir les jambes, et même si être dehors au milieu des ennemis tous plus horribles les uns que les autres me faisait aussi peur qu'à elle. Mais les loups seraient là avec moi, donc le danger serait moindre et vu que la grange était située dans une clairière j'aurais une vision dégagée du terrain et ne risquerais donc pas de me faire surprendre par un de ces monstres. J'ai ensuite poussé un léger soupir en me relevant pour préparer mes affaires. J'étais en train de vérifier mes réserves de chargeurs fraîchement renouvelées quand Sarah est venue me voir.

- Prends ça, m'a-t-elle dit en me tendant une veste élimée en cuir brun.

Je l'ai prise pour l'inspecter minutieusement. Le cuir était vieux et craquelé par endroits, mais il était toujours légèrement élastique et protégeait bien des chutes et dans mon cas : des morsures probables.

- Elle te protégera mieux que ton T-Shirt, a-t-elle continué en tentant un sourire qui s'est fâné de lui-même sur ses lèvres sèches, plus j'y pense, et moins j'ai confiance en mon choix, tu es vraiment sûre que ça va aller là dehors ?

- Tout ira bien, ai-je répété en lui hochant la tête pour donner plus de poids à mes paroles, les loups seront là et je sais me servir d'une arme.

Je pouvais voir à son front plissé par l'inquiétude qu'elle était toujours en train de peser son choix et d'essayer de trouver une raison suffisante pour annuler ce qu'elle avait lancé. Mais je n'allais pas lui en laisser le temps, j'ai posé une main sur son épaule avant de passer la veste et d'attacher mon couteau le long de mon mollet à l'aide de deux lanières de cuir. Je me suis ensuite dirigée rapidement vers les portes en caressant les loups au passage tandis qu'ils se mettaient à tourner en rond autour de moi en comprenant que j'allais leur ouvrir la porte. Davran est passé entre mes jambes, me faisant presque tomber, suivit de près par le chiot qui ne le lâchait plus d'une semelle tandis que Lodos grattait légèrement le bois de la porte pour signifier son besoin de sortir chasser et courir. Ils n'étaient pas faits pour rester cloîtrés dans une pièce à longueur de journée, et je commençais sérieusement à me demander s'il n'était pas plus judicieux de les laisser aller où ils voulaient puisqu'ils ne risquaient rien dehors.

J'ai attendu quelques secondes la main sur le battant de la porte, jetant un dernier regard vers Elena, Jessica et Sarah qui attendaient que je sorte pour refermer la porte derrière moi. Elena était plus blanche qu'un linge et semblait sur le point de faire un malaise, le visage de Jessica était marqué par l'inquiétude et Sarah avait l'air fatigué et résigné, son front barré prouvant qu'elle réfléchissait toujours à la situation actuelle. J'ai ensuite ouvert la porte après avoir fait un signe de tête accompagné d'un sourire en direction d'Elena.


	13. Chapitre 12

Et ensuite le chapitre 13 ^^

Et juste une précision, le personnage de Léon ne collera pas franchement à celui des jeux, il sera probablement plus ouvert et accessible (enfin ce n'est pas non plus un mec méprisant dans les jeux mais il dégage quelque chose d'impressionnant, ce que je n'arrive pas forcément à retranscrire dans mon histoire). Donc si un jour des fans des jeux tombent par hasard sur ma fiction et qu'ils tiennent jusque là : excusez moi d'avance pour ce que je ferais faire au personnage qui ne collerait pas avec son tempérament, voilà :)

**...**

Le bruit de la porte se verrouillant derrière mon dos m'a donné l'impression de me retrouver seule dans un champ de mines. Mais les voix étouffées de mes amis me parvenant à travers les épaisses lattes de bois m'ont aidé à avancer. Le jour était levé depuis un bon moment et la neige réfléchissant la lumière devenait éblouissante à mes yeux, m'empêchant de voir à la périphérie de mon champ de vision. Mon premier problème allait être de ne pas me faire surprendre par un ennemi qui risquerait d'arriver en courant à un endroit ensoleillé, et la neige atteignait des hauteurs inimaginables à certains endroits, ce qui pouvait conférer des cachettes dangereuses pour les monstres. J'ai longé le mur à ma gauche, vérifiant minutieusement l'état des planches à la recherche d'une fissure quelconque qui pouvait prouver une faiblesse dans le bois tout en regardant de temps à autre vers l'étendue blanche qui s'étalait derrière moi. L'hiver avait transformé les arbres en squelettes torturés aux branches tordues, donnant un aspect morbide et effrayant au tableau complété par un ciel couvert de nuages gris et bas qui cachaient parfois le soleil. Chaque bruit me faisait sursauter dans ce calme dérangeant. Je m'attendais à une attaque violente d'une minute à l'autre, quelque chose allait me sauter au visage pour essayer de me dévorer vivante et j'allais y rester.

- Tout va bien ? M'a demandé la voix aigüe d'Elena qui m'a faite sursauter, me faisant faire un pas sur le côté pour m'éloigner de la source de mon trouble, où est-ce que tu es environ ?

Après avoir poussé un soupir exaspéré contre moi-même, une main posée sur mon cœur qui tambourinait furieusement dans ma poitrine, j'ai ouvert la bouche pour essayer de leur faire entendre où j'étais, mais un bruit de pas rapides dans la neige m'a rendue muette. Je me suis retournée rapidement d'un glissement de talon pour regarder dans la direction approximative du bruit. Des traces se voyaient, petites et largement espacées. Elles se perdaient derrière un monticule de neige…et étaient très proches de moi, beaucoup plus que ce que j'avais d'abord pensé. Je n'étais plus seule…

_« La neige assourdit les bruits environnants, ce qui fait que ma perception des distances par rapport au bruit est faussée. Merde ! »_

Ne lâchant pas le monticule derrière lequel la créature présente était cachée, j'ai tapé du poing sur les lattes pour signaler mon emplacement aux autres, provocant un bruit sourd. D'autres bruits commençaient à devenir dérangeants maintenant que tous mes sens étaient en alerte. Le moindre craquement de branche ou même le bruit des pas de mes compagnons à l'intérieur me rendait nerveuse. Lâchant quelques secondes la neige des yeux, j'ai jeté un regard rapide vers les planches que je sentais abîmées sous mes doigts. Elles étaient à moitié défoncées vers l'intérieur.

- ICI ! Ai-je finalement décidé de crier pour peut-être réussir à effrayer mon adversaire qui allait dans ce cas me révéler sa présence soit en déguerpissant, soit en m'attaquant.

- D'accord ! M'a répondu la voix de Sarah tandis qu'un bruit de coup retentissait contre les lattes que je touchais toujours.

Rien ne s'était passé lors de mon intervention. Peut-être que j'étais seule depuis le début ? Avais-je rêvé ces bruits, ainsi que ces marques de pas ? Après tout, les loups étaient partis en quatrième vitesse vers la forêt pour chasser, peut-être que j'avais tout simplement confondu leurs empreintes de pattes avec des traces de pas. Une petite voix me glissait pourtant sournoisement que j'avais tort, que je n'étais pas en sécurité ici et que la chose qui me guettait sûrement depuis une cachette à l'opposé de celle que je pensais allait me tuer en quelques secondes. J'ai déglutis avec difficulté tout en détachant lentement mon couteau de chasse. Mes doigts gourds tremblaient légèrement, ce qui rendait ma prise incertaine et maladroite. Les mitaines qui m'avaient été données ne servaient pas vraiment en fait.

D'autres bruit, et une salve de frissons glacés m'a traversé l'échine, me faisant frissonner violemment. J'ai regardé vers ce que je pensais être l'origine du bruit brusquement, ma respiration était devenue erratique, faisant de larges nuages de fumée devant mon visage. Le froid me mordait les doigts et le visage ainsi que le cou, ne me laissant aucun répit. J'avais l'impression qu'on me plantait des milliers d'aiguilles dans chaque parcelle de peau exposée au vent. J'ai continué mon inspection, alerte comme jamais et sursautant au moindre bruit anodin. J'ai repéré trois autres endroits fragilisés sur la façade nord avant de passer derrière le bâtiment.

Incertaine d'avoir fait du bon boulot, je me suis retournée pour y jeter un dernier regard tout en fouillant le paysage, espérant y apercevoir les loups. C'est à ce moment que j'ai remarqué d'autres traces, tout aussi petites et espacées, parfois accompagnées d'une trace de main, comme si la personne concernée s'était aidée à tenir debout en prenant appui sur celle-ci. J'ai suivi le parcours des empreintes, ma respiration devenant de plus en plus chaotique à mesure que ma peur montait. Je suais à grosses gouttes dans ma veste en cuir tandis que mon pantalon était déjà détrempé par la neige qui avait commencé à tomber dru. Les pas longeaient le mur jusqu'à s'arrêter derrière moi…

J'ai reculé de quelques pas en me rendant compte que la créature que je craignais avait été à quelques centimètres de moi depuis un moment déjà. Je me suis retournée avec brusquerie pour regarder dans mon dos, effrayée à l'idée de me retrouver face à un monstre semblable à la femme que nous avions rencontrée dans la ferme abandonnée. J'ai fais plusieurs tours sur moi-même pour m'assurer du fait que j'étais bien seule, mais les pas tournaient eux aussi autour de moi lorsque je regardais au sol. J'ai reculé jusqu'à me retrouver dos au mur, ainsi la créature ne pouvait plus se glisser dans mon dos.

Mes mains tremblaient autour du couteau et mes mitaines rendues humides par le froid ambiant faisaient souvent glisser le manche entre mes doigts. Tout en essayant d'avoir une respiration plus égale, j'ai pris le couteau dans ma main droite en levant le bras. Je tenais la garde à l'envers, ce qui faisait que le tranchant se trouvait le long de mon avant bras, cette position défensive me donnait une illusion de sécurité. Je n'avais plus qu'une envie : fuir pour sauver ma vie face à cet ennemi invisible. Mais je n'avais pas le choix, je devais finir ma tâche avant de rentrer dans la grange, seul endroit sûr à des kilomètres à la ronde.

Des gargouillements me sont parvenus, étouffés par le sifflement du vent et j'ai été aveuglée quelques secondes par une bourrasque me projetant de la neige dans les yeux. A cet instant, quelque chose est entré en collision avec moi. Un choc violent au niveau des reins m'a plaquée au sol. Sans avoir pu ne serai-ce que comprendre ce qui m'arrivait, j'étais allongée par terre, une douleur lancinante se propageant dans tout le bas de mon corps. J'ai poussé un gémissement de douleur en essayant de me relever avec difficulté. J'ai sorti mon arme rapidement, ayant perdu mon couteau dans la neige lors de la chute. Je n'ai même pas pris la peine de le chercher, si je le faisais, j'étais morte de toute façon. Ma respiration était lourde et entrecoupée de gémissements aigus qui me donnaient un air désespéré. Un liquide chaud coulait sur mes hanches et j'ai passé une main rapide dessus pour la mettre devant mes yeux.

Du sang. J'étais blessée.

- Merde ! Ai-je lâché en haletant.

Je regardais tout autour de moi, m'attendant à ce que mon ennemi ne soit pas loin puisqu'il avait lancé les hostilités, mais il n'y avait rien. Le calme inquiétant s'était à nouveau installé dans la clairière et un léger blizzard commençait à monter. Il me prenait en chasse. C'était sûrement la seule raison pour laquelle je n'avais pas été exécutée à la première attaque éclair. La neige autour de moi était tâchée de sang, colorant d'incarnat la poudreuse qui continuait de tomber. Avec une blessure pareille, j'allais faire rappliquer les trois quarts des monstres de la ville. Boitant à moitié, j'ai avancé jusqu'au mur pour me retrouver contre, puis j'ai avancé ainsi, mon arme toujours au poing et prête à l'emploi.

Les minutes passaient, et rien ne se passait. Puis une silhouette sombre est passée à la périphérie de mon champ de vision. Je me suis tournée vers la créature en pointant mon arme dans sa direction. Je l'ai gardée en joue pendant quelques secondes, mais elle ne semblait pas bouger. Les yeux vissés à la silhouette difforme et courbée, j'ai avancé en clopinant contre le mur tout en tapant du poing aux endroits où je sentais des fissures sous les doigts de ma main gauche. Puis j'ai pu passer à la façade sud, j'ai quitté la créature des yeux pour avancer, mais je n'avais pas fait trois pas que mon regard tombait sur une créature semblable à l'autre en tout point, sauf que celle-ci était juste devant moi. J'ai reculé rapidement avant de me retourner pour lancer un regard rapide vers l'autre bête. Elle était imperceptiblement plus proche qu'avant.

Sans les lâcher des yeux tout en faisant en sorte de les voir toutes les deux, j'ai avancé à reculons le long du mur, ma main gauche caressant le bois rugueux du bâtiment pour repérer les moindres défauts. Il n'y avait aucun problème de ce côté-là, et j'ai tourné au coin tout en continuant de fixer dans cette direction si jamais une de ces bestioles débarquait. Toujours rien. Les crissements sourds que produisaient mes chaussures dans la neige me semblaient trop forts dans ce silence oppressant, couvrant les autres bruits qui auraient pu me permettre de localiser mes ennemis. D'autres pas se sont fait entendre dans mon dos et je me suis retournée brusquement. Mes doigts trop serrés autour de l'arme ont appuyé sur la gâchette, provocant une détonation assourdissante qui m'a étourdie quelques instants. Je venais de tirer dans le vide, autrement dit, de gâcher une balle.

- Loup !

C'était la voix de Jessica. Je pouvais entendre les bruits de leurs pas à l'intérieur. Mais je n'y prêtais pas attention J'avais peur. Mes mains tremblaient de façon presque convulsive alors que d'autres bruits me parvenaient. Je me suis retournée doucement, appréhendant ce qui allait se trouver derrière moi. D'autres traces de pas suivaient le parcours des miennes et la neige tâchée de sang semblait avoir été creusée, comme si la créature l'avait ramassée avant de s'éloigner. La neige tombait de plus en plus fort et le vent devenait plus violent encore. Des pas près de moi. C'est le bruit que j'entendais, dos au mur, les yeux fouillant désespérément le paysage blanc à la recherche de mon agresseur.

Cette fois, j'ai eu le temps d'apercevoir la silhouette frêle et tordue qui m'a attaquée. J'ai été plaquée contre le mur par le monstre qui s'était jeté sur moi de tout son poids. J'avais tout de même réussi à placer un bras replié entre lui et moi, ce qui a empêche mes côtes de se briser. Tout en poussant un cri, j'ai levé mon arme vers la tête de la chose noire tout contre moi avant de tirer autant de fois qu'il le fallait pour l'abattre. Dans un feulement de bête, l'autre s'est éloigné en me lançant plus loin le long du mur. J'ai atterris sur mon épaule blessée, m'arrachant une grimace de douleur. Je me suis relevée avec difficulté, des points noirs dansant devant mes yeux à cause de la douleur qui commençait à se répandre dans mon corps entier. Le monstre n'était plus là. Il ne restait que des traces de sang qui s'éloignaient de façon désordonnée. Je les ai suivit des yeux avant de tomber sur les silhouettes immobiles, mais elles avaient bien bougé. Je me suis traînée vers la porte lorsque j'ai vu le corps tordu dans des angles dérangeants de mon attaquant revenir à la charge. Arrivée devant, j'avais encore une petite marge d'avance sur lui, je me suis mise à taper du poing contre le bois dur pour que l'on m'ouvre.

- C'est moi ! Ai-je dis d'une voix pressante tout en jetant de fréquents regards vers mon assaillant, OUVREZ !

Il y a eu plusieurs bruits à l'intérieur, signe que tout le monde s'activait pour m'aider à entrer. Le monstre était de plus en plus proche, se bras désarticulés tendus vers moi et sa bouche grande ouverte sur un cri muet. Ses yeux étaient vides et noirs et sa peau semblait flasque, parfois même déchirée par endroits. Je le regardais approcher quand les loups ont surgit pour se jeter sur lui suivit de près par une détonation alors que la bête s'effondrait, sa tête volant en éclats. Trop choquée pour comprendre le changement brusque de situation, je n'ai pas tout de suite regardé vers la personne qui venait de m'aider, ce n'est que la voix de Sarah qui m'a sortie de ma torpeur.

- Ça va ? M'a-t-elle demandé.

J'ai finalement levé les yeux vers elle. Le canon d'un fusil de chasse dépassait par la meurtrière aménagée et la femme du médecin se tenait derrière. C'était elle qui avait tiré.

- Oui, ça va, ai-je répondu hors d'haleine alors que je n'avais même pas couru.

La porte s'est finalement ouverte pendant que j'accueillais les deux animaux aux museaux barbouillés de sang dû à leur chasse récente. Je me suis engouffrée dans la chaleur presque étouffante de la grange et le bruit de la porte se fermant m'a donné l'impression d'être enfin en sécurité. J'avais toujours une respiration difficile, mais ça allait déjà mieux. Elena s'est quasiment jetée sur moi tandis que je m'asseyais avec difficulté sur le banc.

Tu saignes, a-t-elle fait remarquer, me donnant presque envie de la remballer en lui répondant que oui, j'avais bien remarqué toute seule.

Mais je me suis retenue en voyant son air horrifié.

C'est pas si grave, j'ai déjà vu pire, lui ai-je répondu en balayant sa remarque d'un hochement de tête.

J'ai enlevé la veste en grimaçant chaque fois que le cuir effleurait ma blessure. Je ne voyais pas très bien à quoi pouvais ressembler mon dos, mais il semblait que mon agresseur m'avait entaillé les reins me laissant une longue estafilade sanglante. Mon amie s'est passé une main nerveuse dans ses cheveux bouclés tandis que Jessica arrivait avec une trousse de secours. Elle s'est assise à côté de moi, ses cheveux rouges tombant devant ses yeux alors qu'elle fouillait dans la boîte pour trouver de quoi me soulager.

- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé là dehors ? M'a demandé la jeune fille tout en attrapant une bande large et propre, on a entendu des coups de feu.

- Il y avait quelque chose avec moi dans la clairière, ai-je expliqué en lui présentant mon dos endommagé qu'elle s'est mis à soigner avec efficacité, je ne sais pas ce que c'était… il y avait deux créatures qui ne bougeaient pas quand je les regardais, mais dès que je leur tournais le dos, elles avançaient vers moi. Et il y avait aussi… je ne sais pas… une autre bestiole, mais celle là je n'ai pas réussi à la voir clairement.

- Et celle qu'on a eue ? Est intervenue Sarah en s'asseyant en face de nous, Sébastien collé à ses jambes avec Max surexcité qui tournait en rond dans toute la pièce.

Je me suis tue quelques instants, réfléchissant aux évènements passés. Non. Cette créature n'était pas celle qui marchait juste dans mes traces sans que je m'en rende compte. Il n'était pas aussi discret et j'avais réussi à parer son attaque. Parce que j'étais intimement convaincue que la première attaque n'était pas de son fait.

- Non, il avait sûrement été attiré par l'odeur de mon sang, ai-je expliqué en hoquetant à chaque fois que Jessica appliquait une compresse imbibée d'alcool contre ma blessure.

Mon épaule était toujours douloureuse après ma rencontre violente avec le mur, mais je pouvais encore me mouvoir sans problème. Je n'avais donc rien de cassé, seul mon bras droit qui avait encaissé le choc de l'attaque devenait violacé.

- Tu as eu de la chance, a commenté Elena tout en continuant le massacre minutieux de ses ongles.

Ses doigts étaient serrés autour de l'arme qu'elle tenait, à tel point que ses jointures blanchissaient. Jessica m'a ensuite mis le bandage autour des hanches, puis j'ai remis mon haut avec précautions en me relevant doucement.

- Oui, ai-je répondu en ramassant mon arme et mon sac, mais on a encore trois bestioles qui traînent là dehors et qui n'attendront que le moment où l'un de nous sortira pour attaquer…

- Donc personne ne sort, a conclu Jessica en refermant la boîte d'un coup sec.

- Que quelqu'un sorte…. ou entre, ai-je fini en lançant un regard vers Sarah.

Elle a semblé perplexe quelques secondes avant de finalement comprendre où je voulais en venir. J'ai regardé tour à tour Elena et Jessica avant de préciser ma pensée pour tout le monde.

- Si les autres se pointent maintenant, ils vont se faire prendre par surprise.

Elena a retenu une exclamation atterrée tandis que Jessica pâlissait légèrement.

- Il n'y a aucun moyen de les prévenir, a dit cette dernière en secouant la tête, qu'est-ce qu'on peut faire maintenant ?

Je me suis éloignée pour poser mes affaires près de l'échelle en gardant tout de même mon arme sur moi en cas de besoin. J'ai réfléchis un instant avant de finalement m'avancer vers le bureau où Lincoln entreposait ses couteaux et autres lames.

- Je n'en sais rien, ai-je dis en examinant un couteau au tranchant effilé, passant mon pouce dessus pour le tester, mais ce qui est sûr c'est qu'on ne peut pas rester là à les attendre sans rien faire.

Satisfaite de l'arme blanche que je tenais dans mes mains, je l'ai glissée entre les lanières qui étaient toujours accrochées à ma jambe. Henry était venu s'asseoir avec nous, toujours aussi inquiet et muet. Nos regards se sont croisés, et j'ai pu comprendre à quel point il se sentait perdu au milieu de cette folie meurtrière.

- Tout va bien ? Lui ai-je demandé, changeant brusquement le sujet de notre conversation et m'attirant des regards curieux de la part des autres.

Le vieil homme m'a adressé un sourire fatigué en hochant doucement la tête. Il semblait exténué, sur le point de tomber, mais il était plus fort qu'il n'y paraissait au premier abord. Je lui ai rendu son sourire avant de me retourner pour me diriger vers la meurtrière qui laissait entrer un froid polaire dans la pièce. Le jour déclinait déjà, les autres n'allaient pas tarder à arriver. Il fallait faire vite si on voulait se débarrasser des bêtes qui étaient toujours dehors. Prenant mon courage à deux mains, j'ai attrapé la veste pour la remettre.

- On n'a pas le choix, ai-je dis entre mes dents serrées par l'appréhension, je vais retourner dehors pour les attirer devant la meurtrière. A ce moment là, vous les tirez comme des lapins et moi j'essaye de m'occuper des autres.

- C'est hors de question ! A dit la voix ferme de Sarah qui s'était levée pour m'empêcher de partir, tu ne sors plus ! C'était idiot de ma part de te laisser y aller seule. Personne ne sort plus à partir de maintenant, compris ?

Je l'ai défiée du regard quelques instants avant d'abdiquer en enlevant la veste que j'avais déjà à moitié enfilée.

- Donc, on fait quoi ? Ai-je demandé d'une voix légèrement agressive.

Ma nature adolescente revenait au grand galop et j'étais en train d'adopter l'attitude du : « tu me donnes des ordres, je t'aime pas ! », ce qui m'a donné envie de me foutre des claques. D'un raclement de gorge, j'ai essayé de me nettoyer la bouche avant de parler à nouveau.

- Quelqu'un a une idée ?

Un silence tendu s'est installé tandis que tout le monde réfléchissait à un moyen de nous débarrasser des monstres sans finir en brochettes. Elena s'était assise, son arme toujours serrée entre ses doigts fins, son autre main dessinant des arabesques de façon machinale sur les planches de la table, j'ai voulu croiser les bras, mais mon épaule douloureuse m'a rappelée à l'ordre. J'ai finalement laissé mon bras le long de mon corps et l'autre appuyé sur la table face à Jessica. Cette dernière regardait pensivement vers la meurtrière pour ensuite laisser vagabonder son regard sur les loups. Après quelques instants, il fallait qu'on se rende à l'évidence : personne ne savait quoi faire pour les aider. Si on sortait, ces bestioles nous tailleraient en pièces, et si on restait là à ne rien faire, les autres seraient en danger à leur retour. Puis Sarah s'est levée lentement en poussant un soupir fatigué.

- On va finir ce qu'on a commencé en consolidant les planches les plus fragiles, a-t-elle dit en passant une main protectrice dans les cheveux bouclés de son fils, ensuite on verra bien ce qu'on fera.

Tout le monde a acquiescé sans un mot, il fallait de toute manière qu'on se change un peu les idées pour pouvoir ensuite réfléchir de manière plus intelligente à la question sans mettre les autres en danger de mort. Elena était déjà devant la petite fenêtre, regardant les dégâts faits par le contrecoup du fusil dans le bois humide et usé. Il y a avait des fissures. Je me suis approchée d'elle tout en enjambant Lodos qui traînait dans mes jambes, Max lui passant entre les pattes, quémandant avec force de jappements aigus un peu d'attention de la part du loup. Davran était assis un peu plus loin, Sébastien se tenait devant lui en lui jetant des regards admiratifs et envieux tout en restant à bonne distance.

Lorsqu'il a amorcé un geste vers l'animal, j'ai eu un sursaut, me rendant compte qu'un enfant qui m'arrivait un peu plus haut que le genou était en train de vouloir jouer avec un prédateur qui aurait pu lui arracher la gorge en même pas une seconde. Je les aimais beaucoup, mais parfois leur nature dangereuse me sautait au visage comme un coup de poing inattendu, me coupant le souffle. Je ne savais toujours pas par quel miracle ils m'avaient adoptée tout de suite sans manifester la moindre méfiance envers moi. J'ai poussé un soupir de soulagement lorsque la main ferme de Sarah s'est emparée de celle du petit garçon tendue vers le loup pour l'emmener avec elle. Les enfants avaient tendance à être plutôt brusques dans leurs gestes, ce qui aurait pu risquer de rendre les loups agressifs. Un bruit sourd m'a ramené à la réalité. J'ai secoué la tête pour faire sortir mes réflexions qui n'avaient aucune raison d'être dans la situation actuelle. Il fallait travailler pour rendre la grange encore plus sûre. Jessica et Elena avaient déjà attrapé une planche pour la clouer au dessus du bois fragilisé, frappant avec force sur les longs clous rouillés qui devaient provenir de l'atelier dans le fond.

Henry s'était un peu isolé, il était assis sur un tabouret à l'allure inconfortable dans un coin sombre, une lanterne à pétrole à la main. Il semblait en pleine discussion avec quelqu'un, mais personne n'était face à lui. Il se balançait d'avant en arrière au rythme d'une musique qu'il fredonnait de temps à autre. Je me suis approchée doucement lorsqu'il a fait mine de s'énerver, intriguée par son étrange occupation. Les bruits secs et lourds des marteaux résonnaient derrière moi tandis que je m'enfonçais moi aussi dans la pénombre chaleureuse qui semblait émaner du vieil homme. Il n'a pas eu l'air étonné ou effrayé par ma présence à ses côtés, il m'a lancé un regard en coin avant de continuer de chuchoter à l'adresse d'une personne visiblement absente.

- Henry ? Ai-je dis d'une voix basse, presque en chuchotant pour ne pas briser le lien qu'il s'était tissé avec son visiteur imaginaire, à qui parlez-vous ?

Il a légèrement froncé les sourcils, comme à l'écoute d'une parole que lui seul pouvait entendre avant de laisser échapper un rire rauque et fatigué.

- Ma femme est très timide, a-t-il répondu entre deux hoquets, elle est persuadée que nous sommes trop vieux pour aller danser samedi soir à la salle des fêtes.

Je suis restée sans voix quelques instants alors qu'il me faisait un sourire complice, ne sachant pas quoi lui répondre.

- C'était notre sortie quotidienne, a-t-il continué, on enflammait la piste de danse à nous seuls ! Dans nos jeunes années on dansait un rock'n'roll endiablé et on finissait la soirée sans s'arrêter….

- Ça devait être amusant, ai-je finalement dis en lui rendant son sourire.

- C'était le bon temps, a-t-il soupiré, le regard perdu dans le vague, l'air plongé dans des souvenirs lointains, mais on va y retourner !

Il s'est levé aussi vite que ses jambes fatiguées le lui permettaient avant de se diriger d'un pas résolu vers la porte barrée. Je l'ai suivi rapidement, posant une main que j'ai voulue ferme sur son épaule pour attirer son attention sur moi.

- Henry, ai-je commencé en essayant de le retenir, vous ne pouvez pas sortir maintenant, c'est dangereux !

- Balivernes, a-t-il répondu en haussant les épaules pour balayer mon argument, ma Joyce m'attend dehors, je dois aller la rejoindre, elle doit être gelée.

Un éclair de douleur m'a traversé la colonne vertébrale tandis qu'une vague de chaleur dévastatrice se répandait dans mes jambes depuis mes hanches. Mes blessures commençaient à me lancer sérieusement. Un gémissement rauque m'a échappé et mes doigts se sont crispés sur le biceps du vieil homme.

- Mais laissez moi tranquille, a-t-il continué, de plus en plus perdu dans son délire, elle m'attend là dehors !

Je m'apprêtais à répliquer lorsqu'un coup de marteau plus fort nous a interrompus. Jessica venait de frapper sur la table avec son outil, fissurant dangereusement les planches et créant un petit trou.

- Henry, a-t-elle dit de sa voix grave qui a été étonnamment calme par rapport à son geste, vous ne pouvez pas sortir maintenant, Joyce nous a dit qu'elle avait dû rentrer parce qu'il va bientôt faire nuit.

Un silence tendu s'est étiré, donnant une dimension inquiétante à l'atmosphère qui prenait place dans la grange. La folie passagère du vieillard rendait cela encore plus insécurisant car il risquait de tous nous tuer en ouvrant la porte pour sortir. Il allait falloir le protéger de l'extérieur mais aussi de lui-même.

- Mais elle est bien là ! s'est obstiné Henry en secouant la tête comme un forcené, je peux l'entendre m'appeler ! Lâchez-moi !

Il m'a échappé, me prenant au dépourvu et alors qu'il se précipitait sur la porte pour la déverrouiller, une explosion de bois m'a aveuglée. Sans que je n'aie le temps de savoir ce qui arrivait, quelque chose m'est tombé dessus, me clouant face contre terre. Un cri aigu et étrangement familier m'a déchiré le tympan droit, puis le poids qui me maintenait au sol s'est enlevé. Un cri plus ténu s'est fait entendre alors que des coups de feu commençaient à pleuvoir. En me redressant, j'ai juste eu le temps d'apercevoir Henry passer à côté de moi, traîné par les pieds par une créature difforme et courbée. Il poussait des cris désespérés en tentant de s'accrocher à tout ce qui passait à sa portée.

- HENRY ! Ai-je crié en sortant mon arme de poing.

Je me suis relevée rapidement, titubant sous le coup de la douleur qui se répandait dans mes hanches sous l'effet du choc sur ma blessure récente. J'ai essayé de tirer sur le ravisseur du père de Lincoln qui continuait de l'emmener vers la forêt, mais je le manquais plus souvent qu'autre chose. Je suis passée à toute vitesse à côté des autres qui s'organisaient déjà pour défendre le refuge. Sarah m'a passé un fusil de chasse au passage que j'ai attrapé en m'engouffrant dehors à mon tour.

Un froid mordant m'a attaqué au visage, me faisant frissonner violemment. J'avançais le plus vite possible dans la poudreuse qui s'amoncelait devant moi, suivant la trace du corps traîné d'Henry en me guidant grâce à ses cris. La nuit était déjà tombée. J'ai dérapé sur un petit cours d'eau gelé, m'étalant de tout mon long sur le sol froid. J'étais très proche de mon but. Je pouvais distinguer la chose emmener le vieillard avec elle à quelques mètres devant moi. J'ai sorti mon arme, laissant le fusil en bandoulière autour de mon épaule en cas de situation plus dangereuse. En me relevant, je me suis jetée à corps perdu dans une course effrénée pour le sauver. Il n'allait pas mourir ! IL N'ALLAIT PAS MOURIR MAINTENANT ! PAS COMME.ÇA ! Dans un rugissement de bête enragée, j'ai percuté la créature qui n'a pourtant pas lâché les jambes d'Henry. Je me suis mise à tirer autant de fois qu'il le fallait, mais mes tirs étaient trop vagues, je n'avais réussi à la toucher qu'une fois en cinq tirs alors que je me trouvais à une dizaine de pas d'elle. Le monstre s'est désintéressé de moi rapidement pour se remettre à le tirer. Je me suis lancée sur Henry pour le maintenir en place.

- Lâche-le ! Ai-je lancé d'une voix forte.

La traction sur ses jambes ne s'amoindrissait pas et le monstre essayait de me désarçonner en me griffant les bras d'une main.

- TU VAS LE LÂCHER ESPECE DE SALOPERIE ? Ai-je finalement explosé en pointant mon arme sur le front sale et dégarni à moitié caché par une masse de cheveux noirs, LAISS…

Je me suis figée dans mon geste alors que mon doigt commençait à presser la détente pour libérer le tir fatal. Ma gorge s'est obstruée et mon cri est mort dans ma bouche. Mon cœur à raté un battement tandis que je détaillais enfin le visage du monstre qui nous agressait sous la lueur blafarde de la lune, avant de repartir à un rythme désordonné, me faisant haleter. Je manquais d'air.

_« Non… pas elle… »_

Le temps semblait s'être figé. Alice m'a jeté un regard de démente, ses yeux noirs suintant un liquide visqueux de la même couleur, les lèvres retroussées sur une rangée de dents sanglantes. Un sanglot m'est monté dans la gorge, s'échappant sous la forme d'un gémissement pathétique. Ma sœur…. elle était devenue un de ces monstres. Moi qui pensait que notre agresseur de la nuit où tout avait commencé avait eu la décence de les tuer pour abréger ainsi leurs souffrances, je me trompais. Il les avait salis eux aussi. Un cri déchirant est sorti de ma poitrine quand Alice s'est jetée sur moi pour m'attaquer. Je me suis protégée de mes bras, mais son poids m'a percutée, me faisant basculer dans un roulé-boulé qui nous a éloignées du vieil homme qui s'est relevé avant de partir en boitillant vers les lumières de la grange. Elle était tombée au dessus de moi, ses dents à quelques centimètres de ma gorge qu'elle cherchait visiblement à lacérer. Je la retenais d'une main, mes doigts fermement serrés autour de son cou pour la maintenir éloignée. Mon arme était toujours pointée sur son visage, mais ma main tremblait tellement que j'étais persuadée qu'un coup bien placé sur mon poignet m'aurait arraché mon seul moyen de défense.

- Alice…, ai-je lâché d'une voix hachée, entrecoupée de sanglots incontrôlables. Je ne m'étais même pas rendue compte que j'étais en train de pleurer

Mes doigts étaient crispés à m'en faire mal autour de la crosse de mon arme, et après quelques minutes passées dans une cacophonie de cris et de coups, le tir est parti tout seul.

- NON ! Ai-je crié, faisant écho au coup de feu tandis qu'une gerbe de sang giclait sur mon visage.

Le corps frêle de ma sœur est tombé sur moi, son visage détruit laissant échapper des morceaux de cervelle encore fumants juste sur mon épaule. Je me suis redressée lentement, encore sonnée par l'enchaînement trop rapide des évènements. Ma petite sœur était morte… et je l'avais tuée. J'étais restée à genoux, sa tête reposant maintenant sur mes genoux, mais le monde me semblait lointain, assourdis, plus rien ne comptait. Un cri d'animal blessé m'est sorti de la gorge, tranchant le calme de la nuit. Je faisais sortir toute ma peine et ma douleur dans ce cri libérateur. J'avais tout perdu, et on me rappelait constamment et avec cruauté que je ne les retrouverais jamais.

J'ai attrapé son buste pour le serrer contre moi tout en me balançant d'avant en arrière. Je risquais de me faire attaquer à tout moment, mais je n'en avais plus rien à faire. Après tout, si ça me permettait de les rejoindre ailleurs où il n'y aurait plus aucun monstre. Mes larmes s'échappaient toujours, transformant mon cri en une longue plainte entrecoupée de hoquets qui m'a semblé pathétique dans un coin reculé de mon esprit. Le seul encore capable de réfléchir de façon cohérente. Perdant peu à peu conscience du monde qui m'entourait, je me suis mise à fredonner la berceuse que j'avais déjà chantée pour Sébastien dans la grange. J'étais couverte de sang, le liquide carmin s'écoulant toujours librement des blessures de ma sœur, tâchant mes vêtements de sang souillé de matière noire. Son corps était glacé, plus froid encore que le vent qui me giflait le visage. J'étais enfoncée dans la neige presque jusqu'à la taille. La neige autour de nous devenait rouge sombre, absorbant le sang de ma petite sœur. Je l'avais tuée. Plusieurs cris me sont parvenus, j'ai cru reconnaitre mon nom atténué par un coup de feu. Des faisceaux lumineux commençaient à danser dans l'obscurité de la nuit, m'éclairant parfois.

- Je l'ai trouvée ! A dit une voix dans mon dos, mais je ne me suis pas retournée pour voir qui était cette personne, Loup ?

Le ton était inquiet. Une main s'est posée sur mon épaule pour me retourner avec douceur. Je me suis laissé faire, totalement sans volonté. Je crois que c'était Léon, son visage est entré dans mon champ de vision flou. J'avais l'impression de rêver, de cauchemarder plutôt. Il a découvert le corps de ma sœur serré contre moi et son visage s'est crispé avant d'afficher une expression de tristesse. Son regard me parcourait rapidement, faisant sûrement l'inventaire de mon état.

- Est-ce que ça va ? A-t-il demandé en se rapprochant de moi, tu es blessée ?

Je l'ai regardé sans le voir, toujours recroquevillée sur Alice, la protégeant d'un éventuel danger. Je n'allais pas la laisser se faire dévorer par ces charognards qui rôdaient aux alentours. Saisie tout d'un coup d'un accès de panique, j'ai lancé un regard féroce autour de nous, défiant les ennemis que j'imaginais autour de nous d'essayer de me la prendre. La main de Léon s'est refermée sur mon poignet, cherchant à me faire lâcher le cadavre avec douceur.

- Il faut que tu la laisse maintenant, a-t-il murmuré doucement, c'est terminé.

Je me suis dégagée avec force en poussant un grognement de bête en colère, à la limite de celui que les loups faisaient lorsqu'ils étaient sur le point d'attaquer. Je l'ai serrée contre mon cœur tout en lançant un regard mauvais à mon compagnon. Puis tout à coup, la vision d'un de ces monstres s'est superposée à celle de Léon. Mon sang n'a fait qu'un tour, alors qu'il essayait à nouveau de me faire abandonner Alice à ces monstres, j'ai poussé un cri de rage en pointant mon arme sur son front.

- VOUS NE L'AUREZ PAS ! Ai-je hurlé de toutes mes pauvres forces, ma voix tremblante ayant parfois des ratés, JE NE L'ABANDONNERAIS JAMAIS !

Léon s'est stoppé. Ses doigts qui s'étaient refermés sur mon bras se sont desserrés avant de me lâcher complètement.

- Du calme, a-t-il murmuré toujours aussi doucement, comme une litanie sans fin qui n'avait aucune signification pour moi, tout va bien, je ne te veux aucun mal.

Une autre lampe de poche a éclairé la scène et un coup de feu m'a faite sursauter. J'ai braqué mon regard vers l'origine du bruit en me baissant sur ma sœur dans l'idée de la protéger. Une autre silhouette que j'ai été dans l'incapacité de reconnaître dans le brouillard cotonneux qui avait pris place dans ma boîte crânienne s'est approchée.

- On doit y aller, a dit la personne en se tournant vers Léon, ils sont de plus en plus nombreux. On ne va pas tenir beaucoup plus longtemps !

Mon compagnon a vaguement hoché la tête, mais il ne m'avait pas quittée des yeux. Il a levé ses mains en signe de bonnes intentions, mais je n'avais pas confiance. A ce moment là, je le voyais plus comme une menace qui voulait emmener ma petite sœur loin de moi. D'autres coups de feu ont retenti, beaucoup plus proches qu'avant. J'ai jeté un regard rapide vers les bruits pour voir ce qui se passait. Un coup puissant dans mes côtes m'a coupé momentanément le souffle. J'ai lâché mon arme tout en m'effondrant sur Alice en tenant mes côtes douloureuses, un gémissement rauque m'échappant tandis que j'essayais de retrouver mon souffle. Léon s'est approché pour me soulever, m'emprisonnant entre ses bras pour m'empêcher de retourner auprès du corps inerte d'Alice.

- NON ! ai-je commencé à hurler, le cœur au bord des lèvres et la respiration sifflante, LAISSEZ-MOI ! JE VEUX RESTER AVEC ELLE !

- Calme-toi, a-t-il dit d'une voix plus ferme en resserrant son étreinte pour m'empêcher de m'enfuir, on ne peut plus rien faire pour elle ! C'est trop tard !

J'ai poussé un cri de désespoir en continuant de lutter contre les bras puissants qui me retenaient loin d'elle. J'ai jeté un regard vers elle, mes larmes coulant le long de mes joues sales, creusant des sillons dans le sang séché qui maculait mon visage. Elle était méconnaissable, ses cheveux autrefois soyeux et légèrement ondulés étaient devenus sales et ternes, à moitié trempés dans le sang et la cervelle. En prenant conscience du spectacle qui s'offrait à moi, je me suis penchée en avant dans un cri effrayé avant de rendre le contenu de mon estomac sur le sol couvert de sang. Une fois ma crise passée, Léon m'a aidée à me redresser en me prenant à nouveau tout contre lui, me soulevant sans problème apparent.

- ALICE ! Ai-je crié une dernière fois en tendant les bras vers elle par-dessus l'épaule de mon compagnon qui marchait maintenant vers la grange, lui tournant le dos.

Il n'a rien dit de plus. Il m'a portée toute la durée du voyage tandis que je ne bougeais plus, les yeux rivés au corps inerte de ma précieuse petite sœur que je venais d'assassiner. J'ai senti de nouvelles larmes monter et j'ai enfoui mon visage contre l'épaule de Léon, m'accrochant de toutes mes forces à son haut. D'autres coups de feu ont été tirés, mais je n'y ai pas prêté attention, comme plongée dans un état comateux. Puis le froid qui nous agressait s'est stoppé pour laisser place à une chaleur étouffante créée par le regroupement de personnes dans un endroit clos. Je n'ai pas réagis quand Sarah s'est précipitée sur moi.

- Comment va-t-elle ? A-t-elle demandé d'une voix blanche, elle est couverte de sang !

- Elle n'a rien, l'a rassurée Léon en me serrant un peu plus contre lui, ce n'est pas le sien.

Plusieurs voix se sont fait entendre dans le brouillard de mon cerveau, mais je ne répondais pas.

- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? A demandé la voix éraillée de Georges.

Un silence lourd s'est installé, la tension était palpable et je savais très bien que tout le monde devait être pendu aux lèvres de mon compagnon pour savoir la raison de mon état catatonique.

- Elle est sortie aider Henry, a finalement dit Léon d'une voix ténue, et la créature qui vous a attaqué en premier était sa sœur.

Plusieurs exclamations se sont faites entendre, mais j'étais totalement ailleurs, la tête appuyée sur l'épaule de mon compagnon, je regardais dans le vague. Les larmes sont revenues, coulant silencieusement le long de mes joues pour finir sur mes lèvres. Je les ai avalées soigneusement, savourant le goût salé et légèrement amer, prouvant ma culpabilité quant au meurtre de ma sœur. Je l'avais tuée. Les conversations continuaient, Léon me serrait contre lui à me faire mal, serrant les doigts sur mon épaule et mon genou puisqu'il me portait toujours. J'ai laissé tomber ma tête contre son torse, totalement vidée de mes forces et mon bras est tombé inerte dans le vide. Je n'avais qu'une envie, me plonger dans l'oubli et la tristesse avec acharnement afin de réussir à oblitérer ce souvenir atroce.

- Elle va bien, a assuré la voix grave de Léon derrière le rideau de mes paupières closes.

Une main fraîche s'était emparée de mon poignet pour prendre mon pouls, vérifiant mes fonctions vitales. Liam devait sûrement s'être avancé pour m'ausculter.

- Allongez-la, a dit le médecin avec douceur, elle est en état de choc. Ce dont elle a le plus besoin maintenant c'est de repos pour pouvoir surmonter tout ça.

J'ai à nouveau perdu connaissance, sombrant dans les limbes de mon enfer personnel. Le visage de ma sœur apparaissait successivement pour d'abord être normale et ensuite devenir le monstre que j'avais tué. En sueur, je me suis réveillée en sursaut après n'avoir dormis que quelques minutes, je le savais. Elena était à côté de moi, agenouillée dans la paille, sa main fraîche passant sur mon front brûlant.

- Tout va bien, a-t-elle dit en me voyant lui lancer un regard désespéré, toujours à moitié plongée dans mon cauchemar.

Tout allait bien ? Tout allait bien ? Non ! Rien n'allait ! Je venais de tuer un membre de ma famille ! J'avais été incapable de la sauver et l'avais tuée d'une balle dans la tête ! Personne ne devrait avoir à voir le cerveau d'une personne chère éparpillé partout autour de soi et même sur soi ! Je me suis mise à trembler violemment en me rendant compte que je portais toujours les mêmes vêtements. En me redressant légèrement sur un coude, j'ai pu apercevoir des tâches de sang séché qui maculaient le tissu entier, il en était même imbibé au niveau de ma poitrine puisque j'avais serré ma sœur contre moi. J'ai poussé un cri hystérique en plongeant mon visage contre mes bras enfouis dans la paille sèche. Mes tremblements empiraient de seconde en seconde, devenant des spasmes douloureux tandis que je gémissais. La main d'Elena passait dans mon dos en attendant que je me calme. Mais je ne me calmais pas, au contraire. Ma gorge était tellement serrée que j'arrivais seulement à laisser échapper une respiration sifflante qui n'a pas suffit pour m'oxygéner complètement sous la crise d'hystérie que je faisais. J'hyperventilais, une douleur lancinante se propageant dans mes poumons en partant de ma gorge. Voyant que mon état ne s'améliorait toujours pas, Elena s'est éloignée de moi à pas rapides pour appeler quelqu'un. Ma vue brouillée de larmes nouvelles n'a pas réussi à discerner les traits de la personne qui venait d'arriver d'un pas nerveux.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? A demandé Léon de sa voix grave et chaude en s'agenouillant à mes côtés.

Une de ses mains s'est posée sur mon dos tandis que l'autre se saisissait de mon poignet pour dégager mon visage que je gardais obstinément caché entre mes bras devenus raides de douleur. Mes tremblements violents empiraient toujours plus, me donnant l'air de faire une crise d'épilepsie aigüe.

- Je ne sais pas, ai-je entendu Elena dire à mon compagnon, complètement paniquée par mon état, elle allait relativement bien quand elle s'est réveillée. Et juste après, elle s'est mise à trembler de plus en plus avant d'en arriver à _ça_ !

Je n'avais pas besoin de lever les yeux pour savoir qu'elle devait me pointer du doigt pour illustrer ses propos. J'ai voulu m'asseoir, me redresser, mais lorsque je me mettais à genoux, un bras puissant s'est glissé autour de ma taille pour m'empêcher de bouger.

- Où est-ce que tu crois aller comme ça ? M'a demandé Léon en me rapprochant de lui.

- Je, ai-je commencé, la voix entrecoupée de respirations sifflantes et douloureuses en me tenant la gorge d'une main, j'ai besoin de bouger. J'étouffe…

Son visage grave est entré dans mon champ de vision et ma respiration s'est coupée d'un coup. Je me suis pliée en deux en laissant échapper un gémissement étranglé tandis que les mains de mon compagnon agrippaient mes coudes pour me retenir.

- Loup ! S'est exclamée la voix aigue de mon amie.

Ses cheveux blonds et bouclés sont passés devant mes yeux alors qu'elle se penchait elle aussi pour aider Léon à me redresser afin de m'allonger plus confortablement. J'ai commencé à laisser des halètements aigus sortir de ma cage thoracique qui se soulevait de plus en plus vite sous ma recherche d'air pour oxygéner mes poumons. J'allais mourir maintenant ? Après tout, peut-être qu'Alice était contagieuse elle aussi. C'était cette douleur qu'avait ressentie Margaret lorsque je la serrais dans mes bras tandis qu'elle se mourrait en devenant un monstre ? J'allais finir par devenir une meurtrière cannibale et essayer de tous les tuer. Les voix ténues des autres me sont parvenues tout à coup, comme amplifiées. J'allais m'en prendre à eux ? Non… il fallait qu'ils me tuent avant que je n'aie le temps de devenir une de ces créatures. Avec beaucoup de difficultés, je me suis agrippée au T-Shirt de Léon qui n'a pas résisté à ma poigne quand je l'ai tiré vers moi.

- Si jamais je suis en train de devenir un de ces monstres, ai-je réussi à articuler dans mon délire tandis que le masque impassible qui recouvrait le visage de mon ami laissait place à l'étonnement et à l'horreur, tue-moi !

Il s'est éloigné prestement, presque brutalement pour me lancer un regard incrédule. J'avais dis ces paroles assez bas pour qu'Elena ne les entende pas, je ne voulais pas lui imposer ça.

- Je t'en supplie, ai-je gémis en prenant ma gorge entre mes mains en sentant à nouveau le souffle me manquer.

- Tu es complètement absurde ! A-t-il finalement dit d'une voix dure, tu ne vas pas te transformer, idiote !

J'ai fermé les yeux, des larmes dévalant mes joues, une douleur atroce prenant place entre mes clavicules. Je laissais échapper un léger cri de douleur en me recroquevillant sur moi-même dans l'espoir de faire cesser la sensation désagréable.

- Elle nous fait une crise de panique ! A dit Léon à Elena qui commençait elle aussi à paniquer.

- Et qu'est-ce qu'on peut faire ? A-t-elle répondu de sa voix rendue suraigüe par l'urgence de la situation.

- Rien, on ne peut qu'attendre que ça passe. Il n'y a pas de sachets dans cette grange qui nous aurait permis de l'aider à mieux respirer.

Un silence s'est installé, seulement troublé par mes gémissements et le bruit de la paille que je remuais en changeant successivement de position. Quelques minutes ont passé sans que rien ne change.

- Descend te détendre un peu, a dit Léon à la jeune fille, brisant le silence, je reste avec elle.

Les pas hésitants d'Elena se sont fait entendre tandis qu'elle s'éloignait, nous laissant seuls avec ma douleur. Un soupir fatigué m'a interpellée, j'ai fermé les yeux, essayant d'oublier tout le reste pour me concentrer sur un moyen efficace de soulager ma douleur. Je frissonnais sans pouvoir m'arrêter, une sueur froide coulant dans mon dos et sur mon front. La paille sèche a crissé sous les pas de mon compagnon qui s'est approché dans mon dos avant de s'asseoir à côté de moi. Quand sa main s'est posée sur ma nuque couverte de sueur, j'ai poussé un léger soupir de bien être. Sa peau était fraîche sur la mienne qui semblait brûler tout mon corps. J'ai eu un sursaut lorsque son bras est passé autour de moi pour me serrer contre lui. J'avais le dos appuyé contre son torse et je pouvais sentir sa respiration calme ainsi que les battements de son cœur contre mon oreille collée à lui. Un soupir tremblant est sortit de ma bouche, m'arrachant une légère grimace sous l'effet que cela produisait dans ma gorge. J'aurais été incapable d'avaler ne serait-ce qu'une miette de pain au risque de mourir étouffée, la trachée obstruée par le morceau minuscule. Son bras s'est serré et sa main est allée cette fois sur mon front, produisant le même effet de fraîcheur. Son corps entier semblait être frais, ce qui me faisait un bien fou.

- Essaie de te focaliser sur ma respiration et de l'imiter, d'accord ? A-t-il soufflé dans un murmure.

J'ai acquiescé faiblement avant de fermer les yeux pour essayer de sentir sa respiration contre mon dos. Ma cage thoracique s'élevait et s'abaissait toujours à un rythme saccadé et violent, signe que mon propre souffle était totalement déglingué. Je sentais son torse se soulever et s'abaisser au rythme de son souffle lent, ce que j'essayais ensuite d'imiter sans grand succès.

- Bats-toi un peu, a-t-il continué sur le même ton, sa voix devenant toutefois légèrement plus dure, plus cassante, tu ne vas pas mourir ici. En tout cas, pas en ma présence.

- Je n'ai pas répondu, mais je pouvais sentir une tension nouvelle dans les muscles de son bras qui me serrait contre lui.

- Alors ne me demande _plus_ _jamais_ une chose pareille !

Après quelques instants, j'ai fini par calmer petit à petit ma crise, retrouvant par la même occasion une respiration normale, puis j'ai sombré dans un sommeil sans rêves que j'accueillais avec plaisir. Me rappelant seulement de la promesse que je voulais arracher à Léon un peu plus tôt, ce qu'il venait de m'interdire de lui dire à jamais, une dernière larme a dévalé ma joue pour finir dans la paille.

_« Si jamais je suis en train de devenir un de ces monstres… tue-moi ! »_


	14. Chapitre 13

Hello ;)

Alors, je me suis rendu compte que je n'avais pas précisé une autre chose (qui aurait pu intéresser certaines personnes, au cas où) la chanson, ou plutôt la berceuse que Loup chante à un moment est la chanson de Manuela dans Resident Evil the Darkside chronicles donc elle ne sort pas de ma petit tête xD

Et ce chapitre est très court, je sais mais c'est une transition pour montrer qu'il se passe du temps entre le chapitre 12 et le prochain qui va venir d'ici peu ^^

**...**.

Après ça, je n'ai fait que me réveiller quelques instants durant lesquels Elena me proposait de manger quelque chose que je refusais constamment. Quelque fois, je découvrais mon compagnon assis à côté de moi. Dans ces moments là, il restait simplement là, à ne rien dire et moi je commençais toujours à pleurer en me rappelant le crime que j'avais commis.

Je ne sais pas combien de temps s'est écoulé depuis l'attaque nocturne, mais je passais le plus clair de mon temps couchée, à ne rien faire. Je pouvais les entendre parler dans la journée et parfois certains passaient me voir. Je ne répondais jamais, incapable de ne serais-ce que parler. Je m'affaiblissais, ne mangeant que très peu, voulant absolument me punir pour ce que j'avais fais.

Je dormais toujours d'un sommeil agité, hanté par le visage dément de ma sœur et le sang qui coulait à flots. Les jours passaient sans que je n'arrive à en tenir le compte, je ne savais plus rien faire. Tout ce que je pouvais faire était de rester couchée là à attendre de mourir de faim ou d'autre chose. Jamais je n'aurais pu me pardonner ce que j'avais fait.

_« Alice… »_

Je passais le plus clair de mon temps recroquevillée sur moi-même, gémissant pathétiquement le prénom de ma sœur. Parfois, lorsque mes cauchemars me faisaient sombrer dans un état de panique pure, Léon ou quelqu'un d'autre qui était présent venait essayer de me calmer pendant la nuit.

_« Pardonne-moi ! »_

Je me sentais comme une meurtrière impunie. Je culpabilisais. Certains jours, Elena et Jessica m'emmenaient faire un tour dans la voiture avec Lincoln pour essayer de me faire sortir de cet état apathique. Mais plus les jours passaient, et plus je m'isolais des autres.


	15. Chapitre 14

Hey ^^

Alors, voilà le nouveau chapitre qui est aussi une espèce de transition, puisque du temps est passé et qu'elle sort ici de son mutisme après plusieurs semaines. L'action devrait se situer plus dans les prochains chapitres ;)

Voilà,

Bizooo bavouzeu

Shauny.

**...**

L'hiver était bien entamé. Assise dos au mur, les jambes repliées sur mon buste, je fixais la neige virevolter au gré des vents forts depuis une meurtrière de l'étage, créant des nuages mouvants. Depuis quelques jours, je passais mon temps à fixer le paysage sous ma couverture, plongée dans mes souvenirs. Des souvenirs précieux où ma sœur n'était encore qu'une adolescente normale et jolie, et pas un monstre, des moments où ma famille entière avait été auprès de moi. Maintenant que je payais le prix de leur perte, je me rendais compte à quel point je n'avais pas chéris ces moments autant qu'il l'aurait fallu. Mon cœur s'est serré lorsque mon regard s'est posé sur la forêt. Les arbres nus ressemblaient à des silhouettes torturées pliées dans des angles étranges. Jamais je ne pourrais oublier ce jour.

Ma sœur était morte… et c'était de ma faute. Si seulement j'avais eu l'idée de vérifier leurs chambres avant de m'enfuir à toutes jambes pour me sauver de cet homme. Un frisson d'horreur m'a parcourue lorsqu'un terrible doute s'est insinué en moi. Jordan et Alice étaient peut-être encore en vie alors que j'étais passée dans le couloir pour aller vers la chambre de nos parents. Leur meurtrier avait sûrement été avec eux. Il n'y avait eu qu'une seule et unique porte entre moi et le reste de ma famille, et j'avais fuis.

La culpabilité m'a serré la gorge, m'emprisonnant insidieusement les poumons dans une sangle de fer. J'étais responsable de tout ça. Réprimant un sanglot, j'ai plongé mon visage contre mes bras croisés appuyés sur mes genoux. Je faisais de plus en plus de cauchemars concernant Alice. Dans ces songes, elle était normale au départ, souriante et éblouissante de par son énergie, mais elle se transformait ensuite en cette chose, m'attrapant la gorge pour la serrer, et me hurlait au visage cette phrase qui ne me quittait plus depuis lors :

_« Tout ça c'est ta faute ! Ta faute ! Ta faute ! Ta faute ! TA FAUTE ! »_

Dans ces moments là, je me réveillais toujours en sueur et tremblante avec la désagréable sensation d'avoir été réellement étranglée. Mais rien ne se passait. La vie continuait et une certaine routine s'était installée au sein de la petite communauté vivant dans la grange. Les hommes partaient toujours en ville en début de semaine pour renouveler les stocks, puis suivaient quelques travaux de renforcement des murs de la grange, puisque la mésaventure avec ma sœur nous avait prouvé que ce qui avait été fait n'avait pas été suffisant pour stopper une seule créature qui voulait entrer. On ne cherchait plus trop à me faire sortir de cet état de torpeur, parfois Elena et Jessica venaient me voir. Elles s'asseyaient et me parlaient, racontant leur journée et dans certains cas des moments de leurs vies passées. Je leur en étais reconnaissante, mais j'étais toujours incapable de parler ou de les regarder en face sans m'effondrer en larmes. J'avais l'impression de me voir dans leurs yeux, de voir une meurtrière, même si ils m'avaient tous répété qu'ils savaient qu'il n'y avait pas eu d'autre choix à ma portée.

Léon venait me voir tous les jours, il prenait place à côté de moi. Il ne disait jamais rien, mais sa présence me suffisait pour évacuer mes doutes et ma tristesse pendant quelques instants au moins. Mais tout me revenait de plein fouet lorsque je me retrouvais à nouveau seule.

Un bruit sec et métallique m'a faite sursauter. J'ai braqué mon regard vide dans la direction du bruit, découvrant ainsi Lincoln, accompagné de James. Il venait de poser son fusil contre le mur.

- Désolé, a-t-il dit en me lançant un regard navré quand il s'est aperçu que le bruit m'avait gênée.

Sans répondre, je l'ai regardé quelques secondes sans le voir avant de détourner les yeux sur le paysage blanc qui s'étendait dehors.

- C'est quoi son problème à celle-là ? A dit James d'un ton mauvais, elle pourrait au moins se rendre utile !

Il avait haussé la voix, attirant l'attention des autres habitants de la grange sur nous.

- C'est vrai, non ? A-t-il continué en regardant maintenant vers Georges, le prenant à témoin, elle fout rien de ses journées ! On est obligés de s'occuper d'elle, on gâche des provisions comme ça !

Ses yeux mauvais se sont plantés dans les miens avec colère, mais je ne lui prêtais pas plus attention que ça, tout semblait assourdi autour de moi, comme si une bulle de verre m'entourait.

- Si elle tient tant que ça à mourir, on pourrait l'y aider ! Sa sœur est morte, et alors ? Qu'elle passe à autre chose parce que là ça devient gavant !

- JAMES ! A retentit la voix furieuse d'Elena.

Elle a déboulé dans mon champ de vision, se jetant sur son frère pour le frapper. La tête du jeune homme est partie sur le côté quand le poing de sa sœur est entré en collision avec sa pommette.

- FERME-LA ! A-t-elle continué de crier tandis que Greg se précipitait, la saisissant par la taille pour l'éloigner, TU NE SAIS PAS CE QUI S' EST PASSE ! ARRETE DE PARLER D'UNE CHOSE QUE TU NE PEUX PAS COMPRENDRE !

Elle se débattait sauvagement, donnant des coups dans le vide, espérant ainsi atteindre son frère qui était tombé assis en arrière. Plus personne ne me regardait, tout le monde prêtait plus attention à l'altercation qui venait d'éclater par ma faute. Encore une fois, je créais des problèmes aux gens qui m'entouraient. Mon manque de réaction faisait souffrir les autres. J'ai resserré les pans de la couverture autour de moi, frissonnant pour une raison qui m'échappait. Je n'avais pourtant pas froid.

- Mais regardez la, bon sang ! A repris James en pointant un doigt accusateur dans ma direction tout en se relevant, elle se laisse crever tout seule !

Le cliquetis d'un cran de sûreté à interrompu tout le monde. Un silence de mort s'est abattu sur la grange, me faisant lever les yeux pour découvrir un spectacle que je pensais ne jamais voir. James s'était arrêté dans son monologue accusateur, le canon d'une arme dans la bouche. Léon était devant lui, la main gauche le tenant au collet et l'autre maintenant fermement l'arme dans sa direction.

- Tu vas arrêter de raconter des conneries, a-t-il murmuré d'une voix mauvaise, compris ? Essaye une seule fois de t'en prendre à elle et je t'explose la cervelle comme ces bestioles… et crois moi, je n'hésiterais pas une seule seconde.

Il a laissé un silence lourd de sens suivre sa tirade avant de retirer son arme de la bouche de James. Ne lâchant pas tout de suite son col, il s'est posté face à lui, essuyant le canon de l'arme sur le T-Shirt du jeune homme avec une moue de dégoût. Il s'est ensuite éloigné sans un mot de plus, les autres s'écartant instinctivement de son passage. Il ne m'a pas regardée, je ne savais même pas s'il s'était rendu compte que j'assistais à la scène. Etrangement, je me suis sentie blessée par cette dernière action. Il m'avait ignorée. Ensuite tous les autres se sont éloignés pour vaquer à leurs occupations habituelles. Seule Elena m'a jeté un regard désolé avant de partir elle aussi. Là encore, un frisson m'a secouée et je me suis emmitouflée plus fermement dans la couverture. Mais cette fois, je comprenais la raison pour laquelle j'avais une telle réaction.

L'abandon.

Je me sentais abandonnée des autres, et je m'en voulais de ressentir cela parce que je m'étais intentionnellement éloignée d'eux. Voir ses propres erreurs est quelque chose de difficile à faire. Et faire face aux gens qui en ont été témoins l'est encore plus. Une larme m'a échappé et je l'ai rapidement essuyée, ne voulant pas commencer à m'apitoyer sur mon sort à nouveau. J'ai fermé les yeux en enfouissant mon visage contre mes bras repliés, tentant d'ignorer ce pincement dans ma poitrine. Tentant d'ignorer les reproches de James. Mais la même petite voix moqueuse me susurrait qu'il avait raison, et qu'il exprimait dans ses mots ce que tous pensaient. Ils allaient tous de l'avant contrairement à moi. Je les ralentissais.

Voulant me changer les idées, j'ai à nouveau tourné mon regard vers l'extérieur. Le blanc immaculé et stérile de la neige me donnait l'impression d'être enfermée dans un hôpital psychiatrique. J'avais l'impression que les murs se refermaient sur moi à mesure que le temps passait. J'ai faillis sursauter en apercevant quelque chose bouger dans la neige près de la forêt. Quelque chose ou quelqu'un se promenait près de notre refuge. Sans attendre, je me suis relevée doucement avant de marcher vers le fusil. Je suis restée devant pendant quelques secondes, ne sachant plus vraiment comment bien m'en servir. Je me suis agenouillée devant, attrapant le canon de l'arme pour le regarder tandis que la crosse reposait toujours au sol.

- Loup ? A soudain appelé la voix grave de Jessica, qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

Son ton était doux et calme, comme de ceux que l'on utilise lorsqu'on parle à un enfant difficile. Je me suis presque sentie vexée à cause de ça, mais un hoquet étonné et horrifié à interrompu mes réflexions. J'ai levé les yeux sur elle. Elle me regardait d'un air atterré, les yeux grands ouverts. Ses mains se sont écartées doucement tandis qu'elle se mettait à avancer vers moi avec la même lenteur.

- Pose ça, Loup, a-t-elle continué alors que je ne comprenais absolument rien à ce qu'il se passait.

J'ai serré plus fermement mes doigts autour de l'arme avant de la tirer un peu plus vers moi, la crosse raclant le sol bruyamment. Jessica s'est stoppée dans sa marche avec un tressaillement nerveux. Elena est ensuite arrivée. Elle a regardé la jeune fille aux cheveux rouges sans comprendre avant de poser les yeux sur moi. Elle a eu la même réaction horrifiée sans que je ne comprenne pourquoi.

- Va chercher les autres, a murmuré vivement Jessica à Elena qui s'est exécutée rapidement tandis qu'elle reportait son attention sur moi, tout va bien.

Je ne comprenais toujours pas, qu'est-ce qui se passait ? Ils pensaient quoi ? Que j'allais… m'en prendre à eux dans un accès de folie ? Une colère noire est montée en moi, comme une vague dévastatrice. Mes mains se sont mises à trembler sous l'émotion forte qui me prenait et j'ai posé ma main libre près de la gâchette de l'arme. Plusieurs pas ont résonné sur le bois usé du sol avant que tous les autres n'arrivent. Léon était en tête. Tous ont eu plus ou moins la même réaction que Jessica et Elena. Seul Léon est resté stoïque face à moi.

Il s'est avancé d'un pas normal jusqu'à avoir couvert la moitié de la distance qui nous séparait alors que Jessica qui avant était la plus proche avait voulu l'arrêter. Alors ils pensaient vraiment que j'étais devenue folle ? La colère est montée d'un cran encore, me donnant envie de hurler de fureur. Léon s'est arrêté quand un mouvement nerveux m'a secouée, faisant sursauter tout le monde derrière lui. Et qu'est-ce qu'il voulait faire ? Me tuer avant que je ne me mette à assassiner les autres à tours de bras ? Mon regard est passé sur le groupement devant moi. A nouveau, je me sentais exclue, mise à l'écart pour mes erreurs passées.

_« Bande d'enfoirés »_

- Loup, m'a interpellé la voix grave de Léon qui venait de s'accroupir pour être à ma hauteur, lâche ça.

Il avait adopté le même ton que Jessica, ce qui m'a donné envie de le frapper. Je n'étais plus une enfant, merde ! Qu'on me traite en conséquence !

- On se fout de ce que James à dit, d'accord ? Il raconte des conneries, a-t-il continué en levant légèrement les mains lui aussi, alors ne fais pas ça, tu m'entends ?

Complètement perdue, j'ai resserré mes doigts autour de l'arme, chatouillant la gâchette de mon index.

- Loup, a appelé la voix étranglée d'Elena dont les mains étaient agrippées au bras de Greg, serrant à lui faire mal.

Mais de quoi avaient-ils peur à la fin ! Ma respiration s'est accélérée et j'ai reporté mon regard dans les yeux gris de mon compagnon. Il n'avait pas peur lui. Ou du moins il n'avait pas peur de moi. Quelque chose le maintenait dans un état nerveux, il était tendu, ça se voyait. Et puis quel était le lien avec James ? Tout devenait confus à mesure que j'essayais de comprendre ce qu'ils voulaient. J'ai plongé mon regard dans celui d'Elena pour ensuite passer dans ceux des autres. Ils avaient peur, c'était indéniable. Peur de ce qu'ils voyaient. J'ai posé les yeux sur le fusil, puis sur mes genoux, vérifiant la position que j'avais. Et puis d'abord, qu'est-ce qu'ils voyaient au juste ?

- Loup, regarde moi, a soufflé Léon en s'approchant un peu plus de moi, qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire, hein ?

Je l'ai regardé sans comprendre. Qu'est-ce qu'il essayait de me dire ? Qu'est-ce qu'ils pensaient tous ? Je ne leur voulais aucun mal, alors pourquoi tout le monde me craignait ? Je ne faisais que tenir un fusil, bordel ! Et même pas dans le bon sens ! Qu'est-ce que j'aurais bien pu leur faire avec une arme à l'envers ?

- Tu tiens vraiment à en finir ?

J'ai tressailli violemment à l'entente de la voix calme mais tendue de mon compagnon. Alors… c'était ça qu'ils voyaient ? Une jeune fille lessivée, fatiguée et apeurée qui voulait se flinguer ? J'ai examiné ma position avec plus d'attention. J'étais à genoux, ma couverture sur les épaules et je ne faisais que tenir le canon de l'arme dirigé vers le plafond. A part ça, rien ne pouvait laisser penser que j'avais envie d'en finir avec la vie.

Mais peu de temps après, l'évidence m'a sauté aux yeux.

Le canon était tourné vers mon visage et ma main droite était posée près de la gâchette, me donnant vraiment l'air de vouloir me suicider. Fronçant les sourcils, j'ai levé les yeux sur Léon. Voyant son air tendu et nerveux, je me suis enfin rendu compte que je leur faisais peur, non pas parce que je risquais de leur faire du mal, mais parce qu'ils pensaient que je voulais mourir. Secouant légèrement la tête pour démentir, j'ai essayé de parler, mais les mots ne voulaient pas sortir, bloqués par le trop plein d'émotions qui me traversaient. Pour la première fois en presque un mois, je le regardais réellement, je n'étais plus plongée dans cette torpeur malsaine dans laquelle je m'étais enfermée. J'avais voulu me protéger du monde extérieur, mais cette fois, il fallait que je revienne à la réalité. Et cela même si le réveil allait être douloureux.

Des larmes ont dévalé mes joues tandis que je secouais toujours la tête sous les yeux des autres. Je me suis ensuite peu à peu recroquevillée sur moi-même, gardant le canon du fusil serré dans ma paume. J'ai pu sentir la main de Léon se poser sur la mienne, déliant doucement mes doigts de l'arme pour m'en éloigner. Une fois son travail fini, il l'a attrapée pour la faire glisser au sol un peu plus loin, la mettant hors de portée.

- Je ne voulais pas, ai-je commencé à murmurer en hoquetant, je n'avais pas l'intention de…

Mais je n'ai pas eu le temps de finir ma phrase que deux mains agrippaient mes épaules pour me tirer en avant. Un léger cri de surprise m'a échappé tandis que j'entrais en collision avec un corps dur et chaud. Prise au dépourvu, j'ai eu le souffle coupé lorsque deux bras se sont refermés dans mon dos pour me presser avec force contre ce même corps, une main sur ma nuque et l'autre enroulée autour de ma taille. L'action m'avait semblé avoir duré des heures, mais tout s'était enchaîné en quelques secondes. Toujours à genoux, Léon me serrait contre lui à m'en broyer les côtes, enfouissant son visage dans mes cheveux.

- Léon, ai-je murmuré d'une petite voix alors que je m'agrippais à mon tour à lui.

- Ne refais jamais ça, a-t-il soufflé dans mon cou avec colère et soulagement, compris ?

Un frisson m'a traversé lorsque son souffle chaud est passé sur ma nuque, et j'ai hoché la tête contre lui, resserrant ma prise autour de son cou. Perdant peu à peu la notion du temps, je restais accrochée à lui, comme un noyé à sa bouée de sauvetage, seulement consciente de la caresse lente de sa main enfouie dans mes cheveux. Puis il s'est détaché de moi avec lenteur, me maintenant toujours entre ses bras tandis qu'il se redressait pour me regarder.

Il m'a observée quelques instants, ses yeux orage semblant fouiller chaque recoin de mon âme, et je baissais les yeux sous cette inspection. J'avais honte. Honte de moi, de mon comportement des dernières semaines. Je m'étais isolée sans penser une seule seconde aux autres autour de moi. J'ai relevé la tête avec lenteur et Léon m'a adressé un sourire discret avant de se lever. J'étais toujours à moitié dans ses bras et il s'est tourné vers les autres, m'emmenant avec lui, sa main posée au creux de mes reins me poussant à avancer. Sa poigne m'aidait à faire face, à m'excuser pour ce que je venais de faire, me communicant la force nécessaire pour m'exprimer.

Je les ai tous regardés : Elena, toujours agrippée à Greg qui posait une main rassurante sur son épaule, Jessica, Georges, Lincoln, tous autant qu'ils étaient. Je voulais m'excuser, les supplier de me pardonner cette absence. Prenant une longue inspiration pour me calmer, je me suis légèrement avancée, m'éloignant de Léon. Je voulais leur montrer que je savais faire face à mes erreurs seule. C'était en quelque sorte une nouvelle prise d'autonomie.

- Pardonnez-moi, ai-je soufflé d'une voix rauque qui m'a semblé appartenir à quelqu'un d'autre.

Comme si mes mots avaient fait exploser la bulle fragile de calme qui s'était mise en place, Elena s'est jetée sur moi pour me serrer elle aussi dans ses bras. Je pouvais la sentir trembler tandis que je lui rendais son étreinte.

- Tu es de retour, a-t-elle murmuré de sorte à ce que personne d'autre ne puisse l'entendre, tu nous as manqué…

- Oui, ai-je répondu d'une voix étranglée, pardon, pardon…

Je ne voyais pas ce que j'aurais pu dire d'autre. Ce seul mot tournoyait dans mon esprit, refusant de me laisser en paix, alors je le répétais sans relâche, espérant de ce fait parvenir à me racheter auprès des autres. J'allais me rendre utile maintenant et plus seulement me laisser porter par Léon. Une main sur mon épaule m'a ramenée à la réalité. Je me suis dégagée en douceur des bras d'Elena pour faire face à Georges. Il avait l'air d'aller mieux depuis la dernière fois que je l'avais « vu ». Ses bandages avaient été enlevés autour de son torse, signe me montrant à quel point il s'était passé du temps entre le moment de notre arrivée et ce jour. Seule une balafre en train de cicatriser sur sa joue prouvait que les combats étaient toujours monnaie courante lors de sorties.

- Vous avez l'air d'aller mieux, ai-je dis d'une petite voix en faisant un vague signe de la main vers son torse.

Il n'a pas répondu, et sous l'examen de ses yeux clairs, j'ai baissé les miens, ma honte refaisant surface avec plus de force encore. Puis soudain, une grande main calleuse s'est posée sur ma tête pour ébouriffer joyeusement mes cheveux tandis qu'un rire éclatait devant moi.

- Content de te revoir, gamine, a dit Georges dans un sourire sincère.

Mon cœur s'est serré et je n'ai pas pu empêcher une larme de m'échapper. Je ne m'étais pas rendu compte de ce à côté de quoi j'étais passée pendant ma période de mutisme, passant mon temps à ruminer mes sombres souvenirs ou tentant au contraire de les oublier.

- Tout va bien maintenant, ai-je assuré en lui rendant un sourire maladroit.

Son sourire s'est agrandit et il s'est éloigné pour laisser la place à Jessica qui m'a elle aussi prise dans ses bras, mais dans une étreinte toutefois moins écrasante que celle d'Elena. Elle n'a rien dit, mais je pouvais sentir qu'elle se réjouissait, même si cela se faisait beaucoup plus discrètement que les autres. Elle m'a sourit et à laissé la place à Greg qui m'a adressé lui aussi une moue réjouie, plus pudique. Ils ne semblaient pas m'en vouloir, chose qui m'a étonnée. A leur place, si quelqu'un avait agi comme moi, je lui aurais déjà mis mon pied au cul pour qu'il se bouge en lui hurlant dessus. J'aurais fais pareil que James… même si j'aurais été un peu moins violente dans mes propos. C'était aussi la raison pour laquelle je ne lui en voulais pas autant que je l'aurais voulu. Il n'était pas là. Peu de temps après, Max a débarqué, jappant joyeusement au milieu de l'attroupement inhabituel de personnes, ne comprenant sûrement pas ce qu'il se passait. Je me suis agenouillée pour le caresser.

- Tout se passe bien depuis l'attaque ? Ai-je demandé tandis que Max se mettait sur le dos, quémandant des caresses sur le ventre.

Un silence gêné s'est installé. Personne ne s'était attendu à ce que j'en parle aussi vite après mon retour inopiné à la réalité. Mais il fallait que je fasse avec, et pas que je me mette des œillères pour éviter de voir la dure vérité. Alice était morte. Je l'avais tuée par accident alors qu'elle était devenue un de ces monstres assoiffés de sang lors de ma tentative de sauvetage.

- Henry va bien ? Ai-je soudain demandé, ne me rappelant plus de la dernière fois où j'avais vu le vieil homme.

Lincoln s'est avancé pour poser une main solennelle sur mon épaule. Ma gorge s'est serrée quand j'ai vu son air grave.

_Non…_

- Ne me dis pas que…, ai-je commencé.

Un sourire a étiré les lèvres pleines de Lincoln tandis qu'il secouait la tête en signe de négation. Un énorme soulagement m'a submergée, m'enlevant un poids des épaules et me permettant de respirer plus librement.

- Il va bien, a finalement dit mon ami, je voulais te remercier personnellement d'avoir sauvé mon père.

Reprenant un air grave, j'ai baissé la tête pour exprimer mon désaccord.

- Ce n'est pas moi qui l'ai sauvé, ai-je murmuré en fermant les yeux, revoyant la scène comme si elle s'était déroulée hier, je n'ai rien pu faire quand j'étais face à elle…

- Tu as empêché mon père de se faire enlever puis dévorer par ces créatures, a argumenté Lincoln en posant une main sur ma tête pour caresser mes cheveux, tu t'es lancée à leur poursuite sans avoir de renforts, alors merci de l'avoir sauvé cette nuit là.

Je n'y croyais toujours pas, mais ne voulant pas soulever une nouvelle polémique, j'ai hoché légèrement la tête en signe d'acceptation. Liam s'est ensuite approché, accompagné de Sarah.

- Tu veux bien que je t'ausculte ? M'a demandé le médecin en me lançant un regard interrogateur, comme si j'étais encore sur le point de me soulever, de me rebeller pour m'enfuir comme un animal sauvage.

J'ai hoché la tête avant de le suivre. J'ai jeté un regard en arrière, cherchant Léon tandis que j'accompagnais Liam jusqu'à son cabinet improvisé. Mon compagnon était resté en retrait pendant toutes les retrouvailles et je ne pouvais plus le distinguer maintenant. Ce n'est que lorsqu'un jappement a retenti dans la grange, beaucoup plus fort et beaucoup plus grave que celui de Max, que j'ai pu le repérer. Il était descendu de la mezzanine.

Assis dos au mur, il caressait Lodos allongé conte sa jambe tandis qu'il jouait de l'autre main avec Davran qui, la gueule entrouverte, faisait semblant de mordre ses doigts lorsqu'il les attrapait. Il ne mordait pas vraiment, chose qui m'a étonnée. Ils étaient tout de même des animaux sauvages, et des prédateurs qui plus est. Suivant les directives de Liam, je me suis ensuite allongée sur une petite table qui m'obligeait à laisser pendre mes jambes, les genoux pliés dans le vide. Il m'a fait passer quelques rapides examens, vérifiant mes fonctions vitales ainsi que mes réflexes et ma force.

- Tout a l'air d'aller, a-t-il conclu dans un sourire en m'aidant à me redresser, mais tu as perdu des forces en restant sans bouger pendant trois semaines, il va falloir que tu te réhabitues à faire les choses que tu savais faire sans effort auparavant, et aussi que tu manges avec parcimonie parce que ton estomac n'est plus habitué à recevoir beaucoup d'aliments.

J'ai hoché la tête, toujours aussi silencieuse.

- Tu vas bien, hein ? M'a demandé Liam en penchant la tête pour se retrouver devant moi, une moue inquiète sur le visage, sûrement préoccupé par mon mutisme prolongé.

Je lui ai fais un sourire.

- Oui, ai-je répondu, c'est juste que j'ai pris l'habitude de ne pas beaucoup parler.

Je l'ai regardé d'un air désolé alors qu'il secouait une main pour balayer ma remarque.

- Ne t'en fais pas pour ça, a-t-il dit en souriant, pour ce qui est de parler, demande à Elena de te donner des cours, quand on la lance, elle ne s'arrête plus !

J'ai ri, puis je suis ensuite partie vers l'échelle dans l'idée de descendre. Un léger vertige m'a prise quand j'ai regardé vers le sol depuis la mezzanine, évaluant ainsi la hauteur de ce que j'allais devoir affronter. Prenant par la suite mon courage à deux main, j'ai rapidement descendu l'étage, manquant de tomber lorsque mon pied à touché terre alors que je m'attendais à trouver un autre barreau de l'échelle. Je suais à grosses gouttes et mes bras me lançaient, comme si je venais de faire une série de pompes. Je comprenais maintenant ce que Liam m'avais dit, le moindre effort allait devenir la chose la plus difficile à faire pour moi.

- Bel effort, a complimenté Greg en s'avançant, ça va ?

- Oui, ai-je soufflé en reprenant ma respiration, c'est seulement que j'ai perdu l'habitude.

Elena est ensuite arrivée derrière lui, m'adressant un sourire radieux. J'avais l'impression que la jeune fille se faisait un devoir de sourire en ma présence, cherchant peut être ainsi un moyen de me montrer que tout allait bien malgré les évènements passés. Je lui ai rendu son sourire en me passant une main sur le front pour essuyer la sueur. J'avais transpiré à cause de l'effort, mais pas seulement, j'avais aussi eu une trouille monstre en descendant et cela combiné au reste devait être la raison de ma transpiration abondante.

_« Pas très glamour tout ça… »_

- En même temps, t'as vu le temps que t'as passé à faire le mollusque là-haut ? A dit Greg d'une voix faussement outrée, tu t'es rouillée ma vieille.

- Greg ! Est intervenue Elena en lui frappant l'épaule du poing.

- Ça va, l'ai-je calmée en levant une main, un sourire complice aux lèvres, oui, je suis devenue une vraie mémé !

Ils ont semblé étonnés par ma réaction. Mais Greg a été le premier à réagir. Il s'est posté à côté de moi pour passer un bras autour de mes épaules.

- Bon, alors il va falloir qu'on te fasse un programme spécial, a-t-il commenté en tendant une main à plat devant nous, comme s'il visualisait la feuille écrite, tu verras, ensemble nous surmonterons cette dure épreuve !

Le ton théâtral qu'il avait adopté m'a fait éclater de rire tandis qu'Elena nous suivait un peu en retrait. J'avais l'impression d'être dans un de ces films américains avec un entraîneur personnel un peu excentrique qui allait m'aider à retrouver la forme. Ils n'avaient peut être pas compris, mais le fait que Greg ait tourné ma période apathique en dérision me faisait du bien. Je préférais ça plutôt que de garder le silence dessus, comme si j'en avais encore honte. Non. Je voulais maintenant aller de l'avant, et ne plus m'attarder sur le passé comme je l'avais. Mon ami m'a ensuite laissée avec Elena pour se diriger vers la réserve d'armes. Quelques minutes plus tard, il est revenu avec un petit revolver léger.

- Tiens, a-t-il dit en me tendant l'arme que j'ai attrapée rapidement, essaye de viser la canette là-bas.

J'ai regardé dans la direction qu'il pointait. A une dizaine de mètres, une vieille canette de bière trônait sur un plan de travail. Plusieurs marques de tirs dans le mur me prouvaient que c'était ici qu'ils s'entraînaient.

- La canette, là ? Ai-je demandé d'un air professionnel, sûre de réussir ce tir d'une simplicité enfantine.

- Ouaip, a répondu le jeune homme en se positionnant à ma droite.

- Facile.

J'ai mis mon bras en position, arme pointée en avant, puis j'ai enlevé le cran de sûreté. Mettant mon œil dans l'axe de mon bras et fermant l'autre, j'ai attendu quelques secondes avant de finalement tirer. La détonation m'a fait sursauter et mon bras est parti en arrière avec violence, me prenant par surprise. Le contrecoup me faisant faire presque trois pas en arrière pour rester debout. J'ai regardé mon bras tremblant avec incrédulité, puis la marque que ma balle avait faite dans le mur. Elle était beaucoup trop haute. Pourtant mon tir était parfait. Enfin…. sans être une professionnelle du tir, je savais me débrouiller pour tirer sur une cible immobile. Greg a fait un petit sifflement pour marquer son étonnement.

- Bon, a-t-il finalement dit en se tournant vers moi, on dirait que t'as vraiment bien perdu la force, mais pas l'habitude. Tes mouvements étaient bons, il faut juste qu'on travaille la force de tes bras.

Je ne voulais même pas savoir ce que je devais maintenant valoir au combat au corps à corps. Les heures qui ont suivit, je n'ai pas cessé de m'entraîner au tir, enchaînant échec sur échec, mais je n'abandonnais pas. Je n'abandonnerais plus jamais…

- On dirait une petite vieille, m'a lancé Greg après un tir particulièrement lamentable.

Piquée au vif, je tournais un regard courroucé sur lui et Elena qui étaient avachis sur un banc à ma gauche. La jeune fille a hoché la tête pour marquer son assentiment.

- Ouais, a-t-elle renchérit, on dirait Christopher.

A cette parole, Greg s'est redressé pour la regarder, l'air étonné, avant d'éclater de rire avec la jeune fille. Ecroulé sur le banc, il a ensuite levé une main en l'air et Elena a claqué la sienne contre.

- Bonne vanne, a dit le jeune homme en essuyant des larmes de rire, hoquetant légèrement, je m'incline. C'est toi la meilleure aujourd'hui !

Elena s'est ensuite levée pour faire une révérence à une foule imaginaire. J'assistais à ce spectacle, ne comprenant strictement rien à ce qu'il se passait. Voyant que je les regardait d'un air étonné, mon amie s'est levée pour se poster face à moi.

- On fait une espèce de concours pour s'occuper, a-t-elle expliqué, celui qui sera capable de faire des blagues en rebondissant sur les phrases des autres gagne. Et si en plus elles sont drôles c'est encore mieux.

Un sourire m'a étiré les lèvres tandis que je levais les yeux au ciel en secouant la tête.

Vous savez vraiment plus quoi inventer pour vous amuser, hein ? Ai-je dis, une moue faussement blasée sur le visage.

- Ouais, a répondu Greg en se relevant, c'est idiot, mais ça nous occupe. Allez ! On se remet au boulot là !

Sous ses directives, je me suis remise au tir sous les commentaires parfois instructifs des deux adolescents. Une semaine plus tard, j'étais à nouveau capable de toucher la cible en un seul tir bien placé, mais je me fatiguais toujours assez vite, même si maintenant la force de mes bras était déjà un peu revenue. Alors que je m'entraînais maintenant au tir avec un fusil de chasse, une douleur dans l'épaule m'a fait pousser un grognement. Je devais absolument maîtriser toutes les armes à feu que nous avions car en cas d'urgence, on ne prendrait pas le temps de choisir nos armes.

- Cale la crosse contre ton épaule, a dit une voix dans mon dos, ça minimisera l'effet de contrecoup.

Avant que j'aie eu le temps de me retourner, deux bras sont passés de part et d'autre de moi pour changer ma position. Je me laissais faire, ayant reconnu la voix de Léon. L'arme calée fermement contre mon épaule, la tête légèrement baissée pour rester dans l'axe de l'arme, j'ai fermé un œil pour ajuster la trajectoire du tir avant d'appuyer sur la gâchette. Le contrecoup était toujours présent, mais il était beaucoup moins gênant puisqu'il ne me faisait plus reculer comme avant. Léon s'était éloigné pour se placer à ma droite. Les bras croisés, il examinait les restes de la bouteille en verre qui parsemaient la table dix mètres plus loin.

- On dirait qu'on va pouvoir t'emmener avec nous en excursion, a-t-il finalement lâché en me faisant un sourire en coin.

Je me suis tournée franchement vers lui, lui faisant face tandis qu'une moue dubitative prenait place sur mon visage.

- Je croyais que tu ne voulais pas que je vienne avec vous en ville ? Ai-je soulevé en haussant les sourcils.

- Oui, mais depuis ce qu'il s'est passé, j'ai pu me rendre compte qu'il n'y a aucun endroit sûr dans cette ville, a-t-il répondu d'un air grave, pas même cet abris.

- Quoi ? Ai-je répondu, choquée qu'il dise que les gens qui se sentaient en sécurité ici, à savoir tous nos amis, ne l'étaient pas et que nous risquions de mourir à tout moment, mais qu'est-ce que tu…

- A partir de maintenant, m'a-t-il interrompue en s'approchant légèrement, on va rester ensemble. Je ne te laisserais plus toute seule, que ce soit ici ou dehors.


	16. Anecdote sur la suite des évènements

Hello les gens ^^

Je sais bien que ça fait vraiment trèèèèèèèèèès longtemps que je n'ai pas publié d'autres chapitres, mais ayant relu le tout depuis le début, j'ai trouvé ça pitoyable. Au niveau de l'écriture et aussi de la mentalité de certains personnages tout comme la narration.

Il y a aussi une autre raison qui m'a poussée à prolonger cette absence de suite : j'ai déjà bien commencé la réécriture de cette histoire qui ne s'intitulera plus que « Shadow Hill ».

Il y aura des changements comme par exemple la narration qui passe à la troisième personne, etc…

Bref, s'il reste des gens qui suivent encore cette histoire, sachez juste que je vais me mettre à la publier d'ici la semaine prochaine (j'ai déjà presque fini les trois premiers chapitres sans compter le prologue :D !)

Et comme je l'ai déjà dit au début de cette histoire : les critiques seront les bienvenues puisque je sais que mon style d'écriture est encore loin d'être parfait xS


End file.
